


冰帝一年生

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 160,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 原著設定，越前龍馬入讀冰帝校園的長篇
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Kirihara Akaya/Echizen Ryouma, Niou Masaharu/Echizen Ryouma, Oshitari kenya/Echizen Ryouma, Oshitari yuushi/Echizen Ryouma, Sengoku kiyosumi/Echizen Ryouma, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Echizen Ryouma, Yagyuu Hiroshi/Echizen Ryouma, Yukimura Seichii/Echizen Ryouma, Zaizen Hikaru/Echizen Ryouma, all越, 仁王越, 冰帝越, 切越, 千石越, 四天越, 外校越, 幸越, 忍越, 柳生越, 白石越, 立海越, 謙也越, 財前越 - Relationship, 越中心, 跡越
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

櫻花綻開的季節

*忍足視角

四月開學前夕，冰帝網球部全員答應了立海大附中的邀請，出征神奈川打一場友誼場。本來初 中三年級的難得春假，應該和漂亮小姑娘牽手在花樹下等待粉紅花苞的綻放，結果兩星期剛剛在輕井澤集訓完，就拉來到別人的地盤上檢驗集訓成果。

“還真是一點都不讓人偷閒呢……”我嘆氣，托了眼鏡，望向身旁的跡部本人，看來他還是對上年全國大賽落敗立海大耿耿於懷。

“勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！”

作為關東第二的冰帝，必然是立海大眼中的敵人，但對冰帝來說，為了取得全國勝利這也是必須面對的難關。我看向球場上對打的兩人，一方是穿著灰黑色隊服的准正選日吉若，二年級生中最有實力的一位，說他將會成為部長後補人選而備受期待也不為過。

對面球場上，穿著土黃色老氣隊服的立海大二年級王牌——切原赤也，竟然能跟日吉打得不相上下。嘛，表面上實力相當，但對方看起來精力正盛神情亢奮，比起來日吉若雖然在集訓後成長了不少，也隱藏了底牌沒有擺出演武式的架勢，但勉力接球的右手肌肉已經開始顫動了，汗如雨下。

“集訓的疲勞還在，是時候讓日吉下場了吧。”我望向計分牌，還是平分。這場友誼訓練賽不設加時，沒有必要這種情況輸下比賽，被對方挫了氣。

跡部蹙眉，緊盯場上的“那個二年生，還隱藏著實力。”

再次定睛看向場上，眼神戰意可嘉，卻漸漸疲於奔波的日吉。

耳邊傳來冰帝全員的打氣聲， “勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！勝者是冰帝！”

跡部一呼氣，緩緩抬手，舉起一響指，立即平息了全場歡呼打氣的吶喊。在眾人的目光中，跡部輕輕一笑。

“冰帝小的們，集訓完畢，跟本大爺回去吧！”

坐在球場對面監督椅上的立海真田副部長，還是老樣子的老成，目光一瞪，看來終於看出來被冰帝利用的意味，不死心地挑釁道，“跡部，你的眼力果然不弱，看得出接下去是立海大必勝的結果。”

跡部哼笑一聲，華麗地轉了身，留下一個揚長的背影和一句斬釘截鐵的自信。

“別說笑了真田，立海大不過是本大爺率領冰帝取得全國勝利的踏腳石吧了。”

*第三視角

抬頭一看，櫻花盛放在這個歐式建築的學院，帶來明媚的春天氣息把牆壁都染成粉紅色，鋪滿一地的櫻瓣，裝飾著走道上的紅磚顯得更有獨特日式風情。

“日本啊……”越前微微睜圓眼睛，琥珀色的瞳孔映入這份獨有的文化交融的美景。

一直在美國四處旅居修學，直到上個月老頭子才突然宣佈要搬去日本，一番手續提前辦好把他直送過來，連升讀學校都定好了，最後因為冰帝的教學相對國際化，學科選擇和學分銜接都比其他中學順利，在媽媽的保薦下入讀這間聽說外語要求高但國文要求很寬鬆的學校。

雖然哪一所學校都可以，但看來這裡確實不差。越前低頭看著地圖，向著應該是入學辦理處的地方走著。因為本地生早幾個月前都辦理了入學，反而在開學前夕的學校裡空曠無人，走道上卻不防一頭撞上別人。

越前被撞得向後一退，踏定腳步，抬頭看人。

一頭完熟栗子色的妹妹頭及肩髮，划了一個弧度，像是洗髮水廣告一樣的髮質秀麗。人轉過身來，眼神俯瞰著白帽緣下的越前，眼神互相膠著幾秒，直到對方微微壓著笑意出聲。

“撞到學長都不會說道歉嗎？真是無禮的新生。”

越前表情木木地嗯一聲，原來是男生啊。

“那失禮了。”

隨手壓一下帽緣，繞過那男生就走了。

那栗子頭男生像是噎了一下，回頭追著對方嬌小的背影，回想那雙直勾勾看人的雙眼，眼神坦蕩凌厲，要說挾著氣勢又好像不是。搞不懂這個新生是真的不懂日文還是驕傲過了頭，連道歉都不會說。

*紳監督視角

手上文件是入學申請連著網球入部申請一起遞來的越前龍馬的資料，因為聽過推薦人的讚美之詞，知道他已經在美國贏過四次青少年網球大賽冠軍，是日本武士南次郎的兒子。

因為很感興趣，才破例親自經手，沒想到申請表只有寫了越前龍馬四個字，履歷上一片空白。

筆劃稚嫩，卻透著秀直靈氣。

我微微一笑，把申請表蓋印批准，有麝自然香，何必當風颺。球隊副經理人瀧狄之介推門而入，見到自己臉上少見的笑意，一愣。

我放下資料，向著百頁簾的間隙映照的走廊，找到小小的身影。

“你知道為什麼跡部能夠統領200人的冰帝網球部嗎？”

我不由自主開口問瀧，他沉吟一會，“跡部桑的網球實力是最強的，冰帝以實力為上的原則，自然而然是由跡部擔任部長。”

我點頭，當初建立以實力為專的網球部抱著的是這種單純的想法，有實力的新生自然會脫穎而出，爭奪甚至擔任正選，不論年級只問實力的制度鼓勵了良性競爭，這就是統領200人的冰帝的最大特點，卻不是唯一的長處。

“還差一點，統領者需要用人，用人需要服眾得人心。”

看著那個身影遠去，步伐筆直卻又隨性，像極昔日那個席捲球壇的武士。

新世代的挑戰

*越前視角

今天正式開學的開學典禮在禮堂舉行，但沒趕上班車的我果然遲到了。

想著既然一定趕不上那就不用慢慢來吧，總算來到校園中央大禮堂。大禮堂前都是落地玻璃窗，裡面進入大廳的門旁還有登記處，三三兩兩的人百無聊賴地坐著。走近了瞧，大堂的牆上掛了大電視，似是轉播著室內的校長演說，這場面是不可能趁人不注意偷混入去的了。

想像一下，與其推開大門吱啞一聲後頂著全體師生的目光灰溜溜地入席——我當然選擇現在就灰溜溜的走。

那邊登記處坐著的人察覺到我的存在，攸的站起來向我招手。從推開的門口後退一步，我腳下不慢以短跑一百奪冠的氣勢逃走。

沒想到，後面還傳來奇腔怪調的日語，“去哪裡呢～喂～可愛的小學弟～”

——叫誰呢！

忍不住回頭一瞪，還是被這陰險的一聲叫的轉過了臉，那個人勾唇一笑的表情……照過臉了，該不會被秋後算帳吧。

我乾脆以最快的速度跑出他的視線範圍。

因為是唯一熟悉的方向，不知不覺腳步停下來時，已經來到眼前一片綠茵茵的廣闊草地。

建起了幾米高的白欄，網內草地上畫好了雪白筆直的場線，凝聚中央的是一列列嶄新的網架，對準中線搭好的評判椅，椅梯下是一籃滿滿的黃色小球。

放眼過去，這樣的訓練場地佔了好幾個，向外還有不同顏色類型的球場。其中一邊還有立著落地玻璃的別館，看得見高級設備的速度發球機安裝了長長的列，仔細一瞧，總算看得出有著幾種品牌和類型的最新款。

忽然想起之前糟老頭子就抱怨過這割血本的學校，怎麼就比別人貴好幾倍。原因就是這樣了。

我興致勃勃，從小斜坡上腳步輕快一跳，正想下場試試就被一聲喝道打斷。

“是誰？鬼鬼祟祟在這裡做甚麼！”

一個束馬尾的男生站在坡上，雙手捧著一箱網球，盯著我像是忠犬逮住了偷雞的黃鼠狼一樣。

我小聲嘀咕，這裡除了打網球，還能做甚麼？

上前兩步在球場上蹦跳兩下，朝周圍環視一圈，爽朗的風和令人期待的場地，還有時機正好的對手，到日本之後終於有對打的機會了，我難得笑意盎然。

“前輩是網球部的吧，要不要和我打一場？”

*冥戶視角

因為要預備好今天入部測驗的新人賽，我和長太郎一大早就來到網球場地分工分配球拍物資，沒想到會途中抓到陌生的小身影，似乎鬼鬼祟祟地想搗亂球場，我一聲粗喝叫停了。

沒想到那人朝我一望，輕身一躍落到場上，開口的聲音雖然小卻聽得很清楚，“ 這不是要來打網球嗎？”

我瞪著他那張小巧的臉毫無懼色，大大的琥珀色雙眼眨了眨，嘴角勾起了貓吃魚的笑容。

長得還挺可愛有精神，但性格似乎不止一點狂妄，我額角上一定冒出個井字，剛想訓話這無禮的新生，卻被他搶先一步打斷。

“前輩是網球部的吧，要不要和我打一場？”

我一愣，隨即就笑了。看來是個眼高於頂的小鬼，不可能靠訓幾句就乖乖聽話。他身上背著了大網球袋，就用網球好好教他一課吧，以實力說話本來就是網球部的規矩。

把手上東西放一旁，我乾脆的答應了，“十球，我就當是替部長教訓新生了，要是一球都贏不了的話，就乖乖回到你該待的地方，囂張的小鬼。”

那雙貓眼一剎那像被火光點燃了，閃著午陽似的光芒。

入部新人賽

*鳳視角

應該都置辦妥當了，卻遲遲沒有等到冥戶學長，是被甚麼事情絆住了嗎。我好奇地走向學長負責的場區，聽到不遠處傳來比賽的聲音。

這個時候其他人都應該在開學典禮吧。我快步上前，果然見到場上冥戶學長拿緊球拍的背影，對面響起一記清脆的拍球聲，在明朗的天空下，陽光閃爍得我瞇起了眼，看不清是誰。

那一球挾著凌厲的氣勢，越過晴空，墜入地面卻壓不住驚人的力道，居然落地旋轉朝上反彈，我呆呆看著冥戶學長急忙擋在臉前的球拍忽然握不緊，跌落地面。

對面球場上陽光掩影下的一道瘦小身影，舉起球拍就像戰場上持著長槍的將軍，冷淡清晰的少年音透過欄網傳來。

“這就是學長的網球嗎，還差得遠呢～”

“冥戶學長！”

我忍不住緊張起來，雖然不知道對面的是誰，但冥戶學長的樣子不對勁，想撿球拍半蹲下來，卻一臉難以置信看著那握不住球拍的手。

“別過來，長太郎！”

冥戶學長向我看過來，眼神慢慢回復了平日的冷靜，握住球拍，從容地站起身來。看著學長露出比受到打擊卻燃起了鬥志的樣子，稍稍安下心來，才真正看清了那個人是誰。

個子小小的，氣焰囂張的，那張似混血兒的臉孔令人深刻難忘，那雙閃耀的大眼睛帶著少年意氣，所以是今年的新生嗎？他對站起來的冥戶學長肆意地挑畔， 聲音還有著濃濃的稚氣，“這才是十球而已，前輩，你不是要好好教我打網球嗎？”

這小孩是魔鬼嗎？

雖然監督和跡部前輩嚴令禁止私下對決，但是畢竟部活還未正式開始，而且冥戶學長難得一臉鬥志昂揚的樣子，我竟然覺得不勸阻也沒關係了。倒是那個實力不俗的小孩，這個時間點不在開學典禮，沒關係嗎？

他在場上飛揚躍動的身姿，肆意又優雅，臉上勾著傲氣的笑意，雖然是第一次見，卻覺得有種似曾相識的感覺。

因為好奇心使然，我拿出手機拍了一張照，把擱球場邊上的大網球袋都拍入背景裡，放大後仔細辨認，似乎標記著「RYOMA」的名字。

球場上一局對決也落幕了，看冥戶學長的樣子似乎是落敗了，但幸好他似乎沒有被打擊到。那邊的RYOMA卻終於發現了我這個旁觀者的存在，微微一歪頭，緩緩勾起嘴角一笑。

“下一個換你嗎，學長？”

我拿著手機輕輕搖頭，好笑地看著這個不安份的小孩。雖然外表毫不相似，但眼前他的氣度神態，幾乎是當年風雲少年跡部的翻版。

*越前視角

因為在網球部回來的路上走失了，我不僅僅是開學典禮沒有出席，連班會點名和自我介紹都被記了缺席，厚著臉面推開班房門口那刻，台上老師的臉色簡直焦黑如泥土，我只好箭步竄到座位上，沒辦法只好裝睡。

說起來這麼早起床趕車打球找路，也是少見的忙碌了，在老師夾槍帶棍的眼神中，伴著和尚誦經似的背景聲音裡，我很自然地就眼前一合。

“——越‧前‧龍‧馬！你給我這個星期放學都留下值日打掃，直到我滿意為止！”

“……哈？”

直到我一臉懵然地醒來，看著眼前放大的大叔臉，耳邊還嗡嗡的聽不清。傳來同學們鬧哄哄的嬉笑聲，我總算搞明白處境了，第一天就得罪了老師被穿小鞋，真是倒霉。

*忍足視角

櫻花盛開的日子正好，但早早就被學生會會長的跡部指派過來幫忙開學典禮，臉上笑容都快僵硬了，生生捱過了兩小時在登記處招待新生的任務，哪怕是面對再多可愛的新生，這麼累人真是人幹事。

“喂岳人，其他人去哪了？該不會只有我們被跡部奴役吧？”

“怎麼可能，今天下午可是有入部的新人賽，都忙著預備吧。”

岳人比我更放肆地攤坐在椅子上，累得就像是融化的水一樣，也難為他了，接待這種門面功夫可是他最不擅長的範圍了。我無所事事望天打掛，直到聽到大廳入口那邊似有動靜。

這個時間？我一瞧時鐘都已經到了九時半，典禮講臺上校長已經在給最後的祝福致詞了，這遲到是不是太過份了點？我好笑地看著那像隻小老鼠般探頭探腦打量著大堂的小身影。剛想一盡學長之誼招呼一下，哪知他一察覺到不對勁就往外溜，莫不是小動物的本能？

我追著他的背影，遠遠還看到他身上揹著幾乎等身高的大網球袋，哦啊～是要參加網球部的小學弟吧？我向他喊了一聲，引得他不住回頭瞪我，腳下卻死命加快速度，我忍不住發笑，這偷米小老鼠的模樣實在有點可愛。

想起下午是部活最熱鬧的入部新人賽，我稍稍打起了精神，說不定可以好好期待一下呢。

*瀧視角

今天又是新一年度的新人賽，上年在新人之中大發異彩的日吉若，今年果然不負眾望，成為了准正選。冰帝裡強大的選手不算少，但正選主要仍以三年級為主，就是因為能獨當一面的選手層還是不夠。

本身還算安靜的球場上，等待點名的新生和舊部員突然都左右竊竊私語起來，我懊惱起自己的分心，也順著大家的視線方向，啊是紳監督來了。

也是，一向沉默寡言的紳監督對於網球部的日常管理都交給了部長，除了應對大賽的前後，一般很少會在觀眾席或者球場上見到他的蹤影。監督的視線繞了一場，像是在找甚麼人。我猛然想起那張提早遞交的入部申請和紳監督的一番話。

——越前龍馬。

沒待細想，耳邊就捎來辨識度極高的關西腔。忍足這傢伙，明明不比其他人努力卻佔了正選的位置，頂著冰帝天才的名銜卻一天到晚慵懶悠閒的樣子。

“冰帝還缺乏獨當一面的雙打吧，也許可以期待今年的新生哦？”

“要是知道冰帝雙打是弱點，就該好好盡正選的責任去訓練吧，忍足君？”他這種抱胸看好戲的態度，我真是沒辦法給好臉色。

“誒……” 

“哈哈侑士你被瀧嫌棄了吧，誰讓你總是部活卸責，惹人嫌～”總是一起躲活的你也沒資格說別人吧。

正選的訓練場地不在這邊，這不是又來這邊偷懶？才剛打去給慈郎那傢伙，多半又躲在哪裡角落睡覺，一個兩個都這樣，冰帝的未來靠你們真的可行嗎，正選的傢伙都讓人頭痛。

不厭其煩再核對一次出席點名紙，那個得到監督重視的名字主人果然沒有出現，在表格欄上勾了缺席確認，之後只能是替補部員了，重重嘆一口氣，已經出席的入部新員都按獲發的號碼開始比賽，雖然不是正式的規格，也是用來初步分組的對戰了。

我一吹口哨集合，“一號訓練場地的，準備！”

也許明天就會出現吧，到時再安排排名就是了。但我和紳監督都沒有想到的是，那個越前龍馬竟然缺席了一個星期的部活和新人賽。

冰帝正選落馬

* 瀧視角

名叫越前龍馬的颱風眼缺席一星期，大概不知道自己在網球部搞起了甚麼風波。

一星期前正好是今年開學第一天，第一天開部就有正選退出的消息，自然還沒傳到新入學的部員裡，但多多少少讓正選之間嚇了一跳，誰也沒料到冥戶突然一跪，就主動在部活室向在場的紳監督一番坦白。

"冥戶輸給了一個新生？甚麼時候的事？" 吃了一驚的忍足吐出的關西腔比平日相當明顯。

"是真的嗎？！喂喂被一個一年級的新生打敗，你身手有退步這麼多嗎冥戶？" 岳人不置信之餘，嘴巴還有點毒。

聽了些前後經過的我瞧一眼不說話的紳翌監督，大概有點吃驚比預期早太多就有新生挑了正選，也覺得冥戶跪下來交待的勇氣和正直也很不錯吧。我個人是這樣認為。

"你說的那個新生，有多強？" 跡部終於從沉思中出來打破沈默，睨向地上半跪的冥戶。

"目前單打我是贏不了，我不甘心也不服氣，那個小子真的很強，也許日吉也不是他對手，但輸就是輸了，正選的位置我不會強留，之後我一定會把正選的位置堂堂正正的奪回來！"

"哦~" 跡部似乎對冥戶能置之死地而後生的改變很欣賞，但可能對實力不俗的新生也很有興趣。

"那你就盡管變強，本大爺本來就只看實力說話。" 跡部自信一笑。

紳監督對於部內變動一向不大插手，這次跟著跡部的表態首肯後也不多言，離開了。場內就只有幾人沉默了。

冥戶起來就不發一言走了。

不是正選的話連部活室的分配也不一樣，而且看他那堅毅的神情，恐怕只想加緊時間特訓了吧。我笑了笑，有這樣的隊員還比較讓人安心。

"就這樣倉促嗎……" 忍足一抬眼鏡，輕聲咕噥一句，然後看了灰短髮的學弟一眼。

也許鳳長太神相對平和的態度讓人有點意料之外，雖然臉上低眉失落，但眼神相當淡定，我嘴一努在他身旁問他，"你一早知道了吧？冥戶學長被打敗，會主動落正選位置的事。"

鳳長太郎一向是個有問有答的好孩子，很快回過神來答應了。

"當時我也在場，所以事情都知道的。" 他一開口就吸引了眾人的視線。

"其實我也可能贏不過那個小孩……" 長太郎苦笑一聲，低頭垂眼。我們互看一眼，一向視冥戶學長為前進的標竿的直率學弟，也許打擊不會被冥戶小吧。

跡部正要開口說甚麼，鳳就很快打起精神來，勸慰道："沒關係，我明白現在不是沮喪的時候，要跟冥戶學長一樣變得更強，才不會辜負正選的位置。"

我很明顯看到跡部本來流露擔憂神色的臉一頓，變得有點為自家部員很長進的欣慰自豪。

我也淡淡露出了微笑。沒想到平日有點恃才傲物的冥戶吃了一場敗仗反而更沉穩，向來心神很容易動搖不振的鳳也沒被打擊不起，這麼快就恢復過來，對冰帝來說，真是個不錯的開始。

我忽然向那個忍足望一眼，心想要是這個天才的態度也改變一下，說不定今年奪冠的機會就屬於冰帝？內心盤算一下，要不先動手調查一下越前龍馬這個人……

"說起來，慈郎那個傢伙呢？" 岳人左右一望，揚起聲調改變一下話題氣氛。

"……那傢伙一定跑哪裡睡覺了吧，樺地！" 跡部一手扶額，無奈地道，"把他帶到這裡來。"

"ウス" 樺地乖巧一應。

*越前視角

最近很不走運。

每天放學都被班主任逮到，一臉笑容和藹眼神卻盯很緊，天天都遞來本子寫值日，把掃地，刷黑板……

雖然一個人做這些也不算甚麼，但不知甚麼時候開始，班裡很多女生都吵著要留下來幫忙，清掃工具不夠之外那些女生熱熱鬧鬧吱吱喳喳的結果，讓前來監察的老師更加生氣。

結果我還是要一個人打掃，但身旁圍觀的女生一個沒有減，好像每天都會追問不同的問題，就算不怎麼回答也有不同樣子的人在眼前換來轉去，每次都待到部活的時間都過了，然後只好撿起網球袋，溜達到街頭網球場打幾場熱身才回家。

要是不折磨別人，每天只是對著臭老頭子簡直對不起自己。

終於刮來的颳風

*伊藤茜視角(原青學同班同學)

因為喜歡網球入了部，我成為了網球部後備部員組的經理人，可是自開學以來，唯一沒有出席部活的後備部員只有越前龍馬了。因為我和越前君剛好都是一年A組，所以不久前，瀧前輩找我來打聽消息。

說是新人賽選拔的五天都過去了，後備軍要出戰下星期的地區預選賽的名單也基本定下來了，但是越前沒有參加部活的原因……

“越前君嗎？好像是每天都被班主任留下來值日呢……”

因為瀧前輩臉色一下子變得很差，我愈說愈小聲。

前輩顯得很頭痛，卻還是慎重地交托我任務。我抱著一疊表格走回班房，門後面是夕陽浸染過的景色，坐在窗戶旁的越前君正在閉目養神，因為長得像混血兒的帥臉在班裡很受女生歡迎，但是……

“越前君！”

他一下子被驚醒，睜眼圓圓的看著站在桌前的我，我雙手拍在桌上都是要填寫的測驗紀錄。他定一定神，居然只吐一句，“……誰？”

經歷這五天大家都明白，就算說了多少次臉盲的越前君也不可能記得，我雙手抱胸吩咐，“……既然完了班務，那麼就是部活的時間了，現在，立刻，馬‧上！”

果然越前詫異地挑眉，卻聽話地提起了每天都帶著的網球袋，跟著我到訓練場地，一路無話。

六時過後大家都完了部活，場地只有我和他兩個人。曾經幫忙了一星期的體能測驗，我很熟練地安排對方的步驟。揮拍﹑耐力跑﹑立定跳遠﹑坐姿體前彎﹑握力﹑50米短跑﹑左右側跳﹑20米漸速來回跑……

揮拍姿勢上乘標準，耐力和跳遠的紀錄都很不錯，柔軟度滿分，握力和肌力略有不足，但是短跑和側跳體能的速度和爆發力都絕佳，也許只有正選才能媲美了吧。

兩個小時不停的考測內，越前君終於在完成最後跑圈的時候跪下來喘氣。我搖了搖筆桿思考著，基本資訊的體能速度都有了，那麼就只剩下控球了吧。

“就算是這樣，如果有參加新人賽的話，一定能夠入選在預選賽的出戰名單吧。”

誒？我轉頭看到在場邊的人影，不知是甚麼時候來到的正選隊。說話的是瀧前輩，站在旁邊是二年級正選鳳前輩，然後是三年級的忍足前輩和跡部部長佇在最後。

我暗暗吃了一驚，這個時間來了部長和正選，只為檢查越前龍馬的體測結果是不可能的吧，有這麼隆重其事的必要嗎。

我看向越前自顧抿唇吁息，神態淡定地環視一圈，最後定睛在一個人身上。

*鳳視角

這個十球之後讓冥戶學長沒辦法打贏一局，揹著這麼大個網球袋的學弟一定會在部活第一天的新人賽嶄露頭角，沒想到根本沒有出現。當然，作為唯一一個缺席的人，名字也太過顯眼。

跡部學長知道了原因線索，得到紳監督的首肯，自然就是找上門來了。我們一行人去調查這個奇怪新生的實力，來到了體測的場區看結果。果然，個子雖然小小的，但水平很高，身體協調非常的好。

"終於找到你了，RYOMA"，我微笑道，一手遞去新買的淺灰柔軟汗巾。

作為一年級，能超額完成一輪體能要求已經很不錯，以他一身汗濕但臉上精神奕奕的樣子，也許比一場都沒問題。雖然缺席部活有情由，但要眼高於頂的跡部為他格外優待，也有不容易跨過的門檻。

越前眨巴望了我一眼，就接過了道，"多謝了…"

我歪頭微笑，這孩子感覺有點可愛？身後跟來的瀧前輩跨到我倆面前，手上是慣用上場的球拍，他與跡部交換了一個眼神。

因為冰帝裡有很嚴格的規定，只要輸球就會掉失正選資格，平日只會在規定賽出賽的瀧前輩，似乎已經下定了決心。

他提著網球拍走到邊上，對越前龍馬說：

“我來當你對手吧，越前龍馬”

瀧的決心

*瀧視角

“越前龍馬，我來當你對手吧。”

我從背袋裡拿了球拍，彈了彈球線，“以准正選為賭注，來一場勝負吧。”

目前的正選大都是三年級的前輩，雖然我也是三年級，但一直在准正選的位置上徘徊，對上一次與日吉對上也只是險勝。

我雖然有比其他人都敏銳的時間感，除了跑圈讀秒正點，也能憑肉眼判斷出相差不離的發球球速，但是這些跟我的網球能力進步與否沒關係，倒是愈來愈像一個網球部經理人。

一直希望可以替冰帝出戰取得全國勝利，但今年是最後一年跡部部長實踐征霸全國的承諾了，而我愈是為部活幕後打理，愈是感到自己的不足，在取勝的正選球隊藍圖中，大概我是不被需要的。

在剛來訓練場之前，我就向監督自薦，“讓我來試試吧，一場賭上准正選地位的比賽。如果輸給了這個新生，我就立即退居幕後，專心做輔助網球部的工作。”

做這個決定的時候，我也經歷過心情的掙扎。但我的決心在眼神都  
顯現出來，說出口的話只能透著堅定。

“——一切為了冰帝的勝利！”

把新一代的希望寄予在你的身上，是正確的賭注嗎？美國青少年四連冠的越前龍馬！

*忍足視角

我出於好奇來看看這個歸國美少年，他的網球實力能不能為冰帝正選出力是跡部要考慮的事。

那邊青蔥白晢的美少年在跑道上大汗沾衫跑圈，跡部這邊幾人交換查看體測數據，認為確實是不錯的苗子。

直到完成了跑圈的越前慢下步伐，半率性地坐在地面上，雙手後撐喘息。

劇烈運動過後的臉是健康的粉紅，因為疲乏眼波如波斯貓一樣水軟起來，喘著息的他察覺到我的視線也偏過頭來。額下滴落在尖下巴的汗水，一點一滴浸濕前衫緊貼在胸前，隨著呼吸起伏著。

我回以微微一笑，哦呀，真是一個美少年啊。

因為瀧的點名被挑起戰意的他，起身拿拍檢查的神情姿態，悠然自如得仿佛見慣上門來戰的場面，不在乎消耗的體力，心神一丁點都沒有受到影響。

他捏了捏球，腳底蹭幾下地面，右膝微曲，右手拿著球拍。

"我可不會因為你是學長就放水的喔。" 他很清楚怎樣能挑起對場人的好勝心和怒火。

也許在各種意義上，都是比預想中厲害的小新人呢。

一躍而起，拋起的小黃球直線而上，在最高點由火紅色的球拍一揮，改變了走向，風勢凌厲衝去對場，撞在瀧的腳邊又差點撲向臉上。

是"外旋發球！"

鳳一臉驚喜又一臉預料了然的樣子。果然不是湊巧就贏了冥戶的人啊，有這種程度的實力是應該的，但作為一年生就有這種實力……

我瞄跡部一眼，果然一臉興味。

少年在球場上果然是積極進攻型，發球局直下保住，出言挑釁平日都頗為自恃冷靜的瀧。但瀧似乎沒上當，出球穩定，少年就在第一場接球局不留情面地回擊，將擊球輕易像吹煙一樣反回來。

"你真是的正選嗎？所謂冰帝的實力就只有這麼多？" 少年語音清脆，但吐出的話簡直一下挑全場，我艱難噎了一下，側頭看跡部也是眉頭一動，一定不是錯覺。

瀧的氣勢一直變強，臉上可見的堅忍和怒氣交集，手中的球一擊比一擊蘊藏了更多他累積的決心。也許一開始上場的時候，瀧反而還帶著幾分不捨猶豫，但愈發浸淫在擊敗少年的念頭裡，反而把多餘心事忘了，專注在球場上的單純勝負。

挾著風鋒的一球重重墜入越前那邊的半場，終於令他勾起了不再輕視的笑意。

"he~這才有點像樣嘛前輩，雖然比起我還是差得遠了~"

想必這個少年也察覺到，對手有沒有全力認真比賽。我輕輕一笑，真是個有趣的小鬼。在接下來幾局中，兩人都爽快地直面交手，越前以更強的力道和速度贏過了瀧。

最終在二十分鐘內以5-2打敗了正選瀧狄之介。

"Game set, won by .... Ryoma." 鳳作為評判，揚手判了結果。

我止住屏息，嘆了一口氣，也不知道自己在緊張甚麼。

"是你贏了。"瀧上網前握手，臉上沒掩住少許挫敗。

"學長還有得學呢。" 越前完場握手的樣子乖巧得多，比起球場時的囂張口吻不可一世，這時平淡的語氣就比較出溫和的味道了。

雖然早知實力不俗，但是看他這麼游刃有餘輕鬆拿下比賽，真真給人不少作為前輩的壓力啊，我暗自感嘆，就聽到跡部似乎對比賽結果不出其意外輕描淡寫地說：

“啊，那就破格升為正選。”

跡部說完離開了，連越前追去的好奇目光都沒接住。我和鳳看著瀧雙手合握的誠意力道，都知道這是交接的儀式一樣，這也許是他一直的希望吧。

鳳上前去道賀，向小孩微微一笑。

“Ryoma君，恭喜你正式加入網球部，正式成為正選。”

小孩子抬起貓眼，應了一聲謝，又問，“所以，你是？”

“噫—— ” 鳳受到打擊 Q口Q

我滴下冷汗，呵呵一笑，記得先自我介紹啊鳳，要自我介紹。

偏頭一瞧，比我矮幾個頭的越前依然滲著細汗，運動衫貼身勾出細腰，球拍一托擱肩上，艷紅間黑的色差襯得臉上皮膚更雪白可口，臉頰又沾糖般紅撲撲，果然是可愛的美少年啊。

伸手往那小頰一捏，就當是學長的專利好了，引來那雙招人的貓眼朝自己一瞪，我輕輕笑了。

"網球部正選忍足侑士，以後請多指教了。"

一年級正選 

*日向視角

"喂慈郎﹑你竟然沒睡著？" 我驚道。

明明只是星期二部活訓練的下午，慈郎這傢伙不單止出現在網球場，還一直睜圓眼睛好好地觀賽，我一點都沒有誇張，誇張的是從小學部以來就我睡我素的慈郎竟然選擇醒著。

我跳上觀眾席的高台，坐在盤腿的他身旁，順著視線看去，還是忍不住吐槽，"甚麼回事，不會是天要變色，雨要下青蛙吧？"

"看啊看啊，那個一年生！" 他興奮地指著球場上的人影。

我朝那個方向瞄一眼，不就是那個大出風頭的新正選嘛，奇怪道：”冥戶又是侑士又是﹑現在連你都是？一個二個都重點關注他，我不覺得他很特別啊？"

我兩手像圈起望遠鏡一樣，瞄準那矮東瓜似的正選。

慈郎一向不大聽別人說話是咐和還是冷水，自顧自地笑道，"吶﹑因為那個一年生不是超有趣嗎？他的發球很厲害耶"

"啊啊~又是全能型的風格嗎，很無聊耶，就不能多點特技式擊球的類型嗎？" 我看多幾眼，似乎實力是不差，但也沒甚麼突出之處。

"誒~難道你不覺得他很帥氣又很可愛嗎？" 慈郎奇怪地反問。

"吓，那個小矮子？" 我覺得你更奇怪好吧。回頭再看，猛不其然撞上了那小矮個移過來的視線。

噫有點可怕，明明像個小學生，卻挑眉斜睨台上，眼神晃得似刀子這麼鋒利……

他舉拍揚聲向這邊叫陣。

"喂，那邊很閒的學長，有興趣來一局嗎？"

我默默滴下冷汗，莫不是剛剛的話都被他聽到了，幸好身旁的慈郎非常開心主動應叫，"誒~是叫我嗎？好啊好啊來咧！" 興沖沖地衝下台。

但是那雙貓眼仍然盯著我，目光刮來冷冷的刀子，直到慈郎找到球拍站在對場，他才轉開了視線。

"……怎麼回事這個小不點，有點太嚇人了吧。" 我心有餘悸，因為沒辦法移開眼睛，把自己嚇了一跳。

慈郎一直以來是睡懵了吧，竟然這麼高興地對上這樣可怕的小鬼，根本"一點都不可愛！" 

*日吉若

遙遙看著在場上奔走笑叫的慈郎學長，像個得到聖誕禮物般開心雀躍的小孩一樣與那個新來的生面孔對打，真是不像話。

對面戴著張揚的白帽子也還是顯得矮小的新人，明明只是一年級，但已經得到了灰黑的正式隊服，在場上左右走動間總會隨風揚起。死力緊握手上的球拍，雖然我身上穿的也是正選服，卻明晃晃只站在隔網之外的准正選訓練場。

是他打敗了冥戶和瀧學長，從天而降一樣搶去了正選的位置。

想狠狠把他打敗，我咬牙切齒想道。

在集訓之後順利晉升為准正選，出戰關東賽是必然的，一路要變強變強成為冰帝正選征戰全國，與大家一起把立海大斬於馬下，再下一步是親手打敗跡部學長，理所當然地承接背負200人的冰帝裝球部部長桂冠。

本來一切都很順遂，計劃應該是這樣的。

明明是漂亮的櫻花季，偏偏卻有作惡橫生的枝節。

憑甚麼他沒經歷新人賽沒有出戰經驗就一聲不響張嘴吞掉了所有人都虎視眈眈的位置？而且小鬼的樣子實在討人厭，讓人無法忍受那囂張的笑容，說到底他年齡這麼小能有甚麼比賽經驗，說不定都是學長太鬆懈失手了，讓他僥倖一步升城隍，趁部活時間以外挑戰正選的行為無異攔路搶劫，簡直是卑劣小人。抱著這些念頭的我快步朝對場走去，推門一步跨過正選與准正選的分隔網。

"慈郎前輩，能讓一讓嗎？" 用詞是很恭敬，但我語氣神情只能用陰沉不爽來形容。雖然打斷了別人的較量，不是我一向的做法。

近看愈發不可一世的臉，只用斜眼瞧我的小鬼，讓我累積的不滿愈發浮現出來。

"這場比賽，讓我來打可以吧，學長。" 說是對慈郎學長說，但我陰翳的目光緊盯著他不放。

"哈為什麼？不要不要，就算是日吉的請求我也不答應！" 幼稚的學長又原地撒嬌。

小鬼拉起帽緣，朝我倆人各睄一眼，淡淡一抿地笑。

"急著想輸的人還真多呢。"

氣死人了，這個比我早一年先一步插位成為正選的死小鬼，竟然比我還囂張。

"矮東瓜，你是不敢嗎？也是，如果輸了，你的正選位置就是我的了。" 我嘲諷一笑，本來部員之爭就是這麼殘酷，自己守不住的東西當然會被奪去。

身邊傳來其他場上的部員竊竊私語，我勾唇一笑，就是要所有人見證你的無能失敗，因為跟你這種背後挑戰無防備的學長的卑鄙小人不一樣，我才是理所當然的以下克上挑戰者。

"怎麼樣，小矮子，你敢還是不敢？" 我再一次挑釁。

在所有人眼前是不可能不接受挑戰的，我就是要逼他上絕境，明白了吧小鬼？我不屑一笑，終於看到他眼中的怒火了。

挑戰部長之前，你先過了我這一關吧，我會把你視為計劃之內的踏腳石！

越前龍馬的真面目

*跡部視角

從學生會議回去網球部的路上，經過窗戶大開的走廊就已經察覺到網球場的動靜了。

那一踏入球場就會小臉囂張的新人，在學長之間對應遊刃有餘的球技氣度，怎麼看怎麼好勝的自信滿滿，是不是有點太得意了？才入部一兩天就這麼會惹事，先不說遇到強敵就會興高采烈的慈郎，那個平素冷淡省心的日吉似乎都對橫插入選的新人沒沉住氣。

有點意思。

我略帶笑意地觀察，明明看上去像隻慵懶的貓，但一到球場就一刻不停能幹惹事的小鬼。

停佇一陣，勝負已有判斷。

遠望校園一片盛櫻鋪地的景色，冰帝的未來一年似是明媚可期。輕含笑意離了窗邊，慢悠悠踱步走去。

*忍足視角

收到岳人的訊息急匆匆趕來，甚麼日吉那傢伙要和越前打起來，嘛過來一看，原來不就是網球決勝而已。

"你也太大驚小怪了吧，岳人"

我無奈地吁口氣，以為跟武館出身的日吉打架，跑來是要護送小學弟去保健室了。看一眼計分牌暫時平手的2-2，但兩人都已經口頭上針鋒對麥芒打了半場的樣子。

"……早知道就完了小提琴課才過來。" 我氣餒地一托眼鏡，真是的，有豁免關東預賽的好處不就是為了多些自由時間嘛。

"你這也算為人前輩嗎，學弟們為正選位置私鬥也不管管？" 岳人拋我一記白眼，顯然沒有把自己也算作他口中的學長。

"……才不想管，又不是副部長。" 

又不是好事之輩，與我無關的責任自然不落在身上。看看那對年輕氣盛的場上對手，我無言感嘆，真是截然不同的有幹勁啊。

"小矮子，以下克上是我的領域！" 擺出了演武式的日吉惡狠狠盯住來球，用飛鷹右撲的姿式把球殺回去。

"Ne，你就這麼在意上下之別嗎？" 越前一聲話輕輕淡淡，人卻快速上了網，用短截球一接，拋高了小小的球於天際。 

往後場衝的日吉似乎來不及聽清話，險險飛身把那上乘的高吊球救回來。

但這正合了越前的意，那走位剛好在球墜之下，橫臂一揮的球拍發出爽脆的擊球聲，球在清空之下飛嘯而去。

"網球說到底只是你來我往的遊戲，誰有實力多贏一球就贏了。"

與日吉有些慌的動作不同，越前似乎掌握了比賽的節奏，嘴上的仗也不打算讓絲毫半分。無論是接球還是凌厲的抽擊，越前清朗的回話都仿佛在日吉面前重重地落地得分。

"以下克上……難道不是你先自認為是弱者嗎？"

被這狂妄的發言激怒的日吉睜大了眼。身旁的岳人驚掉了下巴，我也忍不住一笑，他在說甚麼？

"抱緊自己是下位者的想法，就能超越你所推舉的上位者嗎？"

越前擁有不僅僅是臉蛋眼瞳的張揚漂亮，人小小但驚豔的是壓制全場的氣勢，自信清晰的少年音說道，"以下克上，分明是給自己輸球的藉口吧。" 

粉唇明艷，吐出的話卻那麼刺耳冰冷。

我一抿唇，雖然場上是對手，這話對日吉來說無異是一劑劇毒。有些擔憂看向未來的候選部長，不斷接球失分的日吉明顯受挫，在對方勢如破竹的攻勢下變得一臉駭白搖搖欲墜。

"那傢伙說得太過份了吧！誰不知道日吉的口頭襌是……" 岳人難得為了隊友的事也發怒了。

我摸摸下巴，不好站隊，日吉似乎輕敵了。

憑多看兩場比賽，開始瞭解越前的打球風格，不枉是征戰過不少大賽的選手。日吉只是二年級，正規賽上場的經驗相較少得多，而對方可是一旦摸清了對手的實力就毫不留情地凌駕之上，擅長心理戰術擊潰對手的可怕人物。

就跟鳳的感想一樣，我看著這樣的越前也會想起了當年的跡部。

——就算是早出生幾年的學長又如何，與網球實力沒有關係吧。

當年的跡部曾經這樣說過，更是以言為矢，直接用實力在冰帝部立威改革，貫徹了強者為王的信念。

*跡部視角

日吉輸了。

網球就是這麼簡單，憑實力捍衛半場領土，用戰術和心理制勝對方的半場。

這孩子果然很習慣掌握比賽節奏，牽制對手的心理狀態，懂得用前半場觀察實力，如同獵手有意放餌，看清局勢之後獵物怎麼逃都會到他的面前任由魚肉，正如後半場對日吉的身心壓制。

說是張弛有道，也可以說是根本同貓戲鼠一樣，從頭到尾都逗著對手玩，一次又一次挑釁對方，是覺得打敗全力以赴的對方比較有意思嗎？

他是真的熱衷於網球，還是根本一直只是隨心率性地玩，享受別人徹底落敗的惡趣味嗎？

但是贏球之後的一臉風輕雲淡，卻又與推論不太相符。

你究竟是怎樣的人呢，越前龍馬。

勝者如何

*忍足視角

倆人高下立見，一場對決落幕了。

熟悉的人都把輸球哭泣的日吉圍起來安慰，畢竟是大家內定的候任部長，其實誰也沒想過會輸得這麼徹底。加入安撫日吉隊伍前，我先看一眼始作俑者，臉上輕淡得像雪花的淡然。

是贏球的必然自信，是漠然成熟的冷酷，還是勝者的不屑一顧。

大家都會有不同的猜測吧，部員對新人都不熟悉不好感，有意無意就忽略了贏球的他，仿佛是無關球場的外人。也許太過鋒芒畢露，會令人覺得忌憚，也不認為他看得起上前攀談的人。

冰帝是勝者為王，但部內一向極有凝聚力，部員之間的感情頗有深厚。跡部的領袖魅力不自說，反而要說越前的出現，更像是遠來一隻孤狼撕破了這個地方的和氣。

他低頭靜靜調拍線，收入網球袋就不發一言揹著離場。

先是冥戶，後是瀧，接著是日吉，或者要加上岳人，網球部的人是不是都會惹一遍？我苦笑想道。

明明就是個小孩，莫名其妙就變了大家眼中的壞人。輸贏都是一刻的事，大家都國中生能記甚麼仇，想來過些時日就沒事了，來去多見面說些話就是和好的氣氛容易的很。

只是翌日部活，越前一直沒有出現。

慈郎難得會嚷嚷還和他有未打完的比賽，岳人即時嘲諷一下自視過高的冷酷小孩脾氣，鳳倒是一臉為難地沉默不語。我忽然覺得部活室比平日空曠了，冥戶和瀧也不在，人少話少槽位少變得有點無聊。

"要找他回來嗎？可以問瀧看看，他認識1A班的人。" 朝沉默的跡部望，我好心建議道。

不知道是不是當時的情景還歷歷在目，跡部眉頭一緊，卻淡淡地道 "不急，給他時間吧。" 

*冥戶視角

部活完結之後，是自主訓練。

遠遠就傳來快速擊球聲，是一個人對著牆壁打快短球，重點訓練反應和速度。想知道誰跟我一樣趁傍晚時間自主練習，走過去一看，是那個少年。

“是你啊。" 

我看了一會兒，站在他身後朝他打招呼。

那個少年這個時候還在街頭網球場不回家，就不怕遇到危險嗎。從鳳那裡聽來，贏了日吉，也會更努力地自主訓練……嗎

那個少年停下擊球，沒有回過身來，回應的聲音很肯定。

"你也在。"

我放下球袋，拿出網球和準備的球拍。退選之後為了打敗他而加強訓練，腦海裡一直浮現當時的比賽，也深刻記得自己的大意完敗，他的從容不迫和無所畏懼。

心裡想著這個，不察就向他搭了話。

"越前龍馬……" 

因為落敗才醒覺的事有很多，終於看清自己的不足，才有辦法繼續進步。雖然你不知道，但你是個讓我有所成長的對手。

應該感謝你啊，雖然是個可惡的小鬼。

他轉過頭來問， "怎麼了前輩？" 

側過來的臉，斜過來的眼，勾起來的笑，那麼驕傲自信的模樣，妥妥燃起了我的競爭意識。

我向他許諾，語意堅定，"我會打敗你的，變強之後，繼續做我的對手吧。” 

越前輕輕一笑說，"可以，隨時奉陪。"

越前龍馬的週末(上)

*越前視角

從美國回來之後，空閒時多數都在附近的街頭網球場玩玩，間中會對上有趣的選手。為了打發時間，我順道去一趟門店買新的握把膠，於是換上輕便服揹好球袋早早出門。

在河岸的旁邊，看見了流浪的貓在蹭一個戴頭巾人的腳邊，能這樣撒嬌的話，一定是很信任對方吧。

在商店流連的時候，有奇怪的眼鏡男拿著一本子一邊喁喁自語，說著收集了不錯的數據……

忍不住好奇朝奇怪男的視線看過去，是店內一對穿黑衫運動服揹網球袋的兩人。兩人一高一矮，深藍掛麵髮的人在叨念著，棗紅髮色的人在爭辯著，與其說有趣，我覺得是很麻煩的類型。

我匆匆拿起只剩最後一卷的膠握帶，結帳了就離開了。

只是沒想到會在網球場上再遇到這堆奇怪的組合。

那個深藍掛麵的人一看到我手上的袋子，認出了剛剛的店，一上前就對我念著，"你手上的握膠帶是我想要買的，竟然趁別人不注的時候就拿走了，真是一點都不注意旁邊的人的小鬼……"

"……是嗎" 對著這陰沉的人，我滴下汗。

"啊抱歉抱歉，深司平日就是這樣的你不要介意，他只是不高興想買的東西剛好被買走，才會追著來但你真的不用在意……" 棗紅髮色的人擠過來我們的中間，苦哈哈著向我解釋。

"別因為小事就嚇唬小孩子啊，就只是一卷膠帶而已！" 他轉頭又繼續跟自己的同伴吵架。

聽著他們之間的對話，我想起來當時拿的膠帶的確就在他倆的旁邊，於是我問道，"所以，你們跟在後面追過來是為了想買我手上的膠帶？可以啊。"

那吵架的倆人轉臉過來，一致吃驚。  
"真的嗎，看來你不是不講道理的人，剛才我要是嚇到你的話不好意思……"  
"誒……你願意讓出來嗎？那就太感謝了。" 

"不過有條件的。" 我邪氣一笑。

我才不是這麼好心的人呢，既然對方都是打網球穿運動衫的選手，應該多少有點實力吧？我是不介意膠帶當彩頭，順便把這個多話的人打得服服氣氣，免得為了一卷膠帶纏著我回家。

"既然都是來打網球的，不如就用網球決勝負吧，不是嗎。"

*神尾視角

看著那張稚氣的臉忽然露出不符合年齡的可惡笑意，傲慢地提議，"既然都是來打網球的，不如就用網球決勝負吧，不是嗎。"

我和深司對視一眼，是個好提議，但對小學生來說，還真是大膽無知的小鬼，竟然敢挑戰我們不動鋒王牌的深司，也不知道哪裡來的自信。

要是輸得慘了，說不定要哭鼻子跑回家吧？

我悄悄向深司低語，只是為了膠帶的話，能贏就好了，對小孩不用太認真決勝負。深知他的個性陰沉認真，我還是有點擔心上場後就不會留情的深司，千萬別讓小孩家家的給留下可怕的記憶。

後來回想，被小鬼可愛的外表給騙倒的我實在太天真了。

越前龍馬的週末(中)

*神尾視角

出乎意料。

深司還在低道甚麼不想和小孩子過家家很麻煩的話，那個拿了先手的小鬼就驀地一躍，用漂亮的姿勢把球打了過去，瞬間停住了碎碎念。

深司一愣，反應過來看著飛到鐵絲網上旋轉的小球，絕對是蘊藏強力的一擊。小鬼洋洋得意的臉，舉拍朝臉挑釁道。

"怎麼，第一球就接不起來嗎？"

場邊的人都是呼聲此起彼落，對於這種高水平發球竟然被小學生打出來實在驚訝。有些人提出的質疑，被連接下來的都是同強度的鋒利發球給狠狠打臉，這小鬼不是憑運氣打出來的。

"是外旋發球！" 我驚叫。

在球場上對峙的兩人，臉色一明一暗。

這絕對不是普通的小鬼吧？輪到深司的發球局，毫不留力的發球讓待在場邊眾人呼叫得更驚喜。嘛這也是理所當然，那可是力道旋轉都比小鬼更厲害的發球，是深司的武器啊。

只是小鬼能夠第二次就漂亮地回擊了深司的超旋發球，讓我有點不穩了。難怪他能口氣這麼大，竟然能和深司打得不相上下，甚至隱隱有點壓制了他？

"不是吧，那個人要輸給一個小學生嗎？”  
"說是小學生……那個小學生也太厲害了吧？"  
"喔，兩個人都很厲害啊。"

眾人紛紛討論，小鬼忽然朝場邊撇來一記白眼，冷淡道。

"才不是小學生。"

接下來的比賽鋒迴路轉，深司果然使出了壓箱底的絕技瞬間麻痺，不斷上旋球下旋球交換，產生令對方肌肉有機會麻痺的招式。小鬼明顯上當了，能接的球也忽然失手，臉上露出疑惑。

我大叫一聲，有點擔心，"深司！" 

用這招對小鬼來說會不會太過份了？我知道一旦進入了狀態的深司誰說的話都聽不見勸不住，我轉頭向那個小鬼說，"別勉強了，手臂明顯是麻痺了吧！"

再不認輸，只會落敗得更慘。

……

場邊人都看不懂發生甚麼事，自顧地向表現失準的小鬼叫囂。或許感到了壓力和丟臉，那個小鬼明知道手上麻痺，固執地用身體旋轉來不管不顧地回球。但手指的缺力讓他握不住球拍，飛出去撞上了網柱，握柄撞碎了幾塊成為尖器刺向他的臉。

我明知道這小鬼在逞強，卻阻止不了這可怕場景的發生。

眾人尖叫，"危險！"

*乾視角

親眼目睹可怕的血腥場面，當事人卻一臉若無其事，抬起手臂擦了擦血，臉上竟然是露出笑意。

他清朗的聲線，像一盤冷水倒向比當事人更擔心的觀賽眾人。

"街頭網球場還不錯嘛，讓我有機會打敗不同風格的選手，很有趣呢。"

我停下了手上的筆，這個時候要拚的不是實力，純粹是精神力和鬥志。受傷的小鬼毫不自覺處於劣勢，眼神比之前更加堅定無畏，拍球姿勢比誰都要冷靜，口中還說這招已經被他破解了，用二刀流和壓線球。

可怕的小鬼。

在場的人都屏住了呼吸，一時看向小鬼血花花的臉，一時又專注在猛烈不保留實力的擊球來回。能夠在左眼看不見的情況，披著血就興致勃勃繼續打下去……是浴火的鳳凰嗎。

屢屢失分一臉不安失措的不動鋒選手，很快就落敗了。雖然有點不敢置信，但倆人的表情比起當事人更擔心那臉上的傷勢，上前握手認輸，也不拖延對方就醫時間。

"是我們輸了，你真是個可怕的小鬼。" 

"但是，日後在比賽場上遇見的話，不動鋒絕對不會再輸。"

真是不錯的人啊，不動鋒的伊武深司和神尾明。我湊近一些去聽他們的對話，神尾君速度向小鬼說了名字之後，如我預想，問了眾人都悄悄側耳的事。

"小子，你的名字呢？"

"越前龍馬。"

小鬼揹起了球袋正要離開，想了想，才補充道，"冰帝一年生。"

越前龍馬的週末(下)

*越前視角

遇到了有趣的比賽。

走了一趟醫院，醫生說傷在眼瞼有點嚇人，但幸好沒有傷及眼球。我也感覺到痛在眼皮而已，包紮好走完程序，就差不多是傍晚時分了。

不自覺就散步到了醫院附近的公園，來到日本想看看這裡的風景。少了會噗唦噗唦飛來聚去的白鴿群，比起美國可安靜平和得多。三兩個散去的大人小孩牽著手回家準備晚飯，還默默留在公園長椅坐著的人，就只有一個紫羅蘭花般靜美的人。

他察覺到我的視線，同樣是淺紫色的眼波半眨，臉上淡淡流露出微笑。剛才一副凝住眉眼陷入沉思的臉，似乎看到我背上的包，悄悄明亮起來。

"小男孩，你也喜歡打網球嗎？"

"喜歡。"

對方的聲音溫柔得像鄰家大姐姐，現在是需要有人相伴的時候。我走近過去，坐在旁邊。

他打量我，用不令人反感的柔和目光。

"左眼的傷，是因為打網球嗎？"

我點頭。

他繼續問道，"不會因此害怕打網球嗎？即使受傷，也會繼續打網球？" 

"當然了。"

我從來沒有想像過不再打網球的自己，無論是受傷還是輸球都一樣的，只要能繼續打球就會覺得很快樂，而且我一定要打敗我老爸。

他很認真的目光對上我的視線，終於又淡淡一笑，讚賞道  
"真是很有勇氣呢。"

看向昏黃時分天空的目光，那人在夕陽微醺的映照下更恬靜柔美的側臉，流露了笑意，卻不經意浮現出內心沉重的憂傷。

"小朋友，以後要入讀立海大嗎？"

因為眼前的景色一時分心，我沒有聽清他張唇開合對我問了甚麼。他伸手順了我的額髮，重複了一遍。

"將來升學，你喜歡網球的心不改變的話，希望你會來立海大呢，小男孩。"

*忍足視角

回到家門前的小少年，在夕陽暈光下像小小的珍寶。

我笑著揮手，待人走近了才發現他臉上掛了彩，我雙眼一睜，他的表情在白繃帶襯托下，儼然一副不良少年惹事打架般冷冷詰問我。

"前輩，你怎麼會在我家門前？"

我居高臨下的陰影籠罩了個子小的他，伸手撥去遮眼的墨綠額髮。

"怎麼受傷的？"

"自己摔的。"

騙人，眼傷能摔得出來嗎，把前輩當傻子。我伸手兩指一捏他倔強的臉頰，會對受傷小孩生氣的我，也真不像樣。

"好痛，快放手啊！"

美少年抱怨道，臉上終於有點活潑生氣，小惡犬似的兩隻小手一起搭住我的手腕，比較力度之下，對我來說當然是絲紋拉不動。

"這是對前輩說謊的懲罰。"

見到臉上吃痛泛出淚光的貓眼，我內心哼哼愉悅一下，又覺得欺負小朋友作為年長者的良心大大刺痛一下。我一聲嘆息，鬆了手。

"你吶﹑真是讓人不省心。"

本來是想約你明天一起出去的，但既然受了傷就在家裡好好休息，免得這張臉留下令人惋惜的疤。我最後揉了他的頭，像訓話一隻不聽話的小犬一樣，說著說著就心軟了。

"好好休息，明天別出門亂跑了。"

我微笑地說，帶著威脅的意味，"龍馬君，下星期記得來部活，要是再遲到缺席，我會上門來找你的喔~"

立海大約定的練習賽 上

*日吉視角

今周日是冰帝網球部的休息日，因為慈郎前輩認識那邊丸井前輩的關係，知道立海大網球部練習賽會出征的地點，順便來觀賽的。

因為家裡閒得無聊就跑來的人，除了我，還有在白布餐桌邊上呻著紅茶的忍足前輩﹑總是一起出現的搭擋向日前輩，和又不小心伏桌上睡著的慈郎前輩。

比起要通勤來的神奈川網球部，我們佔盡地利的閒人部早早就在待客廳吃著茶點等候，反正是跟跡部家族有關係的網球俱樂部，我們間中也會到這裡習訓。

來得真慢啊。

我安靜閱讀手上的小說，氣氛意外平和。

*胡狼視角

一行人走在前往約定打練習賽的路上，是立海網球部最平常不過的周日了。

戴著黑帽子的真田總是走在隊伍的最前，承擔了部長的職責，尤其是在幸村因為脅病發而倒下後，他為自己背負了更多更大的榮譽和維持立海大王者必勝的壓力。

因為早早起床趕搭新幹線，乘車過程安靜又平和，眾人都有點瞌睡少說話。本來想著有點難得，走在隊伍最後的柳生忽然眼鏡反光，沉聲說道，"說起來，我們出發的時候是七人是嗎？"

"是啊，怎麼了？"回話的是雙手枕腦叼著零食的聞太。

"不覺得我們的人數好像不對嗎？" 柳生補充道。

走在最前的一行人霍地轉過頭，同時數了數在隊伍中的人數，果然有不應該存在的誤差。走在真田後面有吹著泡泡糖的仁王﹑口中愣住的聞太﹑氣場異常沉重起來的柳，和站最後在托眼鏡的柳生。

我抹去一頭汗，「啊，切原……」

比起帽子更臉色發黑的真田低下頭，臂肌緊繃已經握堅實的拳頭。

「切原———！！」

*切原視角

呀嘖——打了個小噴嚏，是誰在背後說我壞話？

一下車就和前輩們失散了，不就是跑了排隊買那個超~好味的駅便當，結果回頭過來就沒有了前輩們蹤影。雖然跟著印象中提過的路線乘了車，但好像又不是見過的街道和景象，趕不上練習賽我可死定了！被真田前輩的鐵拳制裁！啊啊真頭痛啊，唯一讓我覺得不枉此行的就是走著走著就抵達了東京最大最時髦的機鋪！

毫不猶豫我扔下網球袋坐在最常來的拳王機台前，因為快有一個月沒來不知道有人打破紀錄了嗎？我興沖沖拿出會員卡刷，先操幾盤單機熱身賽找回手感，才準備就緒開網上連機版找對手。

在金光閃耀的勝率得分排行榜總和上置頂的名字—— KARUPIN 。

果然被刷了下來第二名的是我的邪丸大神。我饒有興趣拉出對方的數據，光看贏率數據比我的還要漂亮，而且是從未見過的新名字，為這個令人振奮的挑戰我捲起了制服的袖子，為了展開角色連擊，我挑了在線的對手搓幾盤，終於熟練起來直下幾盤全勝，螢幕就彈出被挑戰的信息：

玩家KARUPIN在挑戰場等著你，要答覆 YES / NO ？

看著上線之後顯出綠光，又因為第一名銜而金光環繞的名字，我邪惡一笑點擊了YES，看來對方所想的跟我一樣，等不及要把你打敗！

*越前視角

KARUPIN玩家是我。

自從趁休息日來玩幾把的格鬥遊戲地區版更新之後就登上了榜首，雖然日本風格的角色和操控盤跟以前美國用的不一樣，但多玩幾盤要掌握節奏也不難。

因為連機玩比較有挑戰性，今天也是憑著最高分在線挑戰者之中找對手，沒想到踫上了個高手，贏得不太輕鬆，但用隨機抽選角色之後，沒想到在PVP中會連連被壓制，對手角色使出來的連擊招式前所未遇，結果輸了好多盤——

切。

我一邊打一邊聽著對面機台的人在對戰時候也超吵的，手下的綠巨人角色被對方一拳打下巴飛起來，那邊就切哈哈哈哈地叫著"吃我這拳！"。

黑寡婦似的女角色旋即追上，一連串長腿連擊打在半空中無還擊之力的綠巨人身上，我只能看著血條嘩嘩地直下跳，那邊又正好獰笑著"死吧死吧你翻不了身的了！"

我掙扎地拉起殘血的角色，幾下快速地閃過襲來的拳腳，用技能高高躍在空中，重重往那個黑寡婦墜落，終於扳回一成。那邊咬牙切齒地回應"可惡！我不會讓你搶回機會的！"

黑寡婦驀地一個倒擊轉身，把我的綠巨人踢開陷入了暈眩效果，我啊的一聲，就然就這麼幾秒間就看著對方接連打出快擊，自己無力回天，血條歸零。那邊吵吵嚷嚷的笑道"是我贏了！"

我心有不甘，但對方也打得算漂亮，想著現在差不多該下線回去研究一下戰術。後面機台的人又咋呼咋呼地大叫，一把不滿又可惜的感覺說，"啊？怎麼就跑了啊，再來一盤啊，KARUPIN——"

"誒？" 我好奇地越過頭，看向機台後面的人。

一個黑髮天然卷得亂糟糟的人，睜著大大的綠眼睛，氣質有點不好惹的幼稚和邪氣的野性。我對上了他的眼睛，顯得相當無辜清澈又天真。

我主動試探，"邪丸…大神？"

"啊？你是怎麼﹑啊難道……KARUPIN？"他瞠目結舌。

我和他有些尷尬又沉默地對望了一陣。也許他沒想過全程打機作惡人的氣勢喊叫都被我聽到了？我很好奇看著這個雙手一離開機盤就像被滅了勢的公雞般慫的大男孩。

我敏銳的視線見到了地上放著的大網球袋，於是順口就道，"你也打網球的啊。"

最近怎麼都是這種熟悉的開場白？像是四處調戲別人良家少女的感覺。我為自己可怕的想像一陣冷顫。

對方臉色卻一驚一乍，雙手抓住我的肩，期待又緊張問道，"對了對了，我還有個練習賽要去啊，你是這邊的人吧，那你知道那個俱樂部怎麼走嗎？”

"……先放開我。" 我皺眉。

看他一身黃的夾克運動服，原來是其他學校的校隊啊。他見我不爽沉默了就有點慌張，鬆開了手苦惱地自言自語一陣，臉上一副想到好點子了般開口，

"hehe~大哥哥我不會讓你白幫的忙，你可以帶路的話，我也不是不可以教你怎麼打PVP的~" 這綠眼睛男生搓著鼻頭，笑得有點害羞，說話卻很自信稚氣，就是讓人想揍他的感覺。

深呼吸壓下魔鬼的衝動，我淡淡一笑 "好啊"

看著他忽然變得驕傲閃亮的臉，我臉上笑意更深，摻毒蜜糖一樣追問他， "Ne，不過我比較想請你教我怎麼打網球可以嗎，大哥哥？"

立海大約定的練習賽 中

*日吉視角

鬧劇一場。

姍姍來遲的立海部真田前輩向著俱樂部的經理人鞠躬道歉，用著拔劍的駭人氣勢說道歉感覺超可怕，看情形俱樂部的經理人反而快被他嚇哭。

我嘆口氣。

聽他解釋，原來是因為網球部的其他人分散了去找走失的學弟，所以練習賽只有柳前輩和真田前輩先上場。我說，每個網球部看來都有讓人頭疼的後輩呢，啊……又想起那小鬼囂張的臉了。

放下手上的書，雖然只有一場而且是雙打，我也跟著忍足岳人一起去旁觀。

*切原視角

一起來到俱樂部的我先想找到前輩們交待，但小鬼扯著我衣角眨巴大眼抬頭問不是要先教我打網球嗎？我就頭腦一熱無意識地跟著他身後走，心想沒所謂吧陪他玩玩當熱身也可以。

因為多帶了球拍可以借他，我順道出聲提點他幾句基本功。嘛第一次作為教人網球的前輩的感覺也不賴嘛。說好看看他實力如何，讓他先手發球的時候，小鬼的表情意外的很認真。

"那我就來了喔~" 小鬼輕輕一笑，躍身拋球。

直到我看著迎臉而來的強烈發球，直撲我臉上如同狠狠刮一巴掌，被力道打跌在地上，我無意識的捂住發紅發熱的左臉。

"原來如此……" 我醒悟過來，怒極亦笑。

發球動作的熟練，揮拍姿勢的標準，是不懂得打網球的人能做到嗎？而且這個來勢凌厲的發球……

所以一臉甜美地說甚麼希望能教他打網球，根本是戲耍我吧？我獰起眉，能遇上值得打敗的對手真是不錯呢，但這可惡的小鬼應該為欺騙我付出代價！

"……你叫甚麼名字？" 我撿起球拍，混雜了驚喜和憤怒的頭腦，反而更冷靜下來。

不先問他的名字，之後要是打暈了或者痛哭個不停，就沒辦法知道了吧。他彈了彈拍線，臉色不善似乎覺得球拍不慣用，但抬頭看我的臉的時候卻露出俏皮得意的笑。

“你能把我打敗的話，告訴你也不是不可以的喔，大哥哥~"

我默默咬牙，眼前的景象漸漸扭曲變紅，眼瞳中央只有這個披著天使皮的小惡魔清晰無比的笑顏。

*日吉視角

看著場上的壓倒性得分，立海大雖然太過囂張，但我也得承認對方的實力。作為連勝的王者，連一局都不相讓，我嘆氣的時間聽到了身周的人語氣緊張交換著甚麼訊息——別人網球部四處奔走找的人，已經在俱樂部打起來了？

真田和柳的實力都知道了，勝負也只是時間的問題，我和隊友對視一眼就跟著其他人去看情況了。

在走道上就踫見了對隊的丸井和胡狼，互相照面吃驚一番，聽說他們原本都在車站和超市附近找人，收到俱樂部的訊息才趕回來。我一瞧那丸井雙手捧著盛了各式滿滿零食的超市購物袋，看樣子分明是趁機偷溜去買土產途中不得不趕回來的吧。

我默默扔他們一個白眼，不靠譜的前輩果然到處都有呢。

我們來到熱鬧圍起來的球場，好不容易擠進前圍看清楚，卻看到奇異的景象。

曾經和我比過一場新人戰的切原赤也臉上是可佈的猙獰，眼球充滿紅絲，比起人類更像一隻失去了理性的野獸。

忍足和向日前輩面面相覤，手指著對面場上的人，"喂喂……那個被打很慘的不是越前龍馬嗎？"

斜眼發現忍足前輩一副剛剛喝下的紅茶都要噴出來的樣子，我聽到他小聲嘀咕，"啊吶……不是都跟他說了要好好在家休息嘛？"

甚麼？我來不及細想，一起擠到網前的立海成員就吸引了我的注意力。他們臉上神色也緊張，輕聲交換著 "赤也惡魔化了……" "要阻止嗎？怎麼辦？"

觀賽場上的人都說起了剛剛兩人開始打球時已經很奇怪了，高大那個不斷用球攻擊矮小那個的膝頭。我一瞧越前的左膝，果然呈現不正常紅腫，聽著眾人細細擔憂道剛剛還有好幾球打中了頭部，小孩都倒下了又昏沉沉地站了起來。

情況是惡劣的一面倒。

我心一動，越前看上去比甚麼時候都脆弱無助，該不會要輸給切原那傢伙吧？贏了我，就不要輕易輸給其他人啊！

我憤怒地抓住欄網，不由自主就向他喊道，"越前龍馬！你的實力只有這麼多嗎？你贏了我不是因為運氣吧！"

岳人前輩拉住我的手臂，急切地道，"你說甚麼，現在要阻止他們的比賽才是吧！” 

球場上目光腥紅嗜血的切原哈哈大笑，壓過所有人的聲音向對場笑道，"你不是說要我教你網球嗎？現在才剛剛開始而已，別讓我贏得太輕鬆了！"

我們都緊張起來，因為場上的越前好像甚麼都沒聽見似的，步子晃晃，腦袋上再次被切原的不規則發球擊中。

能聽到我們動靜的是切原，朝場邊看來一眼不屑笑了，"甚麼啊，原來冰帝的日吉是你的手下敗將嗎？真失望啊，你的實力根本不怎麼樣啊？還是說，冰帝也不過是這種程度的爛隊伍而己？" 

"閉嘴……"

"喂！住手啊！" "快把那個孩子救出來吧！" "別讓他再受傷了！" "看不下去了！" 已經聽不清楚是誰在叫嚷，場邊紛紛都是聲討暴力的話。

我如鷹的目光專注看著再次爬起來的越前，仿佛清醒了不少，耳邊捕捉聽到他獨特清澈的語音。

"——我讓你閉嘴，你沒聽見嗎。” 他舉起球拍，像劍尖一樣指向切原。

眾人忽然都屏了息，只能看著越前龍馬的臉上勾起的笑意。

"You still have lots more to work on.”

剛剛快倒下的越前似乎換了人似的爆發出懾人的氣勢，舉起球拍回擊的力道又提升了不少，眼神失焦卻透著如烈焰般不屈不撓的火光，簡直就像浴火鳳凰的重生一樣。我親身體驗過，當以為快要追上他的時候，越前就會爆發出隱藏的實力，如同我們只是釣客，永遠不知道深海裡有多深。

他深不見底的潭所翻滾出來的潛能，而我們看到的只是表面淺淺的一層。能看到切原也因為這層體會而節節敗退，除了為小鬼鬆一口氣，我不自禁有種幸災樂禍的愉悅感覺。

"看，這孩子換了左手！"  
"原來他一直都隱藏了實力嗎？不是吧！"  
"有必要做得那麼逼真？都受這麼重傷了？"

揚眉不語，我怎麼覺得這小鬼是被打到頭而輕微腦震盪了，純粹憑著不服輸的意志力爬起來，同樣單憑本能才換回了慣用手。

果然是可怕的小鬼。

立海大約定的練習賽 下

*丸井視角

作為這一場賽的旁觀者，亳不觸動是不可能的吧。

為了讓侮辱學長的話收回去，那個一年生重新站起來，連接使出不可預測的實力和招式。

"看啊，是日吉的演武式。"  
"慈郎前輩拿手的截擊！"  
"啊，這是甚麼時候學來的冥戶的壓底線發球！"

似乎一球一球把切原的嘲諷都打回去，直到打出最後的一球，那擁有可怕網球天賦的一年生筆直走到不敢置信的切原也眼前，壓拍挑釁道，"你……比我的學長都差得遠了，笨蛋。” 

然後徑直倒下，隔著網摔入切原一臉懵的懷裡。

——能讓赤也陷入惡魔化還輸了的人，竟然只是個一年生。

我還來不及上前安慰可憐的赤也，就聽見身旁的冰帝正選臉臉感動地說道，"越前那傢伙……"

該說果然嗎？對於冰帝來說，絕對是王牌一樣的選手了吧，而且絕對是前途光明的一年級，我想。

忍足那似乎抹去眼淚的樣子，寫滿了欣慰。還有紅髮那個一臉深受觸動目波含淚地念道，"越前那傢伙……明明就超可愛的啊。"

……哈？

我淺淺滴下冷汗，該不會是有甚麼誤解吧？那邊冰帝的忍足刻意走近，對我笑著說，"嘛~敢斯負我們的後輩，可不會輕輕放過你們~"

紅髮指著手，向我扔了一句，"這次我先照顧小不點，下次再見的時候你們死定了！"

日吉若經過我們走向場內時，冷漠斜睨一眼沉聲道 "你們做過的事都記住了，以後一筆一筆討回來。"

我一愣又嗤的一笑，這些都是來自護短前輩們的威脅嘛，真是了不起呢。

*

眾人好不容易集合之後彼此交待前後發生的事，期間立海大的部員一時瞪著闖禍的切原，一時神情複雜看向打敗了自家後輩的別家後輩。

觀察一下被忍足揹著傷痕累累又睡著的小學弟，手臂圍住的左膝明顯受傷了，臉上也有些許擦傷，一定是被惡魔式的擊球風格給打很狠吧。

"他沒事吧？" 真田問。

這個睡得香像個嬰兒似的男孩，打敗了赤也嗎……

冰帝的部員沒有一個臉色好看，也趕著去醫院讓越前檢查。對面為了後輩的事而道歉的真田身後，立海大的氣氛卻異常沉重得可怕。

前輩們的橄欖枝 

跡部提議要為越前入部正選辦一個歡迎會。

回到了日常的部活訓練，部活室準備了新人的歡迎會，提早來做準備的鳳和樺地負責佈置場地，謹慎細心的日吉幫忙打理裝飾越前要用的儲物櫃，慈郎自薦外帶了慶祝蛋糕和一堆零食，瀧拿來了準備好的正選專用夾克，冥戶和岳人就決定負責後續打掃。

忍足只要在適當的時候把越前帶過來。

*越前視角

說要彌補缺席部活的時間，忍足前輩就一直笑瞇瞇堵住1年A班房說接我去部活。

放學時間這麼一個學長佇在門外，一副幼兒園接放的家長樣子，這明顯是對缺過部活的我的懲罰吧？故意讓我被其他人笑話的話，已經成功了啊前輩。

"前輩，很丟臉啊……" 我小聲抱怨。

忍足前輩走在身旁，笑著一手拉住我肩防止逃跑，"龍馬你胡說甚麼呢？要好好學習接受來自前輩的好意，不必害羞啊。"

"……才沒有咧。" 我壓下帽子。

想起上次在醫院醒來的時候，發現一圈圍在床邊的學長有點嚇一跳。摸著紮在碘上的繃帶，掀開被子看見膝頭也被處理過了，我抬起頭對所有學長投來的目光，不知道該說甚麼好，只能低低說一聲 "……多謝。"

"可愛~" 紅頭髮的學長忽然抱住我的頭，我來不及避開但他原本不是很討厭我這個矮東瓜的嗎？

冥戶學長幫我拉開了人，低聲說 "你讓越前好好休息，別壓著他傷口。" 啊，原來冥戶學長也有這麼溫柔的一面，人不可貌相啊。

高大的鳳前輩微笑遞來了一杯暖水，"你應覺得渴了吧，來，龍馬。"

我眼前一亮，正好覺得渴了，"謝謝鳳前輩。"

旁邊有人伸來一隻大手在我頭頂揉了揉，我抬頭看是——冰帝的部長。他蹙眉的樣子在不爽些甚麼？雖然看向我的眼神，忽然變得溫柔許多，他向我低頭道，"你也太大膽了，一上來就挑戰那個切原弄得一身傷，如果我們不是剛好在現場要怎麼辦呢？嘛，好勝有自信是好事，但也要多依賴信任其他學長吧，啊嗯樺地？"

"是。" 巨人應聲。

"龍馬你今晚就在這裡睡吧，醫生說了雖然你輕微腦震盪沒有大礙，但最好還是少走動一些，靜心休養。" 深藍眼鏡的前輩微微一笑。

"你家裡人的話已經先通知了，待會你吃過飯再打電話回去，讓他們安心。" 部長說著就向我遞來一部手機。

我呆呆地接過，臉上表情一定暴露了「……這是？」的不解。因為那個手下敗將用那雙鷹眼瞅住我，側過臉不耐煩似解釋道，”這是給你聯絡我們用的，好好收著。一個人受傷逞強甚麼的，也太遜了。"

"切，才不想被你這樣說。" 我秒回。

"說甚麼死小鬼？" 日吉怒視我。

他剛剛裝冷淡耍酷來著，還不是一點就羞怒炸毛？明明腦袋還有點迷迷糊糊，但身邊都是前輩的哄笑聲，看著他一臉無可奈何的樣子，我終於忍俊不及。

回想結束，一路上前輩似乎不停告訴著甚麼我沒留意。

直到來到部活室前，特地站在我身後笑瞇瞇的要我一個人開門，該不又是缺部活的新懲罰吧。認命地推門而入，迎接我的不是水桶而是彩炮的聲音和紛飛的花紙。

"歡迎加入冰帝~”  
“恭喜你，龍馬~”  
“歡迎你加入啊，龍馬！"

我迎著眼前一張張真摰的笑臉，前輩們是特地為我辦這個歡迎會？我轉頭望向站在門邊的忍足前輩，他臉上流露同樣的笑意。

"來，越前，這是你的隊服，冰帝正選的夾克。" 妹妹頭前輩向我遞來了灰黑白的外套。

"要穿上試試合身嗎，龍馬？" 鳳前輩友好地摸我的頭。感覺學長對我有點像我對待卡魯賓一樣。

"來~龍馬，這個是丸井前輩親手做的蛋糕，超級好吃的喔~" 總是很興奮的學長向我遞來一叉子蛋糕，看起來果然很好吃的樣子，所以我就不猶豫張嘴吃下了。

聽著背後有人問果然上午逃課是去了神奈川找丸井了？難怪都沒見到人。我嚼著蛋糕不由瞪圓了眼睛，向著慈郎前輩猛點頭——超好吃的說！

"好吃吧~？" 慈郎前輩沒有比這個時候笑得更可愛了。

"喂喂，來試試這個櫻桃派怎麼樣？是德國空運過來的大師作哦~" 拿著另一個叉子擠到我身旁來投食的紅頭髮前輩，也大眼盈盈看著我。

學長的態度轉變真快，看在甜品的份上我就不計較了。把那示好的櫻桃派也吃了，眼前就陸續有食物叉子不斷出現，反正都吃開就來者不拒，我一個接一個愉悅地大口嚼。

*冥戶視角

一向大手筆揮霍相當優待部員的跡部風格是習慣了，沒想到其他人也如此熱烈歡迎這個之前風評太酷的新生。

好笑地看著眼前爭相餵食的熱鬧場面，我忍不住吐槽，"……你們都把越前當小狗嗎？" 雖然越前這副軟軟的被順毛愉悅表情，也挺像家裡的羅得討吃時的可愛模樣。

我也上前摸了摸他的頭髮，果然想像中一樣毛茸鬆軟。在他髮頂上落下一吻作為祝福，當時我沒有在俱樂部，但聽其他人複述和瞧他身上的傷就知道了，對這樣的小學弟，學長分明再怎麼疼都不算過份啊。

櫻花樹下的寶藏

*伊藤茜視角

越前君在美國養成隨便找樹蔭草地就能午睡的習慣，換在日本風土總有些不大喜歡護養草坪被踩壓壞的人，其實……他也許不知道自己有多耀眼吧。

從走廊的窗外看出去，午休時間又找櫻花樹下睡午覺。要不是池面就是王道的話，多半會被人討厭哦~ 

手上抱著很快要籌辦的櫻花祭申請表，我們班的越前會抽配到甚麼角色呢？想想就很期待了，越前君的話，一定很適合櫻花紛飛的櫻紅色呢。

*冥戶視角

好不容易把正選位置奪回來，卻在訓練場地見到四周其他學校來的偵查員，不爽地嘖的一聲。

本來就是關東地區強隊的冰帝，加上新人的傳聞，引來了比過往更多的閃光燈和記者了。雖然未正式出賽，但冰帝的一年生正選打敗了立海大的切原赤也的事很快就在網球界傳開了。俱樂部畢竟有來自不同學校不同年齡的人，口口相傳就變成這場面了。

連長太郎都因為觀戰目光人數太多而緊張手腳不爽，我只好出聲了，"太遜了，輕易就讓其他人影響到表現，長太郎。" 子彈發球的成功率不穩定這個弱點，多半就是因為長太郎容易受外界影響了。

"抱歉冥戶前輩…… " 低下頭自責的長犬郎不由得就擺出傷心大狗的表情。

其他正選忽然移過臉來看著我，感到眾人充滿壓迫力的眼神表示不贊同，我低嘖一聲後放軟了口氣。

"……抱歉，長太郎，因為煩人的目光太多了，我好像也有點沉不住氣。"

對場和岳人對打的越前聞耳抬起下巴，脆聲問，"說起來，那些人是誰？" 明明早就注意到眾多集中場上的鎂光燈，一年級卻表現得很輕鬆自在，對比之下自己真是太遜了。

站在界外邊抱胸的跡部一挑眉道，"啊嗯，都是不值得花心思的無關人士。如果有實力的話，根本不需要用到偵查來找對手的弱點，本大爺的  
冰帝只會是關東最強。"

擦毛巾休息中的忍足向一臉不解的越前補充，"下星期就都大賽，冰帝作為上屆冠軍今年成為種子隊伍豁免初賽直接參加准決賽，這些人呢都是其他校隊派來查探我們實力。"

越前一臉了然，輕笑說，"誒，所以學長們上年還是做得不錯嘛"

日吉斜他一眼，低聲吐槽，"你還真是一如既往的口氣大……"

不過從剛才起就有人靠得太近場地，大開閃光燈猛拍照，讓奔上網前的越前正面被刺眼的光一閃，失手了一球給岳人。不知情由的岳人開心跳來跳去，歡叫著贏了小不點了，越前只有鼓頰拉帽子不服氣地切了一聲。

跡部斜向閃光燈源一眼，回頭就讓還是康復中傷患的越前下場休息。

越前對於部長的獨斷果行挺習慣，模仿樺地似的應聲一聲"ouis~” 就夾著拍子離場。我輕笑一聲，看向已經越界的別校間諜，心想現在才是真正的戰場。

*第三視角

剛剛跑去看女子網球而流連太久，被當成可疑人物趕出來的千石清純苦哈哈地搔頭，按路線回到原來該去的訓練場地，卻發現跡部比以往更早驅逐清場。好像沒做成搜集資料的任務，也沒有看到那個傳聞中的一年生，很可惜啊。

"不過怎麼看，冰帝還真是大呢~" 千石坐在供水房的天店眺望，又感嘆道。

"啊~正選服發現！" 待在高處才會發現到，在層層粉櫻的遮掩下，有幾分明顯的黑白灰摻雜其中。千石一個高跳落地，好奇地走向那個正選待著地方。

一直安靜睡在樹下，只有風吹過會掀起衣角，難怪不遠望就很難發現這小小美少年的身影，像是鋪天蓋地的櫻花所埋藏起的寶藏。

千石蹲下來，湊近看清楚小朋友的睡顏。

"就這樣睡在樹下，小朋友會不會著涼？" 

旁邊閃過咔嚓咔嚓的拍攝聲，千石猛一回頭見到捧著相機，笑得溫熙柔和在風中揚起淡色髮的人。身邊還有個戴眼鏡的高大男，穿著青學藍白的隊服。

"果然，青學的也來了啊~" 千石舉手揮，揚臉笑道。

"因為很感興趣啊，乾提起過的小男生。就是他吧，睡得很香呢~" 不二上前笑道，乾負責文字的紀錄，圖片資料就是出自不二手上的相機。

千石有點煩惱搔著臉，喚醒別家的小孩好像有點多管閒事，但放著他睡到生病也不對勁，怎麼辦呢？

不二笑瞇瞇的一向心大臉皮厚，拿著相機就在不同角度拍下留影，在另外倆人集中的目光之下才停手，一臉天然笑道，"這孩子很上鏡，我忍不住想多留幾張做紀念吶~"

早就知道越前一人跑到櫻花樹下偷睡到黃昏時分。

放任慣了慈郎越前的我行我素，跡部把別校都處理過後才去常睡地點瞧瞧，瞧見樹下忽然湊了一伙人圍住越前而挑起了不悅的眉。

踩著櫻花鋪成的路，跡部遠來就先聲制人，聲線沉隱透著命令感，"看夠了沒有？" 

走近就認出了三人，青學的不二和乾以及山吹的千石，不同學校都派出厲害的人物來查探了啊。

"不不﹑我們只是看著這孩子怕他著涼。" 千石表示真誠的無辜。  
"我們才剛到，還來不及對小朋友做甚麼，你也太小心眼了~" 不二呵呵微笑。  
乾側目，心想原來不二你本來有打算做甚麼嗎。

果然對方部長的額頭上冒出青筋，卻沉下氣不打嘴仗。跡部彎身伸出兩臂穿過小孩的背和膝彎，俐落把整個人抱起在懷中。

"搜集資料可以隨意，" 跡部抱起人就轉過身，只回頭留一句淡淡的警告，"但本大爺不容許任何對冰帝選手的騷擾。"

跡部走遠的腳步一頓，回頭說，"要是有不應該的照片流傳在外的話，我找你算帳，不二。"

"哦啊~那就可惜了" 不二笑答道，算是答應了。

看著一點背影都不留的部長，真是……

千石看向不二手上的相機，眼神透著旁觀者有份的期望。不二手點下巴，很遺憾地道，"嘛，你也聽到了跡部的話，抱歉呢~"

"這些照片，恕不外傳~"

*越前視角

從部活室醒來，只見到慈郎前輩在換衣服。

"前輩，比賽會對上怎樣的學校？" 見識到今天圍堵訓練場的陣仗，我多少有點好奇。

"Sa...要說冰帝的強敵一定是立海大，他們真的很厲害呢~尤其是丸井前輩超天才的技術！其他的話，青學也有很有名的選手，是我們部長很在意的對手喔？" 慈郎前輩一邊想一邊苦惱。

我哦的一聲感嘆，能一直睡覺也記下這麼多資訊也難為前輩了。說起來，立海大聽起來有點耳熟啊。我默念一次，還是沒想起來哪裡聽說過。

"是上年打敗了我們冰帝，全國大賽兩年霸的強隊啊。" 推門入來的忍足前輩補充，隨即微笑著轉換話題，"待會要哪裡嘛，龍馬？"

因為睡醒就覺得餓了，這提議正合我意。

"那麼，一起去快餐店/甜品店？ "

我和慈郎同時說話，互視一眼。我們分別大叫，先說者勝。

"漢堡。" "雪芭！"  
"漢堡。" "雪芭！"

最先挑起戰場的忍足本人汗顏，"因為這種事就能吵起來嗎……真是初中生。"

不知甚麼時候跟著入來了的日吉也吐槽，"前輩…你也是初中生啊。"

不知從那裡冒出來的向日前輩也加入戰場，莫名其妙就熱鬧起來，"都別呱呱聒噪，訓練結束當然要吃甜的，要去就去甜品屋！"

其實我也不討厭甜品，得意一笑，只要"——前輩請客"

"誒……好了吧我請客好了吧！" 一臉被宰又爽快答應，這個前輩其實是火來火去的急脾氣，很好了解耶。

我們陰險一致地笑著合聲，"多謝前輩~" 

向日前輩再次暴躁，"喂，為什麼連侑士你也跟著叫前輩？你的份我也要請嗎？！"

為甚麼看著前輩吃賠帳，內心怎麼就覺得很愉快呢~ 

都大賽第一天

*越前視角

星期天就是地區賽，因為有點感興趣就穿了衛衣就出門去。到達的時候已經開始了比賽，不同顏色的學校制服都聚在一團，我眼睛四望辨認著可能有印象的，腳下順著聽著呼聲最多的方向找場地。

夏天晴空萬里無雲，微風徐徐送涼，是打網球的好天氣。

三三倆倆的球場都打著比賽，但都有點無聊，正想先買一罐芬達走著卻被人喊住了名字。回頭一看喊出了我名字的人，聲音和臉都很陌生。

"龍馬君，我們又見面了~" 這人笑容燦爛又天真，我瞄了身上穿的綠色隊服，要是見過應該不會不認得。

"你認識我？" 我照向著自販機走，口頭問道。

"嘛~聽過你名字的人很多唷，我上次在冰帝見過你一面，不過你當時睡著了大概不知道吧。" 那人果然就自動跟上來，一副自來熟的樣子搭話。

"啊。" 我隨口應和。

沒提防他的手會先一步把取貨口的芬達拿住，我不滿地瞪著他。

他蹲下來指著胸前的學校標誌，一手遞回我的芬達，一臉嬉笑地說，"我是山吹的千石，將來我們很可能會對上呢，來認識一下嘛？"

我被這流氓逗女生的口吻一噎，接過罐拉開口，先灌一口再無奈地點頭。看他牛皮糖般一個勁的笑，我有種根本趕不走他的感覺。

一起走著回場，我的視線就一行藍白紅奪目的隊服吸引住，向著那邊的人跟去。

橘髮那傢伙叫道，"哦呀~那可是青學的手塚，是你們部長的勁敵呢。"

他不用示意，我就看得出在一行人中散發出寒冰凜冽的強大氣勢，眼神還隱藏著鋒利的深邃，只要步上戰場就會轉化為白刃的銳氣。我想像到這個人有多強了，正燃燒起好奇和斗志想和他打一場，茶色的髮下的鳳眸目光炬然，轉過臉來，一下就攫住了我的偷偷打量。

"他有多強？" 我忍不住開口。

"他可是連職業網球界都另眼相看的選手，要說起來級數都不一樣，至少他率領的青學比往年都厲害得多了。"

"He~" 

我喝一口芬達抿唇，這就是老頭子說的青學嗎？果然不賴嘛。

望眼過去青學的對手是黑漆漆一片的隊服，我又順口問道，"那邊的對手是甚麼學校？"

"嗯，聽說是今年新開網球部的不動鋒中學，成員都是二年級為主的年輕隊伍，但實力不可小瞧是這場區場的一匹黑馬。" 他知道的還真多，不愧是四處走動見人就撩的閒人。

接連看了兩場，雙方的實力都有點看頭，特別有印象的是青學雙打之一，活潑的風格有點想起自家向日前輩的特技式網球，但別人沒有多餘的動作比起來明顯成熟多了。我搖頭，日向前輩果然差得遠。

後來上場的是我未聽說過的數據網球，竟然是用搜集選手的習慣和資料進行預判，對面球場的人一副被摸清看光的感覺，果然有點讓人討厭這種風格。

看著黑衫選手一面倒被說穿動作而手足無措，對面還一長番的說教式解釋，我忍不住撇下嘴，我是不可能會輸，但也不想對上這種選手。

"龍馬君，要去參觀別校的比賽嗎？" 花了半天為我解說的前輩微微笑問。

"今天就算了。"我對於青學與不動鋒的比賽有點興趣，所以就不跟著要回自己場地的前輩走了。

"前輩，多謝你。" 雖然想表達感謝，但不太習慣怎麼做的我無從入手。

一開始給人印象輕浮的前輩其實說不定是個穩重的好人。陪著我一個別校學弟到處解說也不怕白辛苦。想了想，我讓前輩彎下身來，摟住橘色的腦袋給他一個像抱著卡魯賓的感謝。

"誒？" 前輩一臉愕然，然後笑得非常陽光燦爛，笑道，"Lucky~"

"小朋友，那下次見了~" 他揮揮手跑了。

我隔著網再觀察一陣，有點滿意眼前的結果。青學雙打單打實力都很出色，最後以四比一獲勝。

我回程前再買一罐芬達，心想明天再來看比賽吧，日本的網球界也很有意思呢。

都大賽第二天

*越前視角

不小心睡過頭了，快速收拾自己就衝出門口抵達場地。

"越前？"  
"你怎麼在這裡？"

紅髮藍髮的黑衫人出聲叫住了我，我一臉無表情地看著他們。

"喂……你的眼神，該不是不記得我們了吧？" 紅髮的質疑臉。  
"你真是個讓人不爽的小鬼，明明上次打球眼睛受傷了都可以忘光了，是過得太幸福滋潤了吧……" 陰沉不爽臉。

我盯著那張陰沉臉，是覺得有點印象，但說甚麼時候打網球眼睛受傷是絕對想不起來了。

"不動鋒的伊武深司和神尾明，這次該好好記住了。" 紅髮的嘆氣認輸。

"啊，昨天和青學打輸的。" 我心一動，想起來了。

"你怎麼偏偏就記得這個？！" 紅髮被惹毛了。

倆人好像也沒甚麼心情，說是有比賽交換幾句走了。我向著中央場區走著，經過一個賽場卻聽到很多閒言碎語，是一堆綠白衫的人躲在草叢間數著甚麼人。

看看那方向，應該是開始了比賽的不動鋒吧，轉眼一撇見到場上只有落單零丁的幾個黑隊服，精神不振士氣不高的樣子，應該說怎麼其他人都遲大到呢。

本想走開，卻耳尖聽到說閒話的人竊笑著不動鋒的隊長出車禍了。

"本來以為對手有多強，原來都不堪一擊~"  
"看他們頹喪的樣子，就像死掉親人似的真是好笑~"  
"分明是實力不夠，才會找理由缺賽吧。"

我止住了腳步，向他們看一眼。

直到沉默降臨在他們熱火朝天的氣氛之中，那些嘍囉們都轉臉來對上我的目光。

"喂…小鬼你在看甚麼？" 這人語氣為什麼戰戰競競。  
"你在偷聽我們說話吧，不想死就快走！"  
"去去，那裡來的死小孩……" 

看他們都是穿運動衫帶球袋的時候，我微微一笑，那就正好。

我慶幸自己今天出門太趕，就習慣性揹上了球袋。從肩上卸了球袋在手，我勾起唇抬頭向他們一睨，"大哥哥們，要是你們網球不錯的話，可以教教我嗎？"

*越前視角

上午熱身了一陣子，就到了午飯時間，在商店街找了一間日式壽司坐下吃了幾口蠻好吃的，下午就回到賽地觀賽。

看看登記優勝和淘汰學校的牌板，很快見到優勝晉升的不動鋒。心想哦也都振作起精神了，那倆人還是不錯的嘛。

再找就看到青春學園的下一輪選手是銀華。我饒有興趣地一勾笑，不知道是甚麼類型的選手呢，昨天那個厲害的部長沒機會上場，說不定今天有機會看他怎樣打球。

我散步的走到自販機，先買了一罐冰涼的芬達。走到場地，賽事還未開始，卻看到有點眼熟的人。

怎麼會是部長？

*不二視角

聽說了今早不動鋒出事的時候，大家的氣氛心情都低落不少。畢竟對方是好對方，還好他們最後都贏了，剛剛走的時候踫面交談一陣，都很開心能拿下都大會的入場券，彼此約定在全國大賽再見。

下午輪到我們的比賽，贏了就確認出席關東大會，勝出之後競逐全國。這些都是隊友的希望，也是我們最後一年的機會。

待在場外準備時，一行人遇見了特地來的跡部。手塚上前應付了場面，  
我卻一眼看到不遠處的小身影。

還是一臉陽光可愛，帶著這個大的球袋，穿著的是私服，冰帝沒有比賽的話那就是……

我投向跡部的目光多了探究，倆人是一起約打球嗎。

小身影頓了一陣，又走到跡部的身旁張口道，"部長。"  
跡部斜一眼，對他出現很意外的表情，"嗯，越前？ "

"所以不是約會啊~" 我笑道。

我對於三人投來的目光不是很在意。正想問越前昨天是不是一個人來看青學比賽，就被一陣捏住喉嚨似的尖叫聲打斷。

來自對手銀華的一行人捂住嘴，同樣驚恐地指著越前的臉，一副活見鬼的樣子開始步步後退。 

"是那個小鬼…！"  
"原來他也是正選！  
"就這樣站在跡部和手塚身邊…！"

我們一致看看越前，又看看對面一行人臉露驚恐，弱犬走避的樣子。場面一度沉默又惹笑。

當事人的部長跡部挑眉一問，"……你對別人做過甚麼事？"

越前喝一口芬達，一臉無聊，眼神卻真切表示我也不知道。

都大賽第三天：正式登場

都大賽正式登場

冰帝對聖道魯夫，正選出戰的第一場。

觀月初捻下巴，手上的劇本寫滿了冰帝正選的訊息。當然比上年的冰帝更加強了，但聖道魯夫的勝率之大，按他的編排只要打夠四場就贏定了。

冰帝的S1自然是跡部，正因為要四場完場是不想對上這個實力強橫的大敵。前三場可以略輸一場，畢竟對方是能打入全國級的選手。不，唯一未知的是，那位尚未正式出賽就打敗了立海大切原傳聞中的一年生。

雖然是一年級，但有這種實力很大可能會排上正選吧。如果因為年級而低估了他，可能會偏離劇本也說不定。

*第三視角

"觀月初是個麻煩的人物，但說威脅到冰帝，實力上還遠遠不夠。" 在校車前往賽場的路上，跡部對拿著出場表的忍足說。

既然聖道魯夫擅長打情報戰克制對方的弱點，這次出場編排就故意用最傳統的正攻法，看到對方田忌賽馬的出場順序並不意外，跡部嗤的發笑，"要是刻意躲避對方設下的劇本，不就代表本大爺怕了嗎？"

徹徹底底把敵人擊潰，才正好說明冰帝的選手沒有甚麼不能克服的弱點。

忍足終於明白了，問道，"所以你安排了越前在單打3，是趁早想三局就完結比賽？" 

跡部點頭，心想忍足有時候不靠譜，但腦子動動還是可以的。

"可以這樣說，無論是誰上場我都有信心不會輸，但是想到那隻老狐狸敗在越前手上的樣子，不就覺得相當有趣嗎，啊嗯？" 跡部抱胸一笑。

比賽過程冰帝表現得比預期的更好。

D1的對方派出雙打好手的金田一郎和部長赤澤吉郎，似乎有點看頭的組合，但對上回歸正選以來心態成熟特訓不落的冥戶，以及為了追上發奮的冥戶而加緊訓練的鳳，所謂成長的數據早就超越預計了。

至於D2的忍足和向日太過輕視對方，對上那個攻擊型的不二裕太和沉穩在後場配合的三年級眼鏡男，因為精準被預測了走位動作和落球點而失措，更因為心神不穩妥的回球應對大意失了兩局。

素知忍足要快輸的時候才會認真起來，部長還能沉住氣，聽場內的觀月一臉得意洋洋說起劇本的勝利。

"這就是全國水平的雙打組合嗎，看來今年的冰帝未必能進軍全國了~"

越前嫌對方吵，朝忍足吐槽一句 "前輩你只有這種程度嗎？" 

讓忍足掩在眼鏡後的眼神一變，開始認真起來。

同樣被越前的話軟軟一刺的岳人抬起臉，猛地回話，"你就看著吧小不點，這點程度的對手才不會輸咧！" 

跡部向越前投向讚賞的目光，一臉本大爺已經贏了的神情望向觀月。

壓倒性實力面前，小小伎倆不值一提。 

*越前視角

前天才說不想遇上數據型的對手，今天就踫上了額外纏人的同款，我這靈驗的烏鴉嘴。

我抬一下帽子，天氣很熱，但對面場的人顧著撓頭髮一臉自信吱吱不倦地說甚麼呢，於是我好心提醒對方一句，"喂，無論怎樣都好，能先發球嗎？" 

"哈哈，一點都不留情面啊！" 向日前輩也嘲笑得太大聲了。  
"還真是喜歡挑衅對手啊，這傢伙……" 這也沒甚麼不好吧，冥戶前輩。  
"這是越前的作風。" 部長你是對我有意見嗎。  
"加油喔~龍馬~" 忍足語氣涼絲絲的，是想報復我嗎。

無視落井下石的笑聲，看來學長們一下場就精神爽利得很，剛剛被對手壓著打的時候倒怎麼不振作點。我無奈地壓下帽子。

"越前龍馬，你是那個武士越前南次郎的兒子吧？" 發球之後，他又說話了。

"那又如何？" 我平淡道。又不是甚麼秘密，而且跟網球實力沒有關係啊。

"你的網球不過是模仿的空殼罷了，連他的十分之一都沒有吧？"

場外又開始議論紛紛，甚麼難怪有這麼強的實力，只不過是因為有那個厲害的父親。這些說法聽得多就沒感覺了，要追上老爸本來就是我的目標，而且他說得對，現在的我可能連那個臭老頭的十分之一都沒有，但這沒甚麼，我還是有把你打得滿地找牙的程度。

我深吸一口氣，對於這些無聊的爭論都聽厭了。

"……吵死了，你這種只是嘴上厲害的人，想贏我的話，再專心一點打網球如何？" 猛力把球打回，霍的落在他跨下。

他一臉呆滯，似乎被擊中的想像嚇白了臉。我淺淺一笑，要是真的想打中我的控球怎會那麼差。

"是不是空殼甚麼的，你至少讓我使出全力才說啊，那個……誰。" 沒有把名字記起來，這個威脅好像弱了點。

但他好像更生氣了。

接下來是他對我動作和習慣的預判，打起來纏人。怪我自己習慣不全力開局，他搜集資料後又回復底氣，開始大言不慚。他猛的朝我左眼打球，雖然不知道出於甚麼理由，但別以為打臉的球我就擊不回來。

我也不否認有無意識地模仿老爸，畢竟打網球以來就跟著他，但是要說我只是老爸的影子空殼——

帽子被風力揭落身後，我筆直朝著迎面的網球來擊，矮身滑過地面，借著猛烈的來勢打出轉速刁鑽的擊截球——"抽擊球B！"

球路異常的落地讓他目膛口呆。場邊學長們的歡呼聲也太張揚了，是故意的吧，我俏皮一笑，"Ne~你的劇本是這樣寫嗎？"

再次傾身上網，在他的球落地前就截擊回場，簡單直接得像切魚生一樣片片俐落乾脆，配一握醋飯就更好吃。終盤得分後不看跪下吁氣的他一眼，我回頭專心檢視球拍，"所謂的弱點調查，是因為你實力不夠吧？換我的話，完全不知道你是誰，也能夠徹底地打敗你。"

被打擊得臉色發白，他的神情氣結，心滿意足的我終於正眼看他，故意露出虎牙，揚臉勾唇邪氣一笑。

*岳人視角

場上那隻卷髮狐狸從開場就話很多，從頭到尾說劇本劇本的玩些討人厭的戰術。

本以為小不點不會上他當，但由從他的口中說出小不點是越前南次郎的空殼時，龍馬一下子的氣勢就改變了。平日都帶點慵懶自信，此時猶如拔出鞘的白利刃般刺目，絕對是生氣了吧小不點，雖然很冷靜打球風格很猛烈，果然是生氣了吧。

我們同隊的交換眼神，都是一臉無知懵然，除了表情淡定的跡部引起侑士的疑問，"難道你早就知道了，跡部？"

"……算是吧。” 

"啊~那你怎麼都不跟我們說一下？" 我們都斜小氣的跡部一眼。

"因為沒有必要。" 跡部閉上眼睛。

哈？正想追問的我們就被冥戶刻意大聲的問句打斷，"該不會接著說難怪他這麼強吧？"

冥戶朝我們繼續道，"同隊的我們難道都不知道越前對網球有多努力專注嗎，精神力和天賦不一定等於天才，還加上他心無旁騺，自主訓練的強度。"

"這一點，我佩服他。" 

能讓冥戶甘心服氣的人，真的不多。

我們移過目光看向場上的小不點，打網球的肆意飛揚，一直以來都是這樣，受傷或者逆境都不影響他追逐網球，想要變得更強的想法，在這樣閃閃發亮的人面前深究他的父親是誰沒甚麼意義。而且這明顯是惹怒小不點的話題。

"冥戶前輩，你說得對。" 鳳堅定點頭。

"勝者冰帝的越前龍馬！冰帝首先三勝，晉升決賽。" 裁判宣佈。

俐落地收拾了場上的狐狸，龍馬露出可愛頑皮的笑，像惡魔翹起小尾巴似的托著球拍離場。

"龍馬，你做得太好了！"我開心地上前一撲，把人攬住。  
"做得好龍馬~" 鳳也湊過來摸摸小不點的頭。  
"很有你的嘛。" 冥戶這口不對心的傢伙。

"前輩，抱太緊了……" 還是小不點可愛又無力的抱怨。

雖然很不直率，面對學長都毫不留情，但為什麼有時候就這麼單純又柔軟？小不點，在冰帝遇到你，真是太好了。

決賽前夕 (上)

*越前視角

說起來，我今早起來就覺得不對勁，鞋帶斷了出門也拐到腳，但果然想不通為什麼部活會是這樣的。明明是普通的入部活室，就被拉上校車出發，到達的時候就闖進別人立海大的主場。

兩隊正選之間彼此面面相覤。

正式決賽還有兩天，所以部長是想找強敵立海大做陪練，這個想法可以理解。但為什麼當我們入場時更像惡霸搶地，迎接的立海部所有人都是一臉錯愕。

我拉拉身旁的忍足前輩，悄聲問，"前輩，你覺得部長有跟立海大溝通過嗎？"

他低頭嘆息，"我想是沒有的，這種事他做慣了。"

部長回頭盯著我倆交頭接耳，輕哼一聲。

"本大爺已經問過你們的部長，幸村已經同意了今天舉辦友誼賽，你們不會有問題吧？"

反正冰帝一眾人就站在別人場地上，別人也不好意思真趕我們走，討論幾番之後就抽起了籤，隨機地對打。只要是單打我對上誰都可以，所以看到籤是紅色的雙打時，我難得恐慌了一秒。

今天運氣也太糟了。

"雙打的話，我會好好配合你的，龍馬~" 拿著同樣是紅色的籤，忍足托眼鏡笑道。

"不﹑……" 我一臉困惑。努力回想有甚麼雙打經驗嗎，完全想不起來。

硬著頭皮也只能上，拿球拍站在前場我的 臉色想必不大好看。對面是立海大的黃金雙打組合(他們自稱)，而我對於雙打毫無概念。站在場後的忍足前輩看出來了我身體的緊繃，用輕鬆的語氣調侃我，

"別緊張~龍馬，丟失球還有我~"

切，我壓下帽子，網球就是網球，一個人能走全場就是了，怕甚麼。

紫髮眼鏡男一開球，我就往前躍步，直接回扣到前場。前場的人反手就爽利殺回來，果然雙人就是比平常返球時間快一半有多，我猛地躍起小碎步，往後一轉身勉力用反手接了。

這球一定給了對方機會球，果然他狠狠扣入網前，我順勢早一步前撲，往網前衝打出半截擊。沒理會身後的呼喚，我來回場地的步速比平日急又密，相對更快消耗專注力和體力。

雙打有個別的戰術，第一次見識對場能利用人影重疊欺騙眼睛和反應，巧妙地打出時間差，來不及回望球就落在我身後。

我調整一站位，緊盯著前場的銀髮狐狸，抬聲稱讚道，"你還算有趣啊~再來一球？" 

"果然如切原君所言，囂張得很啊。" 對面也是紫髮狐狸一隻，托眼鏡的感覺就像忍足前輩。

銀髮狐狸哼了一聲沒有說話，卻很配合再一次打出人影重疊的時間差。

"多謝前輩~"

我興奮地笑了，雖然難度很高，但也不是打不回去嘛~

但我得意的笑很快就消去了，因為對球的人一記鐳射光束般的回球打過來，來不及回防的我甚至被擦傷了臉，頭上的帽子掀跌在地。

沉默地用球拍一把帽子拋起，戴回頭上。

銀髮的狐狸笑瞇瞇地回看我的凝視。

果然是全國級的對手，我勾唇不語，抬眼挑眉揚笑，愈有挑戰性愈有打敗的價值。用袖子擦過臉，我興致勃勃地盯緊那個發球的人，朗聲吩咐，"再來一球！"

*鳳視角

"龍馬，不要大意~" 雙手圈起向場上的龍馬喊道。

我看著滿臉不在乎的龍馬有點擔心，臉上好像擦傷了，卻一心專注著強敵身上。觀戰時冥戶學長不滿道，"這傢伙，完全沒有給忍足打的機會嘛……"

跟我們湊在一起的丸井君好奇地問道，"咦，那個小鬼平日就那麼拚？" 

平日跟越前一樣冷淡，日吉君立即否認，"不，絕對不是，今天的狀態不像他。"

胡狼君高高揚起右眉，不自然地道，"他知道雙打怎麼打嗎？總覺得他像是一對二。"

真田君嚴厲地批評道，"一個新人想單挑仁王和柳生的組合，是不是太托大自傲了。"

切原君一見了龍馬就臉色別扭著，口中也是說，"那個小鬼個性本來就很差……"

跡部前輩好像看出甚麼門路來，但臉有難色沒有開口。

比較善解人意的瀧前輩，有意解釋道，"也許他只是習慣打單打？"

柳前輩一句評價，"一個人能打到這地步，他的能力和速度值得認可，不過他的打法有違和感，要再觀察一下。" 讓所有人都住了嘴。 

*越前視角

身體漸漸就能習慣更急促的節奏，場上回球我都接得住，雖然有些回球並不漂亮，但好在忍足前輩沒有硬湊上前，否則的話只會更難打。

對面來球的力道愈來愈重，對方不想壓著實力了，但似乎操之過急，我一偏頭讓球過去了，如我所料，它漂亮地飛出了界外。

裁判直接宣判得分 40 -15。

我原本自信的笑一下子垮了，滿臉疑問，"等等﹑不是出界嗎？" 

忍足前輩看著底線上烙了痕跡的球印，似乎想著這球力有多重，隨口就答道，"雙打的場地是計外線的啊，龍馬。" 

我露出一臉了然。 

忍足悟然過來，一臉愕然，"等等﹑你不知道嗎？你……莫非完全沒打過雙打？"

"……那又如何。" 我不爽地壓了帽子。就算是這樣，我也不會輸。

場內一陣沉默，對面的銀髮男生垂了下球拍，嗤的一笑。

那邊的瞇瞇眼給我下定語，"所以你連基本雙打規矩都不清楚，虧你還撐這麼久，單打的實力也是很驚人了。" 

“我就知道。" 部長撇下眉說道。

"完全不行啊，小鬼" 那冷淡臉裝作失望，明明就咧嘴笑了。 

"原來是完全不會打雙打啊……" 粉紅色頭髮的說著說著就笑出聲。

"真是太鬆懈了！" 我瞪黑帽子一眼。部長都沒說我，你兇甚麼兇。

"還差得遠呢，是不是啊龍馬？" 瀧前輩微微笑，發毒針。

"哈哈哈哈哈﹑原來你也有弱點啊﹑笨蛋！哈哈哈！" 那個海帶頭笑得太討厭了。

"真是太遜了。" 冥戶前輩嘆息搖頭。

"龍馬已經做得很好了，別在意。" 鳳前輩善心的鼓勵謝是謝了，但怎麼覺得更加丟臉……

終於找到嘲諷我的機會，沒想到所有學長都沒有放過痛打我這個落水狗。

我平日的人緣有這麼差嗎，我憤憤地壓下帽子，掩住羞得通紅的臉。

決賽前夕 (下)

*越前視角

在場邊的鳳和冥戶前輩大聲指導下，好不容易勉強打完這場雙打，我一臉累坐回場邊，啜水瓶不想跟任何人說話。

那邊贏得輕鬆的對手也走回場外，大喇喇地就落坐在身邊。我含住飲管側他一眼，那銀髮狐狸笑得相當痞氣，伸臂搭在我的椅背，指尖挑起我下巴道，"那﹑要不要我教你雙打啊，可愛的小朋友~" 

……這些可惡的前輩笑夠了沒，我猛的別過臉拒絕。

"YADA，我以後再也不打雙打。"

"別想，就算求我也不讓你雙打。" 部長朝我們走過來，不留情的插話插我一刀，但眼神卻緊盯贏球的銀髮男。

不知是誰在我身後一把摘去帽子，大手揉亂我的頭髮，惹我回頭一瞪，"你做甚麼？" 是向日前輩，這傢伙笑得很開朗又刺耳，手上繼續放肆，"原來小不點不會打雙打，早跟我說我教你啊。" 

忍足前輩的關西腔特別像調侃，"對吶~雖然配合度差了點，但球感還算不錯。" 引起眾人一堆笑噱聲。

我只能瞪一眼罪魁禍首跡部，弄甚麼野外部活抽籤對打，害的我連參考入門書的機會都沒有，英名一朝喪。

*仁王視角

部活時間完結，該走的都散了，更衣室只剩三人。

"見到了那小鬼輸球的樣子，今天心情真是特別好~" 切原雙手抱頭，一臉笑嘻嘻的樣子。這傢伙換好衣服還待著不走，是留著放學蹭甜品唄。

"還用說，立海大贏球是理所當然的吧。" 被打主意的丸井那傢伙還在寫給幸村看的網球部值日，嘴上不忘聊天道，"最近你一直都念念不忘﹑天天都嚷著去東京打敗他嘛，不過他今天單打又贏了你啊。"

"那是我一時大意才輸的！下回我贏定的！" 小子被踩到尾巴，又暴躁了。

說的也是，提起那個打贏他的越前龍馬，赤也他就異常的興奮啊。我托著臉，一臉裝作歪頭考慮說，"理解理解，那為了赤也，我明天就去東京再打敗他一次好了。"

"為什麼啊前輩，你不要插手啊！" 只要說到越前，他的反應都很有趣呢。赤也還是個傻氣的毛頭小子，我心底暗笑。

丸井噗的一笑。

"你不就是想看他輸球嘛，為什麼我不可以~噗哩" 我托著臉，望向窗外的網球場。

"我要親手打敗他，只有我能打敗他！" 才這麼一說，這傢伙就像躺地上不依不撓的麻煩孩子一樣，也太好挑撥了吧。

丸井竊笑，"這算是甚麼獨佔欲嗎？赤也真是個孩子啊。"

我嘆口氣，真是容易下釣。翻出手機拿出偷拍，我一臉惋惜道，"雖然就只有照片了，但那小子還挺可愛，不打球找他玩玩也不錯啊？"

切原赤也一個撲前來看相片，一時不察也順口道，"是啊是啊，明明長得超可愛﹑為什麼性格卻惡劣得可惡。" 嘴上念著甚麼遊戲也打得不錯。

我和丸井互相一望，心下了然。

所以你果然不只是因為輸球才盯上人家的，赤也？

*切原視角

也不知道仁王前輩甚麼時候拍了越前那傢伙這麼多照片，坐在休息椅上擦汗的側臉，認真看球賽的樣子，在學長之間被取笑摸頭的時候，臉上稍微有害羞的紅。我還沒察覺到氣氛沉靜，就傳來兩道目光的險惡。

"哦~~" 學長兩人異口同聲，一致捂嘴偷笑，雙眼閃著惡魔的笑。

"果然是覺得人家可愛，赤也，你也真是長大了啊" 丸井前輩你在說甚麼啊？我歪頭不解。

仁王前輩呼的一聲，按起了手機，"嘛，等我一下，我跟幸村打個電話。"

"誒？" 我疑問，這個時間點？

"幸村，身體還好嗎？" 仁王前輩就閒聊起來， "網球部的大家都很好，嘛特別是赤也呢~"

我耳朵一豎，緊盯著笑臉不懷好意的仁王前輩，突然之間有甚麼事要跟部長說，難道是今天又輸球的事嗎可是我已經約定了下次會打敗——

"嗯，赤也好像戀愛了~" 

——仁王井輩？！

"等等？" 我驚叫。

仁王前輩刻意撓了撓耳朵，繼續道，"對方是冰帝的一年生啊，不過的確超可愛啦？照片有發給你喔~"

"喂前輩？前輩！" 我緊緊扒住前輩的腿，驚嚇地大叫。

仁王前輩完全無視我，一邊陰險地朝幸村部長告狀，"要不是真田看得緊，也許早就天天翹部活跑人家學校咧~" 

"——要死了！被幸村部長知道我是要死了！" 我大吃一驚。

丸井混蛋前輩毫無同情心，拍桌捧腹笑得開心，"怎麼突然間跪下了，赤也！"

"仁王前輩你怎麼可以這樣做！" 雖然內心恐懼大於憤怒，我還是朝可惡的前輩大吼。

仁王前輩低頭看我一眼，嗤的一笑，"笨蛋~假的~電話才沒有打出去。" 把耳邊的手機下來，快速的按了幾鍵。

險險抬頭露出一臉僥倖的我，語氣帶著微弱的希望，"真的嗎？"

仁王前輩按了鍵，終於向我顯示了手機的螢幕。 "因為剛剛都是錄音，現在就按發送——"

"前輩！惡魔，無人性！鬼蓄！"

立海大沒有休息日

*切原視角

午陽昏黃，我抱著書包睡得正香，就被車長喚醒，趕下來到最後一個車站是井井人流不息的東京大街。

昨天那個仁王前輩說的話總是讓我心煩氣燥，坐落不安，一氣之下今天就決定逃了部活來東京玩玩。就像來探望很久不見的朋友，我興沖沖來到PLAZA的最大機鋪一屁股搶先佔了HERO格鬥的機台前。

一直咧著嘴玩了幾盤都手感不順，挑戰的對手也太菜，贏了都覺得興趣缺缺。明明以前只要能玩都覺得刺激，翹部活來的話就更愉快了，可是最近我都在想是不是遇過好對手之後只能虐菜都覺得心悶，這是不是有點虧，畢竟連普通打機時間的心情有點差。

挑戰場上的KARUPIN名字還是灰蒙蒙的沒上線。

好無聊啊。

我往後一靠，雙手抱頭，望著天花板無聊到只能數數通風管。

猛的一坐直身，我摸摸下巴想畢竟人來到了附近，說起來，今天有機會遇見那個小鬼嗎？如果能跟他打一場就好了。

坐言起行，五時半的話現在還是部活的時間，也許在學校也說不定。一路狂奔到學校附近，見了街頭上散落的制服學生，東一堆西一堆的很容易就能找到最多學生聚集的校門。

還真是冰帝啊。

既然都來到了，我直接跨進去抓人問路，摸著去網球部的地方。雖然有點不甘心，立海大已經是頂尖的網球豪強，但冰帝的場地竟然比我們的還大，真是可惡的跡部。

我看著路標終於偷摸摸的到了連排場都不一樣的正選部活室，從窗外看見了越前。像仁王前輩手機裡的照片差不多，垂下頭看著甚麼的認真側臉，黑綠的髮悄悄搭在耳邊，襯得稚氣的臉很好看。

像小狐狸一樣漂亮靈氣又狡猾的傢伙，我哼哼的嘖了一聲，上次把我騙得團團轉的帳我還記著，這個性超惡劣的小混蛋。

剛剛還拿著手機專注傳訊息的越前，目光終於肯從螢幕上滑過來，發現我的存在。他手邊搭著的背包還沒有好好拉上，夾著粉紅色的信封。

是情書嗎？

我情不自禁有點扯火，氣沖沖地就質問他，"你在做甚麼啊？"  
他不客氣地挑了眉，捏去敬語就衝我反問，"你為甚麼來了？"

同時發話壓著對方的聲線，但我們都聽得很清楚問了甚麼。互相沉默對望了一陣，我們又同時打破了靜謐。

"打球嗎？"  
"打機嗎？"

我在門外等著他收拾出來，背靠牆上，天上的雲都染得橙紅橙紅，數來數去都不覺得無聊，反而說不清有種忐忑又興奮的感覺。

"好了。" 越前冷冷清清的鎖上了門，向我朝一眼。

灰蒙蒙的天色都掩不去他雙眼的明亮，就像玻璃珠汽水般清爽可口。

"這次我可不會讓你喔？" 我挑釁道。  
"你最好別輸得哭鼻子。" 他回答道。

我一副齜牙咧嘴跟眼角吊挑的他互瞪，同時說道，"贏的會是我！"

還沒走出網球部，就遠遠迎來一道詭魅的人影，從牆後閃身出來，手上還著球拍。

"終於找到你了，越前龍馬。" 他陰側側說道。

我和越前錯愕地互斜一眼，都不認識這個人。仔細一瞧，高中生似的白髮小混混，銳利的金色瞳孔，人高馬大狠戾兇悍，流露出孤狼的危險氣息。

我本能亮起紅燈，說明這人很危險。

"我說，你找我有甚麼事？" 越前好像沒覺得甚麼異樣，聲線依然很平淡。

這個小鬼果然天不怕地不怕！還能一臉平靜慵懶的。

我朝那個人看一眼，皺起的眉結像積累的怒氣，重重陰雷雨的預感。比較之下，我忽然想起第一次見越前的時候，明明是不好的回憶，現在卻感覺越前的目光都像香噴噴的熱格餅上淋滿了半融楓糖漿一樣的溫暖甜蜜了。

腦袋還在想有的沒的，就傳來對方沉實卻刺耳的發笑聲，驀地揚起像鬼魅的手臂，發來兇猛幾球，揮拍來球的速度快得驚人。

越前睜眼一驚，抬手接下迎面的一球，"你是誰？" 

對方哼的一笑，又撿起一堆石子，作勢要全數打過來。

"有膽氣的小鬼，我叫亞久津！" 

這人是甚麼回事？！我來不及多想就一把攬過越前，用背部擋下了真的打來的石頭。我狠狠罵句媽的這人是瘋子，也顧不上背上火辣辣的痛，一把扯起越前的領子，我就往相反方向衝。

"喂﹑你…！" 越前噎著說話。

"你哪裡惹來這種可怕的人啊笨蛋越前！" 我大聲抱怨。

*越前視角

發生了奇怪的挑釁事件，我只好把從神奈川跑來的人帶回家。

家裡正好沒人，我讓他坐在客廳等著，先拿來藥箱。海帶頭也不知道為什麼有點慫的感覺，入屋就蜷縮起肩，仿佛是緊張甚麼寺廟的妖怪出來抓他。

拿來藥箱，我就坐在他身旁，沒好氣地問，"我說，你在緊張甚麼？"

海帶頭一副如臨大敵地跪坐在桌旁，微微弓起的背，睜得圓大的雙眼，雙手撐在盤起的腿上，姿態像著等待主人訓話的乖巧大狗。

感覺好像是怕我會責備他似的。

我歪頭一想，這樣好像有點可愛。

"前輩，你把衣服脫掉。" 我打開藥箱。

"誒！！" 他驚叫，像個被打劫的純情女學生。

我白眼他，你臉紅個甚麼鬼。大家都是男生，好好讓我上藥可以不。

他慢吞吞地扒掉外套和上衣，轉過身讓我看清楚背上的傷，好歹有些泛紅的擦損和紫青的瘀傷，我仔細地用浸過清水的抹布擦乾淨，在他吃痛吱吱聲中用沾酒精的綿花球給傷口消毒，最後用冰涼的軟膏抹好，壓上幾張可拆開的方形繃帶貼。

"好了。" 我還真是個天才。

把藥箱都收起，一直低頭沉默的海帶頭也穿好上衣，我從廚房拿給他一杯冰水問，"他是衝我來的，你是怎麼回事？"

從廚房跟出來的卡魯賓在我腳下轉了一圈，上前觀察陌生人，在他膝蓋蹭了蹭。

雖然我的口吻有點不客氣，但海帶頭一秒變回平常氣沖沖的樣子，狗狗撒脾氣一樣， "難道要我看著後輩受傷嗎？你也太小看我了吧。"

"……你真有義氣啊，前輩。" 這是真心話，我沒想到記恨著輸球給我的海帶頭這麼有兄弟愛。

"……你這小鬼真是一點都不可愛。" 

我抿唇。

算起來有點不必要，但好歹前輩也出於好心幫了忙。我托著臉想一想，那要怎麼感謝啊。

我倆靜靜地看著卡魯賓轉著尾巴，上前嗅嗅他的手。

海帶頭的手指很修長又白，我好奇看著卡魯賓，不會把它當成玩具鬧著咬吧。

"你這貓﹑甚麼回事？" 

海帶頭吃驚又好奇地摸著卡魯賓的腦袋。

"他叫卡魯賓。" 我介紹道。

"KARU...啊…" 他遲鈍一悟，抬頭看著我。

卡魯賓平日就很貪玩，見到有新人就臉皮都不顧了，主動跳入海帶頭的腿上躺著，抬頭向他拋媚眼，晃動毛茸茸的尾。

"跟主人完全不一樣呢。" 他幸運地摸著貓咪的身，一邊驚嘆。

我盯他一眼，在卡魯賓面前說甚麼人壞話，果然牠抬頭向我悄咪咪的喵了一聲。我哄上前去，不甘心地想把寶貝抱回來，"來這邊，KARUPIN~"

不過新人勝舊人，牠佔著好位子，只用寶藍色的眸子水汪汪地瞧我。

"哈哈哈﹑我比較受歡迎耶~" 海帶頭一時沾沾自喜。

我傾前身，仔細地安撫著貓咪。又不是小孩子，才不和你鬥氣。

感覺他又沉默起來。眨眨眼，對上近在咫尺的臉，傻子一樣的呆滯，於是我抬手也揉了揉他的頭髮，"好的，乖乖。"

我趁機把卡魯賓抱起，在毛茸茸又香香的頭頂親一下。看見切原前輩的傻氣小狗臉，順道也親一下。

"你？！" 他忽然就通紅冒氣，啞不成聲。

"不行嗎？" 我問。

好像﹑不小心佔別人便宜了，我反省一想，下次還是別太順手來這下。

先一句打斷即將洶湧撲來的控訴，我一手按住他的肩安撫道，"總之，今天多謝你了。" 兄弟，別衝動。

"……之後再一起打遊戲吧？" 切原兩手捂臉，垂頭低聲問。

"當然啊。" 雖然我一臉無所謂，聲音也平淡，但答案是肯定的。

"對了。" 我把貓咪塞入他懷中，踩著答答答的腳步去背包拿信封。

海帶頭又一臉驚愣，指著我手上的信封，雖然是粉櫻色的但也不用這般嫌棄吧。

我向他遞去，這本來是冰帝櫻花祭的家人招待券，不過媽媽在國外，表姐週末有約會，我自然不會給那個臭老爸來學校丟臉。

"給你的。" 

你都為我兩脇插刀，四捨五入算是朋友了吧。

"這是決賽之後的星期日，你想來的話，可以帶其他人來的。" 

雖然我也不知道有甚麼理由要來，但既然是冰帝校祭的活動，招呼朋友來是正常不過的事了吧。

海帶頭捧著那張招待券，呆滯一臉，雙手都顫抖了，"我一定會來的！！"


	2. Chapter 2

都大賽：青學的挑戰 (上)

*忍足視角

十時正，冰帝正選齊集會場。

天藍無雲，場地開始聚起不同學校運動制服的人群，冰帝低調的灰白黑領運動服帶來人海般的聲勢，佔領大半場的歡呼聲，而對面青學的藍白色制服雖然人數不多，仍然散發明顯的氣場。

都大賽的決賽由我們冰帝對上越前父親以前的學校，青春學園。

青學是我們在地區賽之中唯一要特別在意的強隊，也許今天會是一場惡戰，而向來不在乎對手是誰的龍馬，今天也緊緊瞅著對方部長的明亮眼神，說明了往日不一樣的關注。

第一雙打是我和岳人對陣青學的桃城和三年級數據狂人的乾， 

實在的說，力量強大的桃城君和執著數據又預測準確的乾並不容易對付。Jack-knife的回擊比平日訓練接的重球都要沉重，以靈巧敏捷取勝的岳人是不可能接得住，但對我來說，在後場以巨熊回擊以四兩撥千斤的方式，也算不上輕鬆。

而對方知道岳人的擊球最高點和跳躍的習慣動作，幾乎無一不準地打出最難接的球路和死角區。在中場休息時，他們居然下馬威一樣從手腳解開了幾斤的負重，恨得岳人牙癢癢。但除了冷靜應對，我們都想不出克制對方的手段。

"頭腦不俗，連控球的準繩度也如此厲害嗎……" 我一瞧對方出球的姿勢尤其正宗，加上去負重後猛然加強的力道，只能勉強嘆一口氣。

“都是因為前輩平日的訓練不夠啊。” 雙手托著臉，微微嘟著嘴的龍馬看上去真可愛。

岳人一下子惱怒地投訴，"哈﹑別以為長得可愛就能口出惡言啊小不點！"

"對學長也太嚴厲了……" 我無奈道。

最後失球，是我們輸了。

第二雙打的冥戶和鳳表現就如同平日般出色，對上能夠同調的黃金組合菊丸和大石也不落下風。

"很有學長的樣子嘛，冥戶前輩。" 龍馬這時候也不會吝嗇稱讚。

但我感覺到身旁的岳人臉色不佳，默默地咬牙切齒。 

可惜的是，兩局之後就屢屢失球的大石君。似乎在來會場之前遇到意外，讓大石的手腕受傷不得不退賽。這次僥倖的勝出，反而讓我們更深體會今年青學實力的可怕。

我們隊內單打實力第三的慈郎對上兇狠可怕的海堂君，球路的刁鑽和力道壓制了前半局。

跟慈郎較量過太多次，對實力非常了解的越前在中場時也說了只有蛇球厲害的話，是贏不過學長的話。但後半局青學的海堂表現出過人的堅毅和鬥志，憑實力拉鋸以一球球慢慢超越了慈郎。算不上輕敵但也沒把輸球當一回事的慈郎，還欽佩起對手，似乎玩得頗為開心。

三局之中兩負一勝，勝利還是因為對方主動放棄而來的。

冰帝正選場的氣氛都凝重起來，能不能進入關東及全國的重任，在我們的預想以外，竟然要托負給才僅僅一年級的龍馬。如果這局贏了最後還有兩部的部長對決，但要是這一局落敗，我們之前的傲氣自恃都變成不值一哂的笑話。

比誰都明白也比誰都希望帶領冰帝進軍全國的跡部，坐穩場邊抱胸不語，對於經過他身邊踱步下場的龍馬，只投予百分百信任的目光。

"我一定會讓你上場的，部長。"

龍馬也不回頭，聲音依然風輕雲淡。

早早等在場邊的青學不二上前與龍馬握手，兩人風格有些相像。身高之外，體格相若，可想而知這是一場高水平的球技對決，不具力量和高度的壓制。

"對手是越前小朋友，我很高興喔。" 不二自來熟的打招呼。

"你……我記得好像挺厲害的嘛？" 龍馬抬帽一笑。

"誒，果然那天你有來看我們和不動鋒的比賽呢。" 不二笑意盈盈。

"你還沒有使出全力吧，那場比賽。" 龍馬興味盎然，回話間已蹲膝下腰，施展出單腳碎步。

兩人在來回球之間互相試探，卻又不遺餘力地展開頑強又漫長的拉鋸。無論是刻意上網前的回擊，墜在腳邊的刁難角度，壓到後場的底線球，兩人此起彼落地挑戰對方的盲點死角，偏偏都沒能找出對方不擅長的領域，每一球都表現出控球的高水平。

龍馬臉上充滿棋逢敵手的樂趣，對方也是不遑多樣地樂在其中。

"一開始就這麼認真，是因為團體賽的壓力嗎？" 我不無擔憂地扶眼鏡。從越前反常的開場到眼前不分上下的拉力戰，可以看得出不二的實力深不可測，也許龍馬會應對得很艱難。

"看他笑得這麼開心，像是有壓力的樣子嗎。" 冥戶私下向來護崽，語氣比平日還不屑。

"安心吧，除了本大爺，能打敗不二的人就是越前了。"

跡部目光專注在場上，胸有成竹地抱胸抬頭，能把如此自信的話說得坦然，我本人是很佩服了。

"小不點可是很強的喔！"輸球之後又旁觀龍馬的比賽，慈郎表現得相當開心。說起來，連慈郎都這麼有信心，看來是我多慮了。

球場上似是點到即止的較量，終於由龍馬的一記扣殺，嶄露出拔刃的鋒芒。

但俐落的得分聲沒有響起冰帝的呼聲，而是落在龍馬身後的底線，由青學首先拿下這一局。

"巨熊回擊！" 同圍的人都在歡呼和驚嘆，連青學席上的正選也是。

"第一局就用了十五分鐘，青學的不二真是了不起。" 鳳的感嘆也充滿著對小學弟的自信。

球場上的龍馬眼前一亮，雖然扣球上被擺了一道，但發球時不慌不忙還試著挑釁對方，"終於認真起來了嗎？我可還沒有哦。"

旋轉和角度都相當不好應付的外旋發球，第二次就被對方安定地接起來了，但回到對場的球往往都是高挑慢球。明明知道對方回擊的絕招，龍馬仍然頑強地逼對方打出機會球，與其說是避開扣殺，不如說迎頭而上，而不二也順應著用相同方式回擊過去。

很快就被直下兩局，第三局由對方發球。龍馬換場時，乘空睄一眼場邊的跡部，用眼神交換著不可辜負的信任。

用一局的時間換來破解對方招式的氣勢，在不二的回擊球連續地打到界外，冰帝場上立即喊起驚天動地的打氣歡呼。

"小不點破解了巨熊回擊！"岳人激動地打CALL。

相比之下，場上的倆人就冷靜得多。

"你是用擦網球來改變球路的吧？不斷試球的膽量，沒有規則限制的想法，能實現想像的技術——越前君真是個天才呢。" 青學的不二相當有氣度，被破招後第一時間就賦予真誠的稱讚。

"你的實力還不止於此吧。" 越前一向眼明心清，沒有因此得意洋洋，反而更顯得慎重。

以自己擅長的抽擊球B破發，越前同樣地回以顏色，以對方從未見過的陌生招式挾著驚人的氣勢拿下一局。這不尋常的球路把青學大部分人嚇得臉臉相覤。

"你果然很有趣呢。” 不二風輕雲淡。

越前哼的一笑，"彼此彼此。" 

再次輪到不二發球局，雙方平持2-2，在他手上落下旋轉的球，力道是輕飄飄的越過球場中央，卻在正常落點之外，讓越前的球拍揮空了。

"這是甚麼發球？好像消失了一樣！" 難得睜大眼睛，還揉了揉眼的慈郎驚叫。

"青學的不二可是有天才之稱的選手，靠手轉的旋和球拍上端打出削球，來改變正常的球路。" 我解釋道。

"有點意思，但是球是不可能消失的。" 越前衝上網前，在來球改變之前就極速截擊打回。

比起扣殺回擊難以回防的速度，這些飄飄然的來球對越前來說就更容易看穿和應對，就算是針對胯下腳邊的來路，都能憑手腕的靈活和腹黑打球的經驗，提前預判了站位準確地回擊過去。

有來有往的高水平頭腦戰連外行人都能看得出的精彩，更何況現場的觀眾都是有些眼力的人，不由自主就感嘆聲一片。

"兩個人都太厲害了……"   
"那個一年生是甚麼人物……"  
"能打出那些招數的青學也太強大了吧！"  
"在手塚和跡部之前，竟然還有這種精彩的對戰！"

連青學那邊的正選都目瞪口呆。

"我從來沒見過這樣的不二……"  
"竟然能和不二前輩打得不相上下！"

冰帝掀起滔天蓋地的打氣聲，連場上議論紛紛的都淹沒成水滴入海。在仿佛已經勝利的氣氛浪潮下，跡部哼笑的嘴臉簡直像是大反派，"他們不知道的還多著呢。" 

恃仗人多勢眾，這樣一來不就更像欺壓勇者的大反派嗎，我不禁吐槽。

無視場外的紛擾，越前專注得仿佛聽不見球場以外的聲音，眼神飽含耀眼的光茫，身姿一往無前地衝前滑行，打出壓準前場的短扣殺——抽擊球A。

不二睜開藍眸，含著驚訝，卻勾起笑意，"用同樣的姿勢，卻打出球路不同的抽擊……"

剛剛刻意跑到後場的不二是準備回擊壓線的抽擊球B，但越前卻利用對方的預判打出壓前場的短扣殺，簡直是把對方耍得團團轉的小怪物。

"玩得還盡興嗎，不二前輩？" 

帶著全場為他吶喊的氣勢，越前果然一開口就是挑釁。也是吶，球場上不全方位凌駕壓對手就不是越前了。

然而就像沉睡中被惹怒的惡龍，不二垂下額髮，卻閃現出凌氣逼人的藍眸。

"雖然我相當欣賞龍馬，卻還是小看了你嗎？各方面都比預想以外的……讓人興奮的戰慄。”

都大賽：青學的挑戰(下)

不二修長的右手高舉黃色的小球，猶如預言地說，"起風了。"

在場內的人都不由得被他的氣場震懾，即使看不出甚麼門路，卻隱隱然察覺到不妙的預感。不二仿若平常的發球，在空中卻逆風而上，又詭異地重重墜落在界內，一陣旋轉後越過越前的臉頰，像聽命於主人的鴿子一樣順從地飛回不二等待著的手中。

"……這算是甚麼啊？" 不說個性咋呼咋呼的岳人和慈郎，其他正選包括青學的都驚掉了下巴。

連泰然不動的跡部也沒穩住心神，臉色一變。

"那傢伙是甚麼怪物……" 冥戶少有的失態吐槽，說出了我們都在想的事情。

前後張望的越前像是研究了一下球路，搖頭感嘆，"……這樣太犯規了吧，前輩。"

不二噗嗤一笑，"這是我的白鯨回擊，要再看一次嗎？"

越前定神，仿佛獅子緊盯獵物的目光驚人地專注。

不二依然亳不忌諱地如言使出「白鯨回擊」，不符常理的球路借著風力逆卷而上，忽如發出高嘯的鯨鳴，再如扣球般重重降落後場，在越去對面球場時，越前霍的出手，像獅爪斬落羽翼一樣截下回球。

"網球就是網球，如果明知道球路都回擊不了，我的網球也不過如此了。" 落球險險擦線出界，雖然得分歸於對方，但這一刻勝利的局勢傾向臉上挾笑的越前。

不二沉默下來，唯有閃耀生輝的眼眸展現出幾不尋常的內心熾熱。沒有執著於招式之間的勝負，用盡心思在謀劃在落點在盲區找出對方最有可能的一絲失誤大意。

再次掀起勢鈞力敵的實力拉鋸，在冰帝到觀眾都發出浪潮般鼓勇呼喊的聲浪中，兩人渾身解數都想勝過對方一頭，多一分貼近球場的界線，少一分遠離對手的死角，在極致的對決中倆人帶笑的臉，卻又似惺惺相惜地不分勝負只是盡興打一場淋漓暢快的球賽。

“為了冰帝，一定要贏啊！”  
“小不點！”   
“越前！” 

挑高的機會球飛向青學的球場，在耀眼的青空陽光下落入淺藍的球拍，運起旋轉的風呼嘯著越網，流星般墜落越前的右場。

能先踏一步的單腳碎步只讓越前伸展的球拍險險救起這一記重扣就脫手落地，小球再次被挑起空中為青學帶來勝利的歡呼，宛如在不二的眼神映影中可以看見球落地之後的塵埃落定。

右手正拍回擊卻被打脫球拍，滚著地翻身的越前重用左手握拍，飛身躍向後半場。

所有人都驚訝地看著要扣到底線的決勝球，由越前背身如同飛燕展翅的姿態，被回擊去不二的後區。

連圍觀的眾人都一時趕不上變化的狀況，默默驚訝於那夥仿佛落錯地點的小黃球。

“你們......有看到嗎？” 冥戶顫聲問。

"龍馬剛剛用的......" 鳳也有點不敢置信。

"是巨熊回擊。" 我總結。

越前拿下終局的最後一分。倆人隨即都沐浴在所有人震天響的雷鳴掌聲之中，為這一場精彩絕倫的勝負。

"我輸了，這是一場難忘的比賽。" 不二率先向龍馬伸出手。

兩人握手，隔網的球場上，龍馬摘下帽子點頭，流露出率直的滿臉敬意，"你真的很強。

天性不服輸的越前如此真摰地承認對手，是他能給出至高無上的肯定了。

不二笑他不疑話中有話，問"所以你就比我更強了？"

越前一愣，小臉揚笑道 "那是當然的。"

立海大來觀戰的三人處在高處角落。

"因為剛剛看過，就能複製出來？可怕的天才……"   
仁王裝作害怕嘶的吸氣，語意卻濃濃的唯恐天下不亂。

臉色不虞的真田緊緊盯住場上的人。

"知道對手一定會打壓線球，越前那一刻將融會在記憶中的動作，憑卓越的反射神經施展出來。"

柳蓮二作為軍師，率先預見即將朝立海而來的威脅

"只視他為赤也的強敵，似乎是我們的輕敵了。"

櫻花見 上

*越前視角

都大賽完結，冰帝贏得關東大賽的入場券。

部長與青學手塚之間的對決由其他人深刻記住，但有些事旁人就無容置喙了。部長從賽場回來就加重訓練的心理和亢奮的狀態，要是不知情的人也許會以為輸球的是部長。

那之後的一整個星期，他一反常態甚少出沒部活室和網球場，讓人沒的生出少許擔心，我本來是這樣想的，直到他盛裝出現，依然故我自作主張要全體網球部參與他舉辦的祭典盛會。

我連拒絕的機會都沒有。

眼前紛紛擾擾的人群拍攝現場，在櫻花落下之間少了些煙火氣，為了準備櫻花校祭綵排的佈景和戲目，自然不應該喧賓奪主。說起來，這樣親身融入日本文化的慶典，一起為校園祭奔走忙碌，也並不如想像中那麼可怕。

趁著休息時間，我躲在盛大的櫻花樹下，被人拍了拍肩膀，回頭一看是個性柔和的鳳學長，才悄悄鬆了一口氣。

"所以部長沒在部裡的一星期，原來是為了這件事？" 雖然有點不爽，但對友好的前輩我還是很客氣地問。

"是啊，果然龍馬是很擔心跡部吧？" 鳳學長淺淺的笑了。

因為他現在一身德川家康的大將軍裝扮，雙手背在身後，在盛櫻紛紛背景模糊之時，總覺得鳳前輩忽然比平日更溫潤帥氣。

"……很適合你啊，鳳前輩。" 我忍不住脫口而出。

"嗯？謝謝你，不過我覺得龍馬是最好看的。" 他一愣，又笑了。

雖然今天遇見的工作人員都過來稱讚著，但從這樣的鳳前輩口中聽到這麼誠懇直率的話，我還是感到一陣臉熱。

忍不住想，鳳前輩是不是天生臉皮厚啊。

*忍足視角

趁跡部在調動人手佈置，我走到設置在室外的舞台，最適合的賞櫻之處。

前前後後在搬動重物的冥戶和在旁邊依指示說明的岳人都擔當了幕後，這倆個能免卻角色扮演而引起後輩之中尤其是日吉和龍馬的疑問，直到部長大方地展示出上年的照片，這倆人都承擔了出台的女裝才得到今年的豁免，那兩個逞兇好狠的後輩才一致臉露嘲笑，又因為今年一起被選中而同時住口。

當年還算臉幼的倆人自小就是幼馴染到升中，同樣的脾氣很差但還留著栗長髮的冥戶和至少能用大眼睛照騙的岳人，都相當適合演出盛櫻之下的人。

空出一段乍看難分時空的淨櫻之地，任倆三人化身某時期的歷史人物著裝，能似幻似真地讓人瞥見時光臻美綻放在鋪天蓋地的盛櫻飄飛之景。

人賞櫻，美人入景，櫻更賞人。

我是準備好賞景了，但龍馬人呢？

演員理應待在舞台中央，但日吉和鳳也不在。瞅見半躺席上睡覺的慈郎，他身邊也不見經常一起午睡的小朋友。一眼就能看見的是今年不幸抽中女裝的樺地，好在那一身沉色大袖的和裝還算中性，憑那份穩然不動的氣場和壯實背影，竟然也有一種男子漢的靜美之感。

我朝更深入櫻林的道路走去，果然看到幾分晃眼的頭冠衣飾人影，近了看去，是身披上陣戰甲的鳳大將軍，全身都散發正直穩重的年少英氣，比平日看上去成熟可靠不少。

越前佇在將軍的身邊，拉著鳳的袖子似乎要他遷就身高微微曲膝，才舉起寬長的垂袖子，抬手擦拭他的額。

我駐足。

越前龍馬確實是櫻花紛揚間更添新色的美少年，微側的頸臉如彎月般遙遠清冷，五官精緻得如女兒節玩偶，卻挾著鳳凰烈焰的少年朝氣，像個小武士在銳利的眼眸顧盼飛揚之時，生生讓人自覺變成獵物被釘在原地，沒由來的感到最原始的悸動。

歷來寄托著最美少年之說，為不同年代的美學改編，又化身在眾多理想描繪之中，我偏偏就認定了越前龍馬的相貌氣質，是最適合演繹新撰組劍道天才沖田總司的人選。

*鳳視角

越前龍馬的髮向後梳，攏合了訂造的墨綠髮絲束成及腰的馬尾，抬臉擺手時隨著動作而輕晃，小小的背影可愛得像小狐狸擺尾，靈動輕秀。

很多人幫忙完裝後都不吝稱讚我們舞台演員組，但我滿心覺得龍馬是全場最好看的。鮮明旗幟般披上身的新撰組水藍陣羽織，剛好襯托他自信亮眼的氣質。在舉手抬腕間，展現合身的黑裝勻稱修長，腰間率性地纏上白繩結，顯得尤其細瘦可握。

難怪忍足前輩總是稱呼龍馬為美少年。

這個英氣挺拔，眉目清俊的少年卻是翹著小惡魔的尾巴，先是孩子氣地握著我袖角把我拉下彎腰，近距離對視間，這張稚氣的臉抿出甜美的笑意，卻是捧著我的臉一番揉搓。

在我無可奈何的溺笑裡，他眼眸露出頑劣小童的得逞愉悅，讓我撐在膝上的手不得不轉去牢住他作惡的手腕。

一伸手卻不由主的搭在龍馬腰間別著的武士刀，悄然間就把人拉近，俯首落唇，輕輕吻在頰邊。

*日吉視角

午休時間結束，部長也就說要把越前帶來。

我大約猜到這個小鬼選擇偷懶午睡的地方，反正就是往人少樹高多櫻花 遮掩的去找。率領著一旁待機的樺地，我一邊想著怎麼指責越前的憊懶，又一邊想今天同是新撰組的演員要怎麼配合。

穿過枝疏櫻盛的密林，我睜大眼，下意識攥起水藍色的袖。

以跡部為首，部裡所有人都相當熱衷於包庇縱容著越前那任性囂張的小鬼，要說最先溫柔至誠相待，相處最為融洽的是二年級的鳳前輩無疑了，仿佛把越前當成家裡小貓般照料萬分。

但倉促間讓我瞥見他彎身親吻越前的情景，在那麼漫天飛舞櫻花的空氣之中，明明是學長和後輩卻暗地分享那麼親暱的行為，就算是把越前當成小孩或者小貓般疼愛，我壓眉細想，還是有點硬生生使人不悅的窒息感。

我走前兩步，讓他們察覺我的存在。

"樺地前輩，請你把越前提回來。"

聽從部長先前的交代，樺地習慣地雙手捧起越前，放在右臂上坐穩。這小子見識過慈郎前輩的前鑑，早早就明白要如何應對樺地前輩，掙扎說理威脅求情甚麼都是沒有用而丟臉的，不如把前輩當成代步的單車注意安全坐好就是了。 

一路上我們四人無話走著，回到了場地中央的舞台。

跡部桑一如既往站在眾所仰望之處，揮臂所指，就如同真正領兵的將軍一樣散發令人服從信任的人格魅力，利用那把得天獨厚令女生沉醉的聲線下令指導排舞演員走位 ，又儼然是個光芒四射的舞台劇國王。

越前默默表示不適應 "……就像猴子大將一樣。" 

但在這個不可一世的小學弟眼中，部長也就是隻頤指氣使的紅臉大猴子？

"……" 你這個缺心眼的小鬼。

櫻花見 中

*仁王視角

我們一行人大大咧咧穿著立海大制服就走在冰帝的校道，流連在琉璃彩色般佈置精美的各式美食攤位，豬丸聞太兩邊頰上鼓鼓，手上拎著一箱箱和果子，還狼狽又貪嘴地抱緊一盒醬香四溢的章魚燒丸子，眼神閃閃發亮，口中還掙扎著念叨 "……冰帝的真是太奢侈了！一個校祭竟然有這麼多名牌老店開販，這個是新品那個又是限定﹑每樣都想試啊可惡！"

手上捧著邀請函就朝思暮想的赤也終於迎來期待已久的今天，但因為被我和豬丸的預謀同行，讓他一路上開口就像隻護院兇犬，一臉忿忿不平，"為什麼前輩們也跟來了，明明就沒有邀請你們！" 

其實就是想來了比賽之後好好玩很合理嘛。但赤也真是沒長大的小孩子，走著走著就湊在一起要丸井請客，輕易就被食物收賣笑得一副傻氣。

我走著就慢下，安靜地巴嗒巴嗒咬碎口中糖球，牙縫都滲滿回味香甜的檸檬蜜糖。

*忍足視角

服裝屬專人訂制，化妝特效都綵排過，走位舞步都調配好，都可以媲美拍電影的水平了。以校園祭規模而言，是相當的誇張奢侈，但畢竟是冰帝學生會長跡部統籌的活動，哪怕一分不夠招搖就不是他了。

我手搭在他肩上，龍馬即將上台卻不覺分毫緊張。

悄悄半跪在地，我平視與他，抬起他的左手，輕吻在手上。沒有讓他抽回手，我輕笑著抹去他臉上的小小驚訝。

"這是學長的加持，一定會表演成功的。"

出了帳幕，我聽見他登台後，觀眾驚艷又努力壓下的呼聲。

轉過身，我也出後台，輕易的混入觀眾。

樹聲葉影婆娑，天藍白雲之下，滿滿入眼的是綻放最明媚的飛櫻粉艷。

越前氣度舉止斯然，在眾人目光中振袖上台，腳步輕慢，衣襬揚袂，在櫻色浸染的風中掀起一方明藍水袖，風姿隨動，如昔日貴族般風雅高貴。

古太鼓伴樂曲緩緩奏起，在樂聲中以腳尖點步，像天落之人的天祭之舞。

年少俊俏，眉眼偏冷勾銀劃，氣質超然，遠世俗之千里。

但偏要掩去漂亮如青荷水滴的臉，他悄然戴上鴉天狗臉具就煥發出宛如惡鬼降臨極之迥異的強大氣埸，舉止一動一靜間，攥緊人心膊膊的跳動，纖纖修長的五指悠悠收攏成拳，握緊觀眾的思緒。

音樂靜止，不再起舞的鴉天狗落落止步，握緊的拳緩緩抬起，在環伺注目中終於以供奉的姿態，向天上張開的手心，一片凋零的櫻。

訴說劍道天才驚艷世人卻太早凋零的一生。

*丸井視角

小孩子應該要有小孩子的樣子。

越前表演完後不久，切原找著人就拉著手一起在小食街逛著，兄友弟恭地一個餵雞蛋燒，一個遞格仔餅，兩隻都飲同一杯開胃的熱綠茶。

從來不請客的人卻大手筆為別人家小學弟揮金如土，看得來赤也真的很喜歡人了，明明不甘心輸球給他也這麼喜歡，我服氣。

不能走丟倆隻只能默默跟在他倆後面，風格迥異的著裝就引人注目了，不在乎別人眼光的行為就更讓人覺得眼前太閃。

不明白為什麼我一個大好帥哥要孤身寡人尾隨旁觀笨蛋學弟的無自覺放閃。好心塞。

"越前"

遠遠傳來別人家部長的聲音，兩邊行人都自覺分道讓出中間的路，果然是跡部。

他緊緊針對兩人牽著手的鋒利目光，隨後又朝我警告一眼。落在眾人耳邊有如春風對越前的呼喚，對我們這些穿立海校服的外人，自是猛面而來冷如寒潮的冰雹霜降，"怎麼你們也來了。"

越前小學弟還算有良心，包庇下大方請客的我們。  
"部長，是我邀請他們的。"

“……我明明是讓你帶家人過來的吧。" 跡部人在微笑，骨子裡磨牙切齒。

我默默打個寒顫，赤也，請你自求多福。

櫻花見 下

*仁王視角

美人在骨不在皮。

越前小朋友短短十分鐘的登台壓倒性的讓我想不起之前所有的表演，也無心去關注之後誰又上了台。

他還真適合惡鬼臉的鴉天狗面具。

丸井當時應景低吹一聲口哨，朝切原笑話難怪要對人日思夜想，眼光不是不錯嘛。雖然當事人一臉呆然有聽沒有懂，但我聽得懂。

第一次見面是在周日訓練賽的俱樂部。

明明是個輕裝逛街的小孩子，卻機緣巧合比立海部誰都先撿到赤也，在俱樂部場地給他一個教訓——是徹頭徹尾讓赤也重新做人的教訓。明明弱小得連球拍也握不穩，意識很明顯一團混沌迷糊，臉蛋膝蓋都是擦損腫傷，但他長得相當迷人可愛，場上大叔小哥都為他鼓勵抱不平，我想所謂惹人憐愛的弱者就是這種樣子吧。

然後他就打碎了我們所有人賦予他的弱者濾鏡。

他，在瞬息萬變的球場上，從醜陋又束縛的繭掙扎而出，乍現純粹又明亮的眼眸，忽然脫胎換骨般掌控了球場上的風雲。換了赤也漸漸體會到被凌駕之上，全力以赴也無法抗衡只餘下被收割的弱者命運。

仿佛閃爍著星的光茫，他上前與切原握手，卻瞬間閉上眼昏迷，像墜落的花瓣落入赤也的懷裡。我好奇他是怎麼切換這些面孔的呢？

一年級已經揹著打敗惡魔化切原的名銜，戰後卻像小嬰兒般玩著哭著吃著飯就能一秒入睡。他是甚麼，是帶刺的玫瑰，還是柔軟的雛菊，盛開在冰帝的花園究竟是甚麼神秘品種？

第二次見面在立海大的球場上，在眾多學長的寵愛簇擁間他就像是星球上唯一的小玫瑰，被矜貴嬌養得不可一世的漂亮小波斯貓。或許不是，而是冰帝那幫學長都氣場奇怪，讓我產了不好的想像。

他在球場上只不過是一把鋒利的劍，狂妄得很，前後都是叫我，但只想得到最強力道來勢最狠的發球。把學長當是餵球的機器嗎，我想你好好看著我，不專注看著我就不會被我的幻像所騙，那就不好玩了。但他那麼單純又專注於看著場上唯一的網球，而不是我。

好像只要他贏球，對手是不是幻像是誰都沒關係。

然後我狠狠讓他輸個徹底。

就是欺負他不會雙打，噗哩。

球場下的他，臉蛋幼年紀小，眨著蜂蜜浸透的眼眸，板起從容冰冷的表情， 在自家學長面前就會小貓咪一樣撒嬌露肚皮，對外人就二話不說，藏起少年青澀又即將熟成的檸檬酸甜香。

差別待遇嗎，我當時托臉瞅著他想，小鬼太小氣。

都大會決賽的選手就會是我們的敵人，無論是青學還是冰帝都是值得一戰的對手，我和真田柳都專程去觀賽。基本上青學的實力大有長進，幾乎呈一面倒的趨勢。

直到他上場後，與不二對決的那場比賽改變了冰帝的命運。

慵懶自矜的貓咪見到了有趣的獵物，想要兇殘地蹂躪玩具，卻又耐下心細嚼慢嚥，把對方所有希望逃脫突圍的掙扎都引導出來，又一個一個都給傲慢地輾成失敗的碎粉。我覺得這小鬼要不是眨著那雙單純又陽光，好勝又逞強的眼眸閃現著與平日私下截然不同的強烈好奇，那絕對就是個性太惡劣的惡魔。

而且切原自從認識他以來，就變得更傻懵迷糊大膽子，與冰帝特訓之後的翌日逃出部活，回來後一邊受罰訓練，一邊臉上維持一副傻小子邂逅上心上人，糾結不安卻又心花怒放的樣子。

就像是……

跑圈的時候，觀察力也不錯的柳生很快在我們之間就問起，"赤也他談戀愛了？"

胡狼人雖然不八卦，但有丸井在他對於事情倒清楚通透，直球就問，"你那天東京去了嘛，有見到越前嗎？"

當事人大吃一驚。

"……你自己做的事驚訝甚麼？" 聽不出柳生是無奈還是習慣無視學弟的愚笨。

"最近赤也真的很奇﹑怪~" 丸井又來取笑赤也專用腔調。

切原赤也終於吞吞吐吐，臉紅得成顆蕃茄，矢口否認誰也沒問過的事。

"k﹑你說甚麼Kiss的﹑沒有，完全沒有！" 

我們一眾沉默看著這樣反常的赤也。

"哦呀" 柳生一托眼鏡，心下了然。

"噗哩" 我先跑一步。

赤也真是笨到甚麼都藏不住。

是不是第三次見面呢，在冰帝的櫻花林裡，舞台上飾演小惡鬼的他。

漂亮得像藍波海面上揚風的帆，張揚又招人。舉手投足是這麼熟練的撩動人心，我說戀愛上赤也被征服得徹徹底底，在球場上把青學不二都耍得團團轉，這個小鬼是不是比我還厲害，一個漂亮的天生欺詐犯。

我跟著表演完場後的他回後台，獨自趁隙在少人的地方叫住他。

我拉腔拿調，"小朋友~"  
他眼神平淡，"有事嗎？"

"真冷淡，噗哩。" 我嗤一聲小小的抱怨。  
"你有點眼熟……" 小惡鬼終於正過身，抬臉直視我。

我半蹲下身，像個欺負小孩的痞子，把人堵在樹下的角落處。  
"以模仿界的大前輩身份來說，你這身詮釋和扮演是足夠驚艷了。"

越前順勢的後退一步，背壓著樹身，眼神閃過微光。  
"你是、…"

我早有預謀，趁他張嘴塞入一顆糖球，當然不會是我喜歡的檸檬蜂蜜香，而是青梅的激酸口味。他眨眼一會就反應過來，鼓起的頰，瞇起的眼，皺起鼻子，張嘴欲吐。

"別急，還有甜的" 故意用著耍流氓的口吻，我一手捏他臉頰，不讓他吐出來，趁唇微張，正好俯身過去親他。小惡鬼反應倒快，一手橫格胸前，擋住我壓過去的臉。

他歛眉，神色淡漠，眼角不悅，挑起下頜。  
“你，想做甚麼？

我嘴角含笑，像觀賞女兒節玩偶一樣，捏住他柔軟的頰。  
"親你不可以嗎？"

"不行。"

"為什麼不行？"

"……你是笨蛋嗎仁王前輩。"

看著小狐狸露出小尾巴，你果然不是甚麼都不懂的小孩子，我偏頭一笑，"那為什麼是赤也，我就不行？"

越前沉吟一陣，驀地恍然，扯過我的領，匆匆在頰上一印。  
"這個嗎？"

我呆愕的看著他，臉上傳來軟軟的觸感，他的唇上還沾著蜜色的水光。

"……" ？！

小惡鬼一臉坦然，答道 "這完全不一樣吧。" 

這孩子甚麼回事，是誘惑嗎，是笨蛋嗎，還是有甚麼成人意味嗎？仿如走馬燈般速轉的念頭翻轉了無數次，我定睛對上小惡鬼那張毫無自覺沒半點害羞的臉，張口就吐槽。

"沒……沒自覺嗎？你……白長了一張很受歡迎的臉。"

"甚麼意思，不是前輩你們太大驚小怪嗎，還差得遠﹑唔…"

小惡鬼竟然擺出一臉「前輩真是笨，只好寬容你了的忍耐」。

我低眉垂睫，冷冷瞅著他，反腕一手就狠狠捏住他軟軟的臉頰，止住他的話。

"……你真是個笨蛋呢。" 我陰惻惻地說。

明白了，赤也這傻子就是這樣著了你的道。知道嘴唇不可以就等於臉頰可以輕率隨意？是不是不給些顏色警告，你就是會四處拈人偷香的花心蘿蔔小混球。

"你啊，聽好前輩的忠告，"  
怒從心起，我臉上笑得愉悅，手指愈用力揪緊他的臉作懲罰。

我緊抿的唇好不容易才吐出從喉頭嚼碎打爛撕碎再揉成為溫柔的勸告。  
"這些舉動，你還是少亂來給別人添誤會。" 

雙手扳著我的手臂都扯不動，小惡鬼總算被欺負的痛，臉頰通紅，睜大的貓眼一瞬閃過盈盈的水光。

"好痛﹑笨蛋！"  
"前輩放手！"

我們倆人都聽到切原的聲音在不遠處叫他，我才聽話撒手。小惡鬼雖然用殺人的目光釘住我，手心摁住痛紅的臉頰，嘴皮顫顫的卻說不出話。

這小腦袋瓜還能怎樣，想也知道是說你等著瞧﹑以後有你好看的話，我一副笑瞇瞇的揮手，"等著你喔~" 

小惡鬼狠狠瞪我一眼，甩手轉身。

好不容易等人走遠，我摸著被親過的臉頰，無言仰天深思。明明被佔便宜的是我，做壞事的人卻生我的氣，甩袖而去。

越前龍馬，要說那方面不懂事無知又不是，但偏偏一根筋輕易的不自覺的去攪亂人心，笨蛋﹑惡魔﹑大蘿蔔﹑正豬頭。

雖然查看過柳的資料，在美國長大看的風景玩的水土都不一樣，但是再熟悉平凡的禮儀距離，就是跟日本習慣不一樣啊。

我挫敗地蹲下身抱膝掩臉，暗暗罵道。

"……笨蛋﹑噗哩" 

關東的哥關西的弟  
*對話參見忍足兄弟電話特典   
(原著忍哥猛誇青學新人以及忍弟後來神空耳的轉述也是ww絕了)

*謙也視角

今年早早在晉級賽就對上種子隊伍的兵庫縣牧之藤，但比賽結束得比預想的早。雖然只有半年經驗，但我們的新人實力強得一塌胡塗。

今年的四天寶寺很強啊。

整隊回程路上，先走的人在附近的素麵店找位子，後手的人登陸完場賽比分就收拾好行李出發。在等著隊長交代手續的時候，我打電話給遠在東京讀書的侑士報訊。

都是部活時間，但電話沒響幾下就接起來了，那邊背景有嗞嗞作響的雜音，傳來熟悉慵懶的關西腔。

"嗯，是大阪的堂弟啊。怎麼了？" 

“啊侑士，最近狀態如何？" 我精神滿滿的打招呼。

“還是那樣子。” 果然還是甚麼都提不起勁的腔調。

“四天寶寺可是狀態絕佳哦，有個了不起的新人，剛剛在區賽就打敗了上年關西亞軍的選手，今年四天寶寺——

——絕對能進攻全國的寶座的話還未說完，就馬上被對面的話打斷。

“啊，那樣的我們冰帝也有，我們的龍馬入來就成為正選，連一場比賽都沒輸過。” 

可惡，怎麼都不可能能跟天生蠻力又天賦滿點的小金比吧，絕對是因為你不知道小金的可怕之處，處處都要和我較勁。

“甚麼？我們這邊的是打遍附近中學圈子，連流氓混混都害怕的人物啊。”

"啥啊，你是形容打架很強的小混混嗎？" 

侑士少見聽上去有點激動的聲音，語氣都有點急促，我忍不住思維發散的想著果然去了東京後就被同化了嗎，連他這種人都變得浮躁，但也或許是遠程電話造成的音效失真嗎，對面的背景音也很吵鬧，似乎一直孜孜不倦念著——

“——從美國歸來的，有強悍的精神和實力，一副唯我獨尊的樣子，盯人的眼神能令人毛骨悚然。”

說甚麼啊——有強悍的神經和肌肉，手指會滲出毒素，三白眼的兇狠能狠狠射穿人？

"怎麼可能有這樣的人？" 我驚叫。

對面話筒的背景音中傳來一把不耐煩的關東腔，語氣滿是嫌棄說甚麼開炫耀大會，似乎搶過了手機，莫名其妙就對我下戰書。

"四天寶寺的聽好了，今年全國大賽上勝利的會是我們冰帝。" 

掛掉了。

"……甚麼啊，是誰啊？" 我疑惑看著手機。

那邊和場地人員完話的白石朝我揮手，"謙也，走了。"

把手機放回口袋，我大聲回叫 "okay！"

沒過一會手機收到訊息響了，是侑士寄來的郵件，標題甚麼都沒寫，一打開看內容就先看到一張照片，末句寫著「怎麼樣？」

"甚麼怎麼樣，這是女生吧？" 我擰起疑惑的眉，舉起手機再三重看。

"甚麼女生？"白石好奇的湊過來。

"剛剛跟東京的堂哥通話之後，他就寄來了這個。" 我向他展示了照片。

因為櫻花季節，在一片粉紅背景之中，有個站在高台上的嬌小人影，是只能看見側面，臉小眼大，還束起長馬尾。

"莫非……是侑士交的新女朋友嗎？" 打量再三，我恍然大悟。

早就聽說侑士在東京過得浪，甩過的女性不計其數，還特別喜歡成熟的美女大姐姐，有美腿癖的事都眾所周知。雖然不想承認但他那傢伙就超有女人緣，意思是說連這方面都想勝過我嗎？不會不小心傳錯照片吧，還問我怎麼樣。

"連一點也要炫耀嗎！可惡！" 

我猛戳手指，正打算轟炸回覆。

白石忽的從後伸手點住照片，把人影放大給我看，"等等，謙也，這是男孩子啊。"

他啊的一聲說道，"像我們上年校祭穿女裝一樣，是在角色扮演時拍的照片吧。"

我吃一驚，仔細左右瞧瞧，"好像真的是耶……"

"你怎麼一眼就看出來了？" 我驚問。

"………不，你看清楚，人家又不是穿女裝。" 他表情微妙笑一聲。

"唔——的確，有這種眼神的不會是女生吧，看久了的話……有點帥氣？" 我翻著看的時候，已經走到約好的麵店。

"來了！！" “人齊了，宅闆娘！" "我不客氣了！" "好吃——"  
"小金你怎麼可以先吃！！" "誒~"

*第三視角

那邊聚會用餐的堂弟把手機放入行李袋，也不知道手機之後一陣震動，又閃動著幾封新郵件。

忍足侑士手下一滑，本來點的是球場的照片，卻不小心傳錯相薄最新的那張，重新把標題打上「關東最強的新人」發送一次。

"等等，剛才傳錯了，這張才是。"  
"喂謙也？"  
"喂，怎麼不回覆了？"

忍足內心有無以名狀的不安滋生，因為對面空白一片不回覆，明明是普通的照片手滑傳錯，怎麼就有種不小心讓外人看見自己女友私下拍的親密照的背叛感覺。

"錯覺吧？" 忍足努力安慰自己。

都是放學時刻了，學生和工作人員在後台收拾場地和店鋪，網球部的演員都已經換下服裝，聚在休息室準備去跡部的晚飯招待。越前換上平日清爽的輕私服，就是低頭轉臉時，讓人錯覺會看見髮尾晃過。

眾人整裝待發，只有小後輩好心過來提醒。

"忍足前輩？你不餓嗎，我們要走了。"

關東大賽首戰！冰帝對六角中

*越前視角

首戰隊伍六角中給人的感覺就很沙灘和暑熱。

和尚一樣的人，球拍特別長的人，髮型像火車頭的，打人的和一直被打的，還有個銀色頭髮的……嘖。

面對有少見球拍加持的雙打學長都不著急，細心觀察了對方的長處短板，想來學長們輸給青學之後反省過，終於學會用頭腦打比賽了。比分僵持，我溜出去買芬達，回來時已經見到比分的回升。

嘛，看來排行單打二的我，今天不一定有出場的機會了。

在中場回席邊的時候，我大方稱讚。  
"有些長進啊，前輩。"

"你真是……" 鷹眼那傢伙一點不領情，手捏緊了水瓶。  
"才不會一直被你小看！"拿著汗巾擦汗的岳人前輩朝我吐舌。

反效果了吧。

第二場雙打是熊和羊的組合，對上火車頭和銀髮的組合。

把這倆人湊一起打雙打也是監督出的奇招了吧，雖然意外的有效果。主宰前場的慈郎前輩經常玩得忘形，靈活的前場截擊和體力不太夠的優缺點，因為後場有穩重可靠的樺地前輩在看守，剛好互相補足了。

雖然銀髮的傢伙似乎能預判準確，觀察對方的行動習慣，但對上力道與都走位都沒有弱點的巨人，在大熱暑天底下，長時間拉鋸之後也不得不認輸一籌。

第三單打是忍足前輩與對方熱情滿滿的一年級部長。

對方使用了六角形球拍更有效控球，忍足前輩被逼要全場左右走動，對峙之下就很耗體力，尤其是對面是個大嗓門會喊著燃燒起來了嗎的可怕選手，明明那麼汗如雨下都笑得發熱陽光一樣，是用不完精力的無毛尋回犬嗎。

對忍足前輩來說，這場有點棘手啊。

"體力和持久戰都是忍足的弱項吧？" 冥戶前輩就很了解。

"就是因為這樣，上次才輸給青學的啊。" 鷹眼那傢伙眼光和嘴都忒毒，把我心裡沒說的台詞說出來了。

"不過，現在不是幹得不錯嘛。" 我好心為學長說一句。

對上四局打平又開始彼此追分的決賽局，可以說是以前忍足前輩最討厭的打法了吧。對沒甚麼士氣起勁的他，現在還有餘力打持久戰不落下風，果然與青學對抗之後就加強耐力訓練也是原因之一，之前很乾脆地輸球，心底果然不甘心呢。

"以忍足前輩的讀心能力，對上一年級的葵是真的不相伯仲嗎……" 鳳前輩向來心細，看到了不一樣的地方。

"說起來﹑侑士那傢伙到現在還撐著呢，都快四十分鐘了竟然沒有體力不支。" 

總是體力不支的人在說甚麼呢？我默默睨毫無自覺的岳人前輩一眼。

"難道他是故意要在持久戰上勝過對方？" 冥戶聽懂了鳳前輩的話。

"差不多吧。" 我回答。

前半場是被對方的打法逼得沒法，但後來適應了也沒有改變風格。網球是對心理精神要求很高的運動，先承認對方比自己強那一刻，多半就輸了。臉上看不出來，但眼神騙不了人，向來懶洋洋的傢伙也有熱血滿頭的時候啊。

我呷一口冰爽的芬達，哼笑一聲。  
"對手很弱的話就不好玩了吧，贏的話，還是徹底打敗全力以卦的對手更有意思，忍足前輩也太囂張了。" 

就算是打遊戲也一樣，遇上值得一戰的敵人當然是攻破對方擅長的地方更有趣啊。

發現學長們都靜下來，我轉去一望。

"……你們為什麼都這樣看著我？"

暑熱難耐的場上度過了快兩個小時，倆人好不容易分出勝負。

忍足前輩率先追分過二，讓冰帝輕鬆以五局三勝的漂亮戰績打響了關東大賽初戰。明明滿身汗水一臉疲憊的前輩，雖然好像有點狼狽，但比起平日的裝模作樣——

"前輩，現在更帥氣了啊。" 我微微一笑。

忍足前輩剛剛回到場邊，取來毛巾擦汗摘眼鏡，聞言一驚抬頭與我對視。 

身邊還熱熱鬧鬧的學長們又沉默了。為什麼又一臉難以言喻地看著我，是說我每次稱讚人都會有反效果嗎？

岳人前輩忽然從後向我一撲，攬住我揉頭髮，差點沒把我壓跪。  
"小不點！超會說話的嘛？"

"太重了前輩！" 我無數次的抱怨再被忽視。

算了。

在賽場回程的時候，遇上了在校巴附近等著的亞久津。他背靠樹身上，睄到我們正選一行人才轉直身來，正向我們臉兇放話。

"等到你了，越前龍馬。"

冥戶前輩率先上前一步，兇臉對峙，"你是誰，找我們甚麼事？"

忍足前輩果然會認人，沉吟一陣就揭曉答案，"我們下一場的對手，山吹的亞久津……"

正想走前幾步對話，鳳前輩突然伸手擋在我身前，我只好偏頭問，"學長認識他嗎？"

"聽過一些傳聞，是人稱怪物的亞久津，四處到別人網球部搗亂，名聲差差得很。" 部長忽然向我走近一步，沉聲問 "越前，你跟他認識？" 

"……見過吧。" 算不上認識。

"果然不認識吧——咦？！" 

想說岳人前輩既然要搭手在我肩上，就不要在耳邊大叫。

我推開賴在身上的牛皮糖前輩，又撥開高大前輩們攔我的手，上前問對方有甚麼指教。

"小鬼，這次又要其他學長保護你嗎？你是不是當自己是嬌滴滴的女孩子了？" 他明顯是低劣的嘲笑，卻戳中了我的死穴。

"還以為一人打敗銀華的你有甚麼了不起，原來是我最討厭的——"

"住嘴吧" 我冷冷截住。

"想跟我打一場的話，就堂堂正正在網球場上找我。"

我看他手裡還是拿著球拍，隨意的顛著球。

"既然你也算選手的話，明天就在球場上見高下。" 

他兇狠瞪著我，裝帥地轉身走掉，"……哼。"

跡部的大手一把按住我頭頂，眼神陰沉地把我頭轉過來。

學長們今天臉色一致的差。扺不過所有人朝我睨來的目光，我招供，"……他來過學校找我，把切原打傷了。"

"……吶，等等。" 忍足前輩扶著額一副頭痛，"信息太多，我有點頭痛。"

"……甚麼？怎麼突然出現了切原？" 岳人前輩臉色怪異。

"立海大那個惡魔？" 冥戶前輩也跟著奇怪的語氣。

"是說趁我們都不在的時候，那倆個人都在冰帝﹑找你？" 臉色可佈的跡部連聲音都散發出有迎面寒風的冷意。

我睜大眼睛，乖乖搖頭，撲住身旁的鳳前輩。部長你想找人磨牙算帳可以，但不應該找我。

鳳前輩果然攬下我，摸頭低聲問，"所以亞久津之前就找過你，甚至想打傷你，但切原君出現了幫你擋下？" 

“別說得像甚麼英雄救美的情節……" 語氣冷淡滿分，日吉這傢伙同時把我心聲準確說出來，說得好，雖然跟當時情況差不離，但我本來不是需要"被救"的對象。

"啊，因為這樣你才把招待券給了立海那傢伙。" 跟車而來的瀧前輩一語中的。

"那個海帶頭……" 前輩們似乎想起上次校祭，又自顧露出一臉不爽。

"……" 我還能說甚麼。

自從上次跟切原一起逛校祭，我就知道眾學長對立海大這種宿敵抱著相當大敵意，此刻集中在我身上的眼光，簡直能刺痛皮膚。

冰帝一年生 關東大賽晉級！冰帝對山吹  
關東大賽晉級！冰帝對山吹

*越前視角

我一大早就只能坐亭子，夾在部長和樺地前輩中間，乖乖喝水。

那種前後都被人緊緊盯著的感覺，從昨天遇見亞久津後就沒停過。炙在背上的視線熱烈程度好比遠處盯梢我的亞久津，學長你們是擔心還是仇視我已經分不出來了。

山吹聽說是挺厲害的學校，綠油油的制服總覺得眼熟。十時剛到，對面的人都到齊了，有個揚眼的橘子頭跟我對上視線，就咧出無比燦爛的笑容，朝我們這方向小跑而來。

"山吹的千石。" 部長抱胸而坐，氣勢上仍能俯視對方。

"是~跡部君，今天作為對手，好好打一場吧。" 他一身自來熟的氣息，絲毫沒被部長的敵意潑冷水。臉皮厚，了不起啊。

"啊。"   
想起來了。

"我們又見面了，龍馬醬~" 他笑瞇瞇半蹲身，跟坐著的我平視。跟上次見面一樣。

"嗯……" 上次叫的還是龍馬君。

沒法好好打招呼這點也想起來了，雖然有一面之緣，也不必叫這麼親切吧。他伸手摸我的頭髮，我也懶得躲。  
"還是這麼害羞啊，待會我請你喝芬達吧~怎麼樣？"

哦，"謝謝——" 前輩為人挺好的，我就不跟他客氣了。

身旁的部長重哼一聲。

於是我只能忍痛改口 "——前輩，不必了。"

既然彼此是今天晉級賽的對手，交好甚麼的還是之後再說的意思吧，部長雖然小心眼，但立場要站穩這點是對的。

看著對方有點失望的臉，我順手就捏他臉頰，扯成那個平常的傻笑，絕對更適合他，人好脾氣好也不生氣，我嘴上還沒忘給他一個下馬威。

"讓輸家請客未免不太好看，還是讓我請你吧。" 說罷我嘿嘿一笑。

"哦，山吹是不會輸的，但龍馬醬果然可愛~~"  
前輩反握我的手，像隻金毛大犬撒嬌般蹭蹭。他總是蹲下身來，橘子頭髮看上去又毛茸茸暖洋洋的，鬆軟好摸，難怪總會讓我想起卡魯賓。

雖然比不上我家卡魯賓，但另一種意義上也挺可愛。

有點不捨的收回手，樺地站起來拉走了那隻綠油油山跑來的大汪汪。

"越前，回來。"  
"........ouis"   
部長，微笑就算了，磨牙這個習慣真的不好。

  
*千石視角

雙打二敗，該說不愧冰帝嗎，全國級的對手果然可怕~

別人可能會想，這場單打三必須取勝，山吹一定感到壓力很大吧？不過我可不一樣，笑嘻嘻看著對面的冰帝選手，日吉若。

早就知道排名，但我拉拍線的時候，還是一副遺憾地說，“難得抽到了第三單打，對手卻不是越前呢。”

"啊，可惜~"

二年級冰帝新星的日吉若，雖然外貌冷淡，卻是心高氣傲的類型。在越前龍馬出現之前，誰都認為他是下年部長的唯一候選人。

這樣的人卻屈居於一年生之下，一定感到很不甘心吧。

決定發球權的球拍如我所預言，在微風送爽後踫網向內。

"今天的我也絕佳lucky~"

愈是自恃高傲的人，在身處劣勢時，就更難保持心理的平靜自信。眼前的人，比起表面上，個性尤其好挑撥。我再添一把柴火，嬉皮笑臉道，"發球權我讓你吧，今天東北方會為我帶來好運，所以我要你那邊的場地。"

走到場地的坐席，脫下外套，場外的觀眾都發出微微的呼聲。

"果然是幸運千石。"  
"千石前輩的風格就是這樣。"  
"那身肌肉，很壯觀啊！"

憑短時間之內就把身體鍛鍊成這樣，經歷了無數次體力耗盡，再爆發意志力堅持下去。肌肉訓練到承受不住，破壞又組織重生，不經過無數次痛苦是不可能有今天的份量。

為了得到靈感，我學習拳擊加強訓練自己的動態視力和瞬間爆發力。在發球時先聲奪人，在回球時加沉對手回擊的壓力，在心理戰略上令人自覺矮我一頭，全方位戰勝對方。

"我啊，喜歡輕鬆地打網球。"

給對方一個加了超級回旋的高挑球，壓線而入就最好不過了，但竟然咬著牙把球打回來，那我就尊重你的戰意，回擊一記全身躍在空中的扣殺。

「噹——」

重球落地猶有回響。帶起觀眾和山吹隊友的叫聲。

"是千石的虎炮！"  
"真是可怕的重擊"  
"那個高挑球是故意的！"

"輕鬆~輕鬆~" 我球拍托在肩上，嬉笑對上日吉君的怒意。

當然了，沒有勝利就不是輕鬆打球了。

對面的日吉君也認真起來，使出了姿勢奇特的演武式。速度和攻擊力都增強了，氣勢連帶比分也一舉直下，拿下發球局。

我呵呵一笑，讀取他的肌肉動向比較難，但大變不離其宗。要是讓他保持這種氣勢，可就不妙了。中途換場的時候，我在球袋拿出了比賽用的球拍，揮動幾下，無論是握膠，拍線，還是手感都狀態完美。

"嘛，訓練用的拍子還是太鬆了，打出來的球好慢。" 換拍子讓他臉色一變，覺得被羞辱了吧，真是好懂。

"你的風格果然很有趣。" 

我沒有說完，也就只是有趣了。不過日吉君頭腦聰明自尊極高，不可能聽不懂吧。山吹的人都在為這場比賽歡呼打氣，作為王牌，不能辜負他們和伴爺的期待啊，就用必須取勝的氣勢，一口氣贏下比賽吧。

我臉帶笑意，真誠地挑釁。  
"來認真比一場吧，有趣君~"

*越前視角

這就是入選日本青少年選拔隊的實力嗎。

打球風格成熟從容，展現壓倒性的力量，心理上的戰術挑撥玩得擅長，卻不討人厭。

那傢伙在輕笑玩鬧的口吻之間，笑瞇瞇的厚臉皮之下，隱藏著扮豬吃老虎的心思——不對，本來就是技術力量兼備的強大對手，山吹的王牌名副其實，那種嬉皮憨笑是本性，看上去親切可躬而已。球場上被對手的語氣挑撥得得心亂浮躁的日吉前輩，就像隻未長開的貓咪，遇上攔路的猛虎在爪子底下被肆意玩弄。

想起他裝模作樣的撒嬌，我內心不爽。

切，根本沒有貓咪的可愛，分明一隻惡意滿滿的笑面虎。

日吉前輩輸了。

我站在近距離觀察的山吹笑面虎，在下場擦汗的時候見到我，彎身來到攔網面前，維持一臉天性使然的憨笑。

"怎麼了，因為隊友輸球不高興嗎？龍馬醬眼神很可怕呢~"

"不過就是贏了一場，冰帝還是會打敗你們的！"   
跟我呆一起的岳人前輩惡聲惡氣回擊。

"你還差得遠呢！"   
我們兩人一起朝他扮鬼臉，吐舌。

笑面虎呆然一頓後，用毛巾捂臉哈哈大笑，"哈哈~可愛~"

  
換我整裝上場的時候，趁人走過身邊，我開口道。  
"Ne，要不要跟我打一場？" 

我不用回頭都想像到他的表情，一副傻氣笑臉。

他爽朗回應，"當然囉，龍馬醬的話隨時奉陪~”

"……別再這樣叫我了。"我嘆氣，金毛犬就罷了，猛虎的撒嬌還是免了。

他一聲哀怨，"誒，果然生氣了？" 

才感到肩上輕輕一踫，身後俯來的陰影籠罩我全身，讓我猛的回頭。虎男一如既往地彎膝平視說話，但那運動過後汗熱的氣息，距離太近讓人感到不適。

"龍馬醬，為什麼生氣了？" 裝可憐是沒用的。

"別像叫女孩子一樣叫我。" 我瞪著他的臉。

"是是，那龍馬，要不要和我交換聯絡方式？"   
他立即換上一副討好示軟的口吻。

……想起來了，這人相當輕浮的一面。正式比賽是沒有機會遇上，私下約賽的話那很自然要交換的，但怎麼說，那副傻憨的笑臉也有點太熱切了。

"……可以是可以。"  
我壓下一瞬間的猶豫。

打敗怪物的小怪物

*千石視角

在倆人隔網對峙，就像巨人俯瞰小孩子一樣，實力懸殊的感覺。一頭白髮惡人臉的亞久津氣勢嚇人，頎長的身型擋住日光，陰影蓋過個子矮小的龍馬，就像目擊不良混混攔路小學生的現場。

亞久津沙啞的嗓子摻磨著嗜血的欲望。  
"喂，小鬼，這次沒有學長保護你，你別想逃啊。" 

龍馬一臉無所謂，"彼此彼此。" 

這兩個人的比賽真讓人有點擔心，亞久津之前硬闖不同學校找茬到處傷人宣稱要和越前對決。嘛，龍馬引人注目是一回事，亞久津對他很執著這點，讓人有點在意啊。

毫不遲疑，龍馬拋球揮拍行水流雲，是很簡單落前場的短球，被快步上網的亞久津毫無懸念抽回，恰恰過網的小黃球卻遇上早有預謀衝前上網的龍馬，在全身躍起的重力扣殺中，他清脆的喊出"——抽擊球A"

超近距離打在臉上，看都覺得臉疼。這種亂來的開場讓所有人都嚇了一跳，我又驚又笑，一上場就挑釁打臉亞久津，龍馬醬是不是太活潑了。

他俯視亞久津，勾笑下戰書，" 網球可不是你以為的簡單。"

亞久津揚起怒意的顫聲，露出了森冷笑意，"……小鬼！"

啊原來如此，這場體格實力懸殊的比賽，很容易讓人認為對手會壓倒性打敗自己。但這一球是要告訴所有人，他不單看得出來亞久津不如自己的地方，還故意用戰術羞辱對方改變球場上的氣勢，是個聰明又不服輸的孩子呢，不過亞久津不是能輕易應付的危險人物啊……

龍馬揮拍指向躺地上的對方，聲線清冷，神色高傲。  
"忘了說，剛才那一球，是我代切原還給你的。"

無視周圍的擔憂眼神盡情挑釁亞久津，龍馬唇角微微一翹，清澈的嗓音再落耳邊。

"真正的，才剛剛開始喔。"

哦呀，超可怕的小惡人呢——誒等等，切原？

*越前視角

場邊傳來輕輕一笑，聲音柔和甚至有點悅耳，但這個時機笑起來的可不是甚麼善荏。轉頭一望，是青學藍白一行人。

我聽聲辨位，找準目標 "不二前輩？"

"龍馬真是不會手下留情呢~"不二大大方方朝這邊微笑。  
"加油喔小不點！" 舞蹈式擊球的大貓笑著招手。  
"越前，你不可以輸啊！" 沖天髮型的雙手圈成喇叭打氣吶喊。

為什麼青學的會莫名其妙來為我打氣？

轉頭就睄見藍白隊尾兩個額臉都貼上綿繃帶的部員，看著亞久津的臉顫抖發白。

……原來如此。

環視一圈，場外站著不少學校制服的顏色，該不會都是跟對面有過節特意來旁觀的吧。看來部長說他到處搗亂別人網球部是真的，本來學校慣例打氣鼓舞的陣仗就非常盛大，現在更像是勇者對邪惡魔人的討伐戰。

"你還真惹人厭啊" 我平鋪直述。

"啊，誰在乎這些垃圾。" 因為是手下敗將嗎？果然是魔王的發言。

"……真不巧，我可不是甚麼勇者。" 我悄聲自語，走回場後線。

勇者大概不會把那一球打在他臉上吧，作為反派我是很有自覺的。我輕輕一笑，抬起帽簷，拋球躍起壓拍發球。

"因為能把你打得痛哭流涕，我樂意之至。" 

*岳人視角

比分一直被壓著，目前局數2-0，龍馬仍然沒有反攻的跡象。

"糟糕﹑小不點不是被壓著打嗎？" 我抓住攔網，焦躁得很。

"很難看啊，每次都跑相反方向，根本被耍猴一樣。” 混蛋冥戶說這麼直接還算是隊友嗎？

“喂你說得太難聽了！你是站冰帝這邊的吧？看見打敗你的小不點輸掉你更高興是嗎？" 看比賽就怒，我乾脆衝他開火。

"你說甚麼！" 他倒沒沉住氣。

"冥戶學長不是這個意思，你們不要因此吵架啊" 鳳緊張地勸道。

"吶，我說龍馬都沒有焦急，你們場下的吵甚麼？"  
侑士這傢伙還冷靜得很，又一個沒心肝的。

"越前可以輸嗎。"   
跡部沉吟之後反問，沒有平日的自信反而透著輸球的憂心。

"吓﹑跡部你說得想小不點輸掉一樣，今天早上撞到腦袋了嗎？"   
我聞言驚怒，你們一個個都想著小不點輸掉是怎麼一回事？

"少胡說了，笨蛋。" 冥戶那傢伙趁機吐槽我。

"雖然只是猜測……"侑士和聲打圓場，"我覺得作為部長，跡部考慮的地方不一樣。"

*冥戶視角

向日那傢伙信心太少了，逆轉可是那傢伙的拿手好戲。

作為隊友還不了解自家後輩嗎，太遜了。

越前這小子的生活可以說單純簡樸得可怕，心無旁驁，晨練夜訓風雨不改，每天部活之後都會自主訓練打比賽，生活得像個職業選手。

心志堅定得可怕，頭腦冷靜得不像初中生，在網球場上可以說是令人頭痛。無論怎樣的對手都不會怕，只會興高采烈地變強再吞噬對手。

如果是連他都不能贏的對手，也就只有那幾個怪物罷了。但眼前的亞久津還不是值得緊張焦急的時候。

看看越前的眼神就知道了。

*跡部視角

對越前來說，在初中網球界要找身體條件比他優勢的人並非少數，但在各方面身體水平能力都堪稱完美的亞久津，寥寥可數。

無容置疑，越前的第一球逆轉了所有人的預想，甚至讓所有人醍醐灌頂網球絕對不是由身高優勢決勝負的運動，講求毅力意志策略的較量。龍馬最強的地方是永不氣餒﹑愈戰愈勇的可怕精神。

再崎嶇屈撓的逆境之中，愈是厲害的對方，愈會引出越前的最佳狀態和深不見底的潛能。仿佛有誰在背後掌控著越前的成長，把他領到日本網球界試刀一樣對羔羊大殺四方，一邊視球場上的對手為磨刀石，一邊用對手的經驗血肉慢慢養成嗜血妖刀的鋒利。

每次刃開即見血般俐落斬殺對手，那種尋求最佳獵物的眼神，遇見強者愈發雀躍的笑意，敵人築成的高牆壁壘只會激發他每分每秒都盡情享受挑戰的樂趣，從不會考慮不可能落敗的可能。

可以說一絲正常人應有的情緒都沒有。

就這一點來說，越前才是球場上的魔王。

把他培養成這樣的一把刀，背後的人就是那個武士越前南次郎嗎。

妖刀易折﹑過剛則斷﹑每戰必勝沒有對手，對越前來說真是好事嗎。

"……放任這樣的成長，可以嗎。"

我自問。

*越前視角

一球告終。

氣勢洶洶的重力扣殺一下子變成悄悄落地的小短球，他接球就緒的動作止不住，臉色茫然順勢就跌坐在地。

"是我贏了。"

我望天淡淡的道。

他終於肯從地上爬起來，走近網前，一把伸臂抓起我領子，讓我雙腳凌空。他俯視的角度像巨人，手臂力度宛如鬼魅，眼神陰騺，咬緊牙關。

"看著我，小鬼。"

他揪住我領子，就是為了這個？

我嘆口氣，身高體力的差別太明顯了，遠處的學長喊聲都聽見了。這個場面在他們眼中多半是一個兇悍大漢，拎小貓一樣拎著我的脖子。

“雖然你還差得遠，" 比起每天虐我的臭老頭。

"但這場比賽你也打得不錯。" 

*日吉視角

這小鬼是無敵的嗎，我心底懷疑。

實力太強，好像沒有弱點，連被人凌空拎起都沒有一絲害怕。連裁判觀眾都被亞久津的動作嚇了一跳，我衝入場的時候，卻只見到越前臉上勾著百無聊賴的笑。

我不由慢了腳步，明明想擋在你的面前，大腦卻又清晰察覺到自己仿佛多餘，你根本用不著別人自作主張的保護，你哪怕弧身一人都不會害怕。

你的心裡只有網球，訓練和如何變強。

晴空之下明明應該浸淫冰帝贏球一片歡騰的氣氛之中，小不點有著驚人的實力和潛能是早知道的，這一刻我卻有種冰冷又格格不入的預感，來臨得太快太倉促，預見將來的越前會遠遠地拋離所有人，贏球之後，很快就孤身遠走。

向日葵和紫羅蘭

*南次郎視角

青少年賽後回家，一臉想打朝我挑釁。天性好戰的他，遇到好對手的興奮，贏球之後想發洩的激動，都融會在眼神之中。

"老爸，跟我打一場認真的吧？"

我嗤笑，拿起球拍，跳下寺台，當陪貓一樣就陪玩。從兩歲起過著打網球的人生，球齡今年才滿十年的他，明明還是小屁孩，連世界的門檻都沒摸到，說迷惘甚麼太早了吧。

就這麼跌跌撞撞下去成長吧，贏球是自然的事，輸球也不必丟臉挫敗，享受著網球帶給我們的喜怒哀樂，繼續簡簡單單地打球下去吧，龍馬。

"喂，青少年~" 我拉長腔調。

"打網球快樂嗎？"

*越前視角

周末比賽之後，趁周一部活完結之後，我揹球袋去大型網球店換球拍線。

黃昏時分，再次經過那個公園，我不由得駐足。

跟上次一模一樣紫羅蘭色的人坐在長椅上靜靜看日落，獨自一人，唯一不同的是身上的病號服。一臉落寞的表情，是住院的緣故嗎？

我上前幾步。

"是你啊，小男孩" 他淺淺微笑。

"還是帶著那麼大的球袋呢，是在附近換拍線嗎？" 他語氣相當肯定。

我點頭。

他本身也是打網球的吧，所以上次的話題全都是關於網球，了解的事情也多，但是現在關東賽季的時間，卻因病留醫沒法出席，難怪這麼落寞不甘心，見到身後的球袋才忍不住跟我搭話。

受傷的選手無法延續網球事業的多如羅星，這是早就了解的事，但現實認識一個有血肉有喜怒的真正選手，讓人將心比己，假設眼前的例子換成是自己。

不能打網球的人生，讓我難以想像的可怕。

"看來比賽贏了啊？" 他微笑。

"為什麼？" 我坐在他身旁。

"因為你身上有積極備戰的朝氣勃勃呢。" 

抹去微笑，他是對著澄黃溫暖的天空說的，聲音摻著憂傷，帶著求而不得的餘韻和恨意。我覺得這句話與其是讚賞我，更像是他死命想抓住失去的機會和缺乏的特質。

"不能比賽的人，眼神中不可能會有這種單純又洋溢氣息吧。" 他淡淡解釋道，仿佛說的就是事實，而我甚至沒有立場去安慰反駁而無話可說。

"因為，輸球的人怎麼可能快樂？"

*幸村視角

看到小男孩張揚又炫耀的身影，仿佛昔日的我活躍在網球界，「冰帝的寶貝一年生」就像仁王這樣稱呼他一樣，在網壇上的實力已經閃閃發亮，前途無可限量。

而我卻被卸下所有，獨自困在醫院的牢籠之中，連將來能否握得緊球拍都要寄予上天的憐憫。我多麼羨慕又妒忌他，日日夜夜得悉同伴和其他球隊的人都加訓努力為比賽，明明不應該沉浸在悔恨的黑暗面，但這樣的人卻乘著夕陽為他描邊的金光向我走來，那一分仿佛施捨予我的同情陪伴，足夠剖開再高傲的人內心深處最不想對人提及的傷，再丟臉的酸苦難堪都忍不住傾瀉而出。

我也太不成熟了。

抓住年紀比我小又不熟悉的陌生人這麼掏心掏肺地訴苦，也太難看了。但說出來之後總算好過一點，默默調整心情，我感謝小男孩一直刻意的沉默和陪伴，沒有投來同情的眼神和明知沒有用的勸解，反而足夠了。

我打破沉默，"你該是時候回家了。"

好好備戰，冰帝會在關東決賽遇上立海大。我偏頭微笑，在小男孩溫暖澄澈的眼神倒影中，我卻像盛開荼靡的紫羅蘭，枯萎腐敗又滲著刺骨的寒意。

"再見了，小男孩。"

之後再見就是敵人了，越前龍馬。

*南次郎視角

沒想到小子平日就夠冷淡了，今天換個拍線回來而已，突然的陷入相當深的思緒不言不語，透出迷惘掙扎的氣息，不然怎麼一步都能走出滿地冰霜結子。

"青少年？"

我擔心的問，是遇見甚麼人了嗎，從打敗怪物之後亢奮狀態一下子變得鬱積抑結。對身體不好啊。

飯桌上也是沒扒幾口就說吃飽了。

姪女遞過來的擔憂眼神，我也接不住啊。搔頭苦惱，作為半個過來人我也不知道怎麼辦，龍馬在網球以外的事情一根筋但足夠聰明，給他時間的話他會想到辦法的。

開解他，絕對不如自己找到的答案有用。靈機一動，跟我以前一樣，在不知道怎麼辦的時候就出發去尋找，去遠方旅行吧。 

幫龍馬大人扒拉出證件信用卡，蹬蹬蹬跑上二樓一股腦地都天女一樣撒床上。

"龍馬sama~快去收拾行李！”   
"搞甚麼，老爸？" 青少年被撒花的現狀嚇懵了。  
"去旅行吧！” 就是這樣決定了。

看過遠方的景色，散心也罷，想通了再回來吧，龍馬。

關西熱浪海灘

*越前視角

海浪吹走空氣中的炎熱，拂臉而來的風帶著清爽的鹽味，連帶腳下踩著的細沙暖意都覺可人。

關西啊，海灘啊，我啊。

不知為什麼就被老爸打包送來找一個叫修的人，但既來之則安之，說到關西就想吃熱呼呼的大阪燒，新出爐的章魚燒。 

乘計程車出機場不遠的附近就是一望連綿的海和沙灘，猛烈的陽光任無處不在的微涼海風浸過，悄悄吻在肌膚上像是冰涼退熱貼，是東京市區絕對感受不到的自然涼快。

本來有點鬱結的心情就明亮起來，隨風飛揚了。

因為輕裝而來，只揹上背包球袋的我來到沙灘邊，摘下球鞋掛在袋，就赤腳走沙上，大概是周二的中午時間，人不多的景區還算空曠。

沒有網球和部活，沒有學校和作業，手上有大把時候任我想做甚麼都可以。這就是自由啊，但百無聊賴的時候，還不如去練習打比賽呢。

我回想著各種各樣從運動雜誌記下的資料，比起硬地人在軟地例如沙上跑步能減少關節勞損和對肌肉的負苟，但更能訓練出耐力和持久。在海水中加練可以增強體質，訓練核心肌群和柔韌度。

在關東大賽之前，我正好來適合的地方加強訓練。從上次比賽就顯現出身體質素的重要性，雖然我有更強的技術戰略，但只要手腳跟不上速度都是空談。正是遇過亞久津這類型的對手，才更提醒我這個網壇有大多人有優勝於我的地方，只要有一點鬆懈就會徹底輸掉吧。

輸球的話不可能快樂……

那個人沒有說錯，無論是誰都不會因為輸球而開心吧？但我幾乎每天都輸給臭老爸，所以才每天訓練變強，這樣的理由在別人眼中也許不正常吧？我的網球——只是用來打敗老爸的工具嗎？以勝負決定打網球的快樂，可以嗎？怎樣知道哪些是正確的屬於我的答案，想不通。

緩步跑在海沫邊，浪花點拍我腳背上，提醒我回過神來。

中午過後快三時多，是學校的放學時間，漸漸人多起來的地方，也引了起香氣四溢的小食開檔。附近就只有一間簡便蓋搭的海之家，聚起人氣的炊煙也勾起我肚子的餓蟲，走到店門面前，隨意點了剛剛翻好的章魚燒。

"誒？" 小老闆似的人抬頭盯著我。  
"怎麼了？" 我的聲音很奇怪嗎？

"你是東京來的？" 他的聲線太大了點，引來其他人的注目。  
"……"我愣住。

"啊咧？特地從東京來的嗎，可愛~" 

一把高昂嗓音傳入耳中，旁邊招呼客人的男生也走過來，低頭瞧著我道，"跟爸爸媽媽走失了嗎？真可憐~"

"不用害怕吶，有甚麼想吃的都可以說唷， 裕次君甚麼都能做~"

"……不是。" 我小聲否認，”烤魚和炒麵可以嗎？" 

老爸從美國小時候就習慣放我到處走，能照顧好自己那就無問題了，但一換了水土就發覺年齡差在這邊很讓別人在意，尤其是我這種看上去手無寸鐵小腿小胳膊的，特別惹人好事關心，要是長得像亞久津的話，可能就沒人會多問吧。

"沒問題，來這邊坐著稍等哦~可愛的小男孩~" 

這個人一口純正的關西腔卻拉著微妙的高昂尖細，鏡片後一閃而過的眼神，感覺跟忍足前輩耍心眼的時候一樣……可怕。

*白石視角

今天是海邊的部活時間，提早去買食材的小春和裕次先我們一步，我趁著有些空檔，拐個彎幫忙去經常入貨的雜貨店買入飲料，才踩著點抵達海之家。

已經有很多放學不久穿著校服的女生圍繞在店前，都是慣常來的客人。可是沒等我進店放好存貨，客人們就發現了我圍成一圈，讓我沒辦法走開也只能不斷不好意思地推卻邀約。

"抱歉﹑今天還是不太方便……"我一番苦笑，只能用盡力氣打哈哈。

等等﹑聽到聲音的小春他們明明在身後，卻沒有打算來幫忙一下嘛？我回頭向隊友露出哀切請求的目光

"藏琳甚麼時候都很受歡迎呢~" 小春明媚笑了。

啊……完全被無視了。

因為熱鬧的場面而圍繞過來的女生變得多起來，最靠近我的一圈人都被外圍擠得愈近，好不容易說出"大家小心﹑別推……"的時候，連衣袖被人左右扯住，糟糕要被淹埋了嗎。

"哦哦﹑愈來愈多客人了﹑靠你了小藏~" 情況更加為難的時候，身後又傳來另一把喜上眉梢的隊友聲音。

……裕次君？

不行啊……我完全不擅長應付女生的搭訕……

這時候忽然響起一聲女生的尖叫，把所有人都停止了說話和動作，我趁時走出一圈包圍。那是兩個染成褐金長髮的小混混，一個拉扯著一個短校裙的女學生，一個出手拉住女生想要躲避的手臂，看起來相當糟。

"那有甚麼，跟我們一起玩不是更好嘛？" 金髮的說得流里流氣。  
"別緊張啊，我們就是想來個約會嘛~"褐髮的說著就強硬地扯女生的手要拉走。

我從人群中走出來，店裡的一個男生也站起來，和我同時揚聲。

"喂，停手吧"  
"住手啊" 

*小春視角

海灘上總是有金毛小混混調戲女孩子的事件，剛好撞上了我們當然不可能視之不見，沒想到那個東京小男孩觀察力強得很，先一步站起來，語氣清冷又傲氣十足的向那些人挑釁。

雖然打起來未必不一定贏，但認真的神色和堅定的眼神……

"好帥﹑超有男子氣概的男孩子~"

為女孩子出頭的男孩和藏琳同時出聲，然後對視一眼，仿佛就是一個組合。對面那兩人自稱是橫掃這一帶海邊的黃金雙人沙排組合，就提出用一場沙灘排球來決勝負。

金髮小混混把太陽眼鏡托上髮頂，低眉挑眼的道，"要是我們贏了的話，你們除了要道歉，再也不能多管閒事了。"

褐髮的一聲嘲笑，話是對白石說的，手卻指向那東京男孩，"真的可以嗎，就你和一個小學生？" 

在踏入沙圈前，男孩褪去風衣外套，底下一件簡單的白T-裇，看出來沒怎麼長開的身量，瘦薄的肌肉，顯得更加年幼青澀。

男孩瞥倆人一眼，眼神清冷，淡然輕哼一聲，"就我一個也沒問題。"

藏琳臉上只有淺淺笑意。

兩人在沙地半場上前後站位，沙灘排球講求雙人合作，在後場的藏琳各方面而言都相當可靠，拋球起跑揮臂，打出挾著風勢的強力發球。

對面金髮的小混混實力也不是蓋的，蹲身箭步就順利地接起來，雖然打起來的球高高飛過球網。前場的男孩憑著三步助跑，在沙地上竟然躍身 一跳超越網高，舉臂揮下一個殺球得分。 

清脆的哨子聲響起，連帶場外觀賽的女生都愉快歡呼起來。

"漂亮！好厲害的扣球！"   
"竟然能跳這麼高，好厲害"  
"天啊﹑兩個人都好帥氣~"

不愧那張從容倨傲的漂亮臉蛋，有這麼爽快俐落的身手，倆人的組合沒有分毫遜色於所謂黃金拍檔的對手。藏琳除了臉和身材都是完美的，力道速度走位和救球無一不出色，加上少年驚人的跳躍力和手勁眼準，兩人的控球就像逗貓棒一樣，戲耍得對場兩人像野豬地左奔右突。

因為外圍女生的勇躍聲援，連倆人組合名都取定了——"加油！正義美少年組加油！" 襯得場內狼狽的倆人臉色十分不好看。

換到少年的發球局，三色間的排球乖巧地在他手上轉動著，他抬手拋球，就像是打網球的標準姿勢，竟然把排球也打出了外旋轉，飛速地席捲氣勢在對場給流星墜地。

藏琳眼神閃亮，帶著一臉興味輕輕笑道，"果然很強啊"

"這小鬼是甚麼人？" 金髮的狠狠吐口水。  
"可惡，我們也有能贏的方法" 褐髮的不甘示弱回道。

沒有想到他們所謂贏的方法，就是趁別人衝上網前，用腳踢起一潑沙子，對著剛剛前撲的男孩偷襲。

迎面沙塵的男孩半跪在地，低下頭捂著眼，溢出細細的吃痛聲。

"沒事吧？" 藏琳焦急上前問，低下頭去扶男孩的手腕。

貓眼的男孩子緊閉起眼，眼圈開始發紅，鐵定進沙子刺痛起來。

藏琳臉色一沉，不顧一切，雙臂一攬，把人抱起。

"等等？" 

還緊閉著眼的男孩，忽然凌空而起，嚇了一跳，雙手抱住藏琳的肩。

"怎麼回事，放我下來！"

藏琳不在乎場外人的驚呼慌張，把小男孩輕鬆地公主抱起走到場邊，放在其他女生趕忙讓出來的長椅上。目光關切地看著男孩，藏琳叫來謙也幫忙，讓我從店內拿乾淨的毛巾清水。

藏琳輕輕撥去他臉上的沙，對還想繼續打的小孩子安慰道，  
"別擔心，我絕不會讓他們得一分。"

臉上語氣含著爽朗可靠的笑意，"相信我吧。"

"我可是隊長啊。"   
抬手摸摸男孩的頭，就一個人回球場上對倆人。

"藏琳好帥~" 兩個美少年上演這一幕好浪漫讓人心動~

"小春﹑太輕浮了！" 背景音是裕次君的吐槽。

*謙也視角

"太過份了！剛剛是故意的吧﹑那些人！"  
"他是不是眼晴進沙子了？"  
"天啊﹑一定很痛吧？"

耳邊周遭都是女生們的關心切問，我專注地抬起男孩抿得緊緊的臉，小心翼翼地用清水洗過眼睛，讓沙子順著水滴走。

小孩子看著一臉吃痛，眼圈發紅，模樣可憐得像隻被濕透的貓咪。

我擔心地問，"有覺得好點嗎？" 

聞言他勉強睜開的貓眼，盈盈著生理淚水的微光，因為沙子刺痛發紅，滑落的淚珠掉落在我抬起他下巴的手背上。 

他分明嘴硬答道，"好多了。"

倔強不服輸的樣子引起其他人看著笑了，我只好抿起無奈的笑，放開他還沒我手掌大的臉。他低頭眨幾下眼睛，一能睜開就馬上說 "我要上場。"

要不是臉上濕淋淋的臉頰微紅，就差點被他仿如無事的表情騙過去，以為剛剛吃沙子的人不是他。重新回到場上的男孩，活躍得比之前更甚，借著白石送去的傳球，一舉打出更壓場的殺球。

男孩唇角勾笑，眼神閃動著懾人的流光，充滿魄力和氣勢。

"噢喲~超帥氣的~" 不用說又是小春變得春心蕩漾了。

我微微笑著，感覺手心還暖暖滑過他臉上的淚，雖然長得那麼可愛，但確實很有男子氣概嘛。


	3. Chapter 3

關西的男子漢

*越前視角

關西第一場比賽是沙灘排球，把人都打跑了。雖然眨眼還覺著有點不適，身上還滲著沙子，但心情還是不錯。

跟我一起打排球有點帥氣的大哥哥拉著我去海之家請客，不過我本來就點了章魚燒和炒麵等著，有了老闆男的保證和戴眼鏡的熱情招待，桌上要甚麼有甚麼吃光了就填上，我就不客氣地一頓狼吞苦嚥。

"藏琳~這份是你的~" 專門為他留下了份，是怕搶不過我嗎？

"謝謝小春，" 排球很強的人側頭向我笑，解釋道 "啊，這個是因為我喜歡比較清淡口味的。"

我疑惑地眨眼，是嗎，原來他們彼此認識。

吃飽了放下叉子，想想自己敲了別人一頓卻連請客的人姓氏都不知道，總不可能跟著別人叫名字吧，一瞬間只能有點尷尬道，"那個……多謝，大哥哥。" 

對自己一把年紀裝嫩叫哥哥的羞恥感，一股腦臉紅耳熱浮在臉上 。

那人溫和的笑顏一下子被逗笑，"可愛吶，越前君"

他很自然地伸手摸摸我的頭，像我摸卡魯賓一樣順手。除了小時候的老爸會這樣做，總覺得最近這樣做的人多起來了。

不過他繼續笑著說的話，讓我猝不及防一愣。  
"不用客氣，我們都是網球部，算是你的學長了。不過你來這裡的事，有跟冰帝的學長說一聲嗎？”

"？"

我雙眼大睜，臉上不動聲色。

——他認識我？網球部？冰帝？甚麼回事？

" 誒等下？你是那個越前？" 

那邊幫忙做炒麵戴頭巾的人忽然轉過頭來，露出一副吃驚的樣子。在前台的老闆男和顧場的都一個個探頭出來，像去動物園一樣圍觀我。

"是越前龍馬？"  
"哦哦那個關東最強一年生嗎﹑傳說中那個！"  
"難怪發球的姿勢那麼標準，都是打網球的嘛"

湧過來的關西腔讓我聽得很慢，耳邊捕捉到奇怪詞語害我下意識地重複"……傳說中？" 

那個幫廚的男生有點毛毛躁躁，麵也不炒了摘下頭巾坐過來搭話。  
"侑士跟我說的，說你有強悍的神經和肌肉，手指會滲出毒素，三白眼的兇狠能狠狠射穿人，是可怕的網球怪物！"

……哈﹑忍足前輩。

就像打沙排中場休息的時候，他扣住我下巴一面左右打量，"唔唔仔細看，長得跟照片真的像呢，怎麼我剛剛就沒看出來？"

把我形容得像三頭六臂的怪物，能一眼認出來才怪好吧，心情有點不爽的我撥開他的手，一上來就動手動腳可不好。

"你們是誰？" 

"我們四天寶寺網球部，是關西的豪強哦。" 眼鏡男很有自信嘛。

"小春和我是雙打拍檔哦，無論是搞笑還是網球都不會輸的！" 老闆男說。

"我是忍足謙也，姑且是你忍足前輩的堂弟啦，不過你可以叫我大阪的浪速之星~" 不可能吧。 

"四天寶寺部長白石藏之介，你可以繼續叫我大哥哥，我不介意的。"  
——絕對不要。

輪流自我介紹一番原來都是網球部的，下課時間卻在沙灘上開小吃店打沙排你們是太閒了嗎？不過我一個請假遠行的好像沒資格說甚麼。

這麼說他是部長的話，一定是最強的吧，從剛剛的速度力道來看，說不定也是場上全能型的選手。我饒有興趣地打量，正要說不如來打一場。

"說起來越前君，為什麼這個時候來了這邊？"   
眼鏡男打斷了我的想法，問話也很一矢中的，這個時候是說關東大賽的時期吧……

"……沒甚麼。" 我偏過頭不想回答，解釋起來也很麻煩。

"誒⋯⋯是嗎，那你今晚決定在哪裡留宿嗎？" 

"還沒想好。"

想起連冰帝學長都不知道我在這裡的事，愈想愈覺得麻煩，幸好都沒有追問就揭過去了。

"啊！" 忍足前輩的弟弟忽然按著手機說，"等等﹑必須跟侑士說一聲啊。" 

原來不揭過去嗎？

他在一旁嘟嚷著那麼寶貝的新人獨自來到關西舉目無親應該會很擔心之類地傳去訊息，才沒一會兒就響起不間斷的訊息鈴聲和兀然響起的電話。

忍足弟弟一接聽，在手機之外都聽見了前輩的驚愕喊叫轟炸——

"越前去了關西？！"   
"你是誰，現在地點在哪？"   
"龍馬﹑沒事吧！" "那個笨蛋，逃個部活用得著跑那麼遠嗎"   
"為什麼龍馬突然去了關西？對面的人是前輩的堂弟？"  
"小不點拋棄我們了嗎！都是你的錯侑士！"   
"等等關我甚麼事，你們靜點我聽不見那邊的——"

紛亂背景音還有一輪彼此爭執的踫撞聲和搶奪手機的呼喊，最後是有東西摔到地面的脆響，然後就掛斷了。

"……" 眾人望著無言。

我壓下帽子低頭，學長們夠丟臉的。

忍足前輩的弟弟嘆一口氣，跟我提議 “越前﹑要不你來我家留宿吧？這個時間去找地方不太方便吧，而且侑士應該希望我好好看緊……不﹑照顧你的。"

好不容易擺脫尷尬的氣氛，我不忙一想就答應。眼下要找住宿的確有點麻煩，而且是忍足前輩弟弟的話好像不用跟他客氣了。 

"……多謝了，前輩。"

我鬆口氣地點頭，能找到地方睡就不錯了，帶來的錢包都不知道有多少錢。而且吃飽了好想回家， 打過球出汗後，跟衣服裡滲著的沙子黏起來很不舒服，好想洗澡……

名叫越前的貓咪

忍足家。

父母出遠門了，只留下飯桌便條。把人帶回家才發現大事件了的忍足謙也和吃下肚的要比長個多的越前龍馬一起發現這個情況，不由互相對看，兩臉嚴肅。

越前先問，"那晚飯和明天的便當怎麼辦？"

謙也苦惱，"讓我們自己做吧？好像煮一兩餐也沒那麼難？"

兩人望去飯桌上買好的食材，臉臉相覤，要說看過家人表姐做菜的樣子是沒錯，但越前對不擅長的地方就特別坦誠，"可是我不會做啊。"

作為年長兩歲的前輩，照顧遠道而來的小後輩是理所當然的吧。再說，白石那傢伙可是每天準備便當的健康達人，沒理由自己做不到的吧？

謙也充滿信心，"Hey~作為運動員要管理飲食不是理所當然嗎？"

說著就捋起袖子進廚房，回想著基本的烹飪知識，把綠色的菜統統放一併浸洗，把紅色的肉類先扔一邊不處理，開著兩個爐頭一起燒水。大約是這樣再煮一煮炒一炒就成了？

跟在謙也身後的越前看著一臉乖巧，像等主人餵飯飯的貓咪。

說起來，為什麼他這麼乖巧？侑士不是說他超級囂張的嘛，結果跟我們家野性好動的小金比起來就一個太安靜的孩子而已。

"要幫忙嗎，忍足前輩？" 貓仔問。

"應該不用，等一會就能做好！" 雖然貓仔瞇著眼疑惑，但還是聽話的出廚房了。

沒過一會兒，廚房就傳來亂七八糟翻鍋倒盆的聲音。越前急步跑入廚房，看見的就是盥水盤溢出大量浸菜的水，浸濕了待處理的紅肉區，也即將漫延到電壓爐的附近，被一邊大呼小叫的謙也一把擰掉開關，快手想要把燒好的熱水鍋拿開，卻沒有看到不鏽鋼的手柄。

越前一個衝前扯住謙也的手臂，拯救了即將會被燙傷的手，嘴上對外校的學長也毫不客氣數落，"一開始就覺得前輩毛毛躁躁的，這麼莽撞是野豬嗎。"

"唔﹑雖然說得沒錯但是——"要說的這麼不留情面嗎？！

環視一圈除了狼藉就是不知所謂的料理台，越前貓眼半瞇只好低低發出一聲感嘆，"前輩……除了速度就一團糟。"

"你說甚麼呢！" 謙也覺得丟臉又難過。

"前輩你就坐好吧，雖然我不會做菜，但收拾場面還是可以的。" 

越前自覺的拿起抹布就開始收拾爛攤子，撈菜抹桌用隔熱手套接鍋子放紅肉的步驟乾淨俐落。在家裡有溫柔表姐的照顧從來不用下廚，但間中會幫忙收拾碗筷，小時候在美國還會在廚房看著媽媽做菜，最基本的都記得了。

但也就這麼多了。

"前輩，手沒事的話，能幫忙切菜嗎？" 越前回頭，平淡的語氣讓羞愧的前輩感到被小瞧了。

"切菜的時候就別追求速度了。" 越前先一步截住某人妄顧安全的表演欲望，很謹慎地吩咐。

"我知道啦！" 謙也尷尬得臉紅急沖沖回答。

在咕嚕咕嚕燒著紅肉的熱水鍋中，切菜整齊的聲音和兩個人靠得很近的距離，忽然變得有家裡氣氛的溫馨起來。

"前輩，這個水要倒掉吧？" 越前盯著鍋，說著遞去手套。

謙也聽話地安全地倒去熱水，對於鍋裡大塊的肉件後知後覺地問，"這個是不是要先切好啊？" 然後看向一臉醒悟過來的越前。

"啊，也是呢" 

倆人互相一笑。

*謙也視角

食材處理告一段落，在廚櫃找出來用得著的調味料湯包，轉頭問"越前，粉泡的味噌湯可以嗎？"

"能吃就可以。" 小孩子坦誠的回答讓人感到自尊刺痛。

直到看上去非常不怎麼樣，但勉勉強強能入口的晚飯上桌，我仍然對胃口大不挑食的小朋友感到慚愧。

越前倒是忘得一乾二淨，雙手合十 "多謝款待，忍足前輩。"

"啊﹑別叫前輩了，叫謙也就好。" 我有點沮喪地說，反正也沒有前輩的樣子，而且這種乖乖東京腔喊的忍足，感覺還像隔著關西的距離叫侑士。

桌上的手機震動，一說起人就來電了。要說以前是不可能這麼頻密找過來的吧，難道他有這麼關心後輩的一面嗎？

我沒好氣地接通了，"喂怎麼了？" 這次背景好像沒有其他人在。

"我怎麼知道為什麼越前電話不通？" 雖然當事人就在我眼前，坐在沙發上放電視不看，單手拋著網球玩。

"甚麼他人在哪裡，就在我們家啊。" 我低聲說別喊那麼大聲，耳朵好痛。越前也看過來了。

"父母？他們都出門去了，沒跟你說吧？我也是剛剛才知道。" 

"……反正是能搞定，你別管了。" 你就別質疑我照顧人的能力了。

"真的有好好吃飯，你是老媽子吧？" 搞甚麼，我是跟孩子他媽說話嗎。

我耐心聽完了侑士的話，轉頭問"越前，要跟侑士說話嗎？他說你都沒看手機又不回覆訊息。" 語氣怪幽怨的。

越前眼皮一閉，雙手枕在腦後 "誒，那個形容我是怪物的前輩？不想聽。"

"ok，沒問題，越前說太累了要睡覺。" 我連藉口都先想好了。

“甚麼ok啊！！我甚麼都聽到了啊，人明明就在你旁邊！” 電話傳來侑士少有的咆哮，厲害，悲慟爆裂的關西吐槽。

聽見那邊慘烈的呼喊，越前只是勾著俏皮的壞笑，這個跟小金完全不一樣的一年生竟然轉過來欺負自己的學長嗎，感覺超好笑的。

我臉上幸災樂禍，正注意著別笑出聲來，越前就撐著沙發靠過來問，"謙也桑，我有點睏了。"

"誒等等，侑士你等一下。" 我把電話放下，給小朋友指路去哪個房間，"今夜你睡床上吧，都換好了新被褥了，這邊走就是。" 

"謝謝前輩。"

那雙貓眼就那麼看著我眨巴一下，輕聲道謝。

我點頭看著他回房間，過會才撿起手機抱著軟枕一肚子壓沙發上發呆。雖然外表高傲又囂張也確實把我形容做野豬了，但他還是挺有禮貌很好相處啊，乖巧站在我身後等我做飯的時候，在我看電視的時候安靜玩網球的時候，眨眼道謝撒嬌的時候，根本是隻貓咪啊。

那邊的侑士還未掛線，我一把抄起就向他質問  
"喂侑士，越前這麼可愛，你為什麼把他說得那麼恐怖？"

那邊傳來一陣噝噝唦唦的雜音，侑士像從哪裡趕回來接電話，帶著驚喘說，"吓﹑連你也……等一下，現在龍馬就在你身旁會不會很危險……"

平素懶洋洋說話氣音多過正字的，這麼多年來沒聽見他用那麼重的語氣，"喂謙也，我警告你絕對不可以覺得他可愛，絕對禁止！"

……吓？但他說甚麼鬼。

參觀四天寶寺

*越前視角

參觀四天寶寺的網球部那方寺廟一樣的格居，意外的有自己家寺院的感覺。

早上的鐘聲響起，寺院大鐘笨重沉實聲音也悶咚咚的，跟家裡聽過的差不多。晨訓的陽光很暖和曬著地面，廣闊的球場和乾爽的空氣，很適合訓練的天氣。

早上的時候忘記自己不在家，下床一不小心踩著了打地鋪的謙也前輩，痛得嗷嗷叫的他，一下子嚇得我也清醒過來，結果變成我們倆人提早了到學校部活。

因為只有我們倆人就互相切磋，算不上比賽，就是幫要訓練左右側跑速度的學長餵球，我控球往兩邊界線的落點打。果然是全國級別的選手，速度是有的，不過體力好像不怎麼樣。

"關東的新人真是厲害啊……" 謙也一副虛脫的樣子，半小時後就癱在地上。

還打著的時候附近就有人旁觀起來，這時往邊上一看，昨天見過的學長都在了。門外有個和尚也走進來，該不是剛剛敲鐘的大人？老師？

卻聽到那些四天寶寺部員齊聲向他打招呼，"師傅！" ——監督？

白石前輩好像能記得所有人的名字，笑顏可掬也沒忘向我問好 "早上好，越前君。" ——果然是部長。

一旁的紅髮小猴子蹲下身戳謙也的臉問，"甚麼﹑謙也已經倒下了嗎？"

"所以傳說中那個三頭六臂的怪物﹑是這個小不點？" 場邊一個冷酷男很  
平淡指出所有人對我的誤解。

針對小不點這個稱呼，我朝他睄一眼。

"財前！抱歉呢~越前君~小光他沒有惡意的~" 金色前輩扭腰跟我道歉。  
"抱歉﹑越前君" 不知為什麼站在我身旁的白石前輩也參一把。

"沒所謂……"   
其實我也沒那麼在意。

再說就算要報復甚麼的，我也該找忍足前輩吧。

雖然別過臉的時候，我好像忽略了他們倆人的奇怪動作。

*小春視角

——關東的新人竟然無視了我和藏琳的搞笑道歉！

為什麼完全沒有察覺到戴在臉上的道具！關東人就是有這麼高的忍笑能力嗎！是我們的搞笑能力不夠打動人嗎？！

"失敗了嗎？！"   
一臉藏不住吃驚的藏琳，轉頭低聲跟小光悄悄話，"喂財前，這不是跟你以前一樣嗎？"

我們三人圍住悄悄話起來。

我好不容易的扭腰動作，就不能讓人覺得好笑嗎，傷透心了~   
"是啊是啊﹑明明跟小金同齡，越前君會不會太過成熟冷淡了？"

"能不能讓他活潑一點，有甚麼辦法嗎？" 藏琳真聰明~

——這種事作為過來人，果然要問小光吧？

打擊人的是，小光蹙眉的嫌棄臉和斷言拒絕，"前輩，你要我，教別人搞笑的打網球？不可能的。" 

啊想起來了，融入搞笑網球這點"小光跟剛入部的時候差不多，完全沒有進展……" 我傷心地抱胸坐地。

藏琳也想到這一點，神情相當失落地蹲下 "…..說得也是呢"

*財前視角

早晨訓練時間好像來了關東網球部的人，雖然是個矮小一年生，但實力很強的樣子，好像一上來就把笨蛋前輩打趴下了，又把遠山吸引過去像是抱住章魚燒一樣死活不鬆手。

早訓不打比賽，不過不聽別人說道理才是遠山的風格。唯一能阻止遠山的就只有白石部長了，用那種小孩子都不會信的胡話。

"小金，你再不聽話，那我也只能解開封印了——"

"毒手！！不要﹑只有這個絕對不要！！"

"……真的嗎 " 當事人雖然成功脫困，但一臉難以平復的表情。

不過不知他的訝異是針對中二哄騙小孩的白石，還是輕易相信鬼話的遠山。這個跟我第一次見識這場面的反應差不多，正常人啊。

"日常﹑日常"   
我隨口應答。

雖然遠山見到你之後，好像比平日更鬧騰一百倍。那邊雙打的訓練場輪著上演一氏和金色前輩的二人劇——

好像是打排球的樣子？

一氏前輩對忽然跪下捂臉的金色前輩大叫，  
"越前！你受傷了，別逞強，讓我看看！"

"啊﹑等等﹑" 金色前輩慌張的話未完，就被攬住。

哦啊，抱起來了。

一氏前輩信誓旦旦地承諾，"放心吧，我絕不會讓他們得一分，相信我。"

金色前輩露出了少女情懷的臉，靠在懷中  
"白石大哥哥好帥——"

啊……這個是說越前和部長的事嗎，昨天的？

我朝當事人一望，嘴角勾起"真的？發生過這樣的事啊。"  
他壓下帽檐，囁嚅道"……絕對沒有。"

我噗嗤一笑。

害羞了吧，忍不住去摸頭安慰道 "前輩他們平日就是這樣的，別介意。"

我們誰沒有被二人組的劇情取材過，理解的。

越前的嘴唇微動，作為過來人我好像能讀心，他多半是想這種事竟然是日常嗎。

"很遺憾，的確是我們校部的日常。" 我一臉了然。

雙打熱身時被一氏和金色前輩這樣開場，連師傅和白石部長都幾乎打不下去了。另一種意義的無敵啊。

"第一次看見這種網球……" 越前感慨。  
"如果都是這種類型的話，網球要玩完了。" 我也感慨。

忽然伸手拉我袖子，我跟他對望的瞬間，仿佛達成了共識。

"我能跟著你嗎，前輩？"   
越前平淡音色之下好像隱藏著對普通人日常的微弱渴望。

"……隨便。"   
心情是理解的。

圖書館委員的不務正業

圖書館委員的財前在課室點過名後，就好像理所當然地出現在圖書館的藏書間。平日都少人來文學氣息如此重必須安靜不能搞笑的地方，這旮旯間更是只有身為委員的他知道，早上沒多想就把越前放在這裡，回頭就想這是私帶寵物回學校的感覺嗎，總不免會擔心貓咪會不會餓著悶壞放不下心。

沒法明白其內心並且被前輩視為寵物的越前有點疑惑。

"財前前輩，你不上課嗎？" 

"……DVD要看嗎？" 財前翻過幾張網球相關的影片，回頭問。

"要。" 越前好奇地湊上去看，忘記了剛剛還想睡回籠覺的念頭。

在細小空間一起湊在投影機前看網球紀錄片，早就看過幾遍只是陪著越前的財前覺得悶，隨手往書架拿來一本輕小說。裡面講述青少年的校園愛情，翻著翻著把越前也吸引過來，頭踫頭一起研究同一本書。

除了日常學業的煩惱，就是彼此暗戀之間明明暗暗的患得患失，直到告白牽手走向幸福的結局，最後就只是親吻了。

"這是甚麼？" 越前連語調都無聊。  
"好像有點無聊。" 財前評價。

但他手上還是從架邊再抽一本來，就是不特別想站起來找別的書。映像漸漸褪去最終變黑，沉默降臨，越前就一直靠著財前手臂點著頭，在不斷幾秒間隔翻過頁面，只有指尖掀紙書的聲音。

小孩子點著點著就放棄了掙扎，變成沉在臂上的重量。墨綠髮絲悄悄掩在臉上，臉頰枕著別人結實的內臂，嘴唇在輕微平穩的呼吸下微微張開。

果然睡著了。

財前偏過臉。

忽然從褲袋裡摸出手機，調出靜音模式相機，舉起手臂轉腕，自拍留下第一次養貓心情的紀念照。

倆人在中午時間之前就早早吃過白石幫忙做給越前的便當，在天台上分耳機聽音樂，戴著帽子的越前在微風陰影好枕頭相伴下，再次睏著靠別人肩膊睡午覺。

到天台來的時候就已經是這樣了，兩人還掛著一邊耳機，但財前都一臉毫無防備側頭枕著肩上的越前睡得香。

網球部都選擇坐遠一點的進餐，體貼地不打擾可愛的後輩們。

"真是難得一見呢，財前跟人這麼親近。” 白石一手捧心，感到莫名欣慰。

"這個距離越前君小小隻的，兩個人氣氛超浪漫啊~新劇本好像又有了﹑裕次君~" 小春日常。

"兩個性格這麼冷的人是怎麼走在一起的，突然之間？" 謙也不敢置信。

"相性很合呢，那倆個人。" 師傅點頭微笑，感到猶如父親的喜悅。

"……難道是因為找到唯一的同類嗎，生物圈之中，把越前君看成自己族群之中孤獨的幼崽？" IQ200的小春一臉原來如此。

"所以說光把越前納入自己的圈子了？"一氏裕次相當認真的接道，"動物嗎？越前是隻貓咪的話，那光是？"

"黑色的毛髮，" 一圈之首的白石率先發表意見。  
"暗綠色的瞳孔，" 旁邊的一氏接道。  
"冷漠又毒舌的嘴(利齒)，" 謙也一副感慨甚深的語氣。  
"瞬間拿下越前(獵物)的決斷，" 師傅沉穩厚重的聲音。  
"Bingo﹑是純黑的美洲豹呢~" 小春抬手圈成偵探的單片鏡，瞄準了話題的倆人。

"獵物？超前要被吃掉了嗎！" 小金‧豹紋愛好者，一直扒飯，只聽重點。

"啊？不是的小金——" 白石轉頭，已經叫不住飛奔過去的人。 

小金急沖沖幾步蹬到倆人睡覺的地方，大喊著拉手把越前拽出來，"超前不要死啊——！" 喊聲淒楚。

"小金真戲劇性啊……" 謙也一半驚訝一半是被逗笑。

一臉未睡醒的越前被一下拽得踉蹌又慣性向後倒，腦袋猛的撞到了財前的下頜，雙雙從喉間溢出吃痛的悲嗚。 

財前還是蹙眉吃痛的臉，迷迷糊糊醒來，見到遠山狀似著急地把越前攔腰帶走，一副仿佛自己是甚麼危險野獸的樣子。

暗綠無神的雙眼向笨蛋學長們笑成一團的地方睄去，不用猜都知道大概發生甚麼事，無奈地摸著下頷撞痛的地方，低低嘆道 "好痛……差點咬到舌頭了。"

真是日常。

小金連拖帶扯就似拯溺的救生員，幾下還把越前橫臂抱起帶走。白石前輩就算了，連遠山個子年齡差不多的都隨手橫抱自己的話，是明擺著欺負他人矮力弱。 

小金執著，"超前！在我們比賽之前你不能出事啊！"   
越前掙扎，怒道"笨蛋！放手﹑我帽子丟了！" 

學長圈之間還嬉嬉笑看著後輩的打鬧，有人忽然頓住笑生悶氣。

"怎麼了謙也？"白石察覺別人心情一向敏銳。

"小金跟他合不來，但越前就可以嗎？ 太狡滑了。" 謙也猛的想起昨天被越前叫野豬的事，有點不忿為什麼財前卻是帥氣的豹。

"狡滑？" 有人問。

"我只是在想，難道天才這種東西都是跟財前那種沒趣的傢伙一掛的嗎？" 謙也扶額，惋惜又不解地搖頭。

剛走過來就被前輩日常嫌棄不搞笑，財前感覺相當平常，"前輩，我沒趣這點真是抱歉了。"

但是話鋒一轉，看見前輩那張嘟嘴不高興的臉，財前一邊思考說著，  
"難道前輩是不高興越前跟我親近？"

"因為雛鳥情結嗎，第一個知道越前的自己必須要好好照顧他，但除此之外，前輩你好像太在意越前對自己的看法了不是嗎？" 這番推論引起學長們哦哦感興趣的注目。

"嘛，不過很可惜，" 財前毫無生氣的語調。

"就我看來，謙也桑搞不好在他眼中就只是個話多人傻的前輩了。"

"嗚﹑" 一直中箭沒法反駁！

——野豬甚麼的﹑早已經被當成笨蛋了！

說中了，一下子被戳痛了自尊心的謙也差點沒忍下哭腔。

另一邊的越前和小金互相把對方壓在地上，雙手十指交握對抗著，像是兩隻未長開的虎崽彼此撓爪子鬧著玩，看著兇惡實則奶氣。快要敗於小金的天生蠻力，咬咬牙終於向場外求援。

越前發出小怒吼 "白石前輩﹑別光看著啊！"

一直圍觀的白石溫暖的笑意盪漾著母親的溫柔，被越前瞪了才轉頭叫 "銀？" 

一直圍觀的師傅疑惑問，"要阻止嗎？" 

蹲身托臉圍觀直到被詢問意見的裕次和小春一起用力搖頭。

"等等，師傅。" 財前跨步無視陷入自卑情緒的某笨蛋前輩，在背包拿出手機，鏡頭向著兩隻幼虎的兇猛一頓快門狂拍。

最後得到一張越前羞怒瞪向鏡頭的高清照，滿意了。

新博客素材get。

"nice~"

一球決勝

*財前視角

聽說關東有個跟自己一樣很厲害的一年生就想跟對方打一場，見到面的時候雖然跟傳聞中所描述不符，但就像章魚燒之於單細胞大胃王有致命的吸引力，網球實力強大的對手就是能夠引起遠山的興趣。

關東和關西的新人對戰，聽上去就像宿命一樣的對決。雖然只是第一年倆人之後還會不斷交錯在網球甚至全國大賽上再見遇見。

但倆人之間第一次的比賽還是有歷史意義的吧。哪怕不是正式比賽。

按捺著興奮等到了部活時間，拿起球拍踏入球場就宣戰，遠山的熱切比誰都會表現得更明顯，但越前眼眸燃燒起流光掠動的戰意也不枉多讓。

開場的一球就注定了這場比賽的不尋常。

仿佛濺起煙硝的全力外旋發球把遠山嚇退一步，卻又露出野獸的氣息旋身在空中回擊過去。兩人一上來就展現出真劍刀光的決心和實力，雖然是風格迥異的球風，一致相同就是絕不服輸的信念和遇強愈強愈戰愈勇的眼神。

網球單靠技術或者蠻力就能贏的話，就不好玩了。

如果說遠山是憑藉沒有規則限制的身體優勢和本能野性，也不全對。他擁有網球的天賦和極高的球感。越前擁有與之不相伯仲的球感和才能，說他沒有打球本能的野性也是錯的，同樣對自己不加設限的打法，只不過是潛藏著網球職業選手所具備的冷靜頭腦和成熟經驗之下。

同樣的靈魂在各自土壤成長為火艷奪目的龍船花，燦爛又張揚，和美國遠來漂亮又矜貴的石楠，粉嫩卻含劇毒，對心臟超級不好。

誰都不肯先輸一分，怎麼都要把球打回去對場的決心，讓好端端一球給往來交擊了三十多分鐘。就像圍棋黑白盤踞緊扣彼此半子不讓的局面，西洋象棋彼此只剩下皇后對皇后的廝殺場，甚至是眼前世界唯有看見對方的王將對決。

金色前輩被兩人之間猶如終局死鬥的氣勢震懾住，開始憂心起來，"……好像很危險啊，小金太興奮了" 

"越前並沒有落在下風，看他們的表情就知道，這場勝負已經無法阻止了。" 師傅說。

"看上去很開心啊他們倆個 " 精神振作起來的前輩說。

"……本來覺得那孩子好像有煩惱，但看來不用擔心了。" 白石部長輕輕一笑。

"能打這麼長時間的一球拉鋸，應該擔心的是別的事情吧。"小石川副部長感嘆。

一直專心看著場上倆人，有著模仿本能觀察力不弱的一氏前輩忽然大叫，"等等﹑你們快看，小金好像要使出那招了！" 

我瞪大眼睛。

遠山不顧一切的眼神和動作帶著鋪天蓋地可怕迎面的氣勢在原地卷起旋風，躍在半空中的身姿在亂風飛沙之中變得迅猛而看不清，隨著地動山搖的招式喊聲掀起大絕招的前奏，對場的越前抬頭在近距離觀察即將而來的威脅，一瞬怔然的眼神卻勾起嘴角露出嗜血的笑意，根本不懂得迴避後退為何物的怪物。

周遭學長紛紛大喊大叫想阻止下遠山的攻擊，師傅舉臂迎風想走近場地，耳邊最為清晰是白石部長緊張朝越前呼喊，"別正面迎擊，越前！"

仿如龍卷風席捲而過的現場，飄浮空中遮天蔽日的飛沙走石讓周圍的人都嗆得不行，好不容易過去的狼塵灰煙漸漸散去，映出球場上還站著的倆人。

撐膝喘息的遠山，臉帶笑意，手上球拍指著對場，卻漸漸看清落在場上的球只剩下一半。越前勾笑吁氣的側臉，飛揚的髮隨風揚起，純粹又明亮的笑意，渾身如同鍍上夕陽描邊的金光。

球被斬成一半落在對場。

高下立見，或是不分勝負。

*白石視角 

看見越前沒有受傷，才鬆一口氣。

我感嘆，"真是深不可測的孩子……" 

"竟然把小金的那球給打回去了……可怕的孩子，"小春撫著心，慢悠悠的問 "這算是平局嗎？"

"了不起的倆人" 師傅感慨。

"越前……" 謙也大概也震憾到了，之前沒人能接下小金這球的威力，我們比任何人都清楚，幸好都沒有受傷。

"該叫停這場比試了，部長" 財前提醒。

我看向球場，正想走過去。

倆人球場上對峙一陣，同時癱倒在地上。

*越前視角

好久沒有這麼精疲力竭的感覺，心情卻雀躍盡興到不行。

"你還不賴啊。" 我輕笑。  
"下次贏的會是我啊！ " 他嘿嘿笑。

疲憊閉上眼，恍惚間想起了甚麼。  
……這句話，我小時候也說過。

盛夏的花園種滿了橘子樹，綠意茂盛成林，拂臉走過是清晨時份獨有的晨露水霧。林木後面是一望無際的碧空藍天，捲起輕葉吹來強勁又乾爽的風，還飄漾著鼻間能嗅到柑橘味成熟果實的香。

傳來一把稚氣的童聲  
"我會打敗你，一決勝負吧！"

記憶中都一如既往的可惡語氣。  
"青少年，你還差得遠呢~"

熟悉的聲音含著痞氣的語調  
"喂~小不點，你快點來追上我啊！"

追逐之間感到氣喘吁吁，躺下看著蔚藍的天，張開的手壓著誰胸口下的體溫，聽到此起彼伏的呼吸聲。

比賽後盡興又筋疲力竭，一起仰躺草地上的是誰。

明明感到手臂都發麻，手指酸軟，卻一起抬起手抓住眼前的夢想。

"你又輸了，小不點。"  
有人枕著後腦對我嬉笑道。

"下次﹑贏的會是我"  
我這樣相信。

"在你贏我之前，我會為最強的男人，因為我有一個偌大的夢想！"  
說得信誓旦旦的人那麼熟悉又遙遠，就像隔著水面傳音。

當時年紀還小的我也思考了自己偌大的夢想，是打敗父親，打敗他，用網球的實力走到比他們所看到都要更遙遠的前面。

我偌大的夢想，就是這個世界。

父親﹑哥哥﹑我也是。

聽到有人在不遠處叫我的名字，是誰？

我體力用盡，昏昏沉沉睜開眼，是模糊的臉和擔心的語氣。

"……哥哥？"

*謙也視角

累透了吧？我打開房門一側，靜靜瞧瞧。

下午跟小金比完之後就一睡不起的小豬一樣，趁著晚飯做好的時候入房看看越前醒來沒有，就看見夜裡不亮燈的房間床上，團起來小小隻的越前抱膝裹在被子中，打開手機螢幕借光看著甚麼。

"越前？"

他輕輕應答一聲。

感覺就像月光下落寞的迷路孩子。我走過去低下頭，看看他為什麼忽然心情不大好的樣子，手機裡面正看著的相簿，滿滿都是貓的照片。

他跟我介紹這是世上最可愛的貓。  
"卡魯賓，我家的貓"

心中一動就安撫他的髮，越前也會因為跟寵物分開覺得寂寞了嗎。  
"啊我理解，如果我跟我的鬣蜥分開的話，就算是一天的時間都很難受。"

他似有若無點頭。之前白石說過他好像有煩惱才會千里迢迢來關西轉換心情的樣子，但跟小金比賽之後好像就想通了，所以現在是越前想家了。

——想通後就要走了嗎？我忽然生起一個念頭又壓下去。

也湊過去坐在床上，蓋在被子下的他跟我分享了溫暖小窩，就像屬於我們秘密的小空間。倆人抱著一起看他的手機。

畫面上是尾巴蓬鬆柔軟的長毛貓，棕色肥潤柔軟的身軀，臉中央的毛偏深棕色有種傻愣的可愛，而且藍色玻璃珠的眼睛圓滾滾。

我滿心稱讚，"真的很可愛啊。"

卻又想起越前這隻貓咪也會想家，不知怎的就跟著越前心情似的失落起來。偏頭過來發現我異常的沉默，免得被後輩轉過頭來擔心我，急忙拉起臉報以一個微笑。

球場上會流動溢光的金眸，夜色之下卻是盛滿蜜糖的貓眼，水光裡盛滿了柔軟的信任。

"謙也桑"

"甚麼？" 

"謝謝"

他按住我幫忙拿手機的臂彎，手指搭上的觸感就讓人反應不及。右手攀在我肩上，近距離之間還要再靠近的臉——

這個氣氛——

我感到錯愕，大腦停頓，

莫非——

那讓人心跳頓止的微張的唇，最後輕輕落在我發燙的右臉。

"這兩天很謝謝你。"

親哥哥還不如大哥哥

翌日晨訓，四天寶寺的都知道了越前龍馬當晚就回去的事。

謙也頂著一臉沒有睡好的樣子讓人矚目，但還是越前龍馬的神色雖然不易察覺但相當令人擔心。

白石像是沉思甚麼，托臉不語。

越前感到一直投在身上的目光，索性轉過臉仰視。  
"白石前輩？"

"怎麼了，越前？"  
仿然從思緒中分出心神，低頭望向越前，白石一眨眼，輕笑 "不叫大哥哥了嗎？"

壓下帽檐撇過臉，越前感到難為情。  
"……."   
無聲拒絕。

"抱歉抱歉～" 瞬間抬手道歉，白石抿唇忍笑，家裡養貓久了還是知道該怎麼哄的訣竅。越前睄睄抬眉看他一眼，眼神示意有話快說。

"聽謙也說你今天就回去了，只是……" 白石忽然又陷入沉思的神情，有點躊躇又不知所措。

越前難得有丁點的好奇"只是？"

"有點在意的事。" 

左手伸去按著白帽子，白石朝他揚起溫熙爽朗的笑臉，邀請道"越前，既然是最後一天，我們一起出去玩吧？"

*白石視角

因為有放心不下的事，只好把越前約出來，今天忽然翹課的話還得要謙也幫忙請假。

「跟越前去約會，請幫我跟學校請假( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ，拜託了謙也！」

發去訊息不久之後，就招來被轟炸的郵件箱。下面一連串都是驚訝問號而且讓人看不明白為什麼都是一連串憤怒痛哭的顏文字。

"……" 完全看不懂。

只能先不管了，放下手機。還沒有吃過早飯的我倆來到了本人最推薦常來的日式茶室，在塌塌米上正坐，越前謹慎捧著玄米熱茶的樣子，瀏海軟軟搭著臉頰，目光低垂的表情乖巧懂事得讓人心都軟化了。

我給他夾去剛剛燒好的厚燒雞蛋，香氣溢黃。  
"你好像特別喜歡日式料理？"

他點頭，拿起筷子迅速鼓起頰嚼，唯獨這些孩子氣的時候跟小金會很相像。而且對於喜歡的食物不會客氣這一點也挺可愛的。

好像光看著他吃東西就覺得很滿足。

在他抬起來的疑問眼神中，我淺淺笑著拿杯呻下清茶。  
"我剛好也喜歡口味清淡的日式料理和綠茶。"

*越前視角

早飯之後就去到運動商店，討論一會兒選擇球拍的事，白石前輩就看中了一個溫暖楓木色的白間護腕。要購入的網球和備用部活球拍文具都按清單上找齊了，最後把全部都付帳之後，才知道那護腕是送我的禮物。

這是甚麼日本的道別禮嗎？我問。

"你都叫我大哥哥了，就想送給你喜歡的東西不是理所當然嗎？"  
為甚麼他能臉不改色說這麼讓人為難的話，果然是部長嗎？是我果然做不到的事。

而且第一次見面時稱呼的這個失誤，能不能別再提了。

"……前輩" 太丟人了，我真的錯了。 

"……說笑的，就算是後輩也應該由前輩來付帳啊。" 他再次按著我帽子笑著安撫我。

總覺得他一直好像知道我想甚麼一樣然後先一步就動作了，可是這不可能。我撥開頭頂上的手，正視他的眼，"白石前輩，你究竟—？" 

他臉上淺淺又溫和地笑著，輕聲解答了我不耐的疑問。

"雖然只是猜的，但你心情不好是想念哥哥了吧？"

怎麼可能﹑而且……怎麼連我剛想問甚麼都知道？

他嘆口氣蹲下來，捧著我驚愕的臉，細心地解釋道。  
"昨天比賽之後我就聽見了，你看著我的時候好像認錯人了。"

"然後今天早上又是……看到你一臉落寞的這個表情，讓我怎麼放心。"

——甚麼啊？

所以你一臉沉思就是想這種毫無關係的事情嗎。我壓下帽子垂眼不語。

從昨晚醒來就感覺重活了一遍美國的童年時光。

快過去十年都沒想起過的人，昨天忽然就想起來了。對我來說一定是不太重要才會想不起來，而且說過會回來的人，一直都沒有了蹤影就跟消失一樣。

那麼輕浮又討厭的人才不是我哥哥。可是想著橘子林的時候就抹不掉的影像，香氣和記憶都衝入腦海翻騰，打網球打著了橘子掉樹下的果實香甜，連四處偷果子被追逐，在家裡偷看爸爸雜誌，一起不小心掉入井底諸如此類的鎖碎事情，一點一點找著就慢慢拼上了圖，那個連長甚麼模樣都快記不清的人，四處跑來跑去卻從來不回家的哥哥……

誰會在想哪個傢伙。

最後扔下一個用油性筆寫著甚麼的橘子，毫不猶豫就乘車走了，最後一面連道別也說得不清不楚的傢伙。

算甚麼意思啊。

這算甚麼哥哥。

——甚麼都不算啊。

恍惚間，眼前的白石前輩好像眉眼都看不清了，但那雙乾淨暖和的大手還捧著我的臉，溫暖的指腹好像在我臉上抹過甚麼。

有人輕輕嘆息。  
"笨蛋呢……" 他說誰呢。

剛剛好像鬼迷心竅，忽然想得太多了。拿著新買的護腕戴上左手，也許剛剛攥得太緊，現在戴著還有著暖暖體溫的感覺，仿佛施了甚麼魔法的護身符一樣。

我忽然想打網球了。

"白石前輩，能跟我一打場嗎？"

"樂意之至。"

*

坐在長椅休息的時候，越前啜著白石遞去的運動水瓶，忽然問

"為什麼會知道？"

拿起毛巾擦著汗，白石回視越前，本想拿水瓶的手微微一頓，  
"因為我家裡有個妹妹，所以看著你的時候……"

會想如果讓她臉上露出這種表情，就是哥哥的失格了吧。

不過最重要的是——

"如何？" 白石一臉清爽乾淨，輕笑問"越前，有跟哥哥約會的感覺嗎？"

……有好幾次都是這樣，如果不是白石前輩那麼澄澈的眼神爽朗的臉，越前就要懷疑這個人可能有點欠揍。

不過向他直率地道謝也不難，越前遞回去水瓶，往伸來接瓶的手一拉，把不察的白石前輩傾身拉近來。

正打算拉住前襟，在臉旁輕輕一印，沒想到靠過來的身體被拉著壓上來，越前本來要親在臉頰上的感謝吻，忽然一錯，輕輕落在上唇。

"……——？"

越前睜大眼睛，呆呆地對上同樣一臉愣住的白石。

"你剛才⋯⋯"

越前愕然一驚，第一次失敗親到男生的唇，把手鬆開向後一退， 正想解釋不是故意的——

近距離的唇忽然就湊合貼上了。

就如同順理成章地補正剛才的錯誤。

"……"   
……前輩？

白石微勾的唇上維持一抹溫柔淡笑，聲音都透著澄澈寬厚。  
"剛剛龍馬是想這樣做吧？" 

雖然突然間也被嚇了一跳，但白石選擇很風輕雲淡地包容"是習慣了的外國禮儀對嗎？"

"……啊" 

越前一下子呆然如木雞。

很可怕很可怕的誤會﹑這種透心涼還有莫名觸電的感覺，就像上次那個銀髮孤狸冷眼瞪自己那時候一樣。

當時——他說甚麼這些舉動少亂來惹人誤會的——只顧著要記下他的臉將來在網球場上把他狠狠打得服氣。

現在——自己好像錯怪他了——發現原來一不小心真的會造成可怕的誤會。

面對雙眼發直一聲不發的小後輩，白石前輩一臉擔心地在眼前揮手招魂。

白石努力安慰道 "別擔心，龍馬，我不介意的。" 

越前愣住，是這樣嗎？  
"……哦 "

ただいま

*越前視角

機場送別的時候網球部的學長都來了，雖然認識的時間不是很久，但都是很好的前輩。

"越前君~要再來關西找我們玩哦，烤魚文字燒大阪燒通通都做給你！" 金色前輩拿著小手巾淒楚地抹淚，看來連這個時候都不會放棄短劇嗎。

"你是送別孩子的老媽嗎？越前君，之後要在全國大賽再見喔！一定！" 一氏前輩雖然口吻冷淡，跟很配合金色前輩地哽咽流淚了。 

"保重" 師傅一抹微笑。

"不捨得——超級不捨得，侑士也太幸運了！"  
謙也前輩說著嚶嚶嚶上來就是一個熊撲，整個人把我抱住，害我差點沒站穩被推倒，帽子都被擠歪 ，只能匆匆親在頰上像安撫一隻撒嬌的大型金毛尋回犬。

只要這樣做，他就會臉色通紅捂臉，背後仿佛搖起了能上天的尾巴。

難怪財前桑不喜歡吐槽也要吐槽前輩是個笨蛋單細胞。

"……這是甚麼？" 

言語中透出了震驚，財前暗綠色的眼眸打量著我們倆茫然的神色，訝異嘀咕說著這樣也可以嗎也上前來跟我道別。

抬手撥過我瀏海，溫暖的氣息觸感印在額頭。

財前維持著微妙的表情，壓聲對我語氣嚴肅道，"越前，笨蛋就算了，對其他學長要小心點。" 

我只能點頭。

因為一路上撒嬌潑野，說不通就動手拖我走，不得已交由師傅管住的遠山目前被揪住後領，雙眼泛淚臉紅紅地朝我大力揮手。

"——超前﹑下次再見了！" 

最後是陪了我一整天關西遊的白石前輩上前跟我擁抱一下，在分開之前我扯住他手臂。

"白石前輩，"

我表情很認真，雙眼專注，抬手捧住他的臉，這次牢牢固定住的話就絕對不會失誤了，飛快在臉上踫一下，我總算露出鬆一口氣的微笑。

"這才是正確的表達方式。"

"——誒？" 

我難得苦口婆心解釋 "所以以後別亂親人了，很容易惹誤會的。"

白石前輩摸著臉愣住，"是……？"

理解了別人的心情之後，這次換我在臨走之前把告誡跟前輩說一遍，感覺對大家做了件好事，自己也決定危險的舉動以後都要少做了。

放下心頭大石，我轉身就往登機閘口走去。

我佔了窗口位的座位上，看見咫尺之外的雲層和汪洋無際的碧藍，心情一陣輕鬆。沒多久就能回到家裡和回學校見冰帝的學長，除了想看看卡魯賓過得好不好，也要好好面對擔心我的學長。

關東大賽期間因為自己的事情一聲不發跑掉，也許……

只不過是幾小時的飛機時程，我想著想著就睡了。

好不容易睏著醒來，飛機已經到達目的地。隨手拉過輕裝的背包，我一個人快步走過行李區走出閘門。

意想不到會見到忍足前輩在閘門外等著。

還沒想好怎麼跟他們好好道歉，我一時間感覺像被人贓並獲的小偷，訝異地問 "……前輩，為什麼你會在這裡？"

忍足前輩臉上迎接的笑瞬間變成沮喪的嘆息，"你都不知道我有多擔心你，還好謙也有告訴我你回來的時間……"

差點忘了他們倆是堂兄弟的關係，明明外表看上去都不太相像，我遲疑應了一聲"……嗯"

前輩一托眼鏡，按捺下嘆息，轉而用輕快的聲調改變了話題，"總之安全回來就好了，都不知道謙也有沒有好好照顧你吃飯？這幾天過得還好嗎？"

"嗯，挺好的。"

我壓下帽子走路，因為內心有愧，無論前輩跟我說甚麼我都會點頭應答。

之前不聽學長電話一部分原因也不是所謂的報復，其實還是我沒法說明為甚麼忽然跑走，也不知道怎麼解釋不和大家一起部活訓練，在緊要備賽關頭因為私人理由離開的事。

可是前輩問來問去都是生活過得怎樣的小事，跟大賽有關的卻遲遲沒有聽到訓話，為免長時間的內心折磨，我乾脆直接問道。

"前輩，你不問我突然離開的事嗎？"

"……你不想說我感覺出來了，只要你回來就好，就算擔心大賽之前不回來也沒問題，反正跡部和我們又不會輸的，重要的是……你人沒事就好了。"

前輩就這麼輕巧說完，完全沒有讓我覺得一點為難，正正是因為這樣溫柔才讓人覺得被這麼包容著，自己還真是任性啊。

我忽然止了腳步，扯住了忍足前輩的衣角。

"忍足前輩，謝謝你"

我閉上眼睛，心中湧起了溫暖。

想起了種種被擁抱被餵食被摸頭的歡迎會，為我製造機會準備球衣的瀧前輩，表面上刀子嘴豆腐心很可靠的冥戶前輩，話不多卻最單純可愛的樺地前輩，纏著我打網球每天都很開心的慈郎前褲，笑容溫暖如一的鳳前輩，在球場上嘴欠但日常卻會請客帶路的日吉前輩，雖然喜歡壓在身上但很直率好懂的向日前輩，還有人雖然輕浮卻很溫柔的忍足前輩……

能夠入讀冰帝，遇到了你們。

"真的多謝你們。"

睜開眼時，看著忍足前輩已經在我身前蹲下，我很順利地張臂抱著了他。

"我回來了。"

"歡迎回來，龍馬"

等我們走出機場門外，微亮的星星都點滿夜空。

忍足前輩不讓我去找計程車，卻來到私人專車區，見到了一人抱胸斜靠著俗氣張揚的寶紅色瑪莎拉蒂。

雖然臉色不善有點不耐煩，但目光落在我倆身上的時候，部長還是勾起了不加掩飾的笑意。

"總算等到了，讓人不放心的小鬼。"

想起了關東大賽和部活的事情，我悄悄先道一聲歉，"部長，抱歉" 

部長少見的回以我一記白眼，一副「本大爺早知道了」的表情就不把事當一回事似的，吩咐我們先上車。

直到在車座上才聽到在駕駛座的人一邊準備開車，一如既往隨性地說"本大爺才不在乎這個，真說你要道歉的事可多了"

"……" 聽不懂是想要我道歉還是不要？

分神一想，我指出了眼前更重要的問題。  
"部長，你有駕照嗎？"

部長回頭咬牙一笑，猛的踩下油門，人車合一氣勢凜然。  
"……你就沒其他話要說嗎？"

用不著忍足前輩的眼神示意，我立即低頭乖巧答道 "……是，部長，我回來了。"

部長哼的一笑，心情大好。

過了一會兒，司機座輕輕傳來一句，我聽他說過最溫柔的語氣。

"越前，歡迎回來"


	4. Chapter 4

跡部vs龍馬

*越前視角

早在部活開始之前，我在部室門外等到了跡部部長。只要沒有學生會事務都會早十五分鐘到達部室的習慣，因為我被逮遲到的次數多了，不知不覺就記住了。

從入部以來就用「你還嫩得很」的理由拒絕跟我比賽，看過了部長和青學的比賽之後，我大概明白了應該有更重要的理由。每次要證明給他看我足夠與那被他視為對手的手塚部長有相等的實力，在部活我比誰都要快刷新每一次的體能和目標記錄，還有每天都要把慈郎前輩打倒的任務。

仿佛故意提醒我們之間存在兩年的網球經驗和體能差距，連訓練強度和體能指數都幾乎略勝我一籌，每次抱胸笑瞇瞇看我創下新紀錄，然後第二天就會刷出新記錄壓我一頭，自大又囂張像隻猴子山大王的臭部長。

他好像有那麼點自大的資本，總是小瞧我，卻是真正的把我視為未來的對手。

但是我有了真正要和他比賽的理由了。

跟以往的挑釁不一樣，我這次是很認真的邀請。

"部長，能跟我比一場嗎？"

他望向我的眼神，讓人渾身一冷的冰海暗藍。

"……也是時候了，來吧。"

我們來到在藍天無風之下寂靜的網球場，沉默地站在攔網的門外。

我一路上調整呼吸準備就緒，因為是一直以來都想較量的強大對手，甚至早在日常部活的時候都會暗地裡觀察和腦中模擬要怎麼應付和打敗他，雖然沒有正式交手，但我對他或許比之前所有對手都更深入了解。

但我知道這種程度的觀察，我和他都是彼此一樣。

正式進入應戰狀態，我一步上前推開欄網的門。

他拿著正式比賽用的球拍走到對面球場的網前，在判斷發球權的轉拍之前，居高臨下用冰錐一樣的眼神睨我。

"去關西之後，好像有甚麼改變了啊嗯，越前。"

不用回答，因為我知道部長一定能看出來。以前或許算是可有可無的挑戰，但現在這一刻，我知道我必須打敗你才能更進一步。

我抬頭直視他的雙眸，燃起必須取勝的熾烈。

他輕輕哼一聲，勾起期待已久的笑意。  
"眼神不錯，讓我看看你成長到哪裡了。"

*忍足視角

當我們一行人來到網球場時，發現在部活室沒有出現的唯二倆人已經在場中開始了比賽。匆匆趕到場邊，他們還沒有得下一局，似乎才剛開始不久。

雖然從入部起，龍馬每次有點不爽被部長贏過了身體數據之後就會挑戰一次，然後跡部每次都是哼哼一笑讓他別著急。這不是因為還瞧不起越前或者認為實力不足，把越前視為最值得注目的後輩，卻也是期待督促他不斷成長的同時，感到是將來不久後必然會一戰的棘手對象。

仿佛彼此的存在就是最強的訓練動力，互相瀕臨極限之際，會因為想起對方而逼迫自己積極突破，蛻變得更強。

我攀著欄網，看得緊張，也忍不住細想在去關西前後發生了甚麼事？

回來之後，越前似是在迷途之中找到了定心針。  
回來之後，跡部終於就答應和越前打一場必然的比賽。

正選之間我們對於兩人各方面應該都非常了解，但這一刻的眼前，還是讓大家都發出了訝異的問聲。

冥戶深吸一口氣 "喂，跡部他——竟然第一局就全力以赴嗎？"

平日對其他人都缺乏興趣，日吉若卻不會在龍馬的比賽中沉默，主動解答"不對，越前也是。" 

好像不知甚麼時候開始，他就成為了越前的代言人，一言一行都瞭如指掌。

他們都說得沒錯，跡部和越前都是會在對手面前先探虛實的選手，但現在毫不相讓的廝殺，那樣情緒高漲的開局姿態從未見過。

但是對於這樣的他們，我並不意外，一托眼鏡解釋道 "因為互相一直觀察了解，甚至在正式比賽之前，就不斷想像模擬過怎樣打敗對方。"

倆人之間的競爭意識從入部起就持續燃燒，相遇的瞬間就認定了對方，仿佛是注定的王對王，就如同每代帝王都會迎來的想要挑戰王位的後代。

對於青學也打舞蹈擊球的菊丸，岳人也有同樣的挑戰心理 "雖然兩人是同隊，卻一直把對方視為必須打倒的強敵……真是的。"

說的也是，一般來說對同校隊的人，會燃起有這麼強烈的戰意到不死不休的程度，也是少見得很了。

*越前視角

每一球都是刻意刁鑽的角度，但就像是送去的分一樣輕易被打回來，部長果然真的很強，就像是牽引的線一樣，捆綁著我和他的動作，導致無法在對方手上得一分。

對於敵人太了解，就會有這種讓人興奮又噁心的默契。

可是我肯定自己的心臟快速膊動，是為了眼前極欲打倒的對手而不斷亢奮跳動。燃燒起的興奮從心臟傳達到指尖，握拍還能感到自己的掌心熱度。

"從一開始，我就想要打敗你了，部長！"

他看出來我的亢奮，露出同樣明顯的笑意。  
"啊嗯？雖然你成長了不少，但現在的你還差得遠呢。"

還不至於疲於奔命，卻調動了最高的神經觸感，追遂著每一球的落點和在腦海中與對方交戰。

每一球都是明刀真槍，又都是事實和實力的雙重驗證彼此明白的「你果然能知道我想打去哪裡」的默契。

因為遲遲沒有改變的球場氣勢，我相對會處於弱勢，場邊在冷靜分析的瀧前輩出聲，"龍馬好像被跡部壓制住了？" 

"雖然回擊得不錯，但以身高腳長的觸球範圍來說，確實是跡部處於上風。" 忍足前輩也看好部長。

就情況而言，是我的體力消耗會更大。

不過我面對這些所謂劣勢早就像日常便飯一樣，有一天反過來比對手有身體優勢那才值得驚訝。

我流露出毫無懼意的眼神，充滿著對上強敵的樂趣。

奔走到網前改變成滑步的動作，一躍而起改變的抽擊姿勢，  
"抽擊球——"

*跡部視角

"——C是吧？"

我先一步出現在網前，反手拍直球回擊。

以為這些小伎倆能騙到本大爺的洞察力嗎？

能騙到青學不二是因為出奇不意，但憑本大爺對你的了解，別妄想用小聰明就能在我手上得到一分。

我自信一笑，看著越前眼神變得明亮的不服氣。

再進一步挑戰我吧，就這點程度，還不夠啊越前。 

我抬手發球的瞬間，球挾風而去，揚聲道  
"一球也可以，在我身上拿到一分吧！"

去球衝落的方向不是其他地方，而是他手上的握把。越前沒拿穩的拍子順勢掉落地上，一下反彈成高球回到我拍前，在他反應抬頭的瞬間就已經扣殺下來的——

"破滅的圓舞曲！" 傳來場邊正選的喊叫。看來人都到齊了啊。

他上前撿起球拍，我哼哼一笑挑釁道 "越前，你不會就只有這種程度吧？"

看見他屈膝就緒的準備動作，我毫無忌諱地再次使出同樣的招數，把他的球拍打落地面，再次全力扣殺得分。

雖然反應比上次更快，拚著地面擦過膝頭，都撲身過去嘗試救球。

"……可惡"  
越前勾起躍躍欲試的笑。

朝他的手肘和膝蓋睄一眼，我判斷那些擦傷尚算輕微，不過他的眼神變得愈來愈專注，這小鬼現在根本感覺不到痛吧。

我從內心發出笑意，跟我一樣，是絕佳的亢奮狀態啊。

*忍足視角

我看著跡部開始用出破滅的圓舞曲，就大概知道他想幹甚麼了。

被賦予期望的龍馬沒有讓他失望，氣勢變得高漲，愈發變快加速的回球和動作，以及往高處擊去要引出破滅圓舞曲的挑高球。

岳人擔心起來，"這種狀態能一直持續下去嗎，小不點？" 

日吉平淡道，"擔心甚麼，這可是他的最佳狀態。" 聽起來，他似乎在誰勝誰負之間已有判斷。

我覺得很難說，"跡部啊……" 

明明最擅長的操控持久戰，是自從成為了部長之後就改變了的打法，但現在卻因為越前的步步進逼，被勾引出來的自我風格，變成了最超進攻型的球風。

跟初入部就在賽場上指點風雲的他，這個打法也漸漸融合了他本人的個性，作為自我的超進攻和作為部長具備的持久實力終於重合。

"跡部也在對戰之中進化了。"

這種罕見的會在對戰期間不斷變強的成長型選手真的很棘手，我個人是很不上願意遇上的，不過同類的還有越前龍馬。

在跡部愈發凌厲的攻勢下接連失分，此消彼長的氣焰中漸漸讓越前陷入泥沼一樣的逆境，就像跟切原打終局時一樣的，被逼到絕境的時刻會無比集中的精神力，背負絕對會贏的信念。

越前進入了無我境界。

我淺淺呼了一口氣，竟然覺得有點好笑，這孩子是有多不想輸啊，執著到這種地步都有點可愛了。

"跡部把他逼到這個地步了嗎？" 日吉若也有點驚訝，畢竟當時龍馬是無意識在腦震盪下心無雜念才發揮出來的。 

局數直落到4-0，因為面臨終盤的眼下而發揮的隱藏實力。

從剛剛救球不及的跪姿，從場內緩緩站起，那份凜然改變的氣場和能夠穿透靈魂的眼神，就像降臨在場上的最後魔王。

這時候的龍馬卻是意識清醒而眼神澄明的。

"No one can beat me in tennis"

他舉拍挑釁，"not even you, bucho"

跡部卻不為所動，在越前變幻得不可預測和更凌厲強勢的發球下從仍然從容應對，跨步打球都帶著閒庭信步的氣場，仿佛這一刻盡都在他預測之中。

"越前，" 

他淡淡一笑，向之稱讚道，"你終於能使出來了，可是還追不上我啊。"

說畢，把對方的不規則發球輕鬆接下，輕鬆得像是從自己場中扣發一樣，打出去連正式比賽都未用過的唐懷瑟發球。

筆直而去的黃球偏鋒落地，急速在底線上升，說明了無法被回擊的現實。

越前移目看向那個壓倒性扣球在地面烙下的痕，表情沒有流露任何動搖。

跡部忽然說道，"你的網球不應該只是模仿吧，越前"

因為從來不會刻意改變部員個性和心態，任由他們自主成長的風格，即使跡部知道越前受家中網球教育影響，有潛在仿效父親的傾向仍然沒有說過一句重話。

但如果這種模仿已經到達盡頭，反而扼殺了越前本身的潛能和可能力。

跡部是因為看到這一點，才跟他比賽的嗎？

所以他必須用壓倒性的實力全力以赴來逼迫出越前的極限，讓他自己體會到應該要開僻出的新道路。

我忽然有個念頭，所以跡部一直要贏過越前的理由，不是因為自己的好勝心理，而是……

我訝異道，"難道說跡部一直都……"

*跡部視角

——看著我，成長吧。

我對你寄予的期望，你聽懂了嗎？

沒有手下留情的原因和餘地，我還是每次都用盡全力的接發，連汗沫都滑過我的眼角，但眼前的你，是多麼清晰印在我眼中，在我腦海裡。

"喂，越前！" 

我不曾看輕，更不可能會看錯你，你還有更多更多的可能性。

所以我要成為你的目標，告訴你這個世界有多大，站在你面前的指路人。

哪怕這一刻把你的信心寄托都打爛粉碎，但你是沒有可能放棄的不是嗎？

只會迎頭而上像個不顧性命都要逆流而上猛頭而撞都要歸返出生地的鮭魚，就這樣回到最初的起點尋回自己，再重新出發吧。

比起直來直往的擊球，我竭力的呼喊能不能傳達到你的心上？  
"你的死角和弱點都太明顯了，這就是你的竭盡所能嗎？"

贏過了亞久津卻陷入了頸瓶的迷茫，還沒有看清楚自己的不足和無限嗎？你去關西之後，不是找到了自己努力的原因和方向了嗎？

"用網球回答我吧，越前！"

把你所有的弱點都暴露在我眼前，把你  
所有的脆弱不足都粉碎打破，變得更強吧。

——「冰之世界」

*日吉視角

看著咬牙緊握球拍，只能重重接下的球，卻不屈不撓在最難接應的地方夠到了弱點，在到達死角之後的救球重生，哪怕滿身狼狽又大汗不堪的樣子，越前卻變得愈來愈清晰的眼神，愈來愈簡單俐落的動作，就像看著一隻深受困阨的繭之中掙扎，漸漸褪去了沉重笨拙的外殼，展現出耀眼又動人的渴望和生命力——

"小不點還沒有放棄……"

我知道他字典中沒有放棄這兩個字。

甚至懷疑他會不會氣餒的都是多餘的徒勞。

每次在網球場都抱著這種不顧一切的純粹，這種只為了網球而存在的純粹，連這種意念都能筆直傳達到對手身上，連手上球拍都會隨著他的純粹而仿佛幻化成武士刀這種純粹又美麗只為了唯一目的而存在。

越前愈變愈強的原因，我很早之前就體會到了。

甚至撇開了是網球，是比賽，是「取勝」渴望，他只是會把所有來到眼前的球都回擊過去，就如同簡單到純樸的遊戲，明明忘記了輸贏，那麼樂在其中。

這份純粹幾乎讓我有點感動。

"……很耀眼，很漂亮。"

*忍足視角

我心緒起伏。

跡部現在是以部長的身份，還是自己在跟越前比賽的呢？

我好像多少理解了他的想法，但他是要為越前做到甚麼地步？

日吉看向球場，忽然低聲感慨 “看著吧，越前好像更興奮了。"

仿佛終於融會了自己的網球和經驗，越前在極限之上憑頭腦冷靜思考和能夠實現想像的實力，為每一球都增加了無法逆改的旋轉，巧妙地改變了球的回路，就像是操控了球場的木偶師，用手指的線牽動了場上的攻防，改變了被壓制的命運。

我一托眼鏡，心中感嘆 "……就像是手塚領域。"

這種職業高手在千錘百鍊之後才掌握的竅門，不單單要能夠準確預判對手的球路和球風，還要有相當高明的控拍技術，以及無數次與各式各樣的對手所浸淫出來的經驗才能運用自如的高層次技術，竟然能由年僅十二歲的越前龍馬所使用。

果然是天天回家跟網壇傳奇對打的人嗎……

倆人早就忘記了記錄場數局中的得失分，彼此在極限來回之間有了共同默契，只要打下去就會不斷超越自己，只要逼迫對方就能夠看到更高境界的景色。

這場比賽不會有完結的時候。

只要跡部景吾和越前龍馬還一心追逐著網球，就不會完結的一天。

跡部的臉上同樣流露出被逼到極致的興奮笑意，終於說出了對越前的肯定

"你現在的表現，足夠讓我承認你的實力了。" 

我輕輕失笑，真是不肯略輸分毫的高傲，明明還不止我一個人能聽出來他後面未完的話。

*跡部視角

——但是我對你的期望，還在遠遠之上。

本來就擁有長年累月的經驗和技術，但卻沒有遇上足夠強大的對手逼迫你使出來，哪怕現在你年紀還小，卻已經有職業選手的頭腦和經歷，也不應該在溫馨的日本網球界變得鬆懈。

"能夠稱霸國中界的網壇就滿足了嗎，越前？"

場邊的人都驚叫 "甚麼啊跡部那傢伙，說甚麼……"  
"部長他——……"  
"難怪我就覺得跡部有私心……"  
"這就是部長的目的。"

我笑著問，"難道這樣就滿足了嗎，越前？"

你的能力還不止於此，你的目標和眼界也不應該局限於眼前—— 

"在說這個之前，"

越前一臉哼笑，舉起球拍對我說道，  
“部長，別藏著掖著了，盡管來吧"

"——我要堂堂正正地打敗你！”

我忽然失笑。

你真是……  
囂張到讓人覺得可愛的小鬼。

——去世界的頂點，改變這個時代，成為日本網球的顛峰吧。 

在這一刻來臨之前，我會看著你，讓你去見識不同類型的球風，讓你跟更多強大的選手比賽，把這些都成為浸潤你的養份。

覺醒吧，越前。

"——讓我看看屬於你的網球，" 

屬於越前龍馬的球風，我希望成為第一個見證的人。

在這一局終結之前，專注地看著我，追逐我，然後——

"把我打敗吧，如果你做得到的話。"

在成長之後，去遙不可及的世界，實現你偌大又宏偉的夢想。

"變得更強吧，越前！"

"部長！"

他躍於高空之中，披上耀眼的陽光，宛如展翅的精靈。 

越前龍馬，你是屬於世界的。

*越前視角

早就知道了，你對我的期望。  
部長，謝謝你。

比誰都先發現我，等待我，仿佛一直都坐在你肩上，作為我開路指向的巨人。 

能夠遇到你，是我的幸運。

我也明白了為什麼臭老爸有時會這樣問 "龍馬，打網球快樂嗎？"

因為這些時刻，我就會深深覺得，能夠擁有網球是我最大的幸福。

打網球，真的很快樂。

冰帝一年生番外 立海大惡鬼

本來是每周同樣的普通練習賽，可是那天遇上了我的剋星越前龍馬。

本來還遺憾沒能多玩幾盤，沒想到用慣綠巨人體型角色打架風格大開大合的對手，竟然就藏在對面的遊戲機台後，而他好奇探頭過來的臉，與我預想的完全相反，讓人覺得眼睛張揚漂亮但斯文的小男孩，還要更像一點幸村部長和柳生前輩的類型。

可是我完全想像不出來前輩們打遊戲的樣子。

他不知怎麼認出我來，還說對網球有點興趣的樣子，我趁著機會找回路去練習賽，而且好難得找到遊戲相配的對手，誰不想認識一下。一開始真以為他是真心向我求教怎麼打網球，享受了一把被後輩捧出來少有的虛榮心，我在到了場地的時候還是忘了前輩先一步跟他對打起來。

跟一般人輸了就不願回想起來的比賽不一樣，我對這場比賽的每一球都記得很清楚。

先手發球就往我的臉上打，他真是個囂張又大膽的混帳，性格比起幸村部長和柳生前輩都惡劣太多了。雖然有點水平還能跟我有來有往，但不依不撓地挑釁我保留餘力，那我就不客氣認真起來摧毀他了。

在連接被打中膝蓋後露出慌張又生氣的臉色，連那雙讓人驚艷的貓眼都變得更耀眼生色，那種表情讓我暴虐興奮的心情高漲，頭腦卻更加冷靜，不讓他猜中我下一球要往哪裡打。

在膝蓋格擋的時候卻朝臉上去，趁他半膝蹲下的時機打去球握把，可是怎麼處於下風都不肯屈服的他，連迎臉而去的扣球都敢接，連一分都不會放棄認輸。

為什麼他不害怕受傷？一般選手不是都會選擇逃避，不敢和我正面對打然後認輸的嗎？

本來還算可愛的臉，額上擦損出血了，表情都染上慍色。聽著我嘲諷的語氣，明明人都搖搖欲墜，球拍快要握不穩了，卻竟然沒有熄滅他那雙燃燒著流金戰意的雙眸。

對這麼一個還算有趣的小鬼，我可沒有手下留情。

場邊傳來其他人的吵吵嚷嚷，甚至有冰帝那個手下敗將的斥責聲，轉頭一看，好些前輩都在旁邊觀戰。

我也不拖下去了，早點完結這個小鬼。

可是他突破了極限。

他忽然變得更強，眼神更凌厲，意志和神情都更專注，甚至換了左手。

擅長短時間完賽的我浸淫於難以言喻的震憾之中，被他不斷改變攻擊風格無法預測而且難以應對的速攻，一口氣勢如破竹地直取六局結束了比賽。

我深深體會到被徹底玩弄的感覺，是實力還不夠才會被直下翻盤，就像遇上部裡的三巨頭無法得分的逆差窒息一樣，我竟然在這個小鬼身上再次感受到這種威脅和恐懼。

阻擋在我成為最強的路上又多了一個身影，而且還只是個一年生。

他明明那麼弱小，可是我卻輸了。

走上網前，他要跟我握手。

一副居高臨下的氣勢，唯有眼神透露出淡漠懾人。

我快要抬起的手，僅僅接住了片刻昏倒的他。

——越前龍馬

叫著他名字的冰帝學長把他圍起來從我手中奪走。空盪盪的手中只有輸賽之後的空虛迷茫不甘，從腹中不斷湧起對失敗的驚恐，想要贏球的饑餓，和絕對不能止步於此對自己的警告。

我不可以止步於此。  
我必須變強。  
我必須背負的立海大不能有我這個死角。

我以為再下一次見面會是關東大賽上的不死不休。

但遠早於決賽之前，他跟著一眾冰帝的前輩來到了立海大的部活球場，因為抽籤的安排跟仁王柳生前輩的雙打組合對上。本以為能好好欣賞他要落敗的表情，但果然只要在球場上他就會精神奕奕，雙眼閃亮，在不會留情的仁王前輩手中哪怕被球打中臉打掉了帽子都在笑。

笨蛋，網球笨蛋。

明知道被前輩耍著玩滿場跑，卻那麼高興地嘗試把不能回擊的球打回去。就像闖關遊戲的主人公一樣，輸了就不能回頭，死亡了就要重來，但就是會一次次翻盤再戰直到把對手打敗為止。

所以說，闖關之後就再也不會對打敗過的對手感興趣了吧。

我撇過頭。

唯一讓我高興起來的，還是知道了他的弱點。

只是大家發現雙打原來是他的弱點之後，連立海大那些可怕的學長都對他異常親暱的嘲諷，仿佛他們都知道了越前還有那麼可愛的一面。

那個時候——

抬起貓眼，專注看著我，抿著唇輕笑，用好聽的聲音拜託我"可以教我打網球嗎，大哥哥？" 就像真正的小天使。

後來撕下臉皮的小惡魔，嘖。

那些紛紛圍過去他身邊，一邊揉頭髮捏臉的別校的前輩，"喂龍馬~要不要我來教你雙打嘛？" 口中像逗貓一樣叫得親切又隨意。

似乎在冰帝學長之中很受歡迎很被寵著的樣子……我看你倒會在自己前輩面前裝乖。

我拿著球拍，在他眼前站定。  
"喂，越前龍馬，跟我再打一場！'

可愛甚麼的都是假象，我還是比較想看你輸在我手上的樣子。

然後我又輸掉了。

明明是假的，卻還是狠狠地記住。

那個仁王前輩竟然偷拍那麼多越前的照片，雖然早就知道他有觀察別人模仿的習慣，但那些照片上越前龍馬可不會嘴欠用白眼瞪人，卻是會在學長面前害羞低頭臉紅，會在觀賽時候露出淡淡笑意的臉，摘帽子後有點凌亂支起的髮，就像剛睡醒的樣子，像隻小狐狸一樣眨著明亮的大眼，人明明性格差得要死，怎麼還是那麼可愛……

沒想到會被仁王和丸井前輩狠狠聯手陰了一把。

第二天好像身不由己到了東京，找到了一直在我腦海裡轉來轉去的越前龍馬。是不是打敗他之前，我都會無法把他像忘記手下敗將一樣將他忘掉？

我邀他去打遊戲，走之前也不知道他得罪甚麼人招惹了上門還不懂得害怕，要不是我在他一定會像個木樁子站在那裡被人打完又受傷，而且說不定打起來要怎麼樣才會讓小鬼屈服——估計不會，所以就死定了。

勉強擋了一下把他拉著跑，最後是不認路的我被他領到家裡。

他在家中換上了日常便服，幫我上藥的手那麼意外的溫柔，雖然口中都不是甚麼好話，但微笑起來那麼平和又隨意的表情，讓人無法真的生氣起來。

"你還是有可愛的地方嘛" 他輕輕地說道。

雖然不知道他想表達甚麼意思，但這麼近在咫尺的距離，我忽然也覺得也許第一次見面時那張臉的溫度不全然是虛假的。看著他家貓咪卡魯賓時，流露的柔和笑容和寵溺是那麼真實。

長相可愛卻個性惡劣，之前我是為什麼這樣覺得的？

他悄悄抱走了我懷中暖熱的卡魯賓，卻又湊過來給我一吻讓我忘掉懷中的空虛。

沒忍住捂住了臉，雙手都摸得到的高溫。

……狡猾的狐狸。

找到遊戲相配的對手果然還是想認識更多，以後還要一起打遊戲嘛？我悄悄問道。

"當然的啊。"

他回答得那麼肯定，甚至向我遞來那張情信一樣的冰帝校園祭邀請券的時候，我才覺得原來不止對冰帝的前輩，小鬼對我也挺好的——

在終於見面那天，我看著他下台又沒了人影。

丸井和仁王前輩好像覺得表演挺好看的，不過我覺得惡狗面具不太適合他，會在我面前毫無掩飾嘴欠瞪人的越前龍馬要可愛太多了。

周圍找人的時候看不著，但越前很快循聲向我小跑來，身後搖著的長長髮尾像是卡魯賓尾巴一樣蓬鬆，感覺還是很好看。

我拉著他的手一起從第一間燒丸子店吃最後一排的甜品鋪新品，剛剛跟丸井前輩都沒有吃個飽，越前人個子小食量卻不小，我們一路上半搶著食物的時候，越前鼓起肉肉的頰咬過我手上的鯛魚餅，吃了好大一口，抬手往我嘴上塞了珍珠奶茶飲管堵住我的控訴。

最後在冰品店買來的雙人冰棒，他為了讓我消氣把咬了半口的冰棒好心讓給我，我沒收他手上的冰棒和大口咬著吞下洩憤。

他默然，"你都不怕肚子疼麼。"

"絕對不會，我還沒有吃夠。" 好不容易搶得過他，我瞪他一眼，順便舐去滴落在手腕上的糖水。

"……前輩你比卡魯賓還要髒嘛 " 越前說到一半就笑了，手上倒是很義氣的拿來紙巾幫我擦嘴。比想像中溫柔得多了。

"……越前，" 我輕輕笑著。

雖然現在對我總是那張孩子氣的可愛一面，但我在網球場上還是你的敵人，是一定會把你打敗的人。

"我之後還會變得更強，比你還要厲害，然後把你徹底打敗成為No.1！" 

那雙貓眼專注得懾人心魄，再次映我入眼底，只是這次帶著微暖的笑意像融化的蜜糖。

"是嗎？那你好好加油，努力打敗我吧。"

回程時候唯一奇怪的是仁王前輩，抱胸靠在車廂門上看風景似乎一臉不高興。後來跟我和丸井前輩失散了的他，大半天都沒有見到蹤影，難道他不幸撞上了那個跡部部長的槍口上了嗎？

"啊？才不是啊，雖然是踫上面了puri。" 他挑眉回答。

要不是越前拉著我們，恐怕我們下場就不堪了，丸井前輩跟我一起驚叫追問，"你是怎麼逃出來的？"

"……為什麼我要逃啊？" 仁王前輩奇問。

我和丸井前輩一起汗顏，是你厲害。

"……那你為什麼心情不好啊？" 我抹去額上的黑線，仁王前輩總是很難正常溝通。

"而且連赤也都看出來了。" 丸井前輩你好好說話，忽然嘲諷我幹甚麼。

"出門撞上個小惡鬼，運氣不好啊。" 平日說話十有八假，這時一副神棍卦士的口吻也沒有半點不對勁。

"……甚麼惡鬼？前輩你去驅魔了嗎？" 我吐槽。

"哦啊，這個想法不錯？" 仁王前輩向我別有意味的一笑，通常就是代表有不好的事要在我身上發生了。

"喂！我今天甚麼事都沒做過，仁王前輩你不要趁機拿我出氣！" 

好難得我今天超幸運的，心情很好完全不想最後被仁王前輩又陷害了。

"這個啊，赤也今天過得挺開心的，就放過他吧~" 丸井前輩笑著幫我解了圍，偶然還是很可靠的。

".......哼，很令人羨慕嘛 " 仁王前輩半是帶笑說著又別過臉專注望車廂窗外，變得懶懶不肯多說一句。

關東大賽決賽！冰帝對立海大 上

*越前視角

晴空之下，立海大與我們冰帝兩個隊伍在場上並列。

那邊黃隊服一行人的氣場散發出所謂連勝王者對勝利的篤定，能讓不知情的人誤以為勝負高下已分。

厲害的選手我都感興趣，而且對面每一個都流露出傲氣自信，儼然是習慣勝利不會服輸的人，能夠痛手打敗這種類型，是最有樂趣的了。

我輕輕抿唇。

眼熟的人看過去還不少，海帶頭板起臉裝嚴肅，丸井前輩還好心情地吹口香糖，當我心情複雜望向仁王前輩時，他卻朝我眨眼裝可愛。

備受期待的決賽在裁判的宣告之下，正式開始。

不知是出於輕視或者正統排法，接下來D2就是那場訓練賽雙打的翻版，不過把我這個拖油瓶換成了忍足前輩熟悉的拍檔向日前輩，對上那個連我都覺得棘手的組合——當然是以雙打水平而言。

單打的話，我可不會輸。

因為不時會練習賽的經驗，對彼此的優劣勢都很了解，所以能促使自己進步的同時對方也愈難對付。仁王前輩擅長的觀察和偽裝能力是很有意思的心理戰輔助，但立海選手的綜合實力上果然也沒有漏洞。

正因為能夠封閉內心，不容易被看穿球路和動向，所以才會派上真身可能也是狐狸，也是實力演技派的忍足前輩，用有意無意似假卻真的視線誘導，和刻意裝出來的微小習慣， 能以大約六比四的機率能引導對方作出錯誤的反應。

雖然要我做也能夠做到這種程度，但這種打球方式真的很不舒服，還好部長不會派我去雙打。

向日前輩喜歡的跳高扣球其實是自己快樂為主的打球主義，但剛好對手要接從高處逆光而來的球也很無可奈何，畢竟是善用了室外場地的優勢，部長在策略上放這個組合在D1也是因為考量過時間和陽光偏角吧。

高空扣球只要速度夠快，就能在對手看清楚球路之前落地。

可是沒下兩局，對方就掌握了解決高扣球的方法。在破招連帶的氣勢下把球一擊而返，把我方稍微有利的局勢扳回來了。

面對向日前輩的不甘心和驚訝，我淡淡道，"被對方看出來了，這種單純打法的缺點。"

只要看清楚是向日前輩從哪點起跳，改變站位就可以接球。

跟雙打拍檔相反，向日前輩多餘的動作太多了，無論是打球前還是準備起跳的前奏，即使在半空中也一樣，對方既然能夠預讀肌肉資訊，就能預測球路。在第二發的高扣破解，球向著剛巧落地的向日前輩衝去。

早就知道會出這種事，後場的忍足前輩已經上前擋格，情急之下還是用手臂擋下了那記強力回球。聽前輩說法雖然似是小傷，但我眼神緊盯著打出那個回球的銀髮狐狸。

"剛才是故意的吧！" 冥戶前輩也眼利，暴脾氣立即發作。  
"就跟之前龍馬的時候一樣。" ——鳳前輩怎麼小事都記得那麼清楚？

"所以呢？" 銀狐狸若無表情。

場上的人沒來得及嘴皮一張，我就先聲打斷。

"要是球力太強對手又剛好撞上就等於是縱球傷人的話，那為什麼裁判甚麼都沒有說？因為自己實力不如人，就要我們自削實力？這不是弱者的藉口嗎？

這些惡人口吻我可熟悉，一口氣順溜地說出來，立即引來其他學長的視線，包括來自立海一行人壓迫的凝視。

鳳前輩擔心一問  
"……越前？" 

我輕輕吐氣，解釋道 "……以前打球的時候就沒有少遇上這些人。當然，網球場上即使隔了網也不可能完全制止這種事。"

部長輕笑一聲後，很上道地接著問，"那你會怎麼辦，越前？"

我理直氣壯，還能怎麼辦，當然是——  
"用實力說話，堂堂正正把他們打敗。" 

語氣堅定的原因無他，只是因為我相信前輩就能做到。

場上靜默，忍足前輩卻輕輕哼笑。  
"……龍馬真可靠。" 

因為忽然的打斷，向日前輩剛剛的焦躁感都漸漸消失了，緩緩自信一笑。"……真是的，小不點都這麼相信我們，還怎麼可能會輸啊"

"意外呢，小學弟竟然是會替學長打氣的類型。" 戴眼鏡的紫狐狸忽然說道。這個能跟狐狸合作打越界球的也不是善荏。

"........切"  
那邊打個如意算盤的銀狐狸可要失望了，冰帝的心理戰這方面可不會輸。

冰帝的最佳雙打組合出戰D1，冥戶前輩和鳳前輩是無疑的全國雙打水平，鳳學長的發球保持了關東大賽紀錄的最高速，隱隱有破紀錄的姿態。

對上技巧靈活經常自稱天才的丸井前輩和後防穩定的蛋頭先生，可以說是兩不相讓的惡戰。

尤其兩方都雙打老手，無論對方站甚麼陣型都已經有預定的應對。正攻法會僵持不下，那就只能憑技術上的偶然取勝，獲得先手的局勢。

小黃球踫巧撞上網欄，在上緣滾動一寸後，輕輕過網。

立海得分，歡呼湧耳。

"出現了，丸井的奧義！" 慈郎前輩相當興奮。  
"——走鋼絲！" 本人還沒有叫，旁邊人就歡呼起來。

接連而下的就不會是偶然了，因為對方的回球就是刻意往難以接應的地方打去，而且每次都是落在對場而成功得分。

丸井前輩嘿嘿笑了，"撞鐵柱，夠天才吧？"

"誒，不賴啊。"  
我懶懶地托腮。

雖然場上是我方處於不利，但對方竟然會在這方面下苦功，很有趣啊。

不得不說這個技巧很考驗技術。這些只是五十五十的機率球能得分都是踫巧的好運，但竟然能把這份難得的運氣變成主動而且為己所用，想必背後要經過無數刻苦的訓練和測試才能慢慢增加成功率。

雖然是對手，還是有讓人佩服的地方呢。

S3慈郎前輩的對手果然如所預料是打球風格不友好的切原那傢伙，依他球場上會惡魔化而且傷人的手法，如果讓性格直率堅毅的樺地前輩上場很有可能受傷，但如果是動作敏捷跳脫，最喜歡上網截擊的學長，或許能克制對手的指節發球。

別人發球都沒發之前，慈郎前輩就打去直球攻擊，笑著道  
"聽說你跟我們越前仔打了兩場，但是都輸得很徹底啊。"

一下子炸怒的切原不知道是失手還是故意打出了猛力迎面的球，可是慈郎前輩大概習慣了應付我的打臉外旋，這時倒是輕輕鬆鬆接下了球，"嘛，你比想像中強那一麼點嘛，有趣有趣~"

托臉的手一滑，我有點訝異，原來慈郎前輩是天然腹黑嗎。

"雖然還是跟龍馬打比較有樂趣啦，但至少你不會讓我睡著呢~我們就好好來一場吧，海帶君！" 明明語氣是那麼活潑又洋溢天真，前輩的話卻死死戳中切原他討厭被瞧不起和輸球的死穴。

"可惡！" 海帶頭就是容易一驚一乍，被對手輕易地帶動情緒，"你說甚麼？！"

我忍不住看向對面的立海一行學長，都是掩不住的惋歎臉。

場面上就似一隻熱情洋溢的傻氣卷毛在玩網球和玩玩伴，而那個脾氣頭腦還稚嫩的玩伴是生氣就炸毛，亂汪汪叫會咧嘴威嚇攔路的惡卷毛。

總覺得眼前一花，就看見了橘金牧羊犬和黑皮水獵犬之間的狗狗大戰啊。

S2是部長和瞇瞇眼前輩。

一出場就響起最強應援聲，跡部部長勾笑從容，憑站姿炫耀頎長的身型在場上一個響指，一臉「誰都比不上本大爺」的胸有成竹。

雖然對方是深藏不露又氣度沉穩，還是我個人覺得不喜歡的數據型。一口一個準確的落點，一球一個我很清楚你的死角，一發一個你不擅長接這種球。

好心讓了一局的部長摸夠了虛實，就很給臉子地稱讚對方，"啊嗯，數據收集得不錯啊，跟我一星期前只有些微的差距，了不起啊柳。"

柳前輩似有所感地抬頭。

"可是，你的致命錯在一點，本大爺從來都不是數據能定義的強大。" 說這些話都能理所當然，跡部一點都沒有對自己謙虛的自信。

說話間，部長忽然含笑拋來一眼，向我說道，"而且，因為要壓住家裡可怕的小鬼，超越數據早就是家常便飯了"

……怪我囉？

我一下子坐正了身，感到一瞬間立海正選所有人都朝無辜的我瞪過來，眼神還不太友善。對於這我也只能當是稱讚收下，默默無奈地看部長一眼。

最後，S1的我上場迎戰，立海的黑帽子副部長。

關東大賽決賽！冰帝對立海大 下

看著場上對面的兩人，明顯體型和名氣的差距，場邊觀眾都紛紛私語，傳出毫不悅耳的議論。

"甚麼，S1竟然不是跡部，那小個子是誰啊？"  
"冰帝是故意的？該不是棄賽吧。"  
"把一年級的推去送死，真殘酷啊..."

立海選手之間雖然認識越前龍馬，也不免覺得訝異。

"誒﹑越前會跟副部長對上？"切原感到意外又擔憂。  
"把那個小不點放上S1，會不會太早了？" 胡狼也這樣認為。  
"別輕視敵人了，對手可是冰帝的跡部。" 柳的意見別樹一格。  
"沒錯，那個可不是毫無城府的男人。" 柳生附和。  
"puri~" 仁王打水漂。

站在高台攔網外的千石抱胸笑道 "說甚麼，有200人的冰帝怎可能會用這種不入流的手段，對吧亞久津？"

"喂﹑你" 被問話的白髮人不屑一嗤，回道 "別跟我說話。"

坐在教練席的跡部部長，在真田經過場前時，互相對看了一眼。

真田在黑帽子下睨視對方，冷聲道 "不管你是因為甚麼原因避開和我的比賽，跡部，就算對手只是一年級 ，我也不會手下留情。"

表情滿滿是「要是不小心把他徹底摧毀，就是你的錯了」的惡人感。

跡部哼笑，毫不在意 "一如既往的愚昧自大啊，真田。"

似乎不想多作解釋，只是看著眼中的越前，順口隨意道 "別誤會了，我可沒有抱著他會輸的心情把他放上S1。" 

無視真田的凝視，跡部流露出傲然的笑意，有著前所未見的溫柔，向球場回望過來的越前，淺笑道"我知道的是，他打敗你之後，會變得更強"

——"越前，盡情去打吧"

越前雖然聽不見對方在說甚麼，但部長的神情和口型都看得明白，於是嘴角一翹，眼底浮現出不會辜負的自信。

*真田視角

把未成長的一年級放上如此重要的舞台，究竟是你的自大還是策略——

——不，不可能的。

即使這個小不點能打敗赤也，但遠遠不代表他有可以把我打倒的實力。作為立海大的副部長，我負責著立海大的連勝王冠，亦要堅守與幸村的承諾， 我有太多絕對不能輸的理由。

如我所料，上場前的虛張聲勢是他唯一的強項。說要背負部長的信任，就不得不將我在此斬下馬，讓人覺得好笑的不自量力，不過能如此心高氣傲的時候已經不多了。

為了徹底摧毀他和冰帝跡部過度膨脹的自大，也為了報復無法以首三勝的戰績贏下決賽，我必須速戰速決。

還沒有發動另外兩招，其疾如風和侵略如火就足以把他打壓得無法動彈。

——可憐的人，連眼睛都看不清楚我的引拍和球速。

連場上的觀眾都繼續發出對弱者的同情憐憫。

"太可憐了——被那個可怕的皇帝壓著打的一年生！"  
"不用十五分鐘就會輸掉了吧？"  
"讓人不忍心看啊..."

這種一面倒的氣氛，唯獨場邊的冰帝正選都不一樣的平靜淡定。

"第一局就使出了這兩招，看來立海那邊也很焦急啊。" 那個心機深沉的忍足侑士。  
"全場都吱吱喳喳的，太吵了。" 下任部長的深金髮日吉若。  
"他們都小看我們的小不點呢，笨——蛋——" 雙打選手的向日雙手枕後腦，臉色輕鬆。

我瞧場上沉默地調整球拍的人看去，你的學長對你都這麼信任，難道身上還有甚麼沒有使出來的絕技嗎？

我沉身引拍，再次用最高速擊球打去其疾如風，如同龍卷襲去對方球場，在他看不見來球之前，就已經墜地得分——

在球風卷起的沙塵之中，我卻看見了陽光下的幻影，仿佛是披星戴月的武士在月色下引劍拔刀，一剎那耀眼的銀華就遮掩了天地，把偷襲的刀手瞬息間斬於鋒利的刃下。

——聽到裁判的宣告，看向冒出煙硝的地面，我才發現對方真的回擊了，用毫無保留的實力在我反應不及之前就把疾球揮斬回來。

不死心地把怒濤如火焰山的侵略之球打去他的腳邊，可是連步法站位都沒有絲毫不協調，利用了單腳碎步向後一跳，借後助力和全身躍在空中的重力，雙手握拍把火球都一瞬間打回我的身後。

場邊議論在難以置信的震驚之後一窩蜂轉向討論他的隱藏實力。

"喂那是甚麼一年生，竟然有這麼強卻從來沒聽說過？！"  
"冰帝才是隱藏了王牌啊，忽然就打出這一張出奇不意的牌。"  
"那個一年生，是不是聽說曾經私下比賽打贏切原那個啊？"  
"難怪，有跟皇帝不相伯仲的實力！冰帝根本沒有放棄S1啊！"

——不相伯仲？我立海大三年級的王者網球部領隊的人，怎麼可能跟一個身量未足的小鬼頭實力不相伯仲？！

"……你比之前進步多了，不過我還沒有發揮全力，你別太得意了！" 說著我也不再隱藏要保留到全國大賽的招式，要是連眼前的都贏不了，還說甚麼立海大連勝，讓所有人衛冕的努力化成笑話！

不動如山，其徐如林！

"我從未見過要使出四招的真田……" 柳輕聲說。  
"副部長的火和風就夠難應付了，這時加上山林，就不是簡單能對抗得了。赤也向來不會懷疑我的實力。  
"可是，眼前的狀況就說明了，憑這些還是沒法壓制下越前君……"似乎是柳生的評論。

可是隊友的聲音漸漸傳不到我的耳中，眼前都是必須打敗的對方，既然你有相對的實力，那我也不藏拙讓你見識一下真正立海大的強大，全神貫注地擊敗你！

*越前視角

好不容易適應了快速的擊球和引拍，我拼盡全力抵擋下壓力沉得可怕的扣球，說甚麼風火山林的根本是怪物吧。

可是我卻愉快地笑了。

因為並不是無法破解回擊的招式啊。能清晰感受到自己的進步，能調整身體狀態應用出來的全力亢奮，能發揮全力靈活的手腳盡管迎接敵人的強招，如此一來才能讓對手心理也動搖到不行，所以部長要我打敗的人就是這種厲害程度的人啊，能給予我樂趣見識經驗的對手。

真是很有趣啊，日本的網球界。

沒打算讓他再囂張下去，我雖然開始氣喘吁吁但身體內卻不斷湧出力量，臨場的強敵才能把我逼迫得有危機感，感受到腎上腺素的刺激，無法解釋的熱切讓我更加專注，來球打上拍心，筆直如閃電一道打出重力萬鈞的回擊。

"有這種程度才是當然的吧，那是我們冰帝的王子殿下吶~" 忍足前輩適時發出滿是挑釁的感嘆，心理戰他也是厲害的老狐狸了。

"這才剛剛開始啊，真田。" 部長心沉又黑，笑著打擊場上的真田。 

背後是響起「勝者是冰帝，敗者是立海」鋪天吶喊的啦啦隊。

既然冰帝擺明車馬就是這種毫無顧忌的挑釁風格，我也不好意思再裝沉默扮收歛了。我舉拍一笑，朝他看向那無法看清回擊的一球的動搖臉，緩緩勾起惡魔的嘴角。

"喂，你的弱點太明顯了。" 雖然成分摻水，但我說的也是事實。

腦海中閃現的是經歷過很多場比賽的影像，我忽然感到慶幸，在遇到你這個敵人之前，還遇見了很多很多值得一戰的選手。

"速度比你快的對手﹑" 

白髮如詭魅動身，在球場自如出沒的亞久津——  
雖然只有速度，卻比所有對手都要更快的謙也桑——

"力量比你強的對手﹑" 

部長從高空中殺來的破滅圓舞曲——  
遠山的每一擊都能讓球拍變沉快握不住的連擊——

"招式比你厲害的對手﹑ "

不動鋒黑隊服的藍長髮能讓人手腕麻痺的——  
青學不二的三重回擊——

"頭腦比你冷靜的對手﹑"

總是上網前滿臉興奮半截擊的慈郎前輩根本沒有氣餒動搖的時候——  
在丁子茶色的身影中身法姿勢都堪稱教科書般完美的白石前輩——

"實力在你之上的對手——" 

恍惚間再次想起和部長挑戰極限和彼此極致之中的臉——  
還有每天都在黃昏寺院球場上微笑推著我前進的父親——

在不斷來回的影像之中，只有對手疲於奔命的錯覺。比起我遇過的強大對手，怎麼可能會在此刻輸給眼前的人，而且部長完全信任地交托我的任務——

我清吒一聲，扣下了決勝的最後一球。

"你還差得遠呢！"

*忍足視角

對我們冰帝正選來說，勝利的結果並不是意料之外，但最終能真正實現把立海大斬於馬下的夢想，這三年間的奮鬥和汗水努力都值得了。

我幾乎哽咽看著大家都圍起來吶喊，心中還有不敢置信的超現實感和周圍實實在在的熱暑震耳歡呼，超越了我們的心和藍天雲層以上，響徹天際。

冰帝的大將軍凱旋而歸，在我們衝上前的擁抱之中，他仿佛陽光穿越過雪霜層冰所照耀的冰帝王子，朝我們緩緩走來，腳步鋪出一道天梯，層級而上，身處最高的冰帝帝王微笑，正等待著為寵愛的王子親手加冕。

龍馬多災多難的假日

*切原視角

"喂，越前！"

我比約定時候早到多了，無聊看手機下意識抬頭，就看見人筆直走過眼前，我抬手一揮喊叫，他竟然沒發現自己已經走到約定地點。

真是可怕的路痴。

".......嗨。” 

越前聞聲回頭，抬帽一看，一雙貓眼有點沒睡醒的惺忪無辜。

".......都已經十一時了，你該不會才剛起床就出門吧？"

我感覺這就像柳生前輩平常訓話我遲到一樣。雖然是假日的話，換我也會前一晚通宵打機然後第二天早上補覺。

"嗯。"  
他倒是認栽，老實點頭了。

有點訝異他有這麼乖巧不回嘴的時候，我頓一下，內心莫名的想笑。這小鬼是睡懵了吧。

算了，好不容易偷溜了加碼的部活來找越前去機鋪打遊戲，總好過在部裡承受那種因為輸賽而變得像地獄一樣可怕嚴肅的氣氛。雖然也揹了網球袋，待會就約他再打一場，但現在先吃早飯吧。

"所以你還沒吃過東西吧？真是的……先吃飯吧。" 

故意沒好氣又無奈地提議，越前沒有嘖聲反駁還乖巧地點頭，我內心立即撲閃著幸災樂禍的小惡魔，感覺能用前輩的態度對待越前真是太爽了！

只是兩個人的話，很容易找到位置。而且街上行人還不多，隨意找了銀座咖啡店的卡位坐下，各自點了餐，一時相對無話。直到吃下第一匙咖喱飯之前，越前人還沒完全醒來，對著剛上桌還冒著熱氣的淋飯，一大口給吃燙嘴了。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！" 

對著眨眼冒出淚水的貓樣越前，不上不下含住飯忍耐的可憐模樣，我毫無良心地笑出聲來。

越前瞪我一眼，隨手搶了我的草莓冰奶，一大口喝掉大半。

"喂！"

我阻止不及，怎麼每次這小鬼都喜歡搶我吃過的東西？無奈地看他一眼，我報復似的將他點的暖蜂蜜雪梨茶給拿過來，同樣大口地吞掉。

"......你還真是幼稚呢" 

小鬼終於清醒過來，一開口就懟人，連敬語和前輩稱呼都給去掉。

"才不想被你這樣說！" 明明一副要人照顧的幼稚小鬼是你啊！

沒想到因為坐向窗外的卡位間，好好的用餐時間會在外面被敲窗的人打斷，我們倆同時向右一看，似乎還是越前認識的人，向著我們笑笑揮手示意要入來。

從大門走來的橘色髮男人手上還拿著一本書，似乎剛剛是附近書店買過來的，經過就大喇喇來打招呼。我感覺有點眼熟。

"是龍馬醬啊~好久不見了！" 他開口就一副輕浮的語氣。

——龍﹑龍馬醬？

*越前視角

千石前輩當眾叫了我奇怪的稱呼，我撇頭看去切原的臉，一副想要忍笑又混合訝異的奇怪表情。

"......不是叫你別這樣叫我嗎。" 

我充滿威脅意味瞪向他，在切原面前這樣叫，這沒準會流傳出去變成東京到神奈川以外的笑柄。

"啊抱歉抱歉~一時不察，龍馬原諒我吧~" 依然是憨厚笑瞇瞇的臉。

感覺他就是故意的。雖然前輩很有誠意舉單手致意，但我可沒忘記他是能把日吉前輩都點著火，擅長扮豬叫裝可憐的笑面虎。

"在這裡遇見真是巧合呢~龍馬跟誰在一起呢？" 

千石前輩將視線從我身上移開，那張固定的傻氣笑臉看向切原的時候，卻露出能夠察覺的假笑，"——難道是在約會？"

"不是約會，只是一起打遊戲。" 我答道。 

從關西回來後就聽表姐說了，日語中約會的意思雖然有幾種，但跟朋友出去玩好像不算是其中之一。雖然這樣說也不會引人誤會，我和切原都是男生，但想起來，白石前輩國文多半也不好。

"他是立海大的切原。" 我相當友好地介紹，順便也告訴切原，"這個是千石前輩，山吹中的。" 

霎時間，笑面虎的臉上出現了貨真價實的露虎牙笑。看見午餐的那種。

我一臉無辜朝被瞪的人看去，切原也本能感到了敵意，一臉呆懵。

看來立海大的日常也不容易啊，網球界裡都不太受人歡迎，校風真的不好，所謂連霸者的王位就是易遭人覬覦。

"怎麼？原來你就是切原啊~" 看吧，千石前輩就開始話裡藏針。

"你聽說過我？" 有點虛榮心輕易上釣的切原。太天真了。

"對啊，被亞久津打的那個嘛~" 能一臉笑嘻嘻說出來，不愧是千石前輩。

"啊？你是甚麼意思？" 露出狠戾的表情，切原完全被中圈套了。

"別生氣嘛，我對你很有興趣呢，要不要來打一場呢？" 

最後就是拉線，千石前輩才三言兩語就搞定，不得不說這條立海大魚真是太易釣了。

跟我猜想的差不離，千石前輩的目的是想跟立海大的對手打一場，相逢不如偶遇，正規賽沒能遇上那街頭約賽也不錯，畢竟遇到強者就想挑戰甚麼的都是通病吧，我懂得很。

*千石視角

本來趁著假日來買由美子的占卜書，半路上卻啟動了本人相當自豪的美人感應器，才走過一轉角就看見在咖啡廳裡的龍馬醬。

竟然不是一個人而且坐在情侶約會的卡位間？

我上前打個笑臉招呼，登堂入室想問個清楚，原來他就是在那場跟亞久津對決中被龍馬醬提到的人。

切原赤也，神奈川立海大。

怎麼回事？

明明都是不同學校的對手，卻先一步跟龍馬單獨約會，真令人羨慕啊~

雖然欺負後輩有點不好看，但我就是很想打他一場，怎麼可能讓你們好好單獨相處一整天呢~

簡單挑撥一句就上當了，感覺比青學的桃城還要頭腦簡單，莫非龍馬喜歡這種類型？感覺福利很好經常抱緊龍馬的那個冰帝的向日，也差不多是這種單細胞的類型。

只可惜一起去到街頭網球場，又遇上了真正不好惹的熟人。

"青學的不二君，還有聖道魯夫的觀月和不二弟弟嗎？真是甚麼日子啊~" 雖然龍馬就在身旁，我可說不出甚麼Lucky了。

"哦呀哦呀，是越前君和另外兩位啊，真是稀奇的組合呢~" 一臉笑容可掬，但內心不知道在謀划甚麼的不二君。

"喂無視？！" 觀月似乎剛剛在挑戰不二，卻直接被走過無視，大受打擊。

不二直接走到我們仨人面前，再三打量道，"這位不是切原君嗎？正好呢，我聽說你打傷過越前，我對你很感興趣哦~"

聽到了這些字眼，我忽然也想起了甚麼。

不久之前，在伴爺口中也恍惚聽說過私下比賽中立海大的實力新星被冰帝的無名小男孩給打倒了，卻沒有聯想到原來是——

"誒——那個打敗切原的那個小男孩，原來是你嗎？龍馬醬！"  
我一驚之下，脫口而出。

如果是這樣的認識一定不太友好吧，立海大之中尤其切原君的球風也是有名的殘暴，但是龍馬醬為什麼在亞久津面前卻又用那種方式提起了切原？

可是龍馬只送了我一記白眼，不二君也沒有分神回答我，直直朝切原君揚起笑意，充滿了壓迫力向他問道，"要來打一場嗎？"

——哇，藍眼睜開了。

可是我還是插話了，畢竟先來挑戰的人是我，要找切原君教訓算帳的我也想耶。

"啊啦不二也是嗎？可是我想先教訓一下切原君耶？" 也毫不保留說出來了。 

忽視背景中切原君驚疑的誒聲。

不二的目光移過來，藍眼仿佛有穿透力，”哦？原來是這樣啊” 因為頭腦很好的樣子，總覺得他一瞬間就理解了這奇怪三人行組合的原因。

可怕~

*越前視角

我都能看出來，這兩個笑面虎仿佛達成了一致，兩人之間有種默契又險惡氣氛在醞釀。

切原愣住，傻傻地問我" 我就覺得，他們所說的很感興趣，好像有些敵意……"

我一哂托臉，半是覺得好笑，表面還是嘆道"你啊，都逃到來東京，還是沒有好日子過呢"

因為被挑戰了就不會拒絕，而且在那種王者學校的切原大概覺得被敵視是習慣了吧？對面場邊還有被落單而且一個人在嘮嘮叨叨的卷卷頭，為了避開他走到另一邊除了我，還有不二的弟弟。

球場上氣氛很險惡，一邊是吃人不吐骨的笑面虎組，一邊是打人不償命但頭腦簡單的落單小混混。

雖然不知道結果怎麼樣，但笑到最後的多半不是切原了。

我和身旁一直滴汗沉默的不二裕太，互相看一眼。

因為實在太閒了，於是我問 "……...我們要來一場嗎？"

*  
午後來遲，街頭網球場都熱鬧哄哄，人滿為患了。

"怎麼今天特別多人？"  
不動鋒中的神尾君被擋在人群後想看個究竟，搶先向同伴問。

伊武君一臉不喜歡人多場面的遠離，反而在較高處看見網球場中心的情形，自顧自低聲嘮叨道，"怎麼回事……..今天網球場的熟人真多啊，不想看見的人都來了，竟然都很空閒的樣子……"

教練孫女和小偷哥哥

*越前視角

好不容易摁了吵鬧的鈴聲，沒轉過身就被卡魯賓壓住肚子，身子軟軟卻沉重得像往我肚子打一拳，只好痛苦地醒過來。

明明是周日，卻要這麼早起床。

我不滿地把身上的肥貓抱起，輕輕投訴 "卡魯賓，你太胖了"

卡魯賓眨了水藍大眼發出一聲俏咪咪的撒嬌，我原諒牠了。

起身梳洗把睡衣換下，腦袋蒙蒙的想起來了，昨天在網球場遇到了好多熟人，幾乎不間斷打了好多局，我都快想不起都是跟誰的比賽了。

但是，意料之外，我輕輕抿唇，裹在暖毛巾下的臉洋溢著快樂。

然而大好清晨就被老爸的大嗓門給破壞了。剛下樓的我抬手接住了迎面飛來的盒子，一臉懵地被拉住後衣領揪上了車子，說甚麼老頭子欠了別人的人情要用我來還，要我去教甚麼以前教練的孫女打網球……甚麼的。

因為往口中塞了幾個盒子裡的甜饅頭，車子駛到能看見網球場的地點就把我扔下來，回頭只能一抱接住從後車箱拋來的網球袋，我沒來得及說甚麼，他就朝我瀟灑地揮揮手，連眼神都不給我一眼就駛著車子絕塵而去。

……我連那個甚麼孫女的樣子都不知道。

像是想起甚麼，他終於探出頭來手伸成喇叭，卻語氣輕飄飄來一句，  
"龍馬sama~要好好對待女孩子唷，是約會哦~"

最近聽這個詞太多了，我下意識就想反駁，才不是約會。

可是人都走了。

我把最後的幾個饅頭惡狠狠地吃掉。就因為幾個饅頭，老爸把我賣了。

剛轉過身，就聽到了不遠處站著幾個女生。

"啊！是龍馬大人——！！" 一個雙馬尾的伸手指著我。  
"朋香醬！！" 一個雙辮子的正拉住那個雙馬尾的。  
"哦，就是他啊？聽說很強的男生。"還有一個戴帽子的在打量我。

我默然。

孫女甚麼的，難道有三個嗎。

雖然好像自我介紹了，但我三個都沒記住。

兩個扎頭髮的女生都明顯是新手的樣子，而且話也太多了。似乎以為我沒聽見的，說起了青學比賽和甚麼球迷協會的事。

不過戴帽子的有點不一樣，上手就很熟練的發球，似乎實力不錯的樣子。在她們討論時聽說我在男子網球部混得不錯的時候，不知道怎麼卻露出一副艷羨又不甘的表情。

"你不是挺強的嘛？" 我好奇搭話。

"當然！只是……我……你根本甚麼都不知道！" 似是被踩尾巴的貓咪，她一下子炸起了毛，向我吼完就掉頭跑走。

迎上那兩個女生看過來的眼神，我默默撿起了自己的球袋，向著那個女生跑走的方向跟去。

可是沒想一會兒就沒有了人的蹤影。

我氣餒地在一個飲料機旁坐下，聽著一些人來人往的交談聲。似乎有幾間網球校隊的人出來練球，雖然運動服都不眼熟。

那些整套運動服的都聚在一起，剛剛有個想走過來買飲料，就被隊友拉住，"喂，那邊好像有甚麼事？！" 

甚麼，聽說有人在鬧事？

"是手塚！一個人要單挑綠山校隊！"

"快去瞧瞧！"

——手塚？

我忽然想起甚麼來了，也站起來跟他們方向走。

"小偷哥哥！"

快看到場地的時候，我就聽到清晰傳來的一句，循聲望去是剛剛遍尋不獲，戴帽子跑走的女孩子。

見她精神朗朗，我走上前問"小偷？"

她回頭看見我也不扭彆，直接朝球場上人指去，大喇喇地指控，"趁我上廁所的時候，把我球拍偷了的人就是他！"

是嗎，原來跑去女廁了，難怪我找不到。

於是我轉頭朝那邊的犯人看過去，犯人剛好也聽見聲音看過來，我們倆對視的一瞬間，總覺得似曾相識。

那雙鳳眼目光炬然，氣勢凌人，令人印象深刻。

站在球場上，氣度從容堅定的身姿。

我一愕，"…….是青學部長啊。"

瞧球場上孤身寡人的形勢一看，看來除了偷拿別人球拍，別家部長先生還捲入了單挑別家校隊的事件，一整個行為不端大惡人的模樣。

我心中暗笑，這種超然世外的前輩也有這種時候啊。

我嘴角一翹，朝帽子女孩俏皮眨了眼故意道，"那個大惡人我認識喔，待會兒球拍就幫你拿回來，不過但在這之前——"

說著我揹起球袋跑過去，跟青學部長打個照面。

我禮貌稱呼，"前輩"

他輕點頭，"越前"

那些似乎不死心的校隊還是口氣挺大的。  
"甚麼，你要和這個小不點組隊嗎？哈哈哈哈"  
"就是多一個人，打不贏就是打不贏！"  
"你那種手臂能抬得起來嗎？一副敗犬的樣子。"

我想起來上次看見他和部長的比賽，當時落下手臂的傷。這時看向他的左臂，似乎已經沒有大礙的樣子，聽說之前康復去了，現在有痊癒嗎。

我簡短地問，"手還好嗎？"

他答，"啊。"

——啊？ 

是痊癒了但康復不久還沒法好好運動的意思吧，卻遭遇了趁落水打狗的小混混們覺得很憋屈。這種情況我熟識得好像不用設身處地都知道要怎麼做，就像沙排那次一樣，雖然這次受傷的主人公不是我。

平日的話無論是他還是我都是一個人就能處理的樣子，但是現在不一樣，而且機會難得，我為了不駁他面子就提議道，"跟我來一場雙打吧，青學的部長さん~"

本來把雙打打成單打就是我的強項，但是去關西之後，白石部長讓我知道了配合和信任隊友的重要性，這個時候要成為隊長的是我啊。

我要做的是堅實的後盾，得分的應該是眼前的你。

"雖然我雙打實力一般，但你還是可以信任我的哦~"

我就站在後場，做你的後背，只會把你所有接不到的球都打過去，  
"盡管打吧，部長さん~"

——把對手的氣焰和卑鄙輕視都用實力打回去。

*千歲妹妹視角

今天在球場遇上了其他練球的女孩子，少見的友好多話，而且她們都在等著一個聽說網球很強的人，名叫越前龍馬的教練。

可是人出現了，才發現是個跟我差不多高大的男孩子。我好奇打量他一陣，身高體量跟我差不多，一開始還以為說的教練是甚麼大人呢。

"就是他啊？聽說很強的男生。"

我這樣一問，就引來了朋香醬潮湧而來的解說，看來就像是他球迷一樣對，他的比賽都無所不知，言無不盡。只是一年級就升為網球名校的正選，而且將所有比他高大厲害的對手都打敗了，是超強又帥氣的天才選手。

能夠在球場上表現自我，與其他厲害的人對戰，真是很好。

如果沒有在比賽上因為緊張身體動不了的話，我也許……

"你不是挺強的嘛？"

從頭到尾都不發一言，靠著牆看練球的時候，偶然會指點一下姿勢和提醒的他卻忽然揚聲。

站在我羨慕的地方，說著這麼輕鬆的話，明明不是他的錯，但是——

我不甘心！明明不應該是這樣的。

想起了自己跪在場上，連手腳都麻痺了，在來球的時刻沒有接下，還因為握不住球拍而摔倒。我第一場比賽，背負著教練的信任和同伴的期望，卻只能低頭輸賽的那種屈辱——

是我的錯！！

我忍住眼淚，轉身衝去遠離她們的地方。

在洗手間用水抹了臉，好好平靜下來的我卻發現原本放好在長椅上的球拍不見了。

循著球聲去找，果然有人拿走了我的球拍，在球場上大模斯樣地當成自己的一樣。

我朝他大叫一聲"喂，小偷哥哥！" 

沒想到卻喊來剛剛的越前龍馬，在我身後走來問怎麼了，於是我指著球場上的球拍小偷跟他說，場上的小偷聽見了看向我，目光卻又移向身旁的越前龍馬，似乎對視了一陣。

還想問難道你們認識，剛剛總是平淡不驚的表情，他卻忽然朝我一抹靈動的笑，"——認識喔，待會兒球拍就幫你拿回來，不過但在這之前，"

他一個箭步往球場上跑，沒說上幾句就組成了雙打，要跟對面一大班校隊單挑。我說是不是太魯莽了，就算再怎麼厲害的技術都不可能以一敵眾吧？

可是看著比賽，我才知道他和小偷哥哥真的很強。

因為背後有隊友所以就能更放心打球了嗎？剛剛發球都有點不濟的小偷哥哥，似乎被隊友賦予了信任卻沒有被壓垮，漸漸放開了僵硬的手腳，動作漸漸變得俐落，從打球的姿勢都自然起來，就發揮出了原本的實力一樣。

在後場的越前也沒多做甚麼，卻只是默契地為隊友回球，製造得分的機會。因為有這樣可以信賴的人，就能打出這樣的網球嗎，我一時看得有點心動。

雖然失誤的也不少，互相打到球拍的時候也有，但兩人只是尷尬一望，又變得更了解對方和默契起來。明明出了紕漏，之後卻能變得更強了。

雙打，原來是這樣一回事。

這個奇怪卻有意思的組合把對面的人逐一都打敗之後，就放下球拍來交換幾句。

"抱歉，擅自挪用了你的球拍。" 看上去很嚴肅的小偷哥哥向我道歉。

"沒關係了，你又不是想偷走球拍，要是有事先問我也會借給你的。" 我接回了自己的球拍，卻感到了不一樣的重量。

我低頭一笑 "而且，我也看到了一場有趣的比賽。"

向著剛剛的越前教練揚起大大一笑，我說 "以後啊，我也想打雙打呢~"

壓下帽子的越前教練臉上表情有點奇怪，攏嘴想說些甚麼又止住了，最後只是淡淡道"……那很好啊。"

我知道要怎樣克服自己的恐懼了，要把隊友的信任化為力量，感到肩上的壓力也消失了。

"今天真的謝謝你了教練！還有小偷哥哥！我以為會變得更強，為了隊友也為了不辜負大家的期望！"

*越前視角

我們倆個看著帽子女孩變得精神起來，把話說完就要回去找隊友練習。雖然弄不懂她想甚麼，但既然重新露出了笑容，也許打雙打也不錯。

雖然今天提議雙打的是我，不過出糗失誤還是太多了，就算帶上青學部長這種強者，對上像銀紫那對狐狸組合絕對還是太勉強了。

還好部長答應我絕對不用雙打上場——太好了。

看著身旁這位跟自家部長相反的部長先生，我一歪頭，用故意裝可愛的口吻取笑道 "結果還是不錯嘛，是不是啊小偷哥哥~" 

球場上氣勢超強的手塚部長卻好像臉皮薄，撇過臉，卻露出了耳尖微紅，口中似訓斥叫我了一聲，"越前"

我忍住壞笑，手枕在腦後，乖乖地應聲，"是是~" 

算了，我就不欺負老實人了。

打一場球感覺就摸清對方的性格，這樣率直坦蕩的球風真是符合他的人，氣勢實力都夠強的話就不需要甚麼手段，壓場得讓人心悅誠服。

在一起回家的路上，手塚部長忽然抬聲向我問，"在冰帝，過得開心嗎？"

"嗯。" 我答道。

雖然大部分學長都很自我任性，但是很會關心人，必要時都很靠譜，可以說是過得很好了，於是我補充，"學長都對我很好。"

他忽然抬手，卻又放下了，只是淡淡說了一句。

"那就好。"

雖然沒有必要，但他還是將我送到家門前，相當可靠的前輩風範。

才回到玄關，就聽見了遠遠傳來的老爸調侃的聲音，"龍馬sama~~今天的約會如何？有好好把人送回家嗎？"

我扶著牆，停下脫鞋子的動作，乍然想起被撇下的兩個女孩子。

被那些事一搞和，我完全都忘了。

"啊……"

原來無話可說的時候，這種模稜兩可的答法真管用，手塚部長。

立海大海原祭 上

*越前視角

在全國大賽之前，宿敵的立海大想要舉辦合宿，於是邀請我們一行人來校祭，部長就跟立海部長談正事去了。

本來一行人穿冰帝制服來逛就很揚眼，討論一下都想去看甚麼，剛好大家都各自朝有興趣的地方散開了。對於縫紉星象水族館恐怖小說還是UFO甚麼都沒太大興趣的我，只想逛逛食物的地方。

本來我只顧吃是要落單的，但平日會看美術館聽音樂的忍足學長卻留下來陪我逛食物祭。

我咬著一串醬魚丸子，趁吞下一口的空隙問，"學長，不跟瀧前輩看美術部的畫展嗎？" 

遇上不喜歡的話題就會一托眼鏡的前輩，輕輕一哂笑就嘆息道，"我吶，跟瀧有點合不來啊......."

這個我也見識過，那是因為瀧前輩嫌棄你太懶散了，心中腹誹著，前輩卻轉換注意力，無聲無息地牽起我右手。

我抬頭斜睨一下他。

前輩低頭露出一副討好的笑，握著的手還晃了晃。  
"嘛~因為擔心沒牽住龍馬，我就會走丟了，可以嗎？"

我嘴一噘，卻只好點頭。 

心眼多的學長就是事多，其實逛街的人還不至那麼多，說不上擠擁也就更不應該怕走散。前輩只是嘴上說得好聽，明明是把我當孩子。

看我情緒不太高漲，前輩就拉著我到每個攤子問想吃甚麼，低聲好氣地問  
"想吃這個嗎？"

都是前輩請客，我也不客氣每樣都來一份。因為有前些天近距離的觀察，我發現前輩外表有點相像青學部長，但是性格就差天共地，可是人就和善友好，特地留下來買買買，讓我吃吃吃。

最後走了一圈，我們在道林處的休息地佇下來。頭頂是 一棵即將凋零的櫻花樹，我手上是簡單但很好吃的抹蜜蘋果糖，雖然右手仍像人質被挾持住。

看著我默默舔著蘋果，忍足前輩似乎比我還心滿意足，拉起我的手"真有情調啊，不覺得很浪漫嗎，龍馬？"

剛剛討論去向的時候好像有說過，忍足前輩其他愛好就是看戀愛小說。印象中我似乎看過一兩本，也不覺得有趣，想來是前輩那些奇怪的興趣。

我誠實地搖頭。

大概這種誠實答案讓人不好受，忍足前輩悄悄低頭努力拉起笑，嘴角都透出淡淡的苦味。

"啊抱歉呢，你年紀還小，還不懂吧？"

表情有點難看。

我好像意識到，前輩是因為沒人分享感想，覺得寂寞？

我淡淡回答，"前輩真是差得遠呢。"  
"誒——為什麼？" 一臉被打擊到的前輩。

雖然能夠封閉內心，但其實內心柔軟又脆弱，好像一踫就碎，雖然也有很能回復精神的柔韌性就是了，但就是這個弱點才會戴上沒有度數的眼鏡，又練習封閉內心不想被人看穿想法。

現在還是被我輕易看穿了，根本是毫不掩飾了吧？

真是的，當是請客的回禮，我朝他說道 "前輩，低下頭。"

雖然不解但忍足前輩總是很順從半蹲下來，我拉住他的衣領雙手捧著臉  
，確保不會失誤。

他氣若如絲的問 "什麼？"

我低下頭，輕輕的吻在額頭。

就跟家裡人安慰小時候生病就生悶氣的我時候一樣，表達關心和祝福的意思。打起精神來吧。 

"露出那種表情，可不像你啊前輩。"

前輩愕然，忽然低頭笑起來，卻抬手刻意擋住了眼。

"啊吶，讓學弟擔心了真是丟臉。"

一手摸著我的頭像安撫甚麼小動物，忍足剎的站直了身，嘴上這麼說，一邊撇臉壓聲咕噥著甚麼。

"明明甚麼都不懂，" 夾雜惋惜的嘆聲 "......你真是個小惡魔。"

雖然改變了心情，但忍足前輩果然很快就又打起精神，洋溢一點關西人具備的熱情腔調 "嘛，現在說這些也太早了"

忍足前輩終於低頭朝我揚起一笑，  
"雖然比等櫻花重新綻放更漫長，"

手上溫柔地摸我的髮  
"但我會等你長大。"

跟前輩一起去到立海網球部三年級的咖啡廳，都是曾經見過的人，打扮成高級侍應生的紫色眼鏡狐狸和一臉讓人喝下午茶都像喝懲罰茶的真田。

唯一見過卻沒想到會置身其中，是那個穿著立海大制服，像是透出豐盛秋天氣息的紫羅蘭花一樣的男子。

"終於來了。"

部長看見我們的來到，就轉身介紹 "越前，這位是幸村精市，立海大的部長。"

我想起來了，聽說立海的部長因為病情入院，一直沒有出席比賽。

原來是他。

我輕輕一嗯，"你好"

他還記得我，"又見面了，小男孩"

部長朝我們兩人各看一眼，問道"啊嗯，你們見過？"

幸村部長溫和一笑，"是啊，越前君是很可愛的小男孩呢。"

能把這樣本性兇殘的我形容成可愛的人，多半自己都不是甚麼好茬。

看著同樣臉上卻不相像的笑意，茫然就想起他在黃昏之後，話語間對網球的執著和顯露的脆弱情緒。

令人意外的發現，卻合情合理讓人想不出其他可能，難怪他是部長。

不能打網球的原因是那個病……

"安心吧，手術很成功 ，以後在場上對決，就不會手下留情了。"  
他淡笑。

可是我腦袋一陣混沌，說不出話，一時間只能像手塚部長般答道，"啊"

部長朝我投來奇怪的一眼。

幸村部長快速一笑，換氣氛地轉移了話題，"對了，難得都來了，要不要來參觀一下網球部的演出？"

部長的聲線都溫柔和悅，"切原為了這次表演，付出了非常多的努力喔~"

我們乖乖地被帶著路走，聽了立海部長的這種說法，讓很是期待甚麼的我驟然看到穿上灰姑娘裙子的切原，一下沒忍住噴笑出聲。

部長果然心都黑。

都是身穿戲服裙子的眼熟學長們圍繞之中，聽見打招呼聲音而回頭一看，海帶頭一臉不敢置信又臉通紅，手顫顫指住我大叫一聲，"為什麼連越前都在？！"

他朝自家的部長，發出滿腔悲情控訴，"部長，我明明最不想被他見到這種樣子！"

眾人都向我看過來，莫名感到被針對，我也有點受傷。枉我們還算是好機友，連這樣的小事都會得罪你嗎。

"小氣"

我賭氣地向他吐舌。

立海部裡的前輩都紛紛上前去安撫自家的海帶頭，還是氣氛不錯的隊友愛，相比之下，就仁王前輩倚在一旁，托臉懶懶的看熱鬧，還瞇瞇眼地笑了。

夠壞心眼。

狐狸妖怪。

表面上不敢動聲色，但我內心也朝他盡情裝鬼臉。

明明都沒有動靜他卻似有所感，朝我掃來冷冰冰一眼，淡淡的極冷漠不悅，像都是我的錯一樣含著責備的鋒利。

這個狐狸化成精的人，莫非別人在心裡罵他都能感覺到嗎。趁所有人的注意力都在可惡的切原身上，我悄悄朝部長更靠一步擋視線。

在這個難以預測會做甚麼，表情看不出來平常都想甚麼的怪力狐狸面前，我雖然一點都不怕他，但要是單獨相處還是可免則免。

部長朝我望來，摸著我頭髮。  
"怎麼了，越前？"

學長們都喜歡動手動腳，因為身高關係，我也只能被摸頭髮了。

"部長，待會別離我太遠。" 我吩咐道。

部長挑眉，卻朝那邊的狐狸惡人看一眼，不得不說，觀察力也太敏銳了。

"哼，愛撒嬌的小鬼，就一直待在本大爺身邊吧。"

立海大海原祭 下

*越前視角

好好在觀眾席上看走向奇怪的鬧劇，聽場內的熱烈反應看來，不理解為什麼大部分人都覺得很好笑的樣子。

大咧咧盤腿打遊戲機偷懶的灰姑娘切原，深不可測又計謀著甚麼的大姐姐紫狐狸和開朗但不怕鬧事大的二姐姐丸井前輩，不安好心的巫婆銀狐狸，膚色戲服過於一致的胡狼前輩，還有旁觀看熱鬧的溫柔旁白，好像用不上甚麼劇本，根本就本色演出。 

只是在半路演出的時候，臨時要中場停止，把在台下的我們都邀請過去幕後了。

待在後台的旁白幸村看見我們就上前說真很遺憾切原把裙子弄破，好不容易修補好卻不能穿了，尺寸改小了不知怎麼辦。

我乖乖待在部長旁邊，想不通這跟叫來我們有甚麼關係。可是討論到他們部裡沒有能穿上這種尺寸的人了，眾人都忽然一致目光炯炯地看向我。

等等？

為什麼學長都像發亮的車頭燈一樣炯炯地看著我？

忽然感覺到自己是馬路上被逮到的鹿，車子正要超速駛來，下一秒就是危險，我生起了非常不好的預感，腳步一錯轉身想往門外走。

距離上明明沒有人能追上來，可是身旁偏偏是反應極快的部長，一下子猛地抓住我，拉長腔調問 "本大爺在這裡，你要去哪裡啊越前？"

——預感成真了！

雖然人逃不掉，但我堅定拒絕，猛然搖頭 "Yada！Yada！Yada！"

隨即聽到了立海眾人的哄笑聲，我一一瞪向這些就想熱鬧看戲的壞人，保不準都是想報復在關東大賽被打敗的仇。

"雖然很想拜託越前君，但真令人為難啊。" 立海部長雖然這樣說，我卻看出來了他表情完全一副閒適恬笑，"跡部你怎麼看？"

部長朝我沉吟看了一眼，忽然輕輕哼笑，"不是挺適合嗎？"

想要掙脫的手一僵，我抬頭看向部長，怎麼連你這個猴子山大將都背叛了我。

"部長！"

猴子山大將伸來另一隻手捏住我下巴，像稱量豬肉斤兩一樣，用屠夫的眼神慢慢打量，無情說道 "好像連妝都不用上就可以上場呢，吶樺地？"

立海黑心部長適時笑著一嗯，代替了樺地前輩沒有來的空隙。

"你以為這只是演戲那麼簡單嗎？*" 忽然語調認真的猴子山大將，放開了制伏我的雙手，一副居高臨下抱胸的姿態挑戰我。

"作為不同的角色，揣摩別人的心情，能夠對你的無我之境的進展大有助  
益，這是對網球的修煉啊*。" 

剛硬的說服之後是懷柔嗎，猴子山大將忽然就軟下聲音，拍拍我的頭。  
"聽話，越前"

在胡說甚麼啊，真的嗎？如果能多少對網球有幫助的話，了解無我之境這種話……*

我一愣愣。

最後猴子山大將落下最後通牒的挑釁，讓我自尊心一挫  
"啊嗯？難道你害怕了，自己會做不到嗎，越前？"*

不能服輸，我忍耐咬牙，垂眼回答 "……能做到的。"

不知不覺就答應了。

*第三視角

冰帝正選之間都有點不及防，紛紛小聲議論起來。

本來事不關己，抱胸旁觀的冥戶感到錯愕，"竟然被這樣的胡說八道攻陷了，越前那傢伙........" 

正要過去幫忙自家小學弟穿裙子，鳳回頭笑道，"龍馬最近特別聽部長的話，真可愛呢~" 

"我怎麼覺得亳不意外。" 日吉語氣很平淡，就知道網球笨蛋心眼缺得很。

"之前死活都不想穿上女裝，竟然答應一下子挑戰公主裙，這真的是小不點嗎？" 岳人驚呼。

"厲害啊跡部~" 慈郎星星眼崇拜地拍手。

那邊拜託人幫忙的立海網球部也透露出驚訝，驚訝於明知是必然的結果卻沒想到是這樣的劇情發展。

"哦呀？比預想的容易啊，我還以為會更難一點呢。"幸村精市好奇歪頭。

"幸村，" 柳生比呂士一托眼鏡 "看來你一開始都算計好了啊。"

柳蓮二即場打開小本本翻寫著甚麼，低聲道"更新數據，還以為越前是比較叛逆難管的孩子，沒想到這種激將法的哄騙就成功，意外的單純。"

"切，算甚麼啊，完全被學長擺佈的樣子。" 仁王原本盯著越前的臉，卻最後撇過眼了，連看熱鬧都看得心煩。

"吶，一開始我就覺得你對我家小孩很有意見啊？" 跟立海站得最近的忍足侑士疑惑地斜他一眼。

能夠擺脫公主命運的切原赤也毫無同理心，捧腹發出一連串大笑聲 "哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，剛剛被嘲笑的仇，待會就能好好還回去！"

丸井聞太無奈地睨後輩一眼 "赤也真是笨蛋……"

*越前視角

在莫名其妙的決定之下，被套進粉紅色可笑的裙子，推上了燈光打下的舞台，只能忍耐著眾人嘲笑的視線，對上真田嚴肅的惡人臉。

這個時候，無論氣氛和眼神都很可怕。

他低頭跟我宣判，"這個時候要親吻。"

隨即雙手就抱住我的肩，讓人幾乎動彈不得的力道，嚇了我一跳。

"哈？等﹑等等！！" 好歹顧及在看舞台劇的觀眾，我壓低了聲量作出反抗"我可沒聽過要接吻啊？"

"沒關係，只是借位而已。"  
可怕臉前輩微微一笑，表情變得很柔和，但是手上力道絕對是趁機復仇，想把我就地捏死。

要不是還意識到人還在舞台，我快要吼出來了，"不要！！就算是假裝的都不要！！"  
再說，這些事要是又有甚麼閃失就丟大臉了！

毫不顧及我的抗拒，慢慢閉上眼低下頭的恐怖前輩說了最後一句  
"來，越前，笑起來*"

——不行！

猛力把他一推開，我慌忙之下就拉起裙子往台階逃跑，沒多幾步就像誰在路上伸出一腳，害我摔個滿地，撲倒了台上某人。

好痛！

"抱歉！" 

聽到後面在追趕的真田前輩聲音，我急匆匆道歉，撐著別人肚子上想要站起來，一僵之下才察覺手腕都被身下的人制住。

"怎麼，小公主不喜歡王子，要巫婆也可以的唷？" 

這麼奇腔怪調的果然是混蛋仁王前輩，近距離下露出惡作劇的笑意，手扣住了我下巴湊近來，我死定了。

暖熱的氣息噴在我臉上，卻沒有真的親過來，好一會我才放開抿緊的唇，寬下沉重的心，耳邊聽見了台下觀眾都鬧笑成一片。

旁白這時才慢悠悠地說，"意想不到的是，在與王子的婚禮中逃跑的可愛的小公主竟然得到了巫婆的青睞，究竟她會選擇哪一個呢？"

用力扯開了被扣的手腕，就有人從後伸手來穿過腋下，橫臂在胸前一把抱我起來，總算解救了。

我偏頭，是柳生前輩伸出了援手，雖然穿著大姐姐的裙子卻充滿騎士一樣的男子氣概，沒忘記向台下觀眾抱怨道，"真是的，真是冒冒失失的公主。"

緩緩把我平放下地，感到了安心的我抬頭感謝，一直在心底叫你紫眼鏡狐狸真是抱歉了，以後一定會好好叫學長。

追趕到眼前的真田前輩一臉急切，向我伸出了手。  
"越前！"

但另一把熟悉的聲音在台後響起。  
"越前，這裡！"

我猛然回頭，眼角睄到巫婆好像被誰踩了一腳，嘶一聲後摸著手背。

那把聲音再次響起，原本藏在舞台幕後的黑暗之下，踏到了台前高大的身影，是跡部部長伸出了手，帶著笑意呼喚我的名字。

"越前，過來。"

我腳下就順從跑過去，臉都撞到了他的胸襟，這些都是甚麼奇怪劇情，丟臉大去了，可是舞台下都是一片歡呼四起的興奮聲浪。

"部長﹑…"  
你這樣走上來真的可以嗎？

雖然我茫然抬頭，燈光有點耀眼，但都比不上部長臉上揚起自信張揚的笑。

冰帝立海合宿第一天

*

合宿集訓的地點是神奈川的箱根溫泉旅館。

立海網球部早一步到達地點在門外等著，因為很空閒都分別聚一起，認真說行程訓練時間表的有，百無聊賴看手機聊天的有，直到冰帝專巴都駛入來，陸續下了車。

剛好說起了前幾天的海原祭雖然表演一團亂，但本來就報的喜劇組似乎觀眾看得高興好笑就贏，最後真的得了最佳幽默獎。

越前走在最後的隊列，眼惺忪著剛睡醒的模樣，卻招來其他立海學長的視線，可以說不約而同都笑得不懷好意。

圍聚起來聊天的焦點是畫面上是手機上的畫面，越前穿裙子逃跑的短片，難得慌張的貓眼大睜，努力地左逃右竄，讓人看了都覺得可愛地偷笑。

因為感到讓人不安的視線，越前抬起了帽子看過來，就看見拿著手機朝自己揮了揮的仁王雅治攏起唇，捲起一笑 "哦啊，怎麼不穿網球裙了？"

就在旁邊的切原聞言一歪頭，似乎努力想像到畫面之後失笑，嗓門大得毫不留情，"越前戴上帽子﹑身型又這麼瘦小﹑根本沒有違和感啊！"

披著外套的幸村裝作剛才沒有圍聚起來，上前朝越前溫和一笑，"對了，我要向你道歉啊，越前。"

越前一臉警剔抬起貓眼。

"因為我們班上女生都追問那天扮演小公主的是誰，她們又拍下了短片讓人好生為難，我們只好都說了。" 幸村一臉表現真的好生為難。

"可是照片和影片還是流傳出去了，聽說你現在的稱呼都變成了冰帝網球部的小公主了，抱歉啊越前~" 幸村表情很無辜地雙手一攤。

".........." 越前雖然早有預料，仍然深深體會到立海的惡意和洶湧的報復。

切原赤也彎腰捧腹開心笑得太誇張，一手抹眼淚還像復讀機一樣重覆著  
"冰﹑冰帝小公主哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈———"

越前一副懶得搭理，擺出這星期早在自家部裡被磨鍊得百嘲不動的神態。

直到幸村又想起甚麼來了，一點下巴淡淡笑道，"聽說連被公主抱起的時候，你發出可愛驚叫聲的影像都有喔~"

越前才臉色一僵，眨著貓眼轉過來，像是木乃伊般僵硬冷漠得像看立海所有人都是已死之人的目光。

都穿女裝了台下觀眾又那麼多，遲早被學長抓把柄照片影片都有心理準備了，可是那時他又不是大陣仗驚叫，只是小小噎了一下而已，連這種都有的話那麼必然是台上近距離的人預謀才能偷偷錄下的事。

小公主逐一個嫌疑犯都緊緊盯過去，相當會察言觀色的仁王立即很識趣地舉雙手投降，"沒有沒有，不是我拍的喲~" 反正不全都是我拍的。

"誒仁王前輩你之前不是……" 切原抬頭一驚。

原以為是盟友，重要時刻被出賣，及時有隊友救急把切原捂嘴拉走。

氣氛變得險惡，落針可聞。

背後冰帝一眾正選學長看著越前抿唇詭異地沉默，都有點驚恐。 

丸井悄悄跟後輩耳語，態度關心"喂赤也，我說越前是不是要被欺負哭了？"  
切原驚訝，"誒.....越前不是這種人。"  
胡狼附和，"可是我也覺得他像努力忍下眼淚？"  
柳生搖頭，"是嗎，我可不覺得。"  
柳以事論事，"越前才是一年生，一般來說年紀小的男孩子會哭也不奇怪。"  
切原立即浪鼓搖頭，"不可能的不可能的，他待會下手沒把人揍死就算好了。"  
幸村語氣很開心，"是嗎，那樣真可愛。"  
真田".............."

越前貓眼閃動如流光，含怒瞪向眼前的犯人，一字一句說得緩慢 "仁王前輩，單打，敢和我來一場嗎？"

"..........." 明明都舉手投降了的仁王很無奈也感到無辜。

看著生氣的表情是真可愛，貓眼圓睜又醒目囂張，特別像炸毛的貓咪，但怎麼就集火在我身上啦？

都是赤也的錯。

看看手上本來就安排了對戰時間表，今天分明沒有越前單打仁王。

柳蓮二朝冰帝部長發問，"這樣亂來也可以嗎？"  
真田弦一郎鼻息一哼，"真是亳無規矩的一年生。" 

跡部感到頭痛，激將法對好勝的越前太管用了，不過內部怎麼教是一回事，對外自然是護短得很，於是隨口就打發道，"啊嗯，甚麼規矩？本大爺就是規矩，越前喜歡怎樣就照著來啊。"

作為下任部長的日吉若忽然站上前在部長身旁解釋，看來是負責外交的人選卻說得相當簡短 "抱歉，他們就是這樣。"

立海兩巨頭相看默然。

——甚麼鬼外交，連這麼任性的解釋都一副理所當然的姿態，你們好歹露出真感到抱歉的臉再來說話啊。

站在背後是冰帝熱鬧得很的一幫八卦學長。

忍足疑惑 "為什麼就單挑仁王？我怎麼覺得他和龍馬好像兩看相厭？"  
瀧點頭 "你也這樣想？ 好像有甚麼私怨。"  
鳳一呆 "誒？不是因為被嘲笑才不高興了嗎？"  
冥戶一哼 "我們誰沒有嘲笑過？部長印了大幅掛畫在部室看著大笑了三天，都沒見越前有這麼生氣過。"  
岳人嘟起嘴 "雙打的那傢伙深不可測，明顯不好惹。"  
慈郎猛點頭 "嗯嗯嗯，意外讓人忌憚的對手！"  
忍足奇怪道 "說甚麼呢？ 你們是小動物的直覺嗎。"

——比賽開始

第一局就開始很精彩，仁王在場上變幻成不同的選手，打的就是出奇不意。

越前滿滿挑戰欲望的笑意，場上跑動量大還活躍得很，雖然不算輕鬆但並沒有真正沒法拆解應對的招式，甚至學習了以招還招地回敬過去。

因為對手變換成跡部的擊球，越前趁勢再下一局，挑釁著"你看來不知道我們部長的真正實力嘛~可差得遠呢~"

仁王不爽一哼。

"他們在玩甚麼？" 切原不解。  
"感覺很多人在網球場上誒……" 慈郎揉了揉眼。  
“感覺比平日鬧騰的樣子？” 岳人乾脆下巴攤在欄杆上。  
"有時看著越前那麼興奮斬殺對手……" 日吉有點猶豫。  
"——不知為什麼有種大快人心的感覺。" 忍足很快接上。  
"奇怪﹑為什麼連我都這樣覺得？" 丸井正詰問自己內心的隊友愛。  
"不過，我個人不覺得對仁王幸災樂禍有甚麼好奇怪。" 柳生一托眼鏡。  
"你們的心都黑……" 胡狼吐槽。

——比賽中盤

越前看上去愈疲憊，神色愈是笑意得逞，"雖然你好像足夠有趣，不過我遇過比你強的左撇子。"

"切，知道了。"  
仁王斜睨，這可惡的小鬼一直挑事，不依不撓地挑釁打擊他實力。

絕對不會手下留情，雖然心知肚明越前要在球場上報復剛剛的事﹑上次和上上次的事.......

噫........奇怪了，要被報復的事，怎麼愈數愈多。

——比賽終局6-5 

仁王雅治撐手半躺，坐在球場，一臉明顯累死了。 

雖然同樣狼狽，滿身透著薄汗，越前卻揚起小虎牙，宛如一隻囂張搖尾的高傲波斯貓，故意大方踱步到對場要和他握手。

仁王半垂的目光抬上望，一副氣餒又疲倦，卻挑起了輕鬆的語調問  
"開心了嘛，小朋友？"

越前勾起唇，朝他伸手 "嗯，很愉快"

他睄了越前一眼，把伸來的手搭上又緊緊握住，慢慢地順著指隙扣入變成親密的十指交握。

仁王淺淺呼息，拉住了越前的注意力。  
"你啊……" 

雖然是一貫慵懶卻分外軟和的語氣，藏藍色眼底閃划著甚麼說不清的東西。

"那就不再生我的氣了？"

他這樣抬頭問，有點服軟認輸的樣子。越前覺得說是對自己網球實力舉手投降是不像的，更像隻被馴服的狐狸，正小心翼翼地討饒著原諒。

場邊自家學長都好像在叫喊著甚麼，因為頭腦太累了聽不清，可是眼前這個各種方面都很難纏的混蛋學長，本來以為要再好好打擊，可是現在卻沒必要了。

積累的怒意和戰勝後的得逞卻被對方輕易的消融化解，似是被看穿了吃軟不吃硬的本性。

越前輕輕撇臉，"切.....我本來就沒生氣。"

總覺得有甚麼錯覺，自己被奇怪的溫柔圍哄著道歉。可是家裡臭老爸對媽媽都沒有認錯認得這麼乾脆，倒是想追求菜菜子表姐的男生有時會露出這樣的表情。

奇怪的學長。

狐狸學長揚起狡猾的笑  
"是嗎，那我賺到了~"

越前猛然鬆開手，甩開不好的聯想一路小跑回到部長的身邊。雖然完全看不出撒嬌的動作，但有著高傲貓咪習性的越前主動靠過來，就已經等同看見主人就高興搖擺著尾巴一樣的小犬。 

跡部內心滿意，點頭稱讚 "啊嗯，打得不錯啊。"  
仿佛能看見的小尾巴多晃幾下，越前臉上平淡說 "當然的啊，部長。"

跡部低低哼笑著，怎麼看好勝囂張的小鬼都可愛得要命，讓人想要好好獎勵他。  
"啊嗯，那本大爺今晚讓廚師準備全烤魚宴，和專門給你的葡萄汁。"

立海其他正選都紛紛側目，感覺身處世界都不一樣。

"可惡！冰帝的部長好像人超好啊！"切原有點不甘心。  
"甚麼，赤也你要不要再說一次？" 幸村笑看乍驚而起的小後輩逃走到另一邊。  
"如此高調慣著後輩，真是太鬆懈了。" 真田抱胸搖頭。

忍足惜嘆"連我都感到妒忌了，為什麼是跡部啊？被撒嬌甚麼的......好羨慕。"  
日吉斜視之 "前輩，你別明知故問了。"  
鳳微笑 "我覺得這樣的龍馬才終於像一年級了，真可愛~"

就在不遠處的丸井抱胸沉思，"冰帝的是不是太理所當然了？我說，難不成奇怪的不是他們而是我們....."

看了眼已經大字型躺地上望天閉眼似乎沒打算起來的隊友仁王，柳生中肯的說 “雖然有人覺得可愛，但可能在其他人眼中是小惡魔。” 

從地獄逃亡成功的切原，衝上前去找越前勾肩搭背之前，不忘向柳生前輩反丟下一句 “前輩都亂說甚麼，越前就是這樣的啊。” 

丸井嘟起雙頰抱怨，“赤也真是的，無論手肘和心都向外拐了。”  
慈郎歪頭 "有嗎？但是大家見到越前仔不都這樣嗎？"

那邊冥戶也對慈郎側目吐槽，"我說他為什麼能這麼自然混在立海大裡？"

黃昏時份的晚飯之後，兩校基本分開，各自落座，唯獨丸井切原毫無顧忌混在冰帝之間吵吵鬧鬧，盡說些毫無營養價值的甜品話題，這些不肖行為引來自家部裡巨頭的凝視。

真田看緊跟別人後輩勾肩搭背的切原，驀地宣判 "真是太鬆懈了！" 就想要走去把人攥回來。  
柳很了解自家後輩，出聲阻止 “等等，真田你別上去，會被馬踢的。”  
真田嚴肅臉漏出一絲破綻 “……？”

仁王在旁邊托臉嗤的一笑，"戀愛啊..... " 光看著那麼開心的切原都覺得初戀味道是一嘴酸甜，旁若無人，慢慢又撇開眼。

那邊的丸井在後面借過廚房做出了兩層高的草莓奶油蛋糕，很驕傲地展原這就是本天才的合宿版傑作，"赤也和你都很能吃，剛好慈郎也在，嘛~我就借廚房做了~"

三人都期待看著，由最小的後輩越前先吃一叉子，一口含住叉子後臉上閃亮亮，貓眼眨起愉悅 "前輩，真的很好吃。" 

"是吧是吧！" 切原興奮應答。  
"是吧是吧？ " 慈郎異口同聲。

"怎樣﹑夠天才吧？" 丸井瀟灑地一捋額髮，被冰帝的高傲小學弟稱讚，感覺真不錯。

聚起來的三四隻在晚飯之後還能大口吃甜品的大胃王小怪物，因為開始了無情又殘酷的蛋糕爭奪而引起其他學長無奈的注視。一二年級就算了，怎麼連三年級的兩隻都跟著一起玩瘋了。

越前覺得吃夠了就放下叉子，抬頭就看向丸井，這個在美食方面每次都很大方的好前輩，真心實意地說 "丸井前輩——" 

因為兩人的臉靠得很近，越前乾脆抬手拉住丸井的衣領，帶人微微彎下身，似是能親吻的距離。

遠處有人不小心摔著碗筷的聲音。

越前臉靠近過去，就張臂輕輕抱了前輩的脖子，"謝謝你。"

丸井向著發出聲響的地方看去，笑道 "啊啦？" 順便伸手揉揉越前的頭 "小學弟挺可愛嘛，難怪招人疼。"

除了丸井，有些人也轉過臉來看，怎麼好端端坐著卻摔碗掉筷的仁王。

"怎麼了？" 對桌的柳生問。

很若無其事地收拾散落的碗筷，仁王很快答道 "沒甚麼。"

忽然抬頭看向那邊，語氣微妙地嘆息  
"…….忽然又餓了，puri" 

明明才剛吃過晚飯。

冰帝立海合宿第一夜

*仁王視角

滿腦子理不清的想法讓人輾轉反側覺得鬱悶，睡不好，趁著夜裡的溫泉安靜無人的時候來獨處。

籠起雪一樣的霧氣，傳來細訴悅耳的流水聲，在月色映過的那口溫泉卻瞥見了幼細晢白的手臂。

躲在樹影之後的人，身影只佔了一小方角落，是越前龍馬這個讓人煩惱的罪魁禍首，此時此刻背靠在岩石，輕輕抬眼看著我。

我微微睜眼，有點訝異 ".....piyo"  
他風輕雲淡，微微點頭 ".....ouis"

沒想到還會遇上這個讓人搞不清楚的小鬼，怎麼說也不可能跟我一樣因為睡不著跑出來的吧，這個小惡鬼只會無所忌憚攪亂別人心情，自己卻怡然自得。

我暗嗤一聲，卻還是落水走在他旁邊。

他倒不抗拒這種距離。

我捺不住只聽見月色水流的沉默，還是想知道 "你.......還記得我上次樹下跟你說的話嗎？

還以為會就這樣親了丸井，可是卻沒有像佔我便宜一樣，是不是知道不應該隨便親別人臉頰，是不是終於記住我的話了？

更想知道的是，他是不是有差別待遇？

一陣無話，我終於從望天等待朝他望去，迎接的卻是小鬼一臉茫然。

"甚麼？" 

"........." 讓人無語。

球場上打得那麼興奮狠戾，原來不是因為這件事記恨我嗎？雖然聽說這孩子，好像在網球以外的都有點健忘。真不枉我背後都叫他小惡魔，天生一整個沒心肝的花心蘿白。

"……沒事，你剛剛在想甚麼？" 

壓下想揍人的欲望，我轉移話題，剛剛過來的時候他看著有點落寞。

"我在想卡魯賓，我家的貓......"

貓眼小孩又變得眼神失焦，雙臂抱起自己，半張臉悄悄潛入水。

*越前視角

不知道卡魯賓在家裡有沒有好好吃飯。

上次去關西幾天牠鬧情緒不高興，回去摸摸都肚子瘦了，好心疼。想著剛剛這兩星期才好不容易養回去肥潤了，自己卻又要來集宿。

白天的時候沒想起來，但晚上躺在比家裡房間還要大的床，空盪盪的單人間就完全沒法不想念。

本來想把牠也帶過來，可是又怕牠走失，在這種地方鐵定找不回來。

說不定，卡魯賓現在也一樣，在獨自一人的房間裡會覺得很寂寞。

*仁王視角

我偏頭，小鬼說起家裡的貓就會露出這種溫柔又寂寞的表情，真是人不如貓。

我就忍不住順嘴調侃一下 "你家部長對你千依百順，就不求求他讓你把貓帶來嗎？"

小鬼倒是認真回答 "因為怕卡魯賓走失，所以不能帶過來。"

——所以還真的是有求必應啊.......

要是別人一定覺得是開玩笑，小鬼卻能那麼認真，果然白天冰帝學長都那麼寵慣你是常態吧。我不禁暗自嘆息，該說你魅力太大了，還是冰帝的部長夠明顯的。

我真不容易，只好換話題。

"說起貓，我剛好很感興趣唷？"

貓眼像是點亮了星星，說起這個就打起精神來了，細聲數著 "我家卡魯賓真的很可愛，雖然長得很像狸貓......"

"平日都很乖很聽話，可是心情不好就會不想吃飯，只有我才能哄他....."

櫻花落下一汪水潭，他柔和起來的眼神，抬手在空中虛虛地指劃，"最近胖回去了，可是....."

我聽著適時點頭，像你現在乖巧起來的話，確實挺可愛的樣子。

"......真令人好奇呢。" 

他悄悄轉過眼來，眼角上挑，浸染起琥珀色的軟汪汪眼神，像隻沒幾個月大的小貓，暗示著小心檢視著眼前人類又想要託付信賴的訊息。

"你想看看卡魯賓嗎？手機裡有照片，待會來我房間可以給你看看。"

"......可以喲。" 我又不是禽獸。

我撇過臉，莫名覺得喉頭發乾，倒是能分享起養貓的心得，"說起來立海大學校裡就有很多野貓，特別喜歡在午後音樂課的時間出來曬太陽——"

他眨著一樣閃亮的貓眼，歪頭過來一臉認真聽。 

"以前都很有戒心，可是餵久了就不怕人，最近去的話還變得意外會撒嬌黏人........" 我努力不去看他靠過來的身體，明明都隔著水波，怎麼卻能準確無誤傳來了熱度。

我輕呼一口氣，壓在岩底下的手不經意一動，就覺得手背蹭過甚麼像是溫暖柔白的鴿絨毛。

忽然就覺得喉嚨好癢。

"........前些天貓媽媽叼來了出生不久的小貓，有奇怪習性，就喜歡咬草。" 我開始不知道自己在說甚麼，目光游離，卻慢慢對上那雙琥珀貓眼。

就像溫厚蜂蜜的眼裡倒映的只有我。

這個距離，他怎麼就沒察覺到，目光那麼專注會讓人心動到不行。

"——........" 我沒有抵抗力。

別這樣看著我。

我本能就抬手擋住他的眼睛，口中喉乾開始說不下去。

"怎麼了？"  
越前想將我的手掰開。

"......我模仿貓叫，也挺擅長。"  
我忍著喉嚨沙啞，好歹應付了幾下。

就當逗小孩子了。

"噢......" 越前似乎上當了，覺得是閉上眼就能以假亂真的程度，於是勾起一笑說道，" 原來連動物也能模仿嗎？不賴啊，仁王前輩。"

因為剛剛浸在泉水的緣故，手掌都是觸熱一片，從我的手緣滑落水珠，滴落在他的臉上，擦過那微微張開的粉嫩軟唇。 

這個小惡鬼，別閉上眼主動靠過來......

純真又色氣。

又是他，這種沒有自覺的誘惑可要害死我了。

我望天嘆息 "……我說你" 

要是我忍不住對你做甚麼事，"都是你的錯......."

這種地方都不懂得保持距離，還用這種比上次還過份的，讓人想要做危險事情的誘惑。

我沉默了好一會兒，才放下左手划過泉水盪起水波，撐著雙臂把越前圈起一小方空間。隔著岩壁和我之間，小惡鬼只是輕輕不解地抬頭。

無論想做甚麼都不可以，讓人心亂又氣餒。

"小鬼，你到底能不能有點自覺？"

他思考了一陣 ".......我可沒有亂親人。"

我低嗯一聲，確實想起了飯堂的時候，微微勾起了愉悅的笑意。

"的確是長進了，乖孩子。"

所以從一開始就想問了 "怎麼就記住了我的話？"

小惡鬼忽然移開目光，語氣輕飄飄的。  
".......我就是突然知道了。"

說謊。

我眉梢一動，這麼拙劣的說法可騙不過我。

"......算了。" 反正小朋友是鐵了心就不會說的類型。

放開了他。

我倆並肩沉默。

直到我沉思完了，再次捺不住好奇問 "換成是我，你還會再親嗎？"

小惡鬼向我拋來了「說甚麼蠢話」的眼神。

切。

我感到沒趣 "......真是一點都不留情啊。"

連一點自己是特別待遇的希望都不行。

直到人都走了，我還是托著臉在岩邊沉思。

是誰，用甚麼方法讓他明白了。  
而且讓越前這種戀愛木頭都能聽得懂？  
換我櫻花樹下那次他就知道生氣根本聽不入耳吧。

我愈想愈不對勁，似乎有人比我還擅長親近貓咪，被捷足先登的感覺，真是讓人不爽。


	5. Chapter 5

合宿第二天

*越前視角

旅館的清晨醞釀著山間傳來的薄霧，空氣有點濕潤，聽到吱吱唧唧的鳥鳴聲往窗外望去，山上景色還是有點濛瀧。毛巾掛著頸，我慢悠悠洗漱，冰涼的水一拍臉，才潑走了睡夢的惺忪。

在飯堂只看到了冰帝學長，我才知道兩所學校並非所有訓練時間都安排一樣，立海全員在早飯之前都已經來回山上，全程以兔子跳的形式跨越高矮不一的斜路山坡。

除了兼任教練的幸村部長還能微笑站立，他們全員在旅館外都失去一半生命躺在地上吐魂，冰帝才起床不久正準備吃早飯。

"......." 我咬住筷子。

看來幸村部長的高壓手段對隊友和我這個外人都是相差無幾的。

考慮到之後下午都是一起練習和比賽，那就相等於他們先消耗體力的讓賽，我決定明天就早起訓練，還要比他們的運動量多一倍，再光明正大在球場上贏個風高氣爽。

*

雖然上午各自訓練，下午立海和冰帝都混合分組，全部都先後涉在水澗上揮拍訓練臂力。

河水夾雜汗水讓每個人都濕透了身，在水中揮拍增加了阻力，要比平日更用力緊握球拍和揮出更大力道，才能達成平日標準的球拍弧度。

雖然兩校進度並非差距極大，但立海大部員明顯更習慣刻苦高壓的訓練，聽到指令基本都不發一語就切實執行，仿佛是準備上戰場的士兵，聽令於隸屬最高等的幸村司令。

雖然冰帝沒有甘願服輸的，但素來訓練就不是極致刻苦無休的風格，眼前讓人吃不消，也都咬緊牙關地適應過去。對於身高而言，吃水特別深的越前龍馬最應該陷於水深火熱，但偏偏只要能變強，就不會有丁點放棄懈怠。

"這種程度果然是難不倒大家的基本訓練，而且有旗鼓相當的對手才能激發最大潛力，今天正好超越體能極限，揮拍再加三千次。"

幸村司令微微笑，看似相當滿意表現，實際一直在說要再接再勵。 

身濕透汗滿流，越前龍馬揮拍不輕不慢，眼神卻忍不住腹誹「果然是每句話都浸過墨魚汗的腹黑」。

觀察得很清楚的幸村司令倒是朝他輕輕一笑，眼神示意「你很有精神嘛小男孩」。

剛好在附近的三人越前丸井仁王算是湊成同一組，沉默中都撐到休息時間，才跟其他組換過位置。

丸井側躺在草地，臉色慘兮暗沉 "快累死了......幸村今天也太開心了吧......."  
感覺恢復一點生命力的越前虛虛半靠樹上，聲音愈小 "開心？你們的部長真可怕......"  
仁王張臂趴在草地上，垂眼看樹影下的光斑 "........客氣了，你們部長倒是有另一種意義的可怕......."  
越前似懂半懂 ".…..猴子山大將的作風有時是很誇張。"

丸井聞言忍不住噗嗤一笑，"要吃吹波糖嗎？"

半躺山坡草地上，樹下三人都分享了草莓香的吹波糖，嘟起嘴吹出粉紅泡泡。

讓其他人望過去只認出來髮色的吹波糖組，除了招到切原慈郎岳人一行人眼神的羨慕，就引來忍足和冥戶學長一致「都是來郊遊的國中生嗎」吐槽。

*  
黃昏之後，全員休整。

丸井雙手枕腦後，走近越前身旁，隨意地問"對了越前，你覺得赤也怎麼樣？"  
越前連眉都不抬，快答道 "網球不錯啊。"

靜靜雙手插袋，跟在身後的仁王忽然也問，"那我呢？"  
越前卻忽然一頓，轉頭慢慢道 ".......不算討厭的前輩。" 而且是個雙打單打都不錯的左撇子。

仁王唇角淺淺一勾。

*仁王視角

晚飯過後，自然是合宿必不可少的鬼故事夜話時間。

除了切原那傢伙被嚇得哇哇叫，也就冰帝的紅頭髮和卷橘毛有點壯膽裝作的樣子，沒想到一年生的小朋友連眼眉都不輕動一下。

柳生的鬼故事能夠把第一次聽的真田都嚇到，明明都坐在小朋友的身邊，也沒看到害怕發抖的樣子，我真是遺憾。輕輕惋惜地彈舌，就被小朋友斜瞪一眼，仿佛早就看穿了我的心事目的。

在陰陰沉沉的安靜氣氛裡，聽著壓低聲線的氣音，他竟然只覺得睏，悄悄吐槽"如果是說你們部長的事，說不定就夠恐佈了......"

因為賭氣跟著二三年強度的訓練，比誰都努力的樣子，身體也該累倒了。小朋友像乖巧孩子一樣抱膝坐好，慢悠悠地闔上眼皮，呼出輕輕的暖息。

赤也的起點比我早得多了，可是說實在的話，他明明是個甚麼都不懂的傻瓜。而我......

把越前輕輕攬過來，抱著坐在身上，臉枕在我胸前。

果然，心跳聲是沒法控制的，愈來愈快。

感謝這個說鬼故事的氣氛，陰暗的房間裡都緊靠著身邊人，沒有別人會注意我這邊。

黑暗中，我輕輕低頭，吻在臉頰。

越前像隻暖暖窩在身上的貓咪，深愛著貓咪的主人是無法忍痛放手的。

所以連房間夜話都要散場的時候，赤也一臉睏忍著呵欠湊過來，"前輩，我帶越前回房間，順路~"

我卻抱起越前的腰，讓他枕在肩上，睡得像熟睡的五歲小孩。抬起手指一噓，故意說 "才不要~"

赤也睜大眼，一臉不解 "啊？"

......要說就是在路上撿到的就是我的了，才不會被攔路劫走。

我輕輕一笑，決定了就算是赤也，我也不會讓。

「因為這個小朋友啊.....」

我抱緊身上的睡熟貓咪，笑著做口型「是 我 的」

丟下小傻瓜一臉困惑 "........是我的？"

冰帝一年生 合宿第三天

* 

"好沉重，卡魯賓......"

越前輕輕拂開壓在身上的胖貓，但壓身的沉重沒有減少，還有暖暖的觸感掃過臉上。 

好不容易勉強睜開半眼，越前看到的不是卡魯賓，腦袋還是昏昏沉沉"......誰？"

笑瞇瞇的銀髮狐狸看著在自己床鋪上，被牢在雙手之間的越前，狡猾勾起嘴角卻蘊藏濃郁的甜蜜。"忘記了？你昨晚可把我當成卡魯賓了哦。"

"...是嗎？"迷懞的眼神，微弱的氣音，越前有點迷糊糊醒來，被對方扶著手坐在床上，就低頭揉眼 ".....抱歉。"

眼前的人睡懵了....可愛。

"真乖啊....."

仁王下意識就挪開他的手腕，本想讓小朋友別揉眼，卻因為那張懵然可愛無防備的臉實在讓人沒辦法，偏頭就往臉頰啵一口。  
觸感實在很好，捻過下巴又啵了一口。

連綿的吻輕輕如無物，最後卻幾乎落在唇上。

  
"前輩，你做甚麼？"

越前整個人往後一彈，睜大了雙眼，像是護住尾巴吃驚的貓咪，這麼搞法人都不得不醒了。

真可惜。  
仁王歪頭裝作思考了一下，"唔……感謝你讓我叫你起床？"

越前微微愣然張了口，摸著臉卻說不出話。

第一次作為感謝禮的接受方，卻忽然感悟了原來是這樣的，沒有心理準備被感謝的話果然有點...........難怪大家一開始都有被嚇一跳。

越前心情相當複雜，"......這種事就別感謝了。"

腦海中的越前小人嫌煩地這些念頭塞到角落，一大早就不胡思亂想了。沉默中突然就有撞門聲響起來，似是有人用拳頭搥門。

  
"——仁王前輩！開門！"

輾轉反側一夜，雙眼掛起黑眼圈的熊貓仔切原終於看清楚房間，確認了坐在床鋪上的越前安然焦恙，才轉臉瞪了靠在門邊的仁王前輩。

他轉頭對越前低低吼了一句，似是生氣又緊張，"越前！"

越前一愣，卻察覺到對方的認真神色"怎麼？"

切原臉色一繃，像置身危險森林的探險者，探過身去似乎想說悄悄話，不想驚動野獸卻沒能壓下聲線，完全沉不住氣 ".......你睡在這裡太危險了。"

"......睡懵了嗎？" 越前一噎，不知道眼前一臉認真是沒救的笨蛋還是跟自己一樣沒睡醒。

身後傳來一聲不留情的嘲笑。

因為跟著立海大的時間表醒來，越前提出也要早訓時，毫不意外被別人家部長拉到一旁。

可是沒想過的是，被到帶的是廚房冰櫃前面，從裡面拿出兩瓶牛奶。

越前抬頭看到一臉恬靜微笑的幸村部長，手上很和藹可親地遞去各一瓶牛奶。

"小男孩，想跟上立海的訓練勇氣可嘉，但你的身體還沒好好成長，要是不把自己培養到最佳狀態，比賽時別怪我欺負你人矮手短，喝吧，從今天開始。" 紫羅蘭色雙眸淺淺地流露出「雖然是為了你身體著想，但我也很想看你痛苦喝的樣子」的溫柔笑意。

面對越前愣住的沉默，幸村微笑追問 "不喝嗎，小男孩？"

越前低頭，接過兩瓶牛奶的手有種看不見的顫抖。  
"......喝。"

*仁王視角

雖然不知道幸村部長對越前私下說了甚麼，但回來訓練的時候意外聽話乖巧，看上去臉無表情，練球時卻挾著一股像小孩子內心委屈爆發出來的狠勁。

錯覺吧？

我忍不住再向越前瞧去，因為剛來的時候分開，他跟著幸村柳生一組，感覺似是巨人國裡的小兔子，要是這個組合想要下手魚肉這個小笨蛋，也許易如反掌吧。

.....不會吧？

還是湊成一組的丸井忽然跟我說，"怎麼了？赤也今天怎麼一直盯著你？像防賊似的？"

我頭也不回，"......不知道。"

丸井瞇起了敏銳的眼睛，不懷好意地打量我"......倒是你怎麼一直盯著別人家小朋友？我說，不會是我想的那樣吧？"

那又如何？

我懶懶一答，"puri"

停下嚼口香糖的動作，丸井猶豫一陣還是放棄了 "哈，我不管了......"

集體跑圈完畢後，分成每組各自訓練，看見我獨自走到一旁，大概睡不著覺想了一晚的赤也終於來上前質問我了。

"總算來了。"   
我挑眉，這個笨蛋，也該是時候了。

果然不會轉彎抹角，他皺起眉，直白就問"仁王前輩，你昨晚說的是甚麼意思？"

我微微抿唇一勾，二年級的小單純想要挑戰我，還早得很呢   
"你不是聽懂了嗎，越前是我的。"

他張目怒瞪，"哈？！"

你終於體會到我在櫻花祭那天的心情了。我垂眼一笑，忽然輕飄飄地提起那次的事。

"還記得冰帝校祭嗎？赤也。" 

因為你的緣故，偏偏讓我遇上了小惡鬼。

因為打過一場就記入腦海的冰帝一年生，網球場以外都吸引了你的注意力又在私下Kiss過你，那種為他陷入戀愛的樣子，真讓人好奇，原本也是有一丁點對後輩的擔心。

可是他在舞台上那麼冷清，樹下那麼誘惑單純，打球那麼燃燒靈魂的眼眸，統統都讓我看入眼記在心裡了。

本來也許是你的，但是櫻花一樣的小惡鬼讓人鬼迷心竅，徹徹底底淪陷了。 

也許有點不道德，我還是要搶過來。

"驅魔這種事........." 故意偏頭一笑，語調輕快，"可沒打算把這個任務交給你~"

後輩生氣得要跺腳， "你到底想說甚麼啊前輩！" 

哦也，才這麼一點，就被話繞得不耐煩，我感到無奈嘆息，就不想直接跟你說，可是果然是不直球就沒法溝通的單細胞。

我轉過身把球拍舉在手上轉，可不想看到他的表情。  
"要搶走你喜歡的人，有點抱歉啊赤也。"

雖然感到抱歉，但是喜歡的人是不可能讓給任何人的。

我回頭，輕佻朝他一眨眼。"puri~" 

之後就是戰場囉。

  
*  
同樣美好的清晨，好端端恬睡在高級單人房，鬧鐘響起之前，跡部突然從夢中驚醒，在床鋪上猛然坐起，額過薄汗。

"啊嗯？本大爺怎麼聽見越前有危險的聲音了？"

一秒清醒過來，跡部大爺掀被下地，披上外套，走出了立足頂點的男人的懾人氣勢。  
"樺地，跟我去找越前。"

先是看了越前房間沒有睡過的跡象，暗暗吃驚的跡部馬上率領著冰帝一眾學長出現在旅館外，正大張旗鼓來找越前。

正好下山回旅館吃飯的立海隊伍，迎面而立。

"我可擔心了——" 一見面就小跑過去的鳳把越前攬入懷。  
"去哪裡了小鬼，應該跟我們通知一聲啊" 日吉少有的動氣教訓後輩。  
"越前" 跡部的眼神流露擔心又無奈，最後是找到人沒事就算吧的縱容。  
".......抱歉" 越前醒覺讓前輩們擔心了，就乖乖認錯。  
"沒事就好" 冥戶看著越前無辜認錯的臉終於說不出責備，微微嘆息。  
"笨蛋小不點，昨晚連房間都沒回去，還以為你在山上迷路了！" 岳人吵嚷著抱緊越前在頭頂上像隻小汪一樣蹭。  
"太危險了——別再任性跑走了喔" 慈郎抱胸，終於端起前輩的架子給了像樣的訓話。  
"龍馬，要去哪裡都記得要跟我們說一聲，別嚇我們一跳啊" 忍足撫著小心臟，婉轉又溫柔地勸告。  
"所以說，你昨晚去哪裡了？"瀧的目光銳利地拋去越前身後一眾立海正選。

"我就在仁王前輩床上睡了一覺。" 毫無自覺的越前。

一句簡單的話震呆了全場兩邊正選。

幸村指抵下巴，側頭沉思 "原來如此......."  
真田抱胸，"......真是太不檢點了。"  
切原撇臉一嘖。  
引來胡狼前輩的苦笑開解。  
丸井驚呆的口終於合上，輕呼一口"喲，難怪赤也......" 說罷斜了罪魁禍首一眼。  
柳幾乎睜眼 "啊....明白了。"  
柳生只是一托眼鏡，輕嗯一聲。  
對上隊友或明或暗的打量，仁王很是無辜地攤手，"我可甚麼都沒有做喔。" 

  
瞬間招來一眾冰帝正選充滿質疑不滿的目光仇視。

合宿第三夜

*越前視角

我一手抱著浴具去露天溫泉，男湯的門扉前卻有人，還是那麼眼熟的髮色身影，看來上次深夜湯泉遇見不是偶然，仁王前輩也是夜貓子。

因為喜歡夜裡安靜的露天溫泉，我通常來的時候，大部分前輩都已經洗浴完回房睡覺了。

我熟稔開口，"總覺得在哪裡都能看見你呢，仁王前輩"

他回頭一點，"嗯，晚上好，越前"

聽到陌生的口吻，我下意識抬頭，追逐那雙眼睛，"......柳生前輩？"

他仿佛想一托眼鏡，但半途想起沒有戴著，又驀然放下手，語氣一本正經地調侃，"嗯，能這麼快看出來，果然是同床睡覺的關係嗎？”

我臉無表情地指出，"只是因為你叫越前了。"

仁王前輩從來不會好好叫我名字。

披著仁王前輩的臉，柳生前輩悄悄提嘴角一笑，"....也是呢，難為你了。"

——甚麼意思？

不過有時候跟仁王前輩相處的確會很累，今天立海部的前輩一一都過來跟我說了意味不明的說話，是因為隊友之間彼此了解吧，要深究起來，只有柳生前輩比較沉默。

我抬眼一問，"你為什麼裝扮成仁王前輩？"

*柳生視角

這麼直率的眼神，用這麼閃亮的貓眼看著自己，感覺殺傷力更大了。

我習慣性想托眼鏡的手一抖，"他裝作我的樣子捉弄人去了，為了配合他——不是——為了不令大家感到混亂，我只是換一個形象。"

越前一臉了悟，擅自下結論，"原來前輩都喜歡聯手害人嗎？" 換上了重新審視我的眼神，小臉警惕。

"說得真直接呢，越前君。"

我無奈一嘆，因為身高關係，看上去就是一隻小貓警戒想接近牠的人類的樣子，還真有點可愛，難怪仁王都被你牽著跑了。

心想，你這個小惡魔，倒沒有已經禍害立海兩名部員的自覺。

能近距離觀察的時候很少，我忍不住細細打量他，標準美人的臉蛋尖下巴，貓眼精神奕奕是視線的焦點，皮膚嫩白無暇，連鼻尖嘴唇都份外小巧精緻，色澤粉嫩，長得漂亮可愛是沒錯的說。

就算身量不高，手腕也幼細，拿著球拍就像地獄的守門員，氣勢和魄力都能讓人覺得恐怖，讓人忍不住想像這小美人難道是有甚麼魔力嗎？

他見我停下來發呆，先是朝門扉張望了幾下，又朝我好奇一望，"前輩，是要一起泡溫泉嗎？"

我默默感受被急速的心跳，勉力抿唇。

雖然合宿之間有這樣的對話也很平常，但怎麼從他口中說出來，就讓人意外猝不及防，連心跳被他的作風大膽給嚇著？難怪跟他接觸最多的倆個人都無一不淪陷了，真是小惡魔般危險的人物。

理性告訴我要拒絕他快步離開，要選擇明哲保身，但實際上我腦袋混沌起來，臉上一熱，忍住了轉過臉的衝動，虛虛一托眼鏡，"嗯.....真是出人意表的邀請，既然是你，我就答應了。"

越前的貓眼一睜，開口似乎噎住，好一會兒才低語道 ".......前輩，不答應也可以的。"

我拿起他抱著的浴具，讓他寬心 "作為紳士，知道有人缺乏陪伴，挺身而出是應該的。"

他嘴唇微張，又再次抿起 "......隨便你吧"

越前驀地轉身過去，聽話地解開腰帶，脫去單一件的浴衣，朝我露出光裸的背，幼細的手臂身段，我小心地將目光移開，耳邊卻聽見了整件垂落到地上的浴衣，讓人心情微妙的聲響。

他踩過地上的浴衣，彎身去地櫃拿出木屐，壓過身的腰肢像垂柳，昭示著雖然小卻圓潤的水蜜桃，小腿輕揚，腳趾隨意一勾就半穿上木屐，像個初出場台，姿容美妙卻有點粗枝大葉的小藝伎.......

我蹲下身幫他提著木屐，輕輕拿下來，才一手托起他的腳心，按該有的腳趾位置穿上去，那隻單純幼白的腳踝，骨感又圓潤，而我真的沒有分神去看他抬起大腿的風光......

小藝伎亳無戒心，軟軟地朝我掌心一踩，像是手心輕輕被貓掌打過的觸感，被可愛力穿透到心臟了。

"....前輩﹑柳生前輩？你還好嗎？"

我終於聽見了小藝伎平淡清冷卻有點啞軟撒嬌的口音。

我一下撒開了握住對方腳掌的手，等等等等——

我脫口而出 "不行﹑越前君不可以的——" 

我猛然退身，力道之大，差點沒撞上背後的櫃面，好不容易理性佔上風，今天又是月圓之夜，還是別了......紳士皮下是甚麼，自己還不清楚嗎。

對上越前懵然不解的貓眼，我急促掩臉解釋道，  
"抱歉越前君，我要先走一步——....."

我有點慌張，落荒而逃了。

*越前視角

我奇怪地目送飛奔而逃的柳生前輩，也是個奇怪的前輩.......

獨自享受了包場的露天溫泉，身體都徹底消除了疲勞，心情實在舒暢的我換好了衣服，決定往廚房方向走去。

走廊上遇到了手上抱著甚麼的切原，一見我就大喇喇衝我叫道，"喂越前，要來打遊戲嗎？丸井和胡狼前輩都——"

沒來得及把他推入房間裡，果然嗓門這麼大，就招來附近房間的恐怖前輩。

藍鳶髮色的部長探頭過來，臉上一笑道，  
"不行啊赤也，這麼晚了還有精神想著打遊戲，原來訓練強度還不夠嗎？"

傻瓜前輩一臉吃驚，更加抱緊了手上的罪證   
"部﹑部長！"

我瞪了不長進的切原一眼，心情不知怎的跟著慌起來，像個被老師抓包的小學生，竟然張口結舌了一下。

"幸﹑幸村部長，要一起去後山餵貓嗎？"

幸村歪頭一想，"是用晚餐剩下來的烤魚嗎？"  
我僥倖一口氣，"嗯，撕烤魚，再去。" 

在後山訓練時，有見到一些大小野貓走動在山間宿地之間，因為好像不怕人的樣子，就想起這個念頭了。

幸村微笑，"既然是可愛的小男孩邀請，實在無法拒絕呢，那就一起吧。"  
我又聽到這個不合理熟悉的理由，心不對口道".........太好了。"

瞪了切原一眼，這個不靠譜的前輩，又害了我。

好不容易在立海恐怖部長的手裡逃出來，親身感到溫泉效力都消耗殆盡，心情身體都累得無法交加，我走回房間前，卻在微黃的燈光下見著了部長。

似乎背靠門，看著月光很久了的跡部，朝我幽幽投來一眼。

"今晚又到處跑了"

我心中一動，"部長....." 

再也不多話的部長，讓我想起了很久以前的臭老爸，在打球累得要睡著的時候上前抱起我，那種少有的溫柔和安心。

讓我換過睡衣，他上前把我溫柔地塞入鋪好的床上，輕聲道，"我看著你睡" 輕輕的吻落在髮頂。

我有點感動，"部長，謝謝你。"

想起了今天早上，免得一上來就嚇著部長，我直接就問，"部長，可以親你嗎？"

跡部拉起被子的手一僵，臉色一呆，"嗯？"

我不無惋惜的道，"如果會介意就算了。 "

部長回過神來，磨牙低道，"喂，你是認真地挑釁嗎？"

"親就親，本大爺才沒那麼小心眼。"

看他勉強的神色，我淡淡撇過眼"…..還是算了。"

感覺比平日更容易惹急，部長臉色一暗，雙手撐在床上我的兩邊，壓起聲音道，"喂越前，這算甚麼意思。" 

"騙你的"

我嘿的一笑，順手攀住部長的肩，往他臉頰一親。

雖然該有心理準備，看來還是被突如其來的感謝禮嚇著了，部長真是還差得遠呢。

他雙手忽然收緊抱住我，埋臉在被子上，壓下聲音悶悶的笑。

我乖巧地看著部長好一陣子，他抬起頭來幾乎要抹去眼角的笑淚，才悄聲說道，"原來是這樣啊..." 

他神情柔和，說著莫名其妙的話，抬手撫摸我的頭髮，"還以為稍微長大了嘛，沒有就最好不過了。"

要不是我耳尖，聽得見部長努力壓入喉嚨的那句"立海那隻狐狸....."的，我幾乎要想不通部長今晚為什麼這樣反常了。

跟山吹的千石前輩時候一樣，部長似乎很不高興我跟別家部員走得太近。想起冰帝學長一整天對我的擔心勸話，我雙手回抱著部長，安撫道，"部長，我不會離開的。"

冰帝是我的歸所。

部長嗤的一笑，把我整個人埋胸抱入懷，才低吁道  
"笨蛋…...我只是想，別在我看不見的時候獨自長大啊。"

合宿第四天

翌日合宿的清晨，在廚房裡總是這兩人隔著桌子平靜對峙。

立海部長的幸村和越前淡淡對望，眼神並沒有激烈的戰意火花，唯有桌上的牛奶熱氣升騰。

越前仍然頑強不屈，語氣抵抗"冰牛奶就算了......為甚麼故意要熱起來？"

冰凍的口感還算飲不出牛奶的濃味，還挺透心香涼。偏偏熱過的牛奶又濃又厚，飲下去會像薄薄的漿糊黏在舌頭面，噎不下去有種奇怪的異感。

幸村部長輕輕一嗯，不置可否 "聽說熱牛奶對小朋友的身體更好喔~"

越前低頭拒絕，"熱牛奶......不要。"

因為等待很久沒有現身，立海部員紛紛來到廚房找人，早到一步的真田在旁邊觀戰，心想冰帝的越前真是個嬌縱慣橫的小孩了，竟然敢這樣頂嘴，於是輕輕一哼，投去不贊同的眼神。

越前抿起唇，仿佛不聽話的小孩子一樣抵死不從，大眼眨巴一下透著堅定，只是眾學長在身高對比之下，卻看出小孩子受委屈的感覺。

眾立海學長紛紛眼神動搖，身形一動。

切原反應最快，下意識就上前一步，擋在越前身前抬手就拿起牛奶杯，"等等越前﹑我幫你喝了！"

柳前輩走到幸村身旁，拉過注意力，"也可以不這麼嚴格的，畢竟是別人家的小孩。"   
語氣口吻都透著旁觀者的中肯理性，唯獨說話時機讓人有點質疑。

柳生同樣了解部長的心理，與參謀長同樣聰穎知機，走到幸村身旁勸說的並不是為了別人家後輩著想的說話。  
“對越前管太嚴也沒意思，反正他是屬於冰帝的後輩，將來也是敵人。"

真田仿佛一步踏出立海大的高傲自尊，朝對方不屑道 "對這種被慣縱的小孩，可不必花那麼多心思，幸村。" 說完居高斜了越前一眼。

更別說雙手從後抱住越前小朋友，一副保護者姿態的仁王淡淡地說 "嘛......少喝一天也沒所謂吧，幸村？"

...........

看著這些明裡暗裡被策反為對方說話的自家部員，幸村驀地一笑。

"立海大沒有死角——" 這句話要好好想想了。

幸村倒了是解越前，抱胸一笑，左右話不多卻正中要害。

"倒是小男孩，你逃避的弱點可多得很呢。"

神色目光冷然，悄悄朝他做口型「雙打﹑牛奶」，轉身一披外套就甩出了部長的氣場。

...................

所有部長都知道要怎麼讓越前聽話。

在立海所有人無聲的見證下，越前倔強地嗑下兩杯熱鮮奶，唇上的奶沫還沒乾淨，就看見小朋友似乎燙到舌頭，紅了眼圈努力忍耐著，眨巴著的貓眼透著逞兇，實際上被生理淚水汪成一片軟蜜。

直到臉滑過水滴，落在手背上，越前抬手往眼角一抹，才察覺到剛剛所有學長沉默看著自己的原因，完全不是被自己眼神給震懾住。

"........"

幸村輕輕一抿唇，抿下笑意  
"哦啦......抱歉呢，小男孩" 

*柳生視角

跟我和幸村分為一組的越前，因為剛剛的事還壓下帽簷低著頭，好像還跨不過去被大家看見落淚的丟臉，自覺有失堂堂的男子氣概。

雖然在其他人眼中，與其要挽回那種本來沒有的男子漢味道，還恐怕更像是迷路的愛麗絲，在狼群森林裡走失的小羔羊。

不過我可是紳士。

當事人很沉默地做起坐屈前伸，我很紳士地上前幫小朋友壓背，然後也順勢幫著他側壓腿，抬起小腿拉筋，很自然手就放在大腿和腰上，一本正經得很。

幸村呵呵捏住了小男孩的腰，"柔軟度還不夠喔~"

在遠處的切原左右張望，口中嚷嚷甚麼總覺得有人要搶我，果然有野性直覺，能感到有威脅卻沒有大腦推理水平，找不準目標。

柳決定閉上眼，裝作甚麼都不知道。

真田閉口難言。

身為同類的湊成一組，仁王和忍足令人不意外地互相敵視。都是外表正經的狐狸精，能夠想像到對方幹過的壞事肯定不少。

忍足冷聲招呼 "啊，人面獸心的傢伙。"  
仁王輕哼抬眉 "是你？教小朋友懂事的傢伙。"

忍足托眼鏡側目"...不知道你在說甚麼，但把人偷走的事，可沒有下次。"  
仁王啊的了然 "抱歉抱歉，那天晚上真的沒做甚麼，下次的話會告訴你們。"

忍足蹙眉凝神 " 你.......絕對不會讓你有單獨相處的機會。"  
仁王眉鋒一斜 "可怕啊，充滿獨佔欲的前輩，要是他要自己跑來，你也能攔住嗎？" 

忍足瞬間噙笑 "天真，沒人比我們更了解龍馬，趁虛而入是不可能的。"  
仁王瞇起眼睛 "......那就等著瞧瞧。"

*第三視角

被幸村的話刺激到後，下午的比賽輪到柳生比呂士和越前龍馬組成雙打，眾人都在等著看笑話的臉上，統統都是被打臉的驚訝，他們的表現竟然還不算差，比預期之中還要上手。

柳生正面評價，"真是好孩子。"  
越前傲氣一揚，"前輩才是。" 

真聽不出來倆人是互相稱讚還是貶抑，旁觀的眾人竊笑。

"奇怪，小不點怎麼回事？有一點不同了。" 雙打搭檔的岳人更清楚打法當中的門路和分別。

"龍馬終於有合作意識了，雖然就那麼一點點。" 雙打搭檔的忍足點頭贊同，但吐槽仍然相當不留情面。

"確實是進步了，雖然就不起眼那麼一點。" 日吉也點頭，讚美吝嗇。

"似乎有雙打概念了，不過那一點算不上甚麼。" 跡部挑眉，但語氣隱約有說不出的小驕傲。

"怎麼了，你們的語尾都很不友好？" 鳳一心為小學弟的進步鼓掌，回頭就向隊友疑問。

"......那是因為雙打的拍擋是立海大的人啊，長太郎。" 冥戶偏頭苦惱，該說長太郎要長點心，還是他心就太大了。

"真是的......立海大一個二個的都覬覦著小不點，心情真不爽。" 同為竹馬長大的岳人洩氣地附和。

"大家都有危機感了吧。" 瀧點頭。

".....嗯，原來這樣" 鳳一臉了然。

兩邊的眾人熱鬧地針鋒相對，不過念著兩校本來就是相熟的宿敵對手，切原和越前都不太管學長之間的糾紛，悄悄從飯桌上溜了，溜到切原房裡摸出偷渡來的遊戲機，倆人邪邪一笑對戰起來。

直到被門外學長喊著要睡覺，倆人才眼懵懵對看著，先是關了室內的燈卻默契地拿起Switch機，拉起被子蓋過頭一起躲在被窩裡，屈腿湊在一起並肩打遊戲。

對戰畫面有多熱火朝天，兩人緊湊的空間就有多昏天地暗。空間裡都是彼此沐浴後散發的融和香氣，青檸和海鹽的味道配合得像調好的香水。

聽見外間響起了弱弱的鳥鳴聲，走廊久久沒有人說話經過，卻傳來幾聲軟軟的貓叫，看來不知不覺都快要凌晨天亮了。

一起刷破了無數次新創下的紀錄，對戰玩過也組隊刷過的幾款遊戲排行榜上，滿眼都是各種各樣並排的名字，不過在榜上都佇列首位，清一色都是Karupin-Akaya的玩家組合。

心存驕傲的兩隻少年都悄瞇瞇笑了。

確認過成果後，悄悄打了呵欠的越前側頭靠在切原的胸膛，嚇得切原有點緊張，張口結舌，"你﹑你要這樣睡嗎？"

越前立即抬頭捂耳，換過身去拿起床上抱枕，抱著彎身就要入睡，嘴裡嘟嚷著"聲音大，卻小氣...." 

切原瞪大眼睛，卻很聽話，把音量壓低極了".....才不是小氣，笨蛋。"

隔著距離，卻有窗外柔和的光線透入被窩，映照越前昏睡的臉。整夜裡都在窩子裡分享呼吸，交換氣息和默契了，切原漸漸放鬆了整夜不知不覺就緊繃著的肩膊。

通宵打遊戲也很累人，但是這樣的時間卻快得不過一眨眼。

越前........

看著眼前的人，舒服的睡顏，溫馨暖洋的氣味都讓人漸漸睏睡。

越前像溫暖貓咪一樣，小小的身體蜷縮起來，搭在臉旁的左手緩緩垂下，搭在床上由切原輕輕握住，暖暖的手掌互相交合，互相交叉插入指縫，像是大小剛好的齒輪。

切原握著手，也跟著樣子側躺起來，與閉上眼的越前臉對臉。

「晚安。」

\--------------------------------------------  
抱歉切仔要破壞氣氛，但是終於弄哭了！！成就達成！！！wwwww

問，越前哭唧唧的時候大家在想甚麼？

".........." 有人震驚，丸井前輩竟然說對了。  
".........." 有人嘆息，把別人家小孩鬧哭了，還真是幼稚。  
".........." 有人笑瞇瞇，覺得這樣真有趣。  
".........." 有人舔舌，覺得哭的樣子很可愛，想犯罪。  
".........." 有人內心否認，幸村沒有把別家孩子欺負哭了，絕對沒有。  
"給。" 有人出門必備小手巾，上前幫抹去貓眼汪汪的淚水。 

合宿最後一夜

合宿的一星期很快過去了。

最後一晚應該平靜度過，然而從越前房間走出來的日吉捏著紙條，幾乎擰成碎粉，咬牙切齒道 "又﹑被綁架了......"

發現本來聽話待在房間裡的越前自家後輩再次失蹤，只留一張紙條寫著：「今夜也要借走小朋友，辛苦了ฅ●ω●ฅ~ 仁王 切原上」

害得冰帝正選們一邊四處奔走找人，一邊苦大深仇地喊著。

鳳學長揚聲就中氣十足，"龍馬——聽到就回應我——"

冥戶前輩怒從心起，捲起袖子就要打群架，"立海的混帳！！把越前還回來——"

岳人心驚膽顫，"那些惡魔要對小不點做甚麼？！" 明明都有輪流防守，每天都能趁機偷走越前，簡直是防不勝防的賊。

跡部扶額頭痛，冒現青筋 "又是他們倆傢伙........"

心緒疲憊的忍足撿起被丟地上的紙條，嘆口氣 "嘛......還沒出事呢，反正不是被仁王單獨拐走........" 

話未完，就引來跡部和日吉恫嚇的眼神。

內定候任部長深知放任這種行徑必定後禍無窮，冷聲警告道  
"你可別習慣到麻木了，前輩，這不是遊戲。"

提起了幹勁的忍足，敷衍應答，"是是......"

*忍足視角

我仰天吁一口長氣。

大家也太大驚小怪了，要防備的是銀髮那傢伙，但是切原在的話，龍馬真的不會有危險。雖然大家都沒放下心。

卻不想想大家都未成年，誰知道跡部在緊張甚麼不可能發生的事。

這麼早憂心慮兒，三十歲前就得早生白髮了。

因為三不五時就出現的事態，人很容易就放下警惕，漸漸變得麻木了，但這不是因為我懈怠的原因。

事情頻繁發生，就很容易看出既定的規律，很簡單，實證就是帶上切原和龍馬兩個小孩的仨人不在房裡打機還能去哪？就是旅館的活動室。

跟著前面一行人急匆匆趕到活動室，我慢悠悠地踱入去，看到了一行整整齊齊的立海部員，在沙發椅上喝茶的柳和幸村，中間夾著一臉無辜的龍馬，緊挨著雙手搭沙發背上吹泡泡糖的丸井，還有站在沙發一旁的柳生和真田。

眾人的視線都集中在室內的乒乓球桌，對峙的兩邊分別是犯人一號·仁王雅治和犯人二號·切原赤也。

切原一臉認真，緊握乒乓球拍，  
"前輩，決勝負吧，越前今晚要和誰組隊打遊戲！"

——看吧。

立海本部都沒打算管管自己人這種兒戲的鬧劇，可是冰帝之中，岳人睜大眼睛，一蹦而起就像看到蘿蔔的兔子跳過去，"是要定下來誰擁有小不點的時間嗎？那我要也決勝負！ " 被繞入圈套了喂。

"誒但是﹑越前仔明明答應我今晚一起看漫畫的！" 慈郎也摻入去了。

越前搖頭，"我沒有啊，前輩"

冥戶忽然出聲了，"喂，既然是合宿，當然是組隊打遊戲優先吧？" 

鳳歪頭，"冥戶學長也要？那我也加入好了。"

丸井興致起來，"哦~冰帝的黃金拍檔也要參戰嗎，那我和桑原就做你們的對手吧！"

柳生發言，"等一下，立海的雙打拍檔並不只有你們吧。"

仁王拋拍子挑眉，"甚麼啊柳生，你也要玩嗎？"

岳人大驚，"喂你們都要組雙打？那我也——日吉，過來！"

日吉沉臉抱胸，一副成熟穩重 "真是的，前輩都是幼稚鬼......." 雖然這樣說，腳下卻走過去了。剛剛說不是遊戲的是誰？

見眾人都躍躍想試，跡部手指一甩髮，自信道 "是嗎，那本大爺也上場吧，樺地！"

"usu"

真是讓人無語。

不想被卷入幼稚的漩渦，我後退一步，忍不住吐槽 "你們就是想玩而已，真是的，都是沒長大的國中生........"

*柳視角

我只是個旁觀者。

趁難得合宿的最後一夜，兩校選手都決定在乒乓球桌上分出勝負。為了增加趣味，幸村提議了選手混合組隊，好生生打亂了原本兩校敵對的氣氛，變成小隊之間的小規模白眼冷嘴，不知道是熱鬧不嫌事大，還是見微知著安人心。

反正一開始就坐不住的越前也見獵心喜，也跟著參賽了。隨便打亂抽籤的分組，都變成奇形怪狀的組合，互望尷尬，一開球要怎麼合作都是難題。

第一場：切原 日吉 v.s. 冥戶 丸井

切原和日吉雖然都是下任部核心成員，但是個性外表都天地之別，自家傻孩子往好說是一熱一冷，相反就是沒腦子和不高興了，害怕鬼怪和嗜好恐怖小說的兩人，真是完全對不上的電波。

對上了個性剛烈的冥戶和擅長雙打的丸井，兩人似乎都是被習慣配合的搭檔，也沒有好好聯手的欲望，反而輸給了兩個燃起好勝競爭心的兩個後輩。

第二場：仁王 樺地 v.s. 跡部 胡狼

意外合調的是仁王和樺地的組合，雖然是冒認了別人的聲線，好歹是合作打球愈打愈順的傾向。高調跡部和低調胡狼站一前一後，就像光與影，讓人一時會看不清忘了這分明是雙打。

不過虛張聲勢的成分比較大，很快能看出來其實跡部不太會玩桌上乒乓球，只要借樺地的蠻力和仁王計算的巧勁就能攻破防守，一局取勝了。

第三場：越前 真田 v.s. 鳳 柳生

讓人更為預想不到的是，一心追求勝利會認真比賽的真田會和小朋友在球場上很合得來，兩個為了贏都是會出盡全力的類型，也產生了出乎常人的默契把還互相不太熟悉的鳳和柳生用速戰輾壓過去。

抽到短籤落單，被逼成為裁判的向日捧著臉相當苦悶，不過因為初局得分差距，越前真田的組別自動成為種子隊，可以看到一開始就說要對局的仁王切原分出勝負。

不過論起合作和戰術伎倆，赤也已經不是欺詐師的對手，更何況對方還有樺地巨人的加持，迅速被刷落決戰資格。

決賽：越前 真田 v.s. 仁王 樺地。

兩個組合有微妙的相似感，立海大狐狸背後有守護巨人，對面是冰帝小狐狸配合攻擊巨人，都是靈活運用頭腦兼力量戰的成員，唯獨差別的是，越前比仁王還了解自家前輩模仿技能的單純，沒有讓真田和他硬踫硬，反過來用自己做餌，誘使巨人前輩用不擅長的左手使出外旋，打出幾次失誤，最終得分決勝。

於是裁判向日得意忘形，一下就跳上桌子，張臂宣佈"本屆冰帝與立海的合宿乒乓球對戰大賽的優勝者是——越前小不點！"

事件完美落幕，幸村開心感嘆，"是一場不錯的比賽呢。"

直到越前好奇一問 "贏了有甚麼獎勵嗎？" 

這一句話倒是提醒了不少人，我們已經完全忘記了一開始的初衷。

大家臉臉相覤，想笑又不敢笑出來。

真田斜看這個小孩子，低嗯一聲，答道"每天兩瓶牛奶。" 

越前小朋友立即一臉嫌棄。

事件中心的仁王切原互望一眼，有致一同地上前靠在別人家後輩身邊，一手攬肩帶腰，把人往立海走廊的房間明目張膽地帶走。

仁王態度神情都很囂張，但對小孩說話的口氣很軟 "對了小朋友，之前是說好了要我去你房間嘛？卡魯賓的照片好想看喔~"

切原也低頭湊上去，"卡魯賓好久沒見了，牠還好嗎？" 

越前低聲 "好像還不錯，表姐說牠有好好吃飯....."

漸漸遠走的仨人，背影看著是兩人分別伸臂把越前往自己帶，仿佛是兩片麵包夾餅餡，看不出哪邊更好吃。

"赤也，你說好久不見是甚麼意思？" 仁王瞇起眼，目光陰森。

"上次見面都快一個月了，不知道還認不認得我呢~ "切原雙手枕頭。

遠遠到廊上還傳來微弱的爭吵聲。

"嘖﹑赤也都能登堂入室了，真偏心呢。"   
"沒有沒有，就比前輩好一點"

那三人並肩走的背影，熟悉自然得像同校的前後輩。

連我都這樣覺得。

每天早訓都開始看慣了越前湊一起的小身影，倒是有點不捨得合宿完結之後，他就是別家可愛的小學弟，成為我們的敵人了。

"真有點不捨得呢，越前不再是我們的小朋友了。"幸村輕輕嘆息，完全沒有在乎冰帝們忽然集中而來的目光。

後來想想，大概是這一刻，冰帝正選忽然覺悟到，我們立海大在全國大賽以外，是他們另一種意義的大敵吧。

—————————

雖然內部競爭 但對外敵有共識的情敵組www


	6. Chapter 6

五月風動君影草

*白石視角

沙灘上遇見了關東小新人，剛好組成雙打排球。

雖然網球實力未知，但這麼嬌小身型的男孩子，卻有著見義勇為的個性和率直的眼神，像個小小的武士。

我理所當然站在後場發球，順便觀察一下小朋友的打球習慣，隨時配合。

三步起跳，赤足踏在沙地留下淺淺的坑，飛身起來像隻小麻雀一躍凌空，手臂挾勁風而動，扣發的排球重重墜入沙地。

身體配合手腳靈活，柔軟彈性跳躍力也好，眼準手勁控球都非同尋常的出色，真是了不起的運動員。

我記得他是叫越前龍馬？

在近距離觀察就會愈看愈覺得佩服的球感，排球接發的時候與手腕直接相觸，無論力道角度的影響非常重要，相異於與網球拍相隔的操控。但能轉換到排球上運用出外旋，仿佛經驗老到的球手，明明跟小金一樣都是十二歲，打法風格已經展現出成熟冷靜。

也許全國大賽的時候，會是四天寶寺的勁敵啊。

看來注定是遠山金太郎的強大宿敵了，雖然作為部長，我也忍不住感嘆關東小朋友與自家野生小孩的截然不同。

——被嘲諷小個子的時候斜睨而去的白眼，轉過來就是稚氣靈動的貓眼，勾起唇囂張回以挑釁。

——如同青蔥嫩白的枝葉一樣伸展的手臂，轉動的腕先一步預判等在排球的落點，綠白間排球準確墜落在小小的葉尖，剎的變成露水彈起，動聲清脆。

——趁著對手狼狽接球身手不穩的空隙，猛然把我乘風送去的高傳球變成凌厲鋒利的扣殺，殺出墜地的氣勢。

靈活如貓，沉穩如木，狠戾似虎。

可以預想在網球場上這樣冷靜機敏的選手，肯定擁有傳聞中關東小魔王一樣的實力，而且是小金最難以應付的類型。

真是可怕的人物啊，我一開始是這樣覺得的。

直到對面的小混混趁著他向網前撲球，故意一腳踢起沙扇偷襲，那麼挺直英氣的小背影才忽然撐不住，捂著臉半跪在地上。我驚忙上前把他擋住臉的手腕挪開，看著他緊閉起雙眼，表情痛苦，連睫毛和薄紅的臉頰都沾上粉沙。

雖然忍耐下來，但還是細細溢出了吃痛的哼聲。

我毫不猶豫攬住他的背，伸臂在膝後橫抱起來。

把人捧到長椅上坐著，小春和謙也都反應過來幫忙處理。雖然還未能睜開眼，手卻準確拉住我手臂，沉默表示還不會下場的決絕。

連精神鬥志這一點都讓人佩服，但是現在可是雙打，有必要的時候相信和依賴隊友是職業本份。如果要讓你擔心失分的話，那就放心好了。

"我絕不會讓他們得一分。" 

我輕輕抹去他臉頰沾的沙，用令人信服的語氣安撫他。

"相信我吧。"

雖然是短時間的沙排雙打，但我可是隊長啊。

既然對方敢用卑鄙的手段傷害小朋友，那我就不用客氣地施以懲罰回禮了。就這樣拖到最後的決勝分等著越前回到球場上，猛然發起攻勢拿下能消氣的一分，終於輕鬆地笑了。

能看見他那樣贏了就揚起的漂亮一笑，也很值得了。

雖然是我一臂攬住越前走回了海之店說要請客，但小春好像比我還要興奮地留住小朋友，用一桌熱哄哄香噴噴的關西美食填飽他的肚子。

長得那麼像高貴傲氣的貓咪，吃東西的時候卻相當孩子氣，兩邊鼓頰似是貪嘴的小豬，我暗暗覺得他可愛又稚氣，因為有做料理的習慣，看著這種吃相反而會感到作為廚師的幸福。

真是很可愛啊。

吃飽後放下叉子，他筆直地看著我。

"那個……多謝，大哥哥。" 

開口一副語氣軟軟地撒嬌，卻又覺得害羞臉紅。

我爽快地哈哈笑出聲來，差點沒往眼角抹淚，怎麼回事？伸手去揉那軟軟蓬鬆的髮絲，越前君真是……漂亮可愛得亂七八糟。

比起長著三白眼，全身流著恐怖的毒素之類的恐怖描述，越前龍馬還是長得很端正帥氣，雖然一開始給人感覺像是清風栽種出來的雪梨花，香的淡薄清冷。

但是，真人比起相片和想像中都可愛多了。

果然是貓咪就會撒嬌啊。

後來意外的發現他跟謙也湊一起的時候，就像是馴養了巨犬，雖然有點魯莽但也被好好保護著。

跟財前一起安靜睡覺的時候，藏在白帽子下恬靜的睡顏更像一隻慵懶柔軟到讓人想抱起來的布偶貓。 

唯獨跟小金一起的瞬間會變成最幼稚的孩子，互相打鬧像兩隻兇猛可愛的初生幼虎。

雖然被越前瞪著示意我去幫忙，我裝作看不見，回頭跟隊友愉快地感慨一下 "變得很熱鬧了呢，越前君也很開心的樣子，跟大家也合得來，有沒有覺得好像很適合四天寶寺？"

剛剛還陷入低沉情緒的謙也，比誰都要快振作起精神，問"嗯？甚麼意思？"

裕次認真地考慮 "如果越前加入我們的話，那的確是無敵的了。"

小春相當興奮 "除此之外，在可愛的意義上也無敵了呢~"

我考慮一下可能還有的好處，"說不定喜歡跟小孩子相處的千歲，也會更常來部活？"

謙也立即猛點頭贊同，"這個可以耶，有甚麼好辦法把越前留下來嗎？"

小春還記得越前能媲美小金大胃王的食量 "關西的美食？像對小金那樣？" 

裕次摸著下巴補充" 一般都是威逼利誘？那要不要來找找看越前君的弱點？"

"……我說學長你們，如果只是開玩笑就罷了。" 一直默默旁聽時檢查照片的財前終於抬頭，冷淡平聲道，"這些想法很危險啊。"

危險？

我當時一臉疑惑，沒理解這些玩笑有甚麼危險。

後來看著越前和小金的對決，無一不印證了我對他的看法印象卻又在預想以上。明明是那麼成熟冷靜運用頭腦的技術型選手，但遇上小金卻也爆發出潛藏的衝動好勝，沒有一球可以讓半分，沒有一個策略是以退為進，連最簡單的試探放餌都拋卻，執意要在小金最強的領域明刀明槍地迎戰，那麼無畏無懼，在最不應該的時候勾起野性又肆意的笑。

危險……

是耀眼得讓人無法不追隨的身影。

一如財前所預言，我確實感到危險了。

追隨是說得好聽，事實是被牽著走了，被這個越前龍馬所牽動起的心思頭腦都沒法冷靜下來，哪怕他的目光只是散渙在我身上，口中低喚的不是我這個隨便叫的大哥哥，甚至他甚麼都沒有說，更加沒有向我求助。 

我還是沒法置之不理。

只要他開口，無論甚麼要求我大概都會答應吧？

帶他去喜歡的傳統日式料理店，陪著逛運動用品店，在網球場上要甚麼給甚麼。雖然是想著別人而哭泣的臉，像被遺棄的小貓仔那麼無助可憐，我還是覺得無論是含著淚光還是閃著自信囂張的眼神，我都無法拒絕。

如果把想念的人換成我的話，絕對不會讓你露出這種寂寞的表情。

說是約會，越前龍馬的話一定是世界和生活都傾注在網球，所以也不用多想。而且，有時在網球場上看著我的眼神也挺讓人心動。 

黃昏之後，我盡量不去看越前那小臉薄汗緋紅，染得明亮的眼神。就那樣戴著我送的護腕那纖細的左手，握著我用慣的水瓶，無辜地嘟著粉潤的唇，吸啜我常用的飲管。

我努力分神地想，財前啊財前每次都一針見血的正確，說得太對了。

越前龍馬真的太危險了。

讓人舉手投降的性感，壓抑不住的心動。因為人類的香氣誘惑就被騙出森林，猛然失足跌下陷阱的我，還是一片心甘情願。

才提醒自己這只是友善的舉動，去接回水瓶的手還是下意識一頓。慢一步察覺到自己被拉著手臂，順著被拉的力道，我整個人都壓在他之上，反應不及下俯身，他的吻就剛好親在我上唇。

想像以上的觸感。

剛剛凝視過的粉潤薄唇，因為越前驚愣而微微張開。

我愕然地問  
"你剛才—"

但我究竟想問甚麼呢？如果可以這樣的話，那——

親吻的位置還差一點。

我低頭吻上去，恍如身處雲端。

越前——  
這才是真正的接吻。

私心滿足。

最後在機場送別，他捧著我的臉那麼專注認真，我差點就誤會了。

不過他意思是，約會的最後，我不應該親他？  
還是告誡我，以後只可以親他一個？

我一愣。

回到大家身邊，財前忽然敏銳的瞇起眼，朝我問 "你們剛剛在說甚麼？"

還能說甚麼，我若有若無一笑 "下次再見的時候，要分出勝負了。"

在全國大賽之後，看看擺脫陷阱的野獸和設陷阱捕獸的人類之間，誰更危險。

"是嗎…… " 宛如獵豹的暗綠雙瞳淡淡睨來。

……連財前也是對手嗎。

無論是擅長撒嬌的貓咪、乖巧綿軟的布偶貓還是可愛稚氣的幼虎面貌統統都讓人喜歡心動，但他卻不是純然可愛無害的小動物。

不止對於我而言他是可怕又危險的誘惑，這麼一想，也許在關東要面對的比賽還要預想以外的激烈。

越前龍馬，我危險又迷人，小小的馴獸師。

全國大賽初賽：冰帝對青學

正選終於踏入期盼已久的全國大賽場地，四周都是國內其他強隊擠入東京最終決賽的學校選手，對於日本來說，這也是相當具規模和成熟的比 賽場地了。

朗朗晴天，頭頂藍白，遠望去球場邊就是灰壓壓一片的冰帝隊服，看台傳來聲勢震天響的援場打氣。

越前抬頭看向天空，好久沒有體會在比賽前緊張興奮的這種氣氛了。

大概誰沒有預料到，冰帝一開始對上的全國初賽對手，竟然是老敵人的青學。

無論是對陣的頭腦戰，還是直面的肉搏戰，戰況都比預期還要激烈拉鋸，各自在關東一戰之後的奮發努力都有目共賭，前輩們彼此針鋒相對又不倦不休的交戰，還是落下了懸乎的比分2:2。

作為關東強隊，備受關注的熱門奪冠隊伍，要打開全國賽第一炮，越前龍馬這個新人身為一年級卻肩負了S1的重任，這一刻沐浴在不少學校前來好奇偵察卻不算善意的目光之中。

取得先發球權的越前回到後線，手上握著黃暖的網球，忽然就抬頭側望向冰帝的場邊，前輩都一一微笑打氣，唯獨部長托著臉朝自己輕輕一點頭。

都是目光信賴交托了自己最重要位置的前輩們，不需要多說，越前龍馬就深深感受到團體進退與共所賦予的力量，身處高位要所承擔更大的責任感，以及部長所寄予自己不能辜負的期望。

場邊哨聲一響，冰帝吶喊壓聲靜下，連全場觀眾都屏息期待的時候，讓選手都緊張又凝重的氣氛在晴空之下都壓頂而來，但要說是對勝負的不安或者壓抑，他更多感覺是躍躍欲試的挑戰欲望。

仿佛是很久以前的事了，第一次出賽美國州份的青少年網球大賽，那種因為心理興奮激張到生疏的手指微微抖顫的感覺。

因為眼前的對手，是青學的部長——手塚國光

「咚﹑咚﹑咚——」

正往地面彈著網球找手感，咚咚的聲音仿佛凝聚了視線和氣氛。

冰帝小王子正要抬頭毫不例外的戰前挑釁，時機卻被對方搶先一步。

"全力以赴地上吧，越前。" 

手塚微微頜首，氣場態度一如既往嚴肅自恃，帶著大前輩對小後輩給予精神鼓勵的訓示。

捏著網球有主動權的氣勢一挫，白帽檐下雙眼微微一瞇，沒能先發制人地挑釁，還被前輩訓話給壓過一頭。

很好。

越前沉默一陣，忽然抬起帽檐勾起唇，語出驚人。

"那可別對我手下留情啊，小偷哥哥。"

輕輕一句說話粉碎了對方冷靜自恃的氣場，也震撼了場邊觀眾的心神。

青學的場邊正選們原本就心中疑惑手塚部長竟然主動向對手發話，一時間更加嘀嘀咕咕起來。

"……小偷哥哥？" 不二微微歪頭。  
"甚麼甚麼？原來他們一早認識了嗎？" 英二一臉驚奇看著場上的倆人。  
"手塚和越前嗎.....有新數據了。" 乾默默打開了筆記本子。  
"手塚﹑小偷......？" 大石原地石化。

冰帝正選的震驚和擾攘也不遑多讓，決賽對峙場面驟變親暱，讓人猝不及防，隊員紛紛朝彼此詰問著心中的疑惑。

跡部眼神表情一頓，竟能維持了風輕雲淡 "啊嗯？越前那傢伙好像親切地叫他甚麼，是本大爺聽錯了嗎？"

"不對，我也聽到了。" 日吉冷眉抱胸。  
"小偷哥哥？" 鳳好奇地複述了。

"這是甚麼佔人便宜的暱稱....."忍足托眼鏡吐槽，順便聲討外敵 "虧青學部長一副正人君子的假象，真是人心難識。"

自櫻花祭以來，以切原為首的一干外人有著各種奇形怪狀的理由跟自家後輩混熟，更別提跟立海合宿時越前不是被偷走就是拐跑，次數多了連看見陰影都感覺是是仁王切原一類在埋伏。

現在，誰多看越前一眼都是不懷好意的外敵。

"喂手塚！你對我們家小鬼做過甚麼？" 冥戶怒道。  
"......可惡﹑又是在我們不知道的時候接近小不點！"岳人猶有餘怒。

冰帝場外護短前輩組一致朝青學和青學的部長擲去冰如其名的眼刀，雖然那邊正選叫囂變了調的吵鬧，青學卻愈發從容沉靜。

場外隊友投來的目光不是或擔憂或好奇，就是發出可疑竊笑，甚至瞇著眼笑呵呵的詭異滲人。

但青學部長神色淡漠，巋然不動，無視不語。

"啊抱歉，我叫錯了，部長先生可沒有偷東西。"

雖然有點覺得前輩們反應過度，越前挑釁卻從來不懂得適可宜止，舉起手中的小黃球，臉上勾起小惡魔一樣的笑意

"我們好好來打一場吧，青學小哥哥？"

"啊" 

手塚唇角終於有微不可察的變化。

交替

同樣是關東地區的網球豪強名門，青學與冰帝的對決仿佛不亞於準決賽的強烈競爭，吸引了各地學校的偵查和觀戰。

日光所照耀的場地所對峙的選手，以戰術心理分高下的前奏慢慢消失，場中央的兩人氣度清冷的表象漸漸褪色，彼此對視的眼瞳都掩藏不了燃起的意志，挾著必勝欲望的小黃球如同流星墜地，重重壓在硬地卻又每每被引帶到球拍面上打出的清音脆聲，來回往復又目不暇給的高水平拉鋸戰令旁觀者都握緊了手心，額際滲出了緊張熱汗。

沒有一次放棄與對方的全力交鋒，隔著球場的空中對視比任何時候更灼熱，個性風格比誰都更相似的球手，對戰之間越過了惺惺相惜，更加不敢有分毫懈怠，每一刻都拼盡仕力的無法相讓，宛如流星在引力之下相逢對撞，敵對精神和戰勝對方的氣勢欲望不惶相讓地拼發出星火燎原的花火，猛烈攻勢偏偏幻變成雙人合奏出完美圓融的靈魂戰曲。

金棕色眼眸如同最炙熱的蜜糖，專注閃亮如午陽下閃爍的汪洋，偌大遼闊，卻獨一無二地僅僅盛得起對面球場上的對手，世間上只有眼中的手塚部長。

手塚國光。

越前龍馬。

連自己的身份名字都拋卻忘記，卻連輕喘呼吸氣息都無不叫喚著對方的名字，兩人不單止算是實力旗鼓相當，甚至都隱隱逼迫著自己，只要有任何會輸的念頭就會輸的刺激感，自己必須調動全副心神，過往所有對戰經驗，不斷令自己學習進化，才能達成連每一分細胞都在叫囂著興奮地用盡全力，連靈魂都在燃燒到無以為上的對戰。

對場選手同樣極致的專注狀態，連場上吶喊的聲援都傳不進大腦，只剩下心臟發出興致起伏，躍動的膊動聲。

"不要輸！龍馬——"  
"越前，變強吧！"  
"手塚——"  
"部長！！"

直至裁判宣佈換場，兩人擦身而過，氣度高貴身姿矜冷，互望眼神卻如同爭奪地盤的野獸，撲面而來即將彼此廝殺的氣息，越前才不知不覺說出心中所想而揚笑輕訴。

"……遇到你﹑真是太好了。"

"彼此。"

手塚與越前第一場正式賽的對決，球場上像明劍晃亮的刀與光，快捷無倫的清音擊響，就像憑劍與劍以生命較量的武士，最後留在眾人記憶和心中，這場能媲美所有決賽精彩的頂峰之戰。

最後一球。

這一球，越前龍馬宛如親吻陽光的天使，左手捧著即將開戰的網球，隆而重之的如同吻過祝福，最後決定必勝的一球。

"手塚さん，我一定要打敗你。"

手塚國光的氣息沉穩如同再剌目的午陽都能溫柔沒入的太平洋海水，只有聲音透露出淡淡的冷傲，卻不失對後輩的期望看重。

"越前，能夠做到的話，全力以赴地把我打敗吧。"

明明是最後一球，但無論青學還是冰帝的選手都從心底清楚認知，彼此之間從此所烙上無法分開的宿敵之命運，而共鳴著深刻徹骨的意志。

賽後休息

宛如征戰的大將凱旋而歸，背著來自觀眾響聲穿雲的掌聲和喝彩，越前在學長們都衝上球場興奮雀躍地揉頭勾頸的圍繞之中，好不容易才走到等待已久的冰帝部長身前。

"冰帝必勝！勝者是冰帝！冰帝必勝！勝者是冰帝——"

明明個子肩膀都還是小男孩一般，已經能擔起全國初賽勝負的責任，有不輸任何人的意志比誰不屈不撓，實力也值得驕傲自信，但這個小後輩朝學長們仰臉一笑，眼中倒映清澈是所有隊員的身影，有著信任依賴也有透露出只會對自家學長討讚的撒嬌本性。

"部長—"

越前輕輕抬帽，貓眼一眨，朝部長悄悄叫了一聲。

跡部也不負眾望，伸臂一勾連人帶帽不怕滿額汗津津就把人用力摁入懷裡，任由後輩像隻乖巧的貓咪，發出的聲音都軟軟悶悶地擠在懷裡。

"...—部長。"

小男孩忽然抬手回抱，雙手輕輕搭在部長背上，卻閉上眼感到對方身上暖徹身心的體溫，向來清冷的聲音溢出不負期望而驕傲自信的笑意。

"我贏了。" 

跡部閉上雙眼，會意一笑，無法言語這一刻滿溢胸口的驕傲。

"——那是當然的了。"

——但是本大爺知道這不是理所當然，就算是預期之中的結果，也無法不被眼前少年實實在在的炙熱溫暖所馴服。

*

這就是冰帝作風。

為了迎戰全國大賽，所有正選和後備隊員都在場地附近最高級的酒店暫住，這舉動確實是部長一向作風的果斷慷慨，能立即在賽後開戰術會議，選手有充分休息時候和訓練場地，養足了士氣精神和凝聚力。

但這段原本用來往返家裡的時間，越前都是用來睡了大覺，心想慈郎學長也差不多，所以一覺醒來就是黃昏這回事帶不來絲毫愧疚感，他所想到的第一件事也就只是外出走走，順道去買芬達。 

青學一戰夠費神消耗力的，回來後也實在睡得太熟，越前從床上爬起來梳洗完，還是覺得手腳輕飄飄，出門前壓好了帽子從電梯出了酒店正門大堂，卻撞上了不少下午場賽事完結後散場的人流。

討論賽事的聲音也不算吵耳，尤其是聽到熟悉的名字。

"聽說山吹——......"  
"好像教練被球打中﹑中途送院去了——"   
"可怕，故意的吧？"  
"那個千石？打完比賽後似乎受傷了﹑膝蓋——"   
果然是那個比嘉中﹑......"

"......." 

越前輕輕壓帽，快步越過了剛剛喋喋不休的倆三人。

"有沒有看到？名古屋星德和立海切原！那場對戰夠恐怖的——"  
"互相都打出血了吧﹑真是的........"  
"聽說人都掛在鐵絲上了﹑甚麼十架的懲罰？——好嚇人！"  
"吓？胡說的吧﹑太誇張了........."

"......."

越前默默一頓，朝場外轉身就走。

因為在便利店的附近，買到了芬達和勉強夠買的礦泉水，才順路到醫院看望一下。 

越前告訴自己，真是只是因為順道。

聽護士說，今天入院的網球選手都待同一個病房，於是很幸運沒有拐遠繞路，就找到了。

越前右手一推門，抬膝差點撞上就是熟悉的橙橘色，頓時要出口招呼語都一噎。

"......前輩。"

從半跪地上的姿態慌張爬起來，千石前輩猛的一抬頭就看見意料之外的貓眼小個子，"嗯？龍馬醬？！"

越前語氣淡淡，左手上還提著便利店袋，".......前輩，跪在門口是有甚麼事嗎？"

"誒啊——龍馬是來探望我的嗎？好開心~" 

絲毫沒有丟臉自覺的千石笑得相當開心，扶著牆的雙手就向來人張開，一把攬住了肩上，似乎要把他當成拐子用。

越前一下子就伸手撐住前輩的背，不自覺就把人往床邊帶著走。

千石作為前輩，自然不會盡然借力於越前，但口中嘻嘻不停都是賣乖哄好的口吻，"果然好痛﹑有龍馬過來扶我一下，太好了~" 

作為同房間的病友，切原一臉反應遲滯坐在床上，臉上手臂都纏上繃帶，右手也裹成石膏重重掛在胸前。

因為眼前的千石前輩趕上成年人的體格，與越前明顯壓倒性的體格差，說是幫著走路還更像是壯漢搶民女。

切原一呆，說道"不對﹑你剛才有傷得那麼重嗎？"

——剛剛前輩不是為了勾引漂亮的護士姐姐，故意走到門口用所謂受傷的膝蓋跪地順便看甚麼裙腳風光嗎？！

好容易送到床邊，千石還是不肯放手，一坐著就雙手牢住他的腰，乾脆把毛茸茸的腦袋靠在越前瘦窄的肩上，嘻嘻笑道"超可愛~就像探病的熊玩偶一樣！"

——LUCKY！龍馬醬的出現簡直比所有護士姐姐跑過來關心自己還要更幸運~

越前無奈地放下便利店袋，才能抽出手來推開快湊到臉上的呼息。

"前輩好熱....."

切原看著千石一副撿到寶的表情，立即感到警鈴大作，"喂﹑千石前輩﹑你也該放手了，難道山吹中的人都像你這樣厚臉皮的嗎？"

"不~行~" 千石微微偏頭，依然枕在越前的肩上，朝切原睄去一個微光晦暗的眼神，聲音還是一副好好學長的明快從容，勾起唇笑說"我說切原君，你的脾氣真的不好呢 ，難怪被打成這樣？" 

那種微微瞇起的眼，淺淺挑起的唇角透著前輩的傲慢，看見了——

跟狐狸前輩一樣的眼神。

一瞬間的即視感像打雷聲貫徹了頭頂，雙眼一睜，切原一下子氣沖沖急上火，左手猛的一捶床面，連敬語禮貌都不見了，衝口就出"你這個笨蛋！越前﹑過來！"

一大橙腦袋和一小墨腦袋的都不知道他口中笨蛋是罵誰。

但越前很明顯感到自己一腳踏入了門，就像踩中了流沙的陷阱，脫不了身的同時，也疑惑為甚麼前輩一個個都這麼不客氣地使喚他。

默默告訴自己對方是傷患就忍下了氣，越前的左手還抵著千石前輩想蹭過來的臉，伸右手勉力從便利店袋拿出瓶水，遞給切原當掩口也算安撫一下。

"......前輩你心情很差吧？" 雖然他完全沒有自覺出口能氣死人的天賦。

看著越前因為俯身遞水的動作，薄薄的T-shirt就輕輕拎起衣角，一小截腰主動送入了千石前輩的手掌心裡，兩人膚色相差就像體格一樣讓人相當刺眼。

——心情甚麼的，差勁透了。

沒先感到探病的溫暖安撫和感覺出賣了自己的一瓶水，切原就因為兩人怎麼看都怎麼不舒服的親密，額上陸續冒現井字而暴躁道 "......混蛋！"

"越前......現在﹑離開他。"

切原瞇起眼，忍不下氣的磨牙切齒。

千石一臉笑瞇瞇，"哦啊哦啊，切原君的臉色變得真恐怖呢~" 順勢一手伸入上衣裡。

"——你敢！"

切原睜眼暴怒，眼底開始泛紅筋，打了石膏的右手也一下子拉斷繃帶，重重捶上床桌。

說不清被好色前輩冒然摸入背的手溫度嚇著，還是千石被忽然爆發的切原給嚇一跳，越前掙脫了那雙手的牢固卻轉瞬間被猛力扯到一旁。

切原伸手一拽把越前拉到來自己床邊，隔著石膏都要一臂牢住越前的腰，一副護家惡犬似的齜牙咧嘴，"你這個混蛋﹑連頭髮都不會讓你踫他！"

大惡人前輩無奈嘆息，語氣哀哀怨怨。  
"......過份，為什麼啊？"

切原瞪紅著眼，朝橙髮大惡人一通惡吠道。  
"好色﹑變態﹑不良！"

千石輕輕一哼，笑臉不改，抱胸似乎也不否認。  
"嘛﹑但是我和龍馬醬的關係也不歸你管啊？立海大的小汪醬。"

切原上火，"我才不管！你最好別再出現在我和越前——....."

".....—龍馬醬"

兩人吵架好吵。 

不知為什麼傷患的兩人比自己都要精神，越前心想反正都沒事不如出院，對於被拉來扯去做拐杖這件事終於感到不滿，越前於是插話。

"喂，能放開我嗎？"

切原一時口氣換不過來，一副惡形惡相地威脅回覆。

"不能！"

"——赤也！"   
門外站著的立海大黑帽子學長，一聲充滿威壓的喝止。

"越前。"  
旁邊的是柳學長一臉淡淡表情，朝自己方向微笑。

路遇比嘉中 

*越前視角

真是烏鴉嘴。

臨走前，柳前輩還輕聲告訴我要小心下次的對手，那個把笑面虎前輩打成跛子一樣的比嘉中。

黑帽子前輩還趁機訓示了我，兵來將擋，水來土淹的含義是甚麼意思。  
雖然我不理解的是，黑帽子前輩為甚麼對我總要端起架子訓話，練習賽還是合宿的時候都跟訓導主任一樣，語氣外形都端得正經嚴肅。

至於默認我日語不好這一點，我就不深究了。

剛好回酒店的路上就在大賽會場附近，我就迎面遇上比嘉中的一行人，雖然是初見的沖繩學校隊伍，但他們也不怕顯眼用紫底白字把校名繡在胸口上。 

我自認國文不好，但不是不認字。

橫生枝節不是我風格，秉持向來低調的作風，我直接走過去，只是他們一行八人都橫行道上不避讓，沒留神一個大肚子就擋在眼前。

我只好停步抬頭。

比嘉中的大肚子忽然轉頭看向隊友，肥短的手指指向我，"喂這甚麼小孩？"

"走路沒眼睛嗎？"  
說話口吻都像澀谷系黑皮膚黃髮小混混，從後偏頭朝我睨一眼。

"不對......你看看他，眼神夠不可一世的。"  
一個戴帽子的卷髮男忽然出聲，似乎有點好奇的指我臉上。

"你們——不是說過要好好研究明天的對手嗎？" 

一個用二頭肌來扶正眼鏡的陰暗男忽後就隊末走到近前，帶著不屑的口吻宣佈，"他就是冰帝那一年級正選。"

帽子卷髮男一副不敢置信的表情上下打量我，"那個在關東全國大賽都風頭很盛的小鬼？"

大肚子回頭俯視我一眼，發出嗤的一笑，"甚麼，原來是個矮冬瓜！"

我勾唇挑眉，就算被學長問起，這也是對方先挑的事。

"專程遠道而來打一場敗仗，看來你們也是真閒呢。"

帽子卷髮男一下子被惹怒，"哈啊﹑這小鬼說甚麼傻話？"  
小混混外形看著急躁，倒是意料之外的平淡"嘛，很會逞口舌之強嘛。"  
染一撮白髮的高大男這時才開口，一副居高臨下的姿態，"笨蛋小鬼，你們之前不過運氣好，遇上我們比嘉中就不會這麼好說話了。"

眼鏡反光男輕輕一笑，囂張地抱胸道，"沒眼色的小鬼，也不過是會逞嘴的水平。冰帝只有跡部算是對手，你們就在他的庇蔭下瑟瑟發抖吧。"

算他們人多嘴雜，但輸人數不輸氣勢，我冷淡一笑，語氣比眼鏡男更加高傲"要和部長比賽，你還輪不上。"

我還記著他們用網球做卑鄙舉動，故意打球傷人，還把笑面虎前輩打成跛子的事。

"畢竟要用到下三流招數，都是網球實力不夠吧。"

"你說甚麼？！"

我剛說完，就聽到發怒的聲音，眨眼間就被身前的大肚子猛的一手揪高領子，雙腳凌空。 

面對大胖子壓抑而來的怒意，我卻勾起勝利的笑，既然惱羞成怒，就是說中了吧。

"田仁志君，別弄大事情。"  
眼鏡男應該是比嘉中隊長，看著眼前情況出聲勸止。

"臭冬瓜，明天就把你打得屁滾尿流！"  
還是揪著我不放，距離很近的大胖子把口沫子都快噴到我臉上。

因為有點嫌髒，我臉上的笑一僵，但繼續維持氣死人的表情。  
"是嗎？那我就奉陪吧，你明天打幾號？"

"——S3，你這囂張的死小鬼！"  
大胖子臉上青筋冒現，鼓頰咬牙像隻即將要咬人的野狗。

我這種死小鬼確實有點囂張，故意要火上加油。  
"S3嗎？看來你是最弱的一個嘛，打網球之前要不要先減減肥？"

"可惡——！！"  
他氣得臉部肌肉扭曲，揚起手臂忽然把我舉高，一副要把我當成鐵餅往下擲的氣勢。

看著情勢，其他比嘉中隊友紛紛勸止開口，連我耳邊都聽到遠處傳來混雜又熟悉的喊聲。

"別弄大事情，賽外傷人可不是那回事！"  
"田仁志，放下他！"  
"喂！"  
"越前！"  
"超——前——！"

只聽大胖子咆哮一聲，我耳邊風聲一急，肩膀傳來猛的墜地感，整個人都凌空要往地上摔的感覺。

本來預感會撞到硬梆梆的地面，我立即收起左肩，下意識保護手肘，閉著眼落地，卻比起痛楚先感到把我緊緊接住的懷抱。

我好奇睜開眼睛，抬頭是熟悉放大的臉。  
"……謙也桑？"

似乎是飛奔過來的他，一臉神色比我還緊繃不安，劇烈喘息之後發出一聲放鬆的嘶啞，因為距離很近，我還能看到他喉結的起伏——  
"太好了！趕得及—......"

"超前——沒事嗎？！"  
遠山猛然衝來擋在我倆的前面，看他背影像是電視蒙面超人的登場，也像隻齜牙咧嘴威嚇對方的小動物。

財前さん很快從後來到，走過來對淡淡我一掃，語氣無奈。  
"……我說你，真是對心臟不好。"   
然後轉臉冷眼盯去比嘉中隊伍，"是故意的嗎，欺負落單的選手？"

銀師傅也用身體擋在我和謙也身前，雙手合十道。   
"這種行為不應該在網球場出現，也不應該在賽外刻意傷人。"

我聞言挑眉，看來比嘉中的球風很出名嘛。

小春前輩雙手叉腰，讓人覺得像被鄰居大媽訓話一樣。  
"你們這些大男人，竟然合起來欺負落單的小孩子 ，真是低劣！

一氏前輩像鄰居大媽背後的丈夫，附和地捋起了袖子。  
"要想打架的話，我們可不會留情的哦~"

比嘉中的隊員嘀嘀咕咕。  
"四天寶寺……"

為首的眼鏡男轉眼看著他們，明明被抓包圍毆現場，氣勢還不掉地說"還是別了吧，我們這邊每個人都會沖繩古武術。"

兩方人馬對峙，眼神交錯。

沉默之際他抬起手，展現壯實二頭肌地托眼鏡，先嘆氣道，"但是，這次是我們的錯，我們部員太衝動了。" 

說罷先瞪我一眼，再瞧一眼大胖子，看來是把所有事算別人身上了。

我不示弱地回瞪他，直到背影都散場了。

"越前，真的沒事嗎？" 

謙也桑抱得我很緊，大概因為剛剛的事還緊張著，胸膛傳來的心跳聲很頻快。

"沒事……"  
我還沒說可以把放我下來，就被打斷。

"越前君﹑剛剛一個人也太危險了！還遇上了這麼壞的人！"小春前輩看來是選定了鄰居大媽的角色模仿，關心嘮叨的口吻夠傳神。

"是吶！遠遠看到都給嚇死了，整個人被拎起來——" 一氏前輩雙手在空中比劃，似乎一遠來就看見我丟臉的時刻了。

"就是﹑那些混蛋﹑竟然把超前像拎小狗一樣拎起來欺負！"  
遠山一番憤慨不平地搭話，身體也跟著跳起來比劃想像中的高度。

我抿唇不語，怎麼說，剛才看起來有這麼軟弱不堪嗎。

師傅平和道，"沒有受傷就最好了。"

"啊，還以為能打起來。" 財前さん有種理所當然的語氣淡淡。 

"是啊是啊！" 遠山揮舞著小拳頭。

——說起來，我好像聽忍足前輩說起過遠山是關西大阪的小混混老大？

我正想著，要從前輩懷中站起來，卻被聞言出力抱緊我的謙也桑給拉回去，反道"不行的啊財前，越前受傷了怎麼辦？" 

"你現在不是還抱著他嗎，挺安全不是嘛。"財前さん淡淡掃來一眼，眼神似乎含著奇怪的意味。

"怎麼會讓小男孩去打架？要是臉蛋受傷了，多讓人心疼—...."

小春前輩大概忘了，按年齡來說這裡所有人都是小男孩，包括剛剛的比嘉中隊伍。

"我可是一個人都能把他們打趴下的喔——" 遠山說道。  
"可免則免。" 師傅表示。

在他們輕鬆的討論之中，我無法不思考——難道不應該先擔心退賽嗎？——為什麼打架會覺得我一定會受傷？——說起來，只有我被認定是他們口中的「小男孩」嗎？

重要的是，前輩還是一副若無其事的樣子抱著我走。

"......不把我放下來好嗎，前輩？" 我低聲問。  
"為什麼啊？是哪裡抱得不舒服嗎？" 他一臉天然地回問。

——啊，果然，關西人各種理所當然，讓人槽多無口。

"……白石前輩呢？" 我決定放棄爭論。 

手臂往後拉住謙也桑的後背，乾脆也不掙扎了，少走兩步算不上甚麼，反正有時候睡覺之後被樺地前輩拎著走也一樣，次數多了也沒覺得甚麼丟人的。

一氏前輩解釋，"啊~他剛剛先走了，我們正要去跟他會合。"   
小春前輩接著就叫"喔喔喔是了﹑藏琳一定會很高興見到你的，越前君要一起嗎？"  
財前さん勾起唇，"要一起吃飯嗎，越前？"  
遠山興奮道，"難得遇到了，一起去吃飯吧超前！"

我朝酒店外層望一眼，但眼前一行關西熱絡情切的四天前輩們，難得來到關東就是我當東道主了吧。

我點頭 "好吧。"

......雖然這麼多人餐錢，我是付不起的。

四天大佬和立海大佬

*越前視角

四天一行人熱鬧悠哉地來到飯店門外，遠遠就看到白石前輩朝這邊歡快揮手，就像看見回家主人很興奮地擺尾的大型犬。

大概看見了隊友熟臉孔之外的我，前輩就邁起長腿幾步走上前，一見面就雙手張開，掛著和熙的笑臉把我挾著腋下舉起，跟謙也桑默契得像是親戚之間互相傳接新生嬰孩，手法純熟自然。

——等等？

我睜大眼睛，被攔腰拉高海拔的抱法給嚇住，雙手只能攬住對方的脖子。

找回了身體的平衡感，我睄一眼地面距離，才眨著眼問 "白石前輩？"

怎麼回事，前輩們一個二個都把我當成是嬰兒玩起了舉高高嗎。

"好久不見了，越前~"  
他乾淨爽朗一笑，讓人抓不著生氣的理由。

笨蛋前輩。

說是好久不見，其實上次關西之行大概就一個月前，但我決定不和關西人爭論，淡淡嘆道 "……前輩們太熱情了。"

看前輩也是一副抱著走不放手的架勢，我無奈地道 "前輩，請放我下來。" 你們是不是有甚麼奇怪的關西習俗？

白石前輩微微一笑，語氣理所當然 "我就是想抱了，不行嗎？"

——看來奇怪的是人，不是習俗。

免得他直接把我抱入餐廳被圍觀，我拍拍他肩膀語氣強硬道 "不行，前輩，請放下我。"   
認真算算今天丟臉的份也太多了。

他一臉遺憾，語氣妥協 "那越前親我一下？" 

眉眼低垂無辜的表情就像即將被主人獨留家中的巨犬一樣可憐，前輩近距離的汪汪攻勢害我一時被迷惑。

"......."

等我揪著白石前輩的衣領，猶豫再三，還是覺得不對勁。

".....有點奇怪。" 

"咦——"  
"越前？"  
"小男孩？"  
"真是的....."

我轉頭一看，飯店門外，三倆一行的立海大制服正選，正揹著肩袋朝我們投來訝異又意味不明的眼神。

——網球界真的很小。

全國大賽的第一天，無論是想見還是不想見的人都統統遇見了。

危險的關西人

*仁王視角

全國初賽第一次玩得這麼有趣。

雖然僅此一次，但赤也那傢伙終於覺醒了，嘛，各種意義上的成長都有點變得棘手了。雖然住院，但傷得不重，也就真田和柳先去探望，我們幾人檢討訓練詔後就早一步到飯店。

但比我們早一步的還有其他學校。

對面是連校隊制服都顯眼鮮明的明黃森綠，也難怪一踫面就吵吵鬧鬧的樣子，我們向來對這些都很沒興趣，只是走近了才看見裡面還有其他人在。

一個戴FILA白帽子的小男孩。

越前龍馬。

我停下了腳步，幾乎摔掉了肩上球袋，雙眼微瞇。

"咦——那個是越前？" 丸井迢傢伙動態視力向來不錯。  
"小男孩？" 聽見隊友的話，幸村忽然朝那邊望去一眼。  
"真是的......." 柳生感嘆。

——才一會兒沒看住，他就輕易被其他男人抱在懷中？

而且那一身分明不是關東學校的運動制服，應該不是剛從美國歸來的東京一年生會在比賽場上認識的人，但是看小混蛋那麼隨意放任的態度，結論不言而喻。

——讓人火大。

*丸井視角

天色變得昏黃，看著迎面而來的一行人，似乎終於察覺到來自我們的視線，一時氣氛古怪沉著。

立海這邊臉色大概不太好，連我也想知道小學弟為什麼與關西那隊人關係不錯的樣子，也讓人相當好奇那個長得挺帥，熟練抱貓，氣質溫雅的傢伙是誰。

那邊的隊員悄悄問，"怎麼停下來？" "門口被堵住了。"   
"啊，是誰？" "那不是立海大的制服嗎？"   
"白石我肚子好餓——"

眼神掃過姿勢微妙的倆人，幸村輕輕抿笑，率先開口 "——幸會，四天寶寺的部長白石藏之介。"

對方勾起唇回以一笑，"看來你是立海大的幸村君？確實幸會了。"

——我眉一挑，雙方不約而同忽略了越前交談如常，了不起啊。

"恭喜，聽說今年四天寶寺也順利晉級了，不愧是上年得到亞軍的強隊。"幸村部長衷心稱讚。

看過今年的對戰派位，我們雙方都是種子隊伍，晉級賽的最後會是勁敵冰帝，跟四天寶寺不直到決賽都不會對上。

沒想到會在全國大賽以外的戰場遇見。

"無論是冰帝還是立海晉級決賽，我都會在球場上等著。" 白石聞言微微一笑，不慍不躁。

哦啊。

難怪他是部長，憑氣質表情看來，分明跟幸村是一掛的。

終於將視線往小學弟臉上放，幸村就輕飄飄一哼笑，仿佛風輕雲淡送去小手帕，"還是那麼喜歡向前輩撒嬌，小男孩真是可愛呢。"

不過對於越前來說，裡面裹著軟綿無力的針頭釘，大概扎到了自尊心。

"你們認識的話，那不打擾了。" 

幸村語氣再溫柔，笑意不及眼底。

"——白石君，期待球場上相遇。"

見幸村部長先走一步，我就朝越前一笑，調皮眨眼道 "小學弟，要過來我們這邊嗎？前輩請客哦。"

雖然在對面四天寶寺一家戒備瞇起的視線下，我感覺就像搭話別人懷中小嬰兒的鄰居大媽，或者是拿糖果勾搭小孩子的怪叔叔。

幸好身旁的柳生也上前一步，朝小學弟關心問 "越前君，真的沒事嗎？" 

小學弟像幼貓一樣柔軟乖巧地搖頭，答音乾脆 "沒事。"

我倆交換一眼，既然對方是越前熟悉的前輩，就不再多說了。我們立海一行人先進的飯店，一直掉在隊尾不引人注目的仁王，忽然朝柳生搭話。

這傢伙嘴裡大概嚼著冰刀子，眼神語氣怪涼滲人，一句話淡淡飄散 "......你剛剛看他表情像有事嗎？" 

——這句話差點沒把酸得我雙眼一瞇。

難為他等到這一刻才爆發，沒在小學弟面前有失前輩風度，雖然語氣激酸讓人牙軟，好歹是在隊友之中丟臉。

柳生默然一陣 ".....長點出息啊。"  
仁王危險瞇起眼 "......甚麼意思？"

——是楊梅的季節啊。

雖然不知道東京的櫻花是怎麼越重洋過山海飄到關西，但是小學弟再這樣到處花開留情，遲早要被招惹來的重重桃花給壓垮。

*仁王視角

真是——

讓人非常火大。

——雖然貓，本來就是沒心肝跟糧跑的品種。

好容易忍住沒開唇譏諷，生怕自己看上去還不夠像酸溜溜的梅子。要是放在以前，我是不介意把小混蛋的臉捏得通紅扯到痛哭，再三言兩語把他敲醒。

但是我又不是他的誰，甚麼時候輪得到我來說教。

真是。

為什麼對我就從來沒有這麼軟綿綿撒嬌的表情。

就算要管，我管得著麼。

抬頭默默把口邊的話都忍噎吞下，舌尖一勾，還真是又酸又苦的妒嫉。

身心俱疲。

完全不想看到小混蛋舒服躺別人懷裡的臉，我毫無火氣地跟在隊伍末，僅僅在最後斜睨那關西人一眼。

真是——

讓人非常火大。

巧取豪奪的鐵板燒

*越前視角

我從來沒吃過這種要自己炒的鐵板文字燒，但飽含海鮮的日式調味料理，光是聽著鐵板上火熱地滋滋作響的樣子就非常想吃。

可能是來自海邊烤店打工的經驗，其他前輩看著動起手來相當俐落簡單，能夠香氣四溢地快炒，適時間隔著耐心慢煮，外脆內軟的餡餅，看上去超級讓人心動的好吃。

雖然我想吃的心情不甘人後，但拿起小鏟子的雙手仍然慢吞吞摸索著節奏。

謙也桑在我盯著熱火朝天的大鐵板時，忽然點名開口，"對了越前，侑士跟我說了，是你在決賽打敗了立海大的皇帝，很厲害啊~"

我想了想，那次比賽是帶著以往對戰厲害對手的經驗，包括遠山謙也和白石前輩才能輕鬆打敗對方的。

換句話說，我還差得遠呢。

於是我想了想，隨手拿起一杯熱泡茶，呷一口才抿唇說道  
"能在關東決賽之前遇上前輩你們，真是太好了。"

茶太苦，我裝作若無其事，輕輕放下推到一邊。 

四天寶寺前輩們的反應相當過度，謙也桑首先捂臉一副感動哭腔"越前他竟然....."

遠山跟著身旁的汪前輩一起捂嘴感動淚眼"......超—前—！"

"好甜——" 一氏前輩忽然少女式捂嘴，但聽到 "麼~~~小男孩真是讓人心動~~" 小春前輩一臉開心地說完，就立即控訴"不行啊——小春！" 相當忙碌。

"......還真會說啊。" 財前さん語氣很輕，但綠眼滿足半瞇，以貓界前輩標準來說這算是微笑了吧。

——有點可愛。

前輩這個表情正好拍成博客素材吧。

這時把鐵板上剛剛炒好的大阪文字燒，搬到我的碟子上，白石前輩用好聽得不得了的關西腔說 "大阪燒做好了！"

我抬頭，他微笑解釋道 "這是打贏比賽的獎勵~"

"...噢" 

聞到熱乎乎的香氣，我瞬間無法開口拒絕，尤其是從一開始就暗自覬覦很久了無論時間份量材料都掌握得完美的大阪燒。

果然是追求完美的白石部長。

連經手的食物都是閃閃發亮著耀眼的光芒。

我雙手舉起小鏟子，眼神一亮，舔唇饞道 "~不客氣了。"

"白石我也要！章魚燒口味的文字燒！" 遠山雙眼一亮，似乎流著口水。  
"啊，那我也要一份海苔口味的大阪燒，芝士餡的。" 財前さん拖著聲線。  
"雙倍雞蛋的文字厚燒，加醬油。"師傅忽然也加入。  
"原味的大阪燒。"小石川前輩意外地開口道。  
"那我要櫻花蝦和海鹽的配搭，淋沙律醬~多謝了~"  
"跟小春一模一樣的再來一份~拜託~" 

小春和一氏前輩已經完全是點菜單的口吻。

".....小金就算了，連你們也要嗎？" 白石部長瞬間感到壓力很大。

我眨巴著眼。

此情此景，不由得想起了家裡部長，每次像慈郎和向日前輩想要逃部活，都會當眾拉動大隊伍一起偷跑的時候，跡部桑就像有一堆頑皮小猴子要爬在他身上頭頂一樣，表情又無奈又寵溺。

不知道現在學長們都在幹什麼。

——啊，想起來了。

出門前忘了跟日吉前輩說一聲。

.....沒關係吧。

我默默低頭，決定不想這些事，先享用這一頓再說。

看著白石前輩有點委屈抿起唇的表情，卻動作一絲不茍地幫隊員燒煮餅食，我忽然覺得似乎除了立海大那個腹黑章魚大妖怪，作為部長的都是勞苦命。

既然如此.....

我把切好的一小塊大阪燒，拿叉子遞在勞苦命部長的眼前。

白石前輩雙手動作一頓，轉過臉來眨一眨眼，不解其意，我就很好心地教導他 "前輩，張嘴，啊~"

他微微一退身，臉上浮紅，眼神遊移，忽然又下定決心，像白鴿一樣飛快地叼走了食物。

前輩轉過臉，悄聲道謝 ".....多謝。"

我好奇地看著前輩白晢側臉上相當明顯的紅，雖然我是好心幫忙，但是這樣會覺得很難為情嗎？

我心情莫名，叉起另外一小塊，猶豫地問"不要嗎？"

"——要！" 前輩瞬間猛虎回頭，握住我的腕，一口含住餅塊，我差點沒避過就撞到鼻尖了。

"狡猾——超—前—！我也要！" 遠山一直在吵鬧。  
"......太好了呢，前輩。" 財前さん不冷不熱地評價。  
"越前也太偏心白石了吧？" 謙也桑鼓起氣頰，這個幼稚的表情和語氣，是貨真價實的三年生嗎。

原本還吵吵鬧鬧的桌面，小春前輩猛然舉手遮臉，尖呼一聲 "好痛——那邊傳來很刺眼的視線﹑皮膚好痛——" 

一氐前輩忽然一副感慨的語氣，坐正了身 "幾乎是實體化的感覺...."

我好奇朝所謂的那邊張望一下，只看見剛剛轉頭過來的丸井前輩朝我一臉輕笑揮手。

......是嗎。

四天前輩的五花八門口味

似乎能者多勞的白石前輩在努力完成大家點單的時候，我偶爾會有一口沒一口給他送慰勞的燒餅過去。

雖然那些本來就是白石前輩自己的功勞，我只是在其他前輩不同口味的碟子上借花敬佛，順便偷食的。

順便暗暗記下，櫻花蝦配沙律醬的味道真不錯，不過海苔醬油的傳統原味更符合我口味。剛好財前さん似乎食量不大，他那份點單實際上有一大半都送到我嘴裡，伸舌一舔，還沾到唇邊的醬漬。

我下意識轉眼一睄，有份吃醬燒餅的白石前輩頰邊也沾著醬，大概是剛剛遞叉子時不小心擦過了頰，趁著剛好往前輩口中塞去一叉子的餅，我輕輕用指腹抹去那一點自己大意留下的罪證。

其實手上的力道明明放很輕了，但白石前輩再次乍然受驚，臉色有點微妙地盯著我，我只好解釋道 "前輩，臉髒了。"

說實話，餵食物﹑幫忙擦臉，這些舉動我在家裡照顧卡魯賓時都習慣做的。

雖然前輩不是貓，但比較像哈士奇。

"越前，擦手" 

財前さん朝我叫一聲，就拿著消毒濕紙巾拉起我左手細心抹。

前輩認真抹手的時候，抬頭正視教導我 "不可以用手擦嘴或者抹別人的臉，不乾淨。" 我點頭受教。

默然盯著我一陣，財前さん反手都不用看就找準紙巾，右手捏住我想要退開的臉，淡然道 "你也是。"

"又不是小貓，舔唇不算的。"

——說到這份上，剛剛腦海中還偷偷說前輩像狗的我無法不服從。

他就作出溫情詳盡的示範，蓋上紙巾的手指壓在我唇上一印，就像女孩子塗脂抹粉一樣，都細致地抹過了。

財前さん最後眉鋒一挑，似是在問okay?

我聽話點頭，表示「懂了」。

小春前輩忽然壓低聲，悄悄問"——我說啊﹑越前君，為什麼那個小辮子帥哥一直眼神奇怪地朝這邊看？"

我聞言好奇回頭，是狐狸前輩嗎？

……不是啊，那邊立海的前輩都是甚麼表情？為什麼會朝我微笑得一臉花開一片春風的感覺？

——驀然想起合宿的時候，大前輩們的臉色愈是愉悅就等於我們被折磨得愈淒慘。

瞬間感到後背一涼，直覺告訴我這絕對是可怕來臨的訊號。不失氣勢地移開視線之前，我還是睄到了一臉癱在桌面上像融化水銀的仁王前輩。

......沒事嗎。

我往嘴裡塞著前輩往碟上堆的食物，一邊好奇地回想起來，從踫面起狐狸前輩就少見地沒有說話，跟平日不是挑釁就是惡作劇的作風迥異起來的沉默寡言，害我差點沒注意到他。

門扉一開，來人是黑帽子前輩和柳前輩。

我朝他們點頭示意，似乎有點意外發現我也在，柳前輩經過的時候還來問候一聲，跟大家打了招呼。除了住院的切原，立海那邊的人都來齊了。

不過黑帽子前輩的臉色如常地黑，走過的時候對我們示意的表情仿佛是已經在球場上廝殺幾回合的對手。 

謙也桑倒是相當失禮地感慨，"那個人真的是中學生嗎？"

師傅點頭 "真的。"   
——雖然我聽不出師傅的語氣是咐和還是感慨。

遠山驚叫 " 等等，師傅你在說別人嗎？"   
——同樣，我也聽不出遠山到底是驚訝師傅竟然確認對方是高中生，還是在五十步笑百步。

關西人真是難以理解。

財前さん嘆氣 "......笨蛋遠山。" 

——還好我跟貓科前輩比較合得來。

小春前輩春心一動，雙手捧臉，感嘆著 "但是~真是很棒的男人~ "

無視一氏前輩惱怒 "想外遇嗎？！"

他語氣飄飄然地說起來 "王子制服的就很棒，但看真人更帥氣~"

"說起來，立海大校祭越前君不是也玩得開心嘛？他們好像很關心你，果然是熟悉的好·前輩嗎？"

我微微噎了一口，想快答說當然不是，但仔細想想也不是完全不是。

一直被前輩們玩得團團轉，我才不覺得開心，而且熟悉是宿敵之間的熟悉，在網球場上當然還是你死我活的心態。

但是，合宿時候平日相處，學長確實都很平常友好。

除了有時候切原那種哭唧唧的被欺負樣子和仁王前輩太熱太累時會要死不活的樣子。其他都很平常。

我似乎沉默了很久，貓科前輩已經拿著小叉子在我臉前晃了晃，拖腔拉調地 "喂回神了~お姫ちゃん"

我心一沉，感覺沒食欲了，就放下手中叉子。

我嚴肅地問 "......所以你們看過了？" 

風太大

*越前視角

前輩全員一致轉頭過來，異口同聲說 "——看過了。"

我默默噎下悶氣，其實演舞台劇還是扮演公主沒甚麼大不了，男子漢氣量大，我本來都要忘記這件事。

"怎麼了？超前不是喜歡被抱來抱去嗎？剛才——" 遠山語帶好奇，看著我的臉色不善不出一秒，就打破沉默。

我尤如木乃伊轉臉的緩慢眼神，盯著遠山的臉，師傅機警一手按下他的後腦，道聲合十善哉。

望眼都是前輩們刻意壓唇按下的悶笑，我感到無話可說，只好朝那邊的罪魁禍首剜一眼。

前輩一副沉浸在內心思緒的落寞表情，除了對外界一副愛理不理的樣子，就只有眼波一直軟汪汪地瞄來......

——直覺告訴我，很麻煩。

因為對上視線，那雙仿佛飽含奇妙感情的藏藍眼眸，就流露出奇怪的委屈感，跟卡魯賓聞到我身上有其他貓咪氣味之後，會在角落裝寂寞鬧脾氣一樣。

……..為甚麼有種很麻煩卻無法置之不理的感覺？

謙也桑很快開嗓，一下子把我注意力喚回來這張桌面上 " 那個﹑越前﹑其實也挺適合你的？而且——"  
"穿裙子也好看。"小石川老實人開口安慰。   
"很適合的角色choice哦~" 一氏前輩大概認為這是稱讚吧。  
"就很可愛啊~" 小春前輩也朝我嬌俏眨眼。

我內心嘆一口氣，不想駁回前輩們的好意。

財前默默打量我表情，淡淡安撫道"安心吧，白石前輩上年也扮演白雪公主，還得了獎。" 

白石前輩微笑道，"是啊，想看照片嗎？" 

——真的？

仔細打量著公主前輩的臉，帥氣從容又平和，我內心豁然開朗，也是，對於四天寶寺的前輩來說，女裝大概算不上甚麼。

轉念一想，連身高一米八的白石前輩都有不得不穿上女裝的時候，那我這種小豆丁身型被推上台，也是無可奈可的事了。 

幾乎想給白石前輩一個感謝禮，但話到口邊還是誠懇淡然的感謝，"多謝。" 

——四天寶寺的前輩們果然跟立海大的都不一樣。

雖然也許，立海前輩是把我當成切原一樣了吧。

出演話劇雖然是不大情願，但對於很喜歡欺騙後輩為樂的立海大前輩們來說，想來是很平常沒甚麼惡意的事吧。

再次感受到後腦勺傳來的視線，我向狐狸前輩回望一眼，下意識就想起心情不好就不吃飯飯的卡魯賓。

——是說喜歡貓的前輩就會跟貓習性一樣嗎？

「前輩，怎麼了？」我大發好心，朝他做唇語。  
「......？」他一抿唇，給出淺淺的回應又輕又快。

我意外一呆，大概看漏了他所說的話，畢竟日語唇腔不是我強項。

我無辜搖頭，表示聽不及也看不懂。

前輩聞言一歪頭，總算打起精神坐正身來。在我眼中，他的身後宛如有慢悠悠搖動著的狐狸大尾巴，雙眼淺淺一瞇，似是想定了甚麼，給我做緩慢又準確的口型——

「我·喜·歡·你」

——甚麼？

熱鬧忽然都消去了，安靜得只剩下空白。

我微微一愣，看著他忽然站起來，臉上勾起似是而非的微笑。

"越前，" 桌面上傳來淡淡一聲，白石前輩也站起來跟我說，"我出去一下。"

看著前輩悄然離席，奇怪氣氛降臨之前，一向少話的小石川前輩感慨著 "白石他.....心情變了。"   
——果然不是我錯覺？

身旁的貓科前輩托臉一嘆 ".......果然呢。"

謙也桑壓著眉頭，似乎有點憂慮 "雖然很有趣，但也有點可怕......" 

我打算分散注意力，接問道 "...甚麼可怕？"

小春前輩忽然雙手托臉，嘆息"一起看影片那天，藏琳啊，笑得超可怕~"

遠山雙手抱住自己，聲音顫抖 "——突然之間，他就單手捏碎了手機，那個果然是毒手啊....."

我忍不住想，遠山的表現力和演技可是比我要適合舞台劇多了。

財前默默自插一刀 "......我的手機。"

一氏前輩滿臉感慨地附和 "是啊，每次小春浮氣的時候，那種心情我都很明白！ "

小春前輩眨眼抱怨 "真是的~"

我感覺跟不上話題，只能鸚鵡學舌地問 ".....浮氣的心情？"

貓科前輩斜我一眼，仍然托著臉，一副語氣懶懶 "要說的話，也許像是別人拿走了球拍，用得比自己還要順手的心情？"

"有嗎？白石被別人拿走了球拍嗎？" 遠山插話。

——幸好，看來跟不上話題的不止是我。

說起來，我是能體會借走別人球拍，故意要展現得姿勢標準，還用得相當順手的心情，但要說對面場的人心情有多不爽，那就要問切原了。

不過白石前輩也會有這樣時候嗎？感覺一點都不像。

師傅搖頭，忽然朝我道 "沒關係的"  
小春前輩像過來人一樣，口吻帶著安慰道 "嘛，這也不是小男孩的錯呢"  
一氏前輩雙手枕在腦後， 一副大叔看透世情的臉 "畢竟這也是沒辦法的事啦~"  
遠山驚問 "甚麼，是超前拿走了白石的球拍嗎？"

我一臉疑惑。

謙也桑忽然捂臉，似乎低聲說著甚麼。  
財前さん忽然抬手，按我的頭 "......別多想了。"

——甚麼啊......

我默然。  
這分明是說前輩心情不好，跟我有關係。

梨花香越牆

*白石視角

我拉過扉門，直到聽不見店內的吵鬧聲，才輕輕閉上眼，嘆一口氣。

一如既往的危險啊。

還說要分出勝負甚麼的，分明是我輸了吧？

再次見面的瞬間，就覺得更喜歡了。白帽檐下的張揚朝氣，清爽輕便的白T-shirt，像是人間安然綻放的清純雪淨的雪梨花。

季節正好，是令人愉悅的淺淺果香。

雖然是謙也抱著走過來的，但還是出乎意料的驚喜。

明明是性格不親人的貓咪，但看見我的神情就像信賴主人的小奶貓一樣，被故意抱起來嚇著也不會反抗，輕輕淡淡地流露出無奈到柔軟的眼神，讓人束手無策又想得寸進尺的心動。

我暗自愉悅，卻又無法不承認因他而起的悸然心動。

雖然年紀還小，但我也忍不住會想，甚麼時候他才會屬於我的呢？

於是我半認真，半是輕輕開玩笑讓他親我一下。

——久別重逢，這個請求也不過分吧？

不過仍然是我低估了他。

越前睜著貓眼一直盯著鐵板燒的嘴饞模樣，連一向大咧咧的謙也都注意到了還紛紛引起大家都想要照顧後輩的念頭。

雖然看著貓咪一副舔舌滿足的得意臉色，我也是相當心甘情願了。

唯獨不知道他是哪裡來的單純還是惡魔一樣的心思，三番兩次的親暱舉動，連我有點意料之外的受寵若驚。

一方面感到被照顧甜軟的心情愉悅，一方面也憂心考慮他該不會對其他前輩都會很平常地這樣做吧？

令人憂喜參半。

作為向來冷靜自恃的隊長角色，我少見地有不知所措的時候，游移不定的心情和思慮，讓人進退兩難。

只是看著越前被財前好好教導的時候，就是個心思筆直純粹的孩子。我瞬間心情複雜，不知道應該鬆一口氣還是覺得遺憾。

感謝隊裡總是有個頭腦冷靜，見微知著的後輩。

而且，那邊桌子總是不時朝我們睄來審視挑剔的目光，既然是海原祭舞台劇的始作俑者，想想也不難猜到是甚麼回事。

雖然我早有預料了。

關東關西的距離比起神奈川和東京是一重山和一層紗，是無可奈何的事實。只是不知道在越前心裡的秤量，誰會更重一點。

未定案的初戀就不得不經歷一些患得患失 ，我也無法例外。

尤其是說起立海大校祭和前輩的事，越前就會不自覺沉思起來，比起一向坦蕩率性到直白的答話，這種時候讓人無法不多想些無謂的事。 

雖然財前和小春接連地喚回越前的注意力，但他下意識就會回頭，看向那邊要不視線熾熱就是過度關懷的立海前輩，然後輕乎其微一問。

".......狐狸前輩？" 

——是擔心的表情嗎？

我有點心情黯然。

無論是鐵板燒還是桌面上的歡笑熱鬧，越前總是沒多久就會被引走了注意力，先一步朝那邊念念不忘裝可憐的狐狸主動說起悄悄話。

——有釣魚人的耐心，有勾貓咪上當的餌，真是麻煩的對手。

我輕輕托臉，凝眉歛目，側頭看他有甚麼伎倆。

Fuck。

......旁若無人地告白算不上甚麼手段，是妄為大膽到說不出是不顧謀劃的衝動還是自信到肆意的挑戰，掀手就要一下子翻倒天秤的度量衡。

我抬眼與他對視。

就像賭桌上最後一局，賭的就是膽量和牌面，要的就是非輸即贏的結果。

輕輕放過了一臉懵然的越前，我站起來朝門外走去。

這是宣戰了吧。

——真是的，明明做出決定結果的不是我。

而且，妒忌這種心情，焦躁不安於喜歡的人會被搶走，真難看啊。

為了冷靜頭腦，我抬步去散心，但不知道甚麼時候是盡頭。

關東這時候漸漸步入初秋，空氣有點稀薄冰涼，雖然那些種植在道路旁上的櫸樹盛綠如夏，昏黃的陽光映照得像莫奈的水鏡，模糊又情感細膩的筆觸，但此時此刻於我而言，還不如一株幼稚又可愛的雪梨花。

我正好瞧見在附近的便利店，心念一動，然而沒走幾步就迎面遇上了最不想踫見的臉。沒留神他是甚麼時候出現，多半是分別走在最遠的行道，卻仿佛同時到達了冰櫃門。

他眼神一瞇 "......piyo。"  
我低音一哼".......是你啊。"

彼此視若無睹，各自打開飲品冰櫃的兩道玻璃門，我伸手到目標的芬達列架，眼角睄到他也是個左撇子，伸手正好要撞上的距離，險險停住。

他一手按住葡萄味芬達，我手中的是橘子味芬達。

他藍眸斜睨一眼，"......喂"   
我冷淡一勾唇，"真是......" 

——讓人不爽。

不必再對視一次，確認過眼神，是相看兩相厭的標準。 

彼此視而不見，各自沉默地結帳。

直到走出門外，他忽然朝我揚聲，"你——" 

聲音是關東流氓一樣的磨啞輕挑，卻帶著威脅意味，"——我想過了很多人，現在才清楚了，原來是你啊。"

就算不知道他的話背後有甚麼含意，但是從頭到尾都充滿敵意是肯定的。

我淡然回頭，看他的臉色似是回憶起甚麼往事，輕嘖一聲 "讓人不爽....."

我微微一笑，接著道 "是說你剛才的視線嗎？確實讓人火大，但是——" 

既然清楚對手的心情，猜測背後動機就更容易了。確實從心底湧起了真心實意的心悅快意，我臉上才浮現的微笑，因為他剛才的話正好解答了我一個疑惑，看來越前對我的親暱舉動，絕對是特別待遇。

——勝者為王啊。

兔子急了就會咬人，狐狸逼急了卻會跳出洞窟，我輕輕一笑 "——看來是我明顯領先呢。"

喜歡就交往吧

*越前視角

我好奇望去，前後離開的前輩似乎同時回到店家。

雖然跟這裡氣息相反，是兩人身上冰冷的氣氛，是意外地聊不來嗎。還以為性格溫柔隨和的白石前輩大概跟任何人都相處得很好。

小春前輩觀察力不差，細聲驚呼道"哎呀﹑明明都超級帥氣，但倆人氣場真是相當不合.....？" 

"糟糕了....." 一氏前輩忽然捂住嘴。

"噢嗚....."有人遠處在哀嗚。

——怎麼？

原本就椅背對店門，我放下好奇心低頭吃熱騰騰的炒麵，沒留意倆人步伐路徑一致地站到身後。直到眾人的視線聚焦在頭頂，我才後知後覺地抬頭，倆人眼神互相微笑睨著，卻一左一右把手上的芬達罐拍在桌面。

兩隻手緊按著罐身散發的涼氣，儼然如霜雪降下凝重的氣氛，似乎是在網球場上的決戰對峙。

——不就是賽前踫面，為什麼每次外校前輩遇上立海大的人都是這種情況？

不容我感慨所謂王者作風的招風引浪，他們倆忽然低頭看我，臉都蒙上陰影後，眼神極具壓力地要輾壓夾在中間的我。

"越前，喜歡哪個？"  
"越前，喜歡哪個？"

左邊是狐狸前輩微妙慵懶的關東音，跟右邊的白石前輩清晰爽朗的關西腔壓聲重疊，我恍惚感到奇妙的錯覺。

左邊是冰涼醒神的葡萄味，右邊是酸爽回甜的橘子味。

不都是芬達嗎？

其實兩個口味都可以，然而我還沒說甚麼，兩位前輩的視線就灼熱地盯著我的左手，驟然有皮膚被燙傷的錯覺。

"越前，哪·個？"  
"越前，哪·個？"

——誒.....？

*柳視角

有心人是不難看出來，越前確實喝不慣這店家的綠茶，但同時在兩人注視下，被擺在眼前的選擇遠遠不只是芬達口味那麼簡單。

一直以來只有被勸阻，從來沒有被前輩迫逼過要喝芬達，小後輩這時內心的錯愕顯而易見。

而且，就算直覺感到不對勁但也不解其奧妙的越前小後輩，因為壓力之下的動彈不得，愈看愈像一隻被大手拎住後頸的幼貓。

我感概 "可憐的孩子......"

同樣作璧上觀，柳生也惋歎道 "就某一種意義來說，確實是很可憐。" 

聽他語氣，他說的可憐應該不是越前，而是三角關係兩個爭風吃醋的男人吧。

丸井本來一直好奇著熱鬧，這時心有不忍，聳肩輕嘆道 "這樣一想，赤也不在還真是件好事。"

幸村笑盈盈看熱鬧的眼神一點不變，輕笑道 "還真是幼稚呢。"

再遲鈍也多少知道內情的真田也感到不忍，閉眼道" .....回去加訓吧。"

*財前視角

雖然是讓人發笑的情景，卻人不得不嘆息這場幼稚之爭。

我看著越前如臨大敵的臉色，輕輕說道 "時候不早了，你的前輩不會很擔心嗎？"

——看兩個頭腦發熱的男人一起為難一個小孩子，真是夠了。

越前朝我投來少見的求助眼神，猛的點頭。 

白石前輩倒是見機快，立即微笑道"那我送你回去。" 伸手把頭髮一揉，已然順勢搭在後背上，一副不容拒絕的氣場。

越前抬眼不解的眼神在倆人身上來回一換，雖然不著痕跡，但是誰都察覺到了。

仁王仿佛醞釀了一陣，臉色維持撲克，才輕輕吐出一句語氣能見人的平淡，"明天見。"

雖然來日方長，但這時他不得不目送倆人離去的心情，估計難以忘記。

雖然理解三年級前輩浮躁的原因，但我連抬眼都懶，語調淡淡道 "在他長大懂事之前，我可警告你別出手。"

他輕輕吁一口氣，回復了輕佻浮氣的臉，朝我眨眼道 "——原句奉還。"

那邊的部長幸村也看夠熱鬧，這時披外套上前就輕描淡寫一句 "都散了吧。"  
——分明是不嫌事大，等場散了才斯斯然過來的老狐狸。

他朝我瞟來若有所思的一眼，"真是有趣的四天寶寺小朋友。"

所謂神之子立海大部長壓過來的眼神，不必多語，就能看得出昭然的勝利感——是在說無論是全國大賽，還是對於越前的事，勝利都必然屬於立海。

他似乎心情很不錯，模仿了一句  
"你們還差得遠呢。"

轉身後外套衣襬一揚，就離開了。 

跟隨而去是立海一行人，經過時擱下所謂王者的居高臨下眼神。

雖然不知道是哪來的根據和自信，但我神情淡淡，看來目光放遠未來的人，還是有的。

倒是一氏前輩驚訝抬眉 "......意外啊，那個部長也是嗎？"  
師傅沉吟道 "有點不一樣。" ——還是一如既往的命中要害。  
遠山不甘寂寞叫道 "甚麼甚麼？聽不懂啊~" 

我輕輕挑眉，比起外人，這隻小怪物才是可怕的無理數。

小春前輩作為鄰居大媽一副感慨語氣 "越前君啊﹑也不知道是幸福還是不幸呢....." 

——大概，在越前懂事之前，還是不幸的比較多吧。

*越前視角

最後一罐都沒喝到，我真心有點遺憾。

但確實是趁早些時候回酒店找日吉學長，免得像上次合宿時害得前輩們要大張旗鼓地尋人，有點丟臉。

雖然一路無話，但我看著被前輩所暖暖緊握的手，不由得想想在外人眼中，也許會覺得是哥哥牽著弟弟放學回家吧，不過我倆長得一點都不像就是了。

白石前輩給人的感覺總是很暖和，不由得會想像是溫柔的大哥哥。

就快要看到大賽會場和附近的住宿所，前輩卻忽然停下腳步，朝我低頭問。

"龍馬，可以抱一下嗎？"

看著前輩的臉色靦腆，我一愣之後，才反應過來，似乎在單獨相處時，前輩都會叫我的名字。

一見面就直接抱上手的時候，怎麼就不問問？ 

等待的時候就白石前輩像隻大汪汪般蹲下身來，臉色猶豫又期望，我忽然明白了，前輩現在是撒嬌嗎？

我於是展開雙臂，把他攬入臂彎。

上次在關西承蒙照顧，連我生悶氣心情不好都知道，這次換我哄前輩高興也沒甚麼。

"前輩果然心情不好？"

雖然聽得懂其他前輩輕而又止的暗示，不過是不明白為何會與我有關。

白石前輩還是那麼溫暖寬厚，把我回手攬入懷抱，連雙手都緊緊扣在背後。他很快就埋臉在頸窩，把聲音捂得又緩慢又氣悶。

".......龍馬很暖和，心情平復了。"

我抬眼望天，就算是傻子，都聽得出來前輩在說謊。上次是怎麼做來著？前輩送了一個楓木色的護腕給我，當成是護身符一樣了。

明天就拿出來上場用吧。 

我想了想，輕輕拉一下前輩衣背。

"白石前輩？"

不過我身上甚麼都沒有，只有手機掛飾的卡魯賓公仔。左手乘空在衣袋子摸索，把從小就跟在身邊的卡魯賓掛飾給扣出來，有點心情不捨地遞給前輩。

白石前輩戀戀不捨地放了手，聽著我勉勉強強想到的說詞。

"——這是護腕的回禮借條，以後就正式的交換回來。"

因為是不期而遇，也沒準備東道主的禮物，這時候姑且將就一下了。我內心也是多少不捨得，但交給前輩的話，還是相當放心。

"這段期間，我最喜歡的卡魯賓，暫時讓你保管。"

——因為卡魯賓這麼可愛，每次看到都會打起精神來。

白石凝視我的臉，伸手接過了可愛小巧的卡魯賓，捧在手心裡看著，還有丁點好奇意外的眼眸，緩緩地浸潤出楓葉的秋暖，在夕陽下變得蜂蜜一樣溫軟。

他低頭流露出柔和表情，輕輕一笑。

這麼溫柔的前輩就跟菜菜子表姐一樣，為甚麼會跟狐狸前輩處不來？說不定就算是卡魯賓，也會喜歡白石前輩。

"龍馬......跟我在一起可以嗎？*"

因為是幾乎聽不見的低聲，似乎前輩無意識的語囈，但我聽得很清楚，所以就乾脆答應。

"可以啊。"

"......？"

白石前輩聞言抬頭，茫然地睜大眼。

我點頭，給予肯定，感覺就像養了一隻哈士奇。

"前輩想去哪裡？"

白石前輩一臉不解，突然恍然低頭，掩唇失笑道。

"——沒事，龍馬，全國大賽之後，我們再去約會吧。"

嗯——

雖然我內心一動，想要指正前輩的國文，然而對上白石前輩笑得暖意滿溢的表情，看著時機不對，我還是忍住沒糾正 

"...好的。"

*日文 "跟我交往" 和 "一起去哪裡" 同音異義


	7. Chapter 7

全國大賽晉級賽：冰帝對比嘉中

*越前視角

在晉級賽場上，我們兩隊對峙，比嘉中的人都先後朝我拋來不屑的表情和挑衅的目光。

我抬起帽緣，以波瀾不動的神色回敬。

然後回到場邊，我微微頜頭，迎接一圈冰帝學長臉色不豫早有預備的訓話。早一步發言的果然是耐不住氣的冥戶學長，"越前，為什麼一定要打單打三的位置？"

與其說是好奇，更多是疑惑的詰問。因為戰前會議的時候部長早就跟我們說過，全國中為了剋制不同類型的選手，其他隊伍都會刻意以力量型選手來對付我，這並不出人意料。

畢竟體格上吃虧，技術型要應付力量型怎麼說都有點不利，但卻不明白我為什麼這次偏偏刻意往槍口上撞。

少見地，紳監督也前來勸說我。  
"越前，雖然信任你的實力，但全國決賽之前，最好不要受傷。"

忍足前輩也向我投了不信任票，附和道  
"那邊對手可是比嘉中的田仁志，那傢伙........不如換慈郎上場。" 

凡是有比賽就開心的慈郎前輩，雙手後彎夾著打橫的球拍，一臉輕鬆隨意說 "嘛﹑我都沒有關係~" 

我抬眼，遂一看去學長們的臉色，連鳳學長都一臉不贊同的神色。

我反唇便道，"不要。" 

"龍馬，聽話。" 忍足前輩連讓人發毛的語氣都出動了。

"小不點﹑別逞強了。" 岳人前輩語氣很強硬。

明明比起我也沒高多少，竟然一臉理直氣壯不讓我上場。

我的語氣也不容拒絕，"——不要。" 

嘖，我還真是讓人信任不過的勢單力弱。

如果每次遇上份量大的對手就要讓出單打位置刻意避戰，那我算甚麼選手？雖然沒法面對學長們眼神的壓迫力，低頭撇過眼，但還是堅持說了一句，".......不要。"

然而才一會兒沒對上眼，我竟然沒察覺到學長們的動靜，兩邊手臂都被抬起，瞬間被忍足前輩和岳人前輩一起拖著下場。

我立即掙扎，低聲道 "快放下我！"

"乖，待會陪你打球打個夠。" 忍足前輩都沒看我一眼。  
"就聽一次學長的話，別掙扎了。" 岳人前輩是當我三歲小孩嗎？  
"抱歉﹑龍馬，比嘉中的風格太差，真的不能讓你上場受傷——" 哪怕是鳳前輩雙手合十的請求，也沒法答應。

"不要不要不要不要——" 完全被學長無視了的我。

可惡。

情勢所逼，我別無他選只好開嗓喊，"部長——"

*

場外觀眾都開始議論紛紛。

不動峰的神尾有點好奇地問道，"那邊冰帝好像在內訌甚麼...？"

伊武也臉色平淡地看著，低聲說起來"果然又是他，跟學長都是那麼隨隨便便的嗎，真是個被縱容的幸福小鬼......"

*越前視角

隔岸觀火的部長一聲令下，雖然被前輩放下地，但已經丟人了。

我低頭調整一下帽子，就感到頭頂壓著一隻大手，同時響起了日吉前輩冷淡的聲音，"——這死心眼的小鬼也沒可能老實聽話，要是讓他私下邀戰，還不如正式賽上比一場。"

......這鷹眼還真是了解我，雖然說話可以別連綿帶針，但讓其他學長都有了思考的表情。

跡部沉吟一會，終於開口了 "監督，你相信越前吧。"

紳監督終於淡淡點頭，低眉吩咐道 "越前，別讓自己受傷。"

我點頭。

——果然是候任和現任部長，一個降服大局一個說服高層，但你們都有能耐怎麼不早一點出聲。

沒想到部長正好看過來，剛好接住了我怪責的眼神，朝我無奈一眼，輕輕嘆息道 "你這個硬氣的小鬼......" 臉色似乎是有點不情願。

我轉眼去看日吉前輩的眼神，倒是一副要是我受傷了，那就是都他的錯和責任似的，眉眼深沉。

反正一臉不贊同的岳人前輩把眼刀子都瞪他身上了，旁邊的忍足前輩一邊輕輕投訴他們都太縱容我任性了。

我轉身去脫外套，拿球拍，裝作聽不見。

直到上場之前，我沒法看不見鳳前輩的雙眼盛滿了擔憂，似乎是怕看見我受傷又絕不會移開目光一樣。

冥戶前輩雙手抱胸，把殺人的視線朝那邊的田仁志射去，似乎在威脅警告對方。

........真是的。

背負著學長們的憂心和信任一步一步踱步到場上，深呼一口氣後閉上眼，然後下定決心地一睜。

對面的大胖子選手是等候多時了，看過鬧劇後一臉得意地出言不遜。

"怎麼了~小鬼連退賽都不敢嗎？"

——說起來，我還是真對學長們一點辦法都沒有。

雖然沒有必要，但我看來還是要速戰速決。往地下彈著網球，我心下有了估量，抬頭就朝大胖子宣佈道。

"二十分鐘之內，如果沒贏過你，就算我輸。"

胖子臉色一僵，然後暴跳如雷。

場外觀眾席都一片嘩然起伏。

——"哦，果然是傳聞中一樣囂張的新人。"

——"真是的，他還真小看田仁志君啊。"

——".....好像變得急躁了？越前君心情不好嗎？"

——".....口氣愈來愈大了，囂張的臭小鬼。"

但我不在意，開場的全力外旋，預期一樣，直下發球局。

然而換成對方的發球局，是那種有爆發力的發球。

——"出現了！"  
——"田志仁的大爆炸！"  
——"看那小鬼，連球拍都拿不穩了！"  
——"冰帝輸定了。"

除了比嘉中的冷嘲熱諷，大概是來偵查冰帝的其他學校敵對選手，連議論聲都刻意傳到場中，真是吵吵鬧鬧的觀眾席。

我冷冷睄場邊一眼。

2:2。

雖然有點狼狽，我下意識就迥避了學長們的表情，以免分心。兩局以來，他就只能以發球得分。我經過實驗，摸索明白了最佳的回拍位置，想想不二前輩是怎麼以柔克剛的持拍手法，終於勾起了笑意。

再來一球吧，大胖子。

"我說，這就是你的全部實力？看來我是用不著二十分鐘了。"

我囂張得邪邪一笑，球拍托肩上，朗聲挑釁道。

不說大胖子滿嘴矮東瓜的不屑，比嘉中正選的合作嘴仗倒也是合拍無間。

——"喂....明明打得這麼狼狽﹑他的自信是哪裡來？"  
——"還能這麼大口氣啊……"  
——"就嘴皮子逞強的小鬼。"

務求一擊堵住他們吱吱喳喳的口，我直面那記爆炸性衝來的發球，毫不忌諱地如法炮制回擊。

——也就是看上去很像，但實際是不少借力對方的壞心眼回擊。

看著對面臉色不敢置信的怒意，我大是愉悅，勾唇囂張一笑。

"你，還差得遠呢。"

過度關心的前輩們

*越前視角

好不容易迅速拿下首勝，我回到冰帝席的勝利步姿卻被學長們壓住，一個二個都撲上來喊天搶地，幾乎是左拉右扯地檢查我有沒有受傷。

感到比上場前還要丟臉，我也就看上去狼狽，就臉上和手腳都有點輕微瘀傷，直到所有學長臉色都多少放下心來，一致地轉過頭就朝比嘉中投去苦大仇深的敵意。

我就看了一陣前輩們雙打二的比賽，一開始就戰意高昂，連忍足前輩都是少見地氣焰囂張。

.......嘛，反正不是壞事。

跟紳監督說一聲，我就往場外的休息區走，想找有賣冰涼芬達的飲料機。

剛好途經是立海大晉級賽的賽場，睄了一眼似乎是切原和柳前輩的雙打，我早早放下好奇心，走到休息區的飲料機前，卻沒預想會遇見柳生前輩，似乎在考慮買哪種。

他很快也發現了我。

柳生前輩一托眼鏡，"越前君？你的比賽也完了嗎？"  
我懶懶一答，"前輩才是，不觀賽可以嗎？"

眼鏡反光之下，他微微一笑 "大可不必，立海必勝。"

——了不起，口氣大都不會害羞。

我有點渴，沒心情打嘴仗 "前輩要喝甚麼嗎？"  
柳生前輩輕輕一側頭，問"越前君呢？"

我正要開口答芬達，卻在對方奇妙的眼神之下，忽然改了口。

".....沒甚麼。"

他似乎察覺到甚麼，維持不住臉色，嗤地一笑。然後自作主張地按選了一罐冰凍的蘋果汁，遞到我面前。

"要試試嗎？"

雖然不太喜歡沒有氣泡的感覺，但是前輩請客，那就無所謂了。我接過來呷了一口，也就預期中差不多的味道。

".....小孩子一樣。"

前輩忽然嘆息，掏出小手帕，低頭勾起我下巴，用手帕角輕輕抹我的唇。

我凝視著他，猛然有種福至心靈的頓悟。

——是仁王前輩？

......裝成紳士的道具都齊備，舉止姿態真像。外形臉面表情都無可挑剔，就是那種微妙的眼神，明顯是錯置的。

像是海底下藏藍的深幽隱晦，卻像隻軟軟小鈎子一樣，微微刺痛我被緊緊凝視的唇。

跟前輩本性一樣不懷好意的眼神。

我內心了然，狐狸前輩愛模仿的毛病又犯了。不過我也不打算揭穿他的小把戲。

他緩緩收回手帕，我也風輕雲淡地道謝。

雖然是同行，但前輩步伐很慢，似乎有意讓我先行半步。

估計是斟酌夠了，前輩就慢吞吞地開口，我看不見柳生前輩的臉，還仿佛聽見了那獨特拖腔拿調的慵懶口吻。

"——以我觀察，越前君喜歡的前輩，大概很多？因為交集不多，我的存在算是微不足道也說不定......"

我險些回頭——這隻狐狸在開甚麼玩笑？

"——不對等的天平，或者是沒有回應的心情，難免不讓人寂寞氣餒。但是，我還是要承認，遇見你是我的幸運。"

他很快補充，解釋道"......是令人生更有趣難測的那種。" 

我停住腳步，回頭一望。

把剛剛低頭訴說的氣氛都散去，他托眼鏡一輕笑，"抱歉，聽到這種心情會很沉重嗎？那請你當作沒有聽見吧。"

不得不說，這種說話方式還真像柳生前輩。

我有點猶豫，這是模仿柳生前輩玩的惡作劇嗎？

沉默之際，他忽然淺淺一笑，指著我手上的罐。

"對了，越前君，不給我感謝吻嗎？"

——前輩的臉上浮現又是那種似是而非的微笑。

我心中莫名一哽，卻很快緩過神來，搖頭道 " 我拒絕，仁王前輩。" 

——老實說，要厚臉皮去親人皮面具這種事還是做不來。

"puri~" 

前輩歪頭眨眨眼，裝出來的聲音一下子洩氣，"果然看穿了嗎？真可惜~"

他轉過身，恢復了一貫的銀髮藍眼小辮子，然後又挑眉一揚，"果然是小狐狸，很會迴避危險嘛。" 

——甚麼危險﹑親臉頰？

我盯著他，要知道仁王前輩會這麼爽快認栽還語氣輕快的，倒是少有，之前心情那麼沮喪，現在那麼反常才是偽裝...吧？

不過這個向來很難預測腦海裡在想甚麼，說話也會繞來繞去隔著三層紗的古怪前輩，倒是有些地方意外的明顯，例如一直掛在嘴邊的「喜歡的前輩」。

如果只是在意這種事，還真是沒必要。

看在蘋果汁味道還不錯的份上，我很坦誠的說 "我也喜歡你，前輩。"

*仁王視角

我沉默，看著他的背影離去。

抬頭望天，雖然樹下小櫻花這樣說了，我卻沒法回應。

反而心情複雜。

不如說——

「真是笨~蛋~」

一般美國人口中的喜歡很隨便，完全不認識的人也可以叫Sweetheart﹑darling就是表達友好。

I like you = I kind of like you = you are not so bad = you are not a bad friend/ guy. 

「蘋果汁不錯，你人也不錯」

狹路相逢是緣份

*幸村視角

天氣真好。

跡部率領的冰帝能夠打入準決賽的結果並不出乎意外，但這張挑戰立海大的入場券，還是會被實力差距毫不留情地撕個粉碎。

準決賽的下午是自由時間，因為賽地距離不遠，在走出球場的放眼晴空之下，就看見了冰帝隊服的黑白灰一群部員，走在最前面的自然是頗為熟悉的正選。

我們一行人遙遙點頭，向著明天就是敵人的對手，擱下還算友好的示意。

賽後如常檢討，加強訓練。

直到黃昏之後，是為了明天備戰的休息時間，我依循習慣在散步的路上思考事情，走到便利店門外卻看見了有趣的場面。

身穿無袖便服的比嘉中部長木手，似乎在緩步跑的時候途中想買瓶水，卻遇見了一定是來偷買芬達的冰帝小男孩，兩人站在門口都不期然臉色一僵，有進退兩難之感。

就事論事，在我眼中是有趣，那倆人之間是氣氛險惡的對峙。

越前小朋友似乎裝作思索一會兒，才認出來對方的樣子。

"啊，部長的手下敗將。"

想來木手這種自尊心極高的人，也不想與一個小後輩置氣，本想對挑釁聽而不見，但卻沒抵住小男孩的一張尖牙利嘴。

"——最後選擇了堂堂正正地比賽，也還不賴嘛。 " 

別看外表似小幼貓般天真純粹，小男孩眨巴的雙眼所表達意味的卻遠遠算不上無害。

「雖然實力還是太弱囉。」

我噗嗤一笑。

小男孩就是有這種挑動別人情緒的天賦吧，無論是喜是怒，是喜歡還是厭惡，都只能二選一，選擇難以忘懷到銘刻於心。

木手臉帶陰霾地回頭一瞪，手臂鼓起的肌肉昭示著主人的盡力忍耐，但緊繃感卻躍現而出，如同要脫射的箭在弦上。

"你這個小鬼—...."

雖然看上去有動手的意圖，但我知道木手可不是經不起挑撥的人，只是會不會是看情勢而動腦筋想借機做些甚麼而動手的類型，可就不好說了。

"你最好別動手。"

我緩緩上前，微笑一道。

那是我的——

"小男孩。"

聽到點名的小朋友一雙上挑貓眼朝我斜來，說是「我可甚麼都沒有做喔」，分明是隻挑事不嫌大的小兔崽，雖然——

比起切原還是更讓人省心。

"幸村前輩。" 一副語氣乖順。

我輕瞄他一眼，跟仁王相處多了，現在還學會裝乖示軟。

木手深藏不露，也按捺得住，臉色一動就變得很淡然。

"......立海大的幸村君，真是巧遇。"

"倒不是，其實我遠遠就看見你們了，好奇就過來看看，木手君似乎有甚麼話想說？"

畢竟是想用武力威嚇別人後輩的人，我倒沒有必要賣他這個面子，裝作一團和氣地接話。

小男孩朝我一盯，忽然勾唇一笑，單純甜美地說道 "木手前輩說要請我喝芬達。"

這就明目張膽的敲詐，還真是膽大包天的兔崽子。

打蛇逐棍上，我浮現微笑，續問道 "哎呀，是我打擾了嗎，那不好意思了。"

木手似乎不想奉陪小朋友這個遊戲，暗暗嘆氣朝他剜了一眼，

"不....只是偶·遇而已。" 

還是咬定這個說詞，但看小男孩朝他反眼做鬼臉，似乎已經解氣了，我也就不多作糾纏了。

他很俐落的拋下一句，轉身就走。

"後會有期。"

我禮貌回覆。

"嗯，日後再見。"

我和小男孩都安靜下來，看著他的背影漸漸走出視線。

我朝小男孩送去眼波，輕飄飄一句 "你很有底氣啊。"

他抬頭看我，眼神倒是直白坦率 "因為有前輩在啊。"

我輕輕一笑，說不出這個不知天高地厚的小怪物，挑釁別人之前還真是有還是沒有自覺。

我們一起走進便利店內，瀏覽一圈之後，我很友好地按著他的肩來到牛奶的冰櫃架前面。

看見越前的唇微微要一動，我先一步微笑打斷，"——赤也很好，手臂已經康復了。" 

說話間，我順便也抬臂往櫃架上拿起目標，友好地伸手遞去了一瓶牛奶。

".....幸村前輩。 "

小男孩聲音悶著，貓眼瞪得圓溜溜，略帶不滿斜斜地瞄著我。

我好奇問道，"怎麼了？"

小男孩上挑的貓眼流露著自信，語氣挑釁道"——要打賭嗎？明天的比賽我贏了之後，你再也不能迫我喝牛奶。"

還真是——  
相當的孩子氣。

我忍住笑意，瞇起了眼，"那我要想想，贏了比賽之後，要對你提甚麼要求好了。"

越前微微勾唇，貓咪的傲氣十足。

"He....我怎麼覺得，前輩可以省下考慮的時間。"

我審視他的臉，溫柔放聲，友善地給出前輩的勸告。

"小男孩，我倒是建議你早點習慣喝牛奶呢。"

此時此刻，眼神交鋒，彼此的瞳仁中昭映如雪國冰湖的明澄冰冷。

「因為」

對彼此的徹骨傲然都太過了解和確信，只有賦予無與倫比的征服與自信，爭鋒的最後才能將把對方的一切都消耗殆盡。

不須言語表達。

「——贏的會是我。」 

紫醉金迷 

*幸村視角

離開醫院，坐在公園長椅，我看上去平靜，腦海只是一片茫然與漠然。

眼前是人生未知的困境，能否繼續打網球，應否冒風險做手術，未來是怎樣的路，我是不是能承受所有排山倒海而來的改變和壓力。

我覺得茫然。

一時間令人難以接受，前幾天的我在人生中所思考最大的難題，只是如何帶領立海大創下零敗績的連霸紀錄。

每個隊員都前赴後繼在網球這片戰場上貢獻所有的汗水和心思，為個人以及團體的勝利每天倦而不怠地訓練到最後一刻。

因為疲憊不會令人氣餒，孤獨和絕望才會。

雖然部裡的人都暗地稱之為斯巴達式訓練，但沒有一個人萌生退意，反而愈戰愈勇。

明明這一年的立海大如此值得期待。

而我沒法再在網球部立足。

也許從今以後，網球會從此在我人生中剝離。哪怕我從小就熟悉的運動，如血肉伴隨所有喜怒哀樂一樣鑄造的成就感和童年，就如此消弭於一朝一夕。

我沒法不讓自己清醒地過每一天，回醫院覆診，聽醫生建議，做術前各項檢查，從一個洋溢健康的運動員變成一個被後遺症和虛弱拖下地獄的藥壇子。

我茫然，漸漸變得不甘。

——為什麼偏偏選中我？

在人生的連綿長夜，寂寥的黃昏之下，我連握緊的拳頭都是如此無力與懦弱。直到偶遇一個在大街上揹著大網球袋的男孩，洋溢著青春朝氣的健康，就像曾幾何時的我和我們，眼中只有映照全國稱霸的光榮。

我叫住了他。

有點不由自主，就像枯萎的植物想汲取不多而珍貴的養份。

有人陪伴，卻對我情況一無所知，反而令我難得的心情好轉，淡淡地開起了玩笑。

他當然不是小學生。

他的眼神不是那麼懵懂無知，也不是那種沒有歷經過戰場的初生選手。

我只是有一點遺憾，這種單純求勝，渴望變強的心性氣質，確實很適合立海大的孩子。

就算作為對手，也會很有趣。

後來的遇見就讓人心情沉重。

部裡每周一次的訓練賽後，仁王傳來照片中唯一新鮮又不陌生的臉孔，就只有他，越前龍馬。

我本來期待，卻又黯淡。

原來那個傳聞中的冰帝一年生正選就是他。果然是個鋒芒畢露的類型。如果還有機會，真想在球場上認識一下他的球風。

這少許的期待，也許會令人絕望地落空。

部員之間似乎都很感興趣，對於實力很強的對手，確實是木天蓼之於貓，讓人躍躍欲試想把它吞掉。

小男孩有這種氣場和魅力。

我想，比起以前的自己，越前君的風格更像是當年的跡部，年紀小小就橫掃風雲的張揚不羈，極為自信卻又無比努力的天才型。 

大概都是有種個人魅力，不知不覺就會吸引了別人的視線。

聽說赤也被連敗之後，就很在意他。

有趣。

如果是在網球之外的話，我喜歡他，那麼單純又年幼，卻很懂事，是一個會在長椅安靜陪坐的小男孩。

立海大和他的緣份沒有到此為止，卻變成了福禍難辨的孽緣。

因為意想不到的排位對決，小男孩在關東大賽對上了皇帝的真田，以弱勝強的姿態猶如一位揮刀的武士斬斷了立海大引以為傲的連勝。

簡直是惡劣的玩笑。

比起一個低年級正選，他更像是冰帝的鏟土機，為之增添聲勢恐怖的推動力，連原本可以穩穩壓過一頭的強敵都帶領到我的眼前，揮著勝利的小旗躍武揚威。

我忽然無比痛恨自己的病，也無比期待康復之後能夠親手摧毀對方。

在我伸手不及的地方令立海大嘗到慘敗的滋味，是多麼生不逢時又提醒了我的無能，讓我坐在弱者的輪椅上，親眼斷送了立海大的強者紀錄。 

他再次出現在我眼前。

同樣的黃昏時間，在公園安靜的長椅上，以一身耀眼的光茫和勝利泡泡，讓人感到自己的僵硬腐朽，看得出光暗對比。

我後來一想，這就是諸神的黃昏，神之子的殞落嗎？

真是好笑。

雖然這不是他的錯。

但於我而言，小男孩似乎就只剩下回憶中那第一次見面的溫暖和乖巧。

不久之後，我術後出院，迎來了海原祭，把冰帝部也邀請來了。

如往年一樣，所有人都是既熟悉的老朋友了，在球場上又不免忌憚的對手。

只是球場之外，越前龍馬就是新闖入網球界的小孩子，比想像中還要單純好哄。

有趣又不出意料之外，冰帝的跡部該心狠手辣的時候，也會亳不留情，真是無法小看的男人。

但吸引視線的是，舞台上化身小公主的越前君，就像是被學長拉來舞去的小玩偶，漂亮洋裝下那麼無助，是誤入紅心國度的愛麗絲嗎？

一副慌張懵然的表情，失去了高傲從容的面具和冷漠淡然的氣度，就像在告訴別人，小男孩的本質其實只是一隻軟綿綿的波斯幼貓。

——各種意義都很可愛，讓人愉悅一笑，難怪傻孩子赤也明明性子急又差，對上小貓咪還是不得不變成被馴服的惡犬。

讓人好奇的是，部裡還有其他人對小男孩過度在意，連被我察覺到都沒發現。

仁王雅治這個讓人猜不透底蘊的男人，那雙藏藍眼眸的餘光卻總是幽幽隱晦落在他身上。

為什麼會如此明顯而不自知地關注別人家的一年生？

——是因為被牽動了真實的心情嗎？

立海引以為傲的欺詐師，還有這一天呢。

我淡淡一笑。

所謂報復，只是小小的玩樂。

合宿見面打招呼，小男孩的反應比想像中平淡就沒趣了。似乎吃軟不吃硬，與仁王之間的來往報復，也實在很有趣。

雖然也有弱點，作為後輩，再怎麼個性沉穩，還是有幼稚可愛的地方。 

夏夜的座敷童子

*幸村視角

合宿的第一夜，夜長難眠。

圓月未至，但月色柔光如水，降臨於幽靜沉暗的庭園。我沿著長廊下散心，唯獨遠處有螢螢之光時，看見了小男孩穿浴衣，光裸著小腿和腳丫，像是不期而至的座敷童子，在月色下寂寥而坐，身影虛幻，神色飄渺。

我察覺到他，座敷童子同時轉過臉來，找到了躲在廊柱陰影之下的我。

"幸村前輩。"

——眼前的小男孩是真實的嗎？

我步伐既慢且靜，就像踏入鬼怪妖奇的結界，不想打擾原本妖神之處的清幽憩靜。

似乎總是在獨處時遇見，我倆對視不語，感覺恍惚又熟悉。

"——這麼夜，你在這裡想甚麼？" 

因為他同時出聲，重疊的聲音就像落入湖的小石子，瞬然歸於沉靜。

"——前輩打網球的理由，有改變嗎？" 

打網球的理由？

我微微一愣。

忽然想起那一次宛如諸神末日的黃昏，是小男孩遠道而來，身上泛著夕陽描邊的金光，挾著如巨鐮之刀一樣刺眼的威脅。

他還記得。

但我對自己的遷怒和失態，對曾經無法掌控人生的恐懼和無助，並沒有絲毫自豪。

我略一沉吟，輕輕抿唇而笑。

"小男孩，你為什麼會好奇呢？"

他的語調淡然從容。

"我去過一趟關西，思考你的話。"

他的神色甚至毫不在意那份懸掛在嘴角的真實虛偽——也許，會在意這些無謂事情的只有我。

我默然半晌，很輕的問 "......有甚麼得著嗎？"

本來在廊邊佇下，還是落坐在小男孩的身旁。

看向他的所望之處，是黑夜中略有螢火之光的庭園，在矮草水湖之中醞釀一片平靜祥和。

"理由很簡單，因為我喜歡網球。"

越前一如既往的語氣安靜淡然，但讓人偏頭去看他此時此刻的表情，卻是稚氣卻又溫柔堅定的側臉。

夜月螢光之下，連琥珀蜜的眼波餘光，都散發著不能掩飾的澄澈明亮。

"輸球會不甘心，就下一次贏回來。"

我輕輕一笑，這種坦率自信到自大的可愛，真是適合他。

其實小男孩沒有說錯，只是我即使能回憶起曾經，也沒法再感受這種心情。

你也許還有輸的餘地和期望的未來，但我背負著王者立海大的桂冠和名聲，所有為勝利前赴後繼的隊員所委託的寄望，信賴和責任。

從中學開始，勝負結果和網球就有不得不扯上的關係。

而且——

我淡淡而語重深長，"我會贏，因為有不能輸的理由。" 

"網球是很有趣，但因為無能為力而失敗的重擔和痛苦—— 

我不希望感受第二次。"

小男孩一直看著遠處的眼神，忽然轉來凝視我的臉。

"你是怕輸過之後，會不再喜歡網球嗎？"

我不置可否，淡淡一笑 "也許是吧。"

一往直前的勇氣很適合小男孩，挫敗不會使他失落，憂慮不會令他低頭，沒有事物可以令他駐足不前。

但我害怕沒法再打網球，佇在網球場上失敗又無助。

為了告訴世界和內心，疾病不會拖慢我的步伐。

我必須贏。

"只要站上場地，無論是甚麼狀況，也不想輸給任何人。"

作為放眼職業的運動員，大概都能明白這種命運的共同感。職業舞台的璀璨榮耀背後是無數傷痛和低潮，一次贏輸成敗卻對人生是起是伏有致命的決定性。

我，手塚國光，千里千歲，還有更多的人在這條界限上如履薄冰。

越前轉過臉來，眼神或明似晦，不知人世疾苦，又或者是看慣世情的淡然。

"前輩。"

他微微動身，從廊上端正坐起來，衣袖帶起摩擦的斯索聲，在夜色中比起螢火之光有些許明顯。

他雙手捧起我的臉。

看著小男孩表情認真而虔誠，雙手溫暖又幼小，就像座敷童子天性的稚氣和為人帶來的福氣，微弱溫馨又令人信賴，直率任性又理所當然。

他語氣堅定，閉上眼，輕輕的吻落在我額頭。

"——你會完全康復的。"

"小男孩......"

明明是彼此的對手，我們在即將而來的全國爭奪戰是最具威脅的宿敵。

當我在手術台上無法動彈，無法不缺席關東大賽之時，小男孩作為斬斷立海奪冠之路的攔路虎，耀眼揚威，這種落差我卻感到酸苦又不甘心的矛盾。

這種的矛盾漸漸化為憤恨又興奮，甚至融合為徹骨的征服欲，極之期待與他一戰。

但是......

我緊緊閉上眼，緩緩伸手環住眼前的腰，輕輕枕臉在那份溫暖柔軟之上。

會把小男孩視為必須打敗甚至要摧毀的對手，我並不後悔，但與此同時，我也無比慶幸這一刻的平靜溫柔。

謝謝你。

小男孩，你明明見過我最醜陋的時刻，卻接受得安然如若無其事。

貓與攻防戰

*幸村視角

赤也這個孩子，也太容易捉摸了。

很顯然是想偷偷做些甚麼，但抱著行李袋擺出一臉鬼鬼祟祟，讓原本不太留意的人都不得不發現他的奇怪動靜。果然除了技術和肌肉，個性沉穩方面都要多多鍛鍊。

說起來，早在本人還沒有自覺的時候，對小男孩的心意也暴露得夠清楚了。

我微微笑著，走廊上相遇的兩個小後輩兩臉一致的得逞笑意，猛的打開扉門想告誡一下，要是真田發現的話，也許真要他們去後山跑兩百圈才回來。

意外的是小男孩，一看見我的出現就像被踩到尾巴，貓兒般豎起毛一臉警惕，像是獨自面對甚麼危機一樣守護了切原。 

小男孩一張口還有點結巴，"幸﹑幸村部長，要一起去後山餵貓嗎？"

我歪頭不解，為甚麼過了一天訓練，小男孩看我就好像看甚麼恐怖妖怪一樣。輕飄飄地放了切原一馬，我於是問 "是用晚餐剩下來的烤魚嗎？"

想起來了，跡部吩咐的晚餐準備不免過於豐盛，而且每次都有各式魚料理主菜剩下來。

小男孩仿佛鬆一口氣，點頭答應。

看著他從走廊踫面起就一臉謹慎，腳步端正，似乎在緊張著我會忽然宣佈加強特訓一樣，我微微一笑，忍不住打趣道。

"深夜幽山，月色當空，只有我們倆人，真像是約會呢。"

男孩倒是抬頭，眼神很認真地回答，"前輩，不是約會。"

我搖頭輕笑，這傻孩子在這點上較真，還真是有趣。

*

我一臉悠然地抱臂，隔著桌面上的兩杯必備牛奶，與小男孩相峙著。

因為小男孩給人感覺很像貓，抱著好奇的心態，我試試把牛奶熱了。

他這幾天跟著部裡訓練都很乖巧，基本不說二話，但這時候卻頑強地抵抗，語氣像弱犬的質問

"冰牛奶就算了......為什麼故意要熱起來？"

啊啦，壞心眼被看出來了嗎？

我輕嗯一聲，相當客觀中肯地勸道，" 聽說熱牛奶對身體比較好喔。"

他也斷言拒絕 "不要。"

我還沒打算說甚麼，適時闖入來的立海部成員就先開口了。

"等等越前﹑我幫你喝！"

率先過來的赤也很英雄氣概地擋在身前，不說本身是隻惡管難馴的赤鬼，卻最早就被收服。

"也不需要太嚴格的，畢竟是別人家的部員。"  
"對越前管太多也沒意思........將來也是敵人。"

接二連三的柳生和柳都隨即過來，似是而非地說服我。

我淡淡回眸，並不答覆。

柳生跟仁王本來就是同類就算了，柳蓮二作為立海的軍師，卻願意為別人家部員出謀策劃，真是了不起啊。

平日喜歡看其他人困擾的欺詐師，毫不掩飾地從後抱住小男孩，一副包庇後輩的監護人姿態。

"嘛.....少喝一天也沒所謂吧，幸村？"

所謂毫無死角的立海大網球部——

我淡淡看著這些一向律己以嚴，對自家後輩都不遑多讓的部員，紛紛圍在別人的小男孩身邊像騎士一樣守護，仿佛是眾星拱月的小王子。

——真是﹑一個個的倒戈了。

我淡淡朝小男孩一笑，都是你的不好。

"你要逃避的弱點還真多呢~"

他不出意料，臉色一僵。

也許是外國歸來的孩子，實力頭腦都很不錯，一年級的年紀已經很有主見，只是——

好勝心重﹑自尊高﹑小孩子﹑少年心性，換言之，每試不爽的激將法就能引他甘願上釣。

——就像跡部把他拿捏得分寸剛好一樣。

小男孩一手拿起熱牛奶就大口大口吞，仿佛愈快喝完就愈是男子漢一樣，真是好懂可愛得讓我微微一笑。

不過逞強又大意的後果，是被燙到舌頭了，也驗證了我另一個猜測，真的是貓呢——喜歡魚，也怕燙，是貓舌頭啊。

本想好好鼓勵一番，明天繼續喝熱牛奶，卻沒有想到他臉色兇狠地一擱下杯，一雙貓眼溢起水汪汪的蜜金色，卻滾著軟軟欲滴的水氣。

.......哭了？

"哦呀......."

我一呆，小男孩似乎沒有自覺，還像隻稚氣被欺負的幼貓般倔強，但一室之中眾人都看透了震驚得說不出話來，倒是仁王先瞪大眼睛，然後慢慢一瞇，似乎滿足地勾起唇。

真田從後不贊同地遞來一眼，我很無辜地聳肩。

"沒事嗎？" 

柳生蹲下來，從口袋拿出小手帕，好心地往小貓臉輕輕一抹。

看著越前終於露出一年生模樣的年幼可憐，我心一軟，這次是真心實意的道歉了。

"......抱歉呢，小男孩。" 

瘋帽子與愛麗絲

*幸村視角

進入全國大賽，第一天就遇見了小男孩。

遠在其他人察覺到甚麼之前，我們走在最前面，隱約看清楚了是他主動吻了別人。

引起混亂之前，聽見柳生淡淡一嘆，"......真是亂來的愛麗絲。"

原來赤也和仁王以外，大家私下都會對小男孩起暱稱嗎？

看他任由別人抱著走來的距離愈近，我愈是覺得微妙。

——愛麗絲啊。

我轉眸一笑，的確是呢。

這個表情輕淡卻明眸亮麗，大膽穿起公主裙就闖入舞台的小男孩，隨意來轉一圈，就把女巫軍師王子紳士惡鬼都俘虜了一遍。

仿佛一瞄一個準，逛遊樂園一樣朝攤位目標就砰砰砰地連連擊落了林林總總的戰利品，卻統統不留情甚至都懶得帶走。

看看一地被擊中零落，卻空寂掉地酸澀的玩偶。

哪怕人在神奈川或遠在醫院，都一心念念對方是機友後輩和小狐狸的心急兔子赤也先生。

狡詐成性又愛裝神弄鬼，現在倒是笑不出來的咧嘴貓仁王。

四眼關七又決心要作壁上觀的柳生，說不定是拿大煙斗麻醉自我卻故作清醒的大毛毛蟲？

那丸井和桑原﹑是字字珠璣卻絕對不摻入事態之中的伯爵夫人和烏龜先生嗎？我忽然興起心思，好奇地打量起小男孩。

無論如何，愛麗絲所要打敗的紅心皇后和惡龍呢，果然比較適合跡部。

雖然本人似乎認定了命運，也心甘情願成為踏腳石要被愛麗絲超越，明明是宿敵的對方卻早早在心中臣服了對方的傻國王。

但大家都沒有想到的是，幫助一路上要去屠龍的愛麗絲啊，之後一走就不會再回頭了。

說不定就像贏遍日本網球界就會回美國的小男孩一樣。

書本最終唯獨得到了愛麗絲的心，瘋帽子先生卻沒辦法留下人。

我呢，可不會重蹈覆轍。

"——幸會，四天寶寺部長白石藏之介。"

我微微一瞇，抱著小男孩的男人，臉上這份悠然閒適的神情，有點礙眼。

輕輕交鋒兩句，明晃晃被諷刺輸家的身份，卻不亢不卑，反過來微微笑，暗指今年問鼎亞軍的應該是立海和冰帝嗎？

這份氣度脾性難怪能把越前小男孩管得一臉乖巧柔軟。

到底是歷練全國三年的強隊，也不失為勁敵的人物，而且看小男孩算得上是信任乖巧的表情，能把刀劍鋒芒都能化為繞指柔的，看來——

溫柔表象貫徹到最後的白皇后，原來就在這裡。

說起來，大概故事的最後誰也沒有察覺到，只有旁觀者後知後覺到一切孰是孰非乃至愛麗絲的進退應否，一直被牽引在幕後白皇后的手掌心， 任由那修長白哲的手指搓揉拿捏。

用不著甜言蜜語，也沒有威逼利誘，就足以讓愛麗絲甘心為她屠龍﹑為她效忠﹑為她馴服。

真過份呢。

畢竟，愛麗絲直到最後，仍然一無所覺。 

我冷眸輕歛，心下了然又不悅，勾起唇   
"——白石君，期待球場上相遇。"

其實一開始只是輕率有趣的比喻，難道因為他的出現，就會成為沉甸甸的預言嗎——當然不可能。

愛麗絲年紀還小。

哪怕一方有心思圖謀，也不足為懼。

——但是，抵不住愛麗絲的主動，食物都親手送到了白皇后的唇中。

我暗自感嘆這孩子的單純，倒是一直托臉裝作漫不經心，眼皮卻掀著偷瞄情況的笑面貓，不由得臉色驟變，枉為聞名關東的欺詐師啊，丟人起來連部員的眼光都逃不掉。 

丸井從饒有趣味的打量一下子爆發成低頭捧腹的竊笑。

我舉起手上類同的小叉子打量，想回憶起書本裡笑面貓是甚麼結局，卻怎麼都想不起來，太可惜了。

對面桌上那把小叉子，倒是不忌諱地表達了兩人之間的親暱，難怪仁王只能撇過臉，迴避不看那種仿佛情人般交換了親吻的目擊感。

從來不會這樣做的越前，到底是有多喜歡哪邊的白皇后？

與其說小男孩真的大咧咧不設防，其實更多的是內心相當信賴那個人。

也許，這個男人確實是威脅。

我深深看了他一眼，就微微一笑移開了視線。

"啊﹑皮膚好痛——"

那邊傳來吃痛的呼叫聲，這就是後知後覺了。

".....甚麼？"

還是一無所覺的愛麗絲，回頭來一看，只見到丸井朝他調皮眨眼。


	8. Chapter 8

全國大賽准決賽：冰帝對立海大

*越前視角

從選手區一踏入場地，就感受到硬地面的顫動，似乎是冰帝百人所發出震天欲聾的呼號聲，激烈地踫撞起對面觀眾席上立海校眾所齊聲唱頌的校歌。

從聲援中就能聽出兩者迥異的校風，這一刻冰帝是聲嘶力竭充滿激情的挑戰者，就像過於年輕的雄獅來到地盤上耀武挑釁，立海是嚴肅傲然又穩定自信的王者，獅王神態斯然猶如雕像一樣踞伏在山丘上，傲慢地居高俯視不請自來的弱者。

風高天晴，是比賽的好天氣，但球場上仿佛空氣凝結，壓在肩上一沉。

這種把全隊勝負都一力承擔，背負所有人深切期待的沉重壓力，對我來說，是有點新奇。

從小打網球以來都是單打獨鬥勝負自決的賽制，直到來日本才開始習慣全隊的共同勝負，但是相比在美國長大的時間，這幾個月時間很短暫，我卻經歷了很多很多。

美國所贏得的是每戰每勝的獨立和自信，日本冰帝給予的教育裁培和學長們的陪伴和鼓勵，都漸漸累積為前所未有也不可磨滅對勝利的渴望，對不辜負所有隊友爭取回來的決賽機會所肩負的責任。

我很清楚，這一次比賽的背後不再是只有老爸會看著，還有更多更多學長前輩對我寄予相同的眼神。

全國大賽的決賽場地規模就能容納上千名觀眾，四周看台算不是座無虛席，但該來的都來了。不同學校的正選隊伍都來觀賽，少數入圍的還眼熟，更多是未曾認識的制服卻都是已經落選的強隊選手。

有些是立海的手下敗將，也有冰帝所擊敗的對手，這些團體淘汰賽的勝者必須連敗者的榮辱都承擔下來，也只有敗於奪冠的人才能說一聲無悔。

這是我來到日本才明白的事情。

團體戰的意義和重擔。

微抬帽緣，球鞋一擦地面，我循例熟悉著場地的細節，想到幸村前輩對於比賽的所見所想，也許跟我一直以來都完全不一樣吧。

隔網對望，眼前的他眼底消去了溫柔卻唯有鋒利直白的敵意，身姿氣場都冰冷筆直像極地冰巔上盛開的唯一一株雪蘭。

我忽然頓悟，對峙之際，抿唇一笑。

"你以前跟我說過，勝負就是一切。"

能夠遇上會認真賭注一切的對手，無論背負怎麼樣的經歷﹑覺悟﹑決絕﹑意義——

*

"我無異議，但是只有一點——"

原本就朝地面一下下地顛球，規律的網球撞地聲漸漸停止了場邊的如浪呼聲，不知不覺就成為全場視線的聚焦點，勾起眾人屏息壓聲的期待。

"我會贏，只是因為我比較強而已。" 

越前龍馬揚頭一笑，語調一如往常地慵懶又清晰，仿佛這些大賽於他不過平常。

與神之子決戰

*龍崎教練

網球跟很多運動不一樣的是，斷不會有兩方選手同時終盤爭勝的時機，得分可以此消彼長，也可以拖延進入搶七，但只有最後一分，必須領先於對方多一分才算獲勝。

也就是說，勝利那一刻並不能僥倖，也不是運氣所能累積的機會。在網球場這方七十八乘三十六英尺的空間，實力就是決定因素。

具力量體格優勢的對手可以憑戰術策略去克制，技術型選手也能以成熟又冷靜的頭腦和毅力分高下，從關東大賽以來就可以看出越前龍馬的意志和技術無疑比同齡人都要頂尖，但是，這一次的對手也具備同樣的經驗實力和天賦，還有比誰都要確信堅定的必勝覺悟。

全國二連冠的王者，立海大附屬的部長——幸村精市。

從國中時期參加的國內大賽，所有賽事記錄都是全戰全勝，至今為止甚至從未有一局敗績，可以說是天才球員的幸村精市，正因為這壓倒性強大的實力，被人稱之為「神之子」。

這幾十英尺的土地面積之上，面對實力如同天神降臨的選手，南次郎，你的兒子，能夠在這場比賽獨佔勝機嗎？

*柳蓮二

終於來到這一天了。

從俱樂部一戰中打敗切原的兩個月前就預見，極為年輕卻富有潛力和威脅的一年生，會仿佛武士一樣提著長刀，孤身一人就走到立海大榮勝大道前，露出笑意挑釁要把王者拉下馬。

比起初遇時留下印象的年少張揚，在與青學對戰時無法掩飾的天才橫溢，這個讓人隱隱忌憚的對手，卻在立海祭時改頭換面，成為了有點單純，上舞台會害羞，可愛時讓人會心微笑的小學弟。

當時大概沒有想過，在合宿之中這個學弟會一直跟著我們特訓，比起冰帝風格向來自由與迴異，他卻臉無懼色迎上立海大三年級訓練的強度，即使瀕臨極限的關頭，都會忍耐追求突破自己，與其說是倔強，不如說他甚至樂在其中。

也許正是這份讓人不得不側目的精神力，令人尊敬的傲然志氣，比真正的立海本部後輩更加展現本家校風——無與倫比的取勝心，在王者頂峰仍然不斷渴望變強的毅力——所以幾天日夜的形影不離，連真田這種固執派都沒法裝作視而不見，看著小後輩的成長，漸漸就改變了目光的溫度。

跡部乃至冰帝二百人對他交託的期望和信任，絕不是美國歸來的光環所賦予而從天而降的。

每一場的勝利都不是毫無來由的，就如同我們的關東大賽十五連霸，全國二連冠一樣，都是背後無數以超越極限和追求自我所帶來的成果。

王者有王者的背負。

王者所展望捍衛的強大自信，都是建基於王座之下不為外人道的艱辛和堅忍不拔。立海大所有部員付出的努力，正選都以付出數倍才確保能夠屢戰屢勝，每日無時不刻除了學業，就是鑽研和訓練，網球佔據了所有經歷過的月火水木金土日。

全國之中沒有比我們更長部活時數，訓練更高強度的學校網球部了。

冰帝在面對立海大常勝軍的壓力，能咬牙硬撐到來這一局，就值得嘉獎了。然而，數據確鑿明證，立海大的王者憑據只會更甚於訓練日程鬆散的冰帝，也遠勝於年紀輕輕的越前龍馬。

他確實是不可小看的對手，能打敗切原和真田甚至立海部的其他人，但唯獨是幸村——

戰勝病痛的折磨對精神的挫敗，重拾球拍披上王者冠冕，為立海大奪冠付出非尋常人所能想像的決志心力的立海大領袖。

球場上，即使他成長為多麼高強的選手，面對幸村也還是個未成氣候的後輩。

年少，幼稚。

"——只是因為我比較強" 

後輩恃著一腔意氣，在戰場上堂堂正正咧出虎牙的挑釁，慵懶自信，直截了當。

不過在幸村面前，僅僅如幼虎一樣魯莽地朝著獅王發出威嚇，卻只是奶聲的怒吼。

* 

這一刻，賽事未始，日過正午，淺淺光暈描在眼前，卻不在場地而是選手的雙眸之中。

隔著球網，一如既往的高傲挑釁，大言不慚，但是越前眼中昭然的戰意，宛如烈焰中變幻的琥珀。

"有所成長了呢，小男孩" 

幸村淺淺一頷首，以示欣賞。

王子的終局

*柳生比呂士

越前一開場就無處著落的挑釁，化為劍光出鞘的招式，卻被輕易而舉地一一化解，僅僅換取到王者肩上輕披的外套，掉落到地面的結果。

幸村輕輕一瞥落下的外套，視線同樣漠然地轉到越前身上。

"小男孩，這可不是昨天打賭那麼簡單的遊戲啊。"

局勢實力落於下風，越前還是不改年少俏皮的語調。

"遊戲不好玩嗎？因為是我贏了，前輩。"

我不自禁微微一笑，越前這逞強不屈的個性恐怕體現在比賽以外的方方面面，只是氣焰不能改變實力落差的事實。接下來越前使出渾身解數的招式，也得到如出一轍的局面，在幸村面前無一不被完美壓線回擊。

其他學校熟悉的選手都在點評。  
"外旋發球派不上用場——"  
"抽擊球A也被截斷了！"  
"回球的路數都被看透了一樣......"

周遭的觀眾都無不紛紛流露惋惜失望。  
"還以為S1會有很精彩的比賽——"  
"那個一年生被壓著打了啊？"  
"說起來真的有人能打敗那個幸村嗎......"

同為網球選手，讓人同情這種被輾壓的實力，被直下4-0，可以說是相當悲慘的發球局了。

疲於奔命的竟然是發球的越前，頑強地打出不同旋向的球路，卻像軟弱無力的爪子，筆直攻擊也撕不動對面絲毫的皮毛。小黃球的快速來往昭現了越前的努力，很艱難地維持一分不讓的倔強，在旁觀者眼中的十幾分鐘，仿佛是場上人所經歷漫長的幾十分鐘。

因為失球而下跪的越前喘息，沒法看見表情但能體會到心情。

從場上踱步走近球網，幸村居高臨下的一番話，仿佛籠罩著陰影。

"站起來——

小男孩。"

可是越前抬頭的瞬間，卻逆轉了大部份人的想像，完全不是急躁失措，卻露出了興致勃勃的表情。

"你——

真是很難對付。"

越前身上散發著不服輸的氣場，漸漸站起來的身姿穩定，臉色從容沉靜，如臨大敵之時，反而顯現出頭腦冷靜和極度的專注力。

有人發出驚愕的呼聲。

"無我境地？"

所謂無我境界是以一無塵埃的心台去迎戰，以心無雜念而能夠運用出各種絕招，讓人難以預測和回防。曾經對戰切原的時候，越前也達到過這個境界，但是——

作為過來人的真田沉聲點評。  
"愚蠢。這個時候用這種方式只會光消耗體力，毫無用處。"

少見多怪的外校人就被帶起了興趣。  
"啊啊是河村的波動發球！"  
"他甚麼時候學會的海賊號角——"  
"是千歲的神隱？這不是他剛剛第一次看見的嗎？"  
"光看過比賽就能模仿成這樣？真難想像........"

如真田所言，越前開始善用了其他選手的回擊方式，以俐落優勝的姿態納為己用，惹來有些人的一聲聲驚艷，但是即使能回應幸村的平球削球，卻最終都是煙花墜地，都是徒勞的。

"小男孩……"

猶如被扯線利用的玩偶，因為接二連三用不適合自己的方式打球，反而大大增加身體的負擔，越前在場上跑動和本能反應的速度加快了，但是佔不到任何優勢，還是處於勉強應對的下風。

"是走投無路了嗎，這些無用的掙扎要繼續到甚麼時候？"

幸村平靜地上網前截擊，把球路單純的內旋球，穩當而從容地壓在對面底線，奪取了第一局數。

如大家所預見的一樣。

切原挾著難以分辨的情緒，一臉震愕的看著比賽。  
"越前他.....完全不是部長的對手。"

胡狼君輕輕低頭嘆息。  
"看來是沒有辦法拿到一分了。"

丸井雙手插袋，口中沒有吹波糖，卻像平日一樣向天而望。  
"果然是這樣嗎......"

我微微嘆息。

這個合宿的時候那麼熟稔的小學弟，雖然是敵人的身份，但眼看著人在失敗之時掙扎的軟弱模樣，內心仍然免不了有點不忍嗎。

但是，越前的臉上並未流露過半分的脆弱惶然，在這種境地，只是輕輕勾起唇，笑著面對逆境。

就像浴血的武士，手中持劍，眼神鋒利，氣度閒適自得。

這是敗者的姿態嗎……

裁判令下，換成幸村的發球局之後，如同眾人所預料，越前一聲不發再次燃起不服輸的氣勢，雖然沒有放棄，但這種戰略上迷途就像失去本我的玩偶，只是逃命般奔走半場僥倖撿回一分。

那小小幾十英尺長寬的一小方天地，努力又無助的樣子，連弱點都暴露在神明絲紋不動的冷漠眼神之下，毫無僥倖取勝的希望。

幸村閉上眼睛，輕言如歎息。  
".......這種毫無意義的糾纏，還是早點認輸為好。"

像螻蟻求生的局面，連旁觀者都覺得難堪。  
"越前........"  
"龍馬君......."

無視所有同情憐憫的目光，場中央忽然響起熟悉又慵懶的少年音，自信一分不少。

"喂，是誰把認輸掛在嘴邊啊？"

然而，再次一球僥倖落在幸村後場，讓人懷疑起自己的眼睛。

場席上開始發出驚異。

"不對，連得兩分還可能是僥倖嗎。"  
"喂喂看啊——"   
"剛剛那球不是幸村的失誤，那麼....."  
"那個不是普通的無我之境？"  
"越前......."   
"難道是為了到達第二重門，所以才——"

場地上，仿如風雲逆轉的局勢，漸漸有陽光朝對面的場地傾斜。

"這就是千錘百鍊的極限嗎？" 幸村忽然看向手上的球拍，輕聲詰問。

".....能夠運用自如的無我三重之門，看來也不是毫無用處。"

"是嗎？那麼好好看著吧——"

小男孩舉起的球拍如劍指，揚起的眉眼如星晨。

"下一球，六球結束。"

打網球的快樂

*木手永四郎

那個小鬼不肯放棄的堅持，以弱勝強的倔強引起了不少觀眾的共鳴聲援。

"加油越前——"  
"一！"  
"二！"  
"三！"  
"四！"  
"五——"

連我也沒有預料到，越前以勝利姿態所言之鑿鑿的六球完結，卻斷之於荒謬的失誤。

那句六球斷言本來應該是所謂才氣煥發之極限的宣判，預視了對方棋手的步數和思路從而先手把控局面勝負的一著，竟然棋差一步，在最後的關頭打出難看的失球......

十幾米外的觀眾席。

然後他一臉不知所措，踉蹌落地。 

雙手並用爬起來，臉朝下地的狼狽，就在鼻子下流血時，再增添幾分詭異的不妙。打敗了無數強敵，平日囂張視外人如無物的越前龍馬，也有這樣的時刻，只是剛才打球的狀態那麼好，真的是因為普通的失誤嗎.......

我審慎地看向場上那邊，真正的強敵——

幸村精市。

宛如為對方處刑的劊子手，神色漠然不動。

幸村這個人，真是個了不起的人物。

我幾乎因為荒謬的落差而不合時宜地失笑。昨天在便利店外一唱一和跟這個小鬼眉來眼去一副好前輩關照乖後輩的人模人樣，今天在球場上就能你死我活地趕盡殺絕，半分情誼都似變成仇隙，比我這種自認下作的選手，還更不會手下留情。

*瀧狄之介

這是我第一次看見龍馬彷惶不安的眼神。盡管只是一剎那間，但我是絕對沒有看錯。

他在踉蹌爬起身後，抹過鼻下的血跡，接下來的接發球都有點失準，仿佛是摔倒太重，手腳都有點不協調。

龍馬一臉質疑又不解，嘗試著重新握著球拍，調整球感。不得不面對來球之時，雖然還是俐落回撃過去，但眉眼凝結的不安，沒有散去。

這份不安影響到場席上漸漸沉默觀察的奇異氣氛，尤其是觀察力不俗的選手，例如我，愈看愈是在內心累積起異常違和的感覺，在持續手腳不協調和打球力度失去精準控球度，所得出匪夷所思的推測.......

龍馬……

就像第一次摸索著開始打球的孩子，不懂得擊球的時機，打到黃球時就像出乎意料，把握不好的拍面也傾斜，總在錯誤的瞬間把小球勉強回過對面場。

怎麼說也不是選手應有的水準，與其說仿佛不懂得怎麼打球，光看他早有預料的走位和標準的揮拍姿勢，還是更似.....

完全失去了球感。

青學那邊有人打開筆記本般念叨叨甚麼痛覺位置感聽覺震動感那些立體識辨能力的剝奪，不按常理看來是這樣一回事，只是光看眼前的事實就是足夠佐證了。

失去了觸覺？

所以打出了無法預料的回球，撞出鼻血也毫無自覺，在場上勉強地模仿平日的回球——

為什麼會有這種事？他明明是才華橫溢天資聰穎的新人，也擁有橫視同齡人無數迎戰比賽的經驗，所以我一開始就積極找機會讓他上任正選的位置，也從未有一刻質疑這份決定。

可是眼前.......

我這一刻卻質問心底，是我錯了嗎。

如果不是為了冰帝全勝的渴望，也許這一刻在場上被蹂躪的是我......

如果不必把責任交卸給一年級，讓他承擔了冰帝三年間所有部員都希望得到的全國勝利......

他還有未來的前途，陸續不斷的比賽，即使不在一年級參賽，也有下一年的冰帝稱霸。難道不是為了自己，為了這一年的榮耀，急促而就把他過早推上舞台，由他面對更為殘酷的戰場，我們這些高年級的卻眼睜睜看著他被對手實力壓制得一臉彷徨掙扎，證明了自己無能為力，甚至是把網球的未來斷送在這裡的幫兇嗎..........

我低頭，不忍再看，用臂擋住臉。

——是我的錯啊。

對不起，龍馬 ....

*紳監督

在國際賽事幕後有過實證事例，有時過度訓練造成身體負荷不堪，形成大腦和肌肉指揮的紊亂，令選手就像失去身體操控，無法做到往日能做到的事都變得無助艱難。有些選手會因為心理因素，過於緊張害怕焦慮或者其他不可抗的壓力，為自己賦予了潛意識的恐懼，引致身體上實質的傷害，就像精神攻擊之下，會身體麻痺，感官功能漸漸失卻，造成如同殘障幻象的易普症YIPS.......

在這個情況下，龍馬就像一步步被對手剝奪了觸覺﹑視覺﹑聽覺—— 

這個時刻，比起賽場不肯放棄的一年級，冰帝席上的高年級卻更加不堪這種加諸於學弟的壓力重負。

"龍馬....." 忍足緊緊攥住場席柵欄，向來冷靜的頭腦快要被緊張不安所淹沒，聲調輕弱地請求，"停止吧，別讓他再打下去了....."

慈郎目光一直專注在比賽之中，看不見的表情隱晦難分，只是不時輕輕一句"越前仔......"

作為隊裡最可靠信賴的部員，瀧一向自恃淡靜，為比賽觀察紀錄作出中肯的判斷和建議，現在卻不發一言低頭，是已經放棄了嗎？

"好痛苦...." 向日看著場上的一年生，一手抓緊胸口，聲音顫抖了"不想看見這樣的小不點......"

"——住口！" 日吉喝聲。

面對眾人偏過來的目光，他也不轉過臉，雙眼如鷹緊緊盯著場上未有一絲氣餒的越前，堅定而沉穩 "——我相信他。"

"ウス"  
出乎意料，沉默的樺地主動開口。

鳳剛剛還猶豫不決的臉有難色，這一刻仿佛被感染了氣氛，露出堅忍不屈的神情，點頭 "我也相信龍馬"

"但是小不點他........" 

冥戶一臉嚴厲地打斷了向日想要說的話，沉聲不失解釋道"連我們都自亂陣腳，別說是隊友，連啦啦隊都不如。

"在越前沒有落敗之前，我們就先舉起白旗了嗎？還在場上不放棄的他會怎麼想我們？"

跡部神色沉靜，以一直率領眾人前進的冰帝部長之位，作最後判定。

"——都給我抬起頭來，看著。" 

*仁王雅治

失去觸感之後，頻頻打出失球。  
失去視覺之後，雙眼圓睜卻沒有焦點。  
失去聽覺之後，連球停在哪裡都只是無助地盲猜摸索。

讓看著的人都覺得不忍心，身處其中的你應該是最難受的吧，所以為什麼還要堅持下去？

"真是笨蛋....."

早就該認輸了，卻偏偏是永遠不會認輸的笨蛋。

一早就想看看他被鬼故事嚇得害怕無措的樣子，現在片刻之間瞥見他臉上的彷徨不安，我卻抓緊欄杆覺得後悔，這個模樣根本只讓人揪心難受。

他是立海大三連霸的敵人，哪怕是誰，在球場上是對手，自然就要全力迎戰來分出勝負。

幸村是不會輸的。  
立海大是不可能落敗的。

但是——

"為什麼這個時候........"

一瞬不息盯著場上的人，我忽然失聲一笑，聲音哽咽，閉上眼卻掩不住些許驚訝喜悅。

"你在笑啊..."

*幸村精市

"小男孩，是你輸了。"

即使我說的話，你也聽不見了。

完全失去了所有感覺，是人的話就應該害怕得不敢動彈吧。小男孩再次摔倒在地，僅僅伏在地面上只要輸球了，就能夠完結這種痛苦了。

我轉過身去，卻又被場邊上的驚呼而驀然回首。

小男孩，為什麼還要站起來？  
為什麼還要念念想著網球？

這樣打著網球，不痛苦嗎？

一般人應該早就放棄了，能不甘心到失去所有感官，還在堅持不屈到這個地步，平日冷靜決斷的頭腦都去哪了？ 明明失去焦距的眼神，為什麼還想要透徹出穿越靈魂的執著？

明明像隻疲弱的初生小鹿雙腳都抖著打顫，卻還是靠著骨氣強硬地站起來了。

他茫然失焦的貓眼似乎摸索著朝我的方向，輕輕說了甚麼。

"是嗎....."

輕之又輕，是他獨一無二的聲音。

".......這就是你的網球"

那張薄汗涔涔的臉，勾起淡淡的笑。

我閉上眼。

——是的。

失去五感的狀態就如同自己曾經的鏡像，在陽光燦爛的日子遭遇急病襲來，懷抱著希望的時刻卻被宣告沒法再打網球，換成黑暗無望和癱瘓恐懼並肩而來，降臨在頭頂把人壓迫到喘不過氣來

無法再打網球的陰霾，誰也逃不開。  
你也是視網球為一切的球手，為什麼一點都不害怕。  
人都這種境地了，為什麼，還會想去踫觸看不見的網球。

為什麼......

你還會露出純淨天真的笑意。 

就像破蛹的蝴蝶被困縛，卻會狼藉不堪地奮力掙扎，哪怕徘徊生死線上都要展現出生命最原始的恣意。 

小男孩，你是要我見證奇跡嗎？

*乾貞治

第一次看他比賽的時候，我就知道了。

當時他與不動鋒的深司非正式比賽，那是少數人能擁有星火燎原的眼神，披傷帶血把全身氣勢都湧現在對手眼前，眼底是刻劃在靈魂上的不屈意志。

他宛如幻化浴血鳳凰的本質，是不會改變的。

我手上的數據本承載了記錄成長數據，選手各自優劣之處，性格和比賽時展現的偏好盲點，從而製作出對應的戰略和手段，對勝率的推測，這些數字和條文再怎麼堆砌累積，卻都無法真正還原一個選手的精神和強大之處。

僅僅白紙黑字，容不下眼前的光茫。

"越前，龍馬........"

越前 v.s. 幸村

*財前光

球風如人，越前簡單的網球世界，是打動人心的直率純粹。

像初次接觸網球的孩子，一副興奮躍躍欲試的笑意，奔走比賽場上，就像閃爍著不屈不撓的光芒。當初就有無以至上的野性膽量直面來自遠山未知的攻勢，無畏無懼到不乎尋常。

這隻膽大包天的貓咪即使是被粗魯擲入泥濘，糊了眼睛耳朵難受到不得了也好，努力站起來也只會甩甩身炸起毛來，一副精神奕奕地反攻對方吧。

那個時候就在想，你的心臟，說不定就是金色的吧。

*日吉若

當所有人在學會網球之後，就會遇上朋友之間的對決正式場合的比賽，漸漸有了勝負欲自尊心，在付出過努力和自信的網球上不願意再輸，不喜歡失敗的感覺。

一旦背負起與網球無關的東西，想法和步伐都變得更沉重了。

這些都是人之常情，只是他不會受這些所牽制。

遭遇強敵是有趣的貓薄荷，品嘗失敗之後不是挫敗，是躍躍想試的興奮，就像日常調味料之中加入一點丁香辛辣的味道，讓懶洋洋的貓得到新玩具一樣，嗨得開心。

自從我與他一戰之後，就能切身明白到他的風格想法。比起說話行動更實在，雖然外表個性都很冷淡寡言，但見過球場上的他就懂得，留下無法磨滅的印象才是常態。

越前的想法單純直接，享受來回往復的網球。

像和貓玩鬧一樣，只要球能夠動，就會執著地向主人回球，絕對不讓球落在自己場上。雖然有時根本不可愛。

每每有新招式和特別的對手面前，就撕下慵懶貓咪的外表，變成習慣沉睡的惡龍被喚醒。

是大魔王地位一樣的惡龍啊。

就是現在的他，閉上眼睛仿似被金光圍繞，朝著來球迎去球拍一聲清叱。

無論是我，是他，還是對手，目光心神都互相吸引牽動，對空中慢動作出現最重要的小黃球愈發專注，所能看見的境界也愈發清晰，眼神所映影的光照風動也愈發耀眼。

是他，在與跡部一戰最後所幻化成的武士之魂就於此刻降誕，宛如神明成為球場上唯一運籌帷幄的主宰。

*跡部景吾

——越前那傢伙

每次看到名為極限的高牆，都會不怕頭破血流地奔撞闖過去。說他笨明明聰明得很，遇到對手遇到困難就想辦法攻克拆解，偏偏在深信自己會變強這一點就死腦筋——

這就是人能成長蛻變的原因。

如果真的是一把妖刀，那麼每一戰都是滋養妖力的徹底歷練，吸收對手長處優劣的速度就是狂刀嗜血，即使是作為神之子的幸村也避不開這個命運。

最好的學習或許就是不斷模仿，對戰不同類型征克多少高峰就能集百家為大成，或者說是見盡千百塵俗後就能反璞歸真，至少在越前龍馬身上，現在身體學習的本能根本是嬰兒學步一樣，不須要語言解惑名師指導，光是觀察就漸漸心領神會，運用自如。就像那次模仿巨熊回撃取下決勝分的一刻，是無意識地就吸收了的養份。

打磨刀劍的過程是不難免會錘鍊見血沐浴於火光，但是只要是越前龍馬就一定會樂在其中地迎頭而上。

經歷痛苦屈辱後，不服輸不甘心也許是人類最原始最強的動力——

我亦如此。

越前開始以同樣的方式回擊，接下右旋球就完美複製出來球，打出高挑壓低線球就是反諷對手的先一著，哪怕是刻意加出旋轉數的球路，都無法跳出被控制的回旋和領域——跟我對戰所使出的本領，就像手塚領域一樣，讓對手自覺像控線木偶一樣無比不甘受挫，愈是心急想擺脫現狀，愈是頭腦不清醒，愈是容易落入圈套。

越前以體格而言要學習模仿對方是要更消耗體力，但更重要的是精神面上被壓制得死死如同蛇捏七寸的——幸村精市，這位從未一局落於下風，卻被妖刀筆直地勢如破竹，即將要潰不成軍的本能寺織田信長。

我幾乎放聲大笑。

在幸村眼中一定是看鏡像的反射，無法掙脫被困縛在鏡像的世界，面對幻象的錯覺不斷施加精神壓力，無法走出越前——同時也是他自己——所設下的限制。

真是成長急速得令人驚怕，是怪物的程度啊，妖刀龍馬。

幸村啊，也許正在品嘗被脅逼到手麻指痺的黑暗，五感喪失如海嘯淹覆的絕地。

"部長！！"  
"幸村！！——"  
"立海大不能輸—！"

立海席正選終於有看得出端倪的人，陸續相繼往場上呼喊。但是以本大爺的觀察，他也已經聽不見了吧。

冰帝聲援的氣勢何時輸過？更何況是這一刻，我比任何人都清楚越前的勝券在握，他如同武士在戰地風雲一揮刀劃破天地的瞬間，我朝場上喊聲激勵，擲字鏗鏘，震懾全場。

"越前，這一球決勝的時刻！盡情上吧，追逐世界的第一步——！"

"越前！！——  
"要贏啊龍馬！！—

冰帝部員都忘掉曾經的喪氣，適時聲嘶力竭地鼓舞士氣。

"最後一球，幸村前輩！！"

龍馬一聲清吒如戰場的將軍，身後率領百人之前，氣勢劍指人心。

幸村眼神失去了焦距，看不到眼前的網球，就這一瞬間的失誤猶豫—— 

最後一球，咚咚輕盈，就落在腳旁。

*越前

網球，本來就是有趣來回往復的遊戲。

每天回家跟老頭子打球的時候輸贏也很快樂，不分勝負的過程都有意義。

而且，從來也不是終結。

我摘下帽子，仰天呼息，一身風輕雲淡。

"我贏了。" 

在所有人呼歡洶湧的聲勢之際，對面的人目光緩緩聚焦，終於重新落在我身上。

我輕輕一笑，朝他承諾。

"下次再來一場吧。"

全世界都是情敵

觀眾的吶喊歡呼超越了球場，震響天際，這場立海大連霸告終的比賽一落幕，四周就儼然是全國決賽大勝的氣氛——

冰帝正選紛紛跳下欄台，潮水一樣往場中心的小不點選手奔去。  
"小不點——！"  
"贏了！！"  
"越前做得好！！——"

距離正選們抵達還有段時間，幸村與越前同時走近在網前一笑，伸手相握。

"是你贏了，小男孩——"

然而話猶未盡，穿透力強的聲音像暴風雨響雷一樣，打斷在兩人溫馨握手之間。

"龍馬——"  
"贏得太好了越前—！"  
"太好了越前！"

黃綠身影湧入眼底，是有人把越前橫抄抱起，直接飛奔百米。

"嗯？"

越前眼前一秒閃過各色風景，驚訝之下雙手下意識伸手一攬，勾著的是四天寶寺制服下的頸脖，一副驚訝問 "謙也桑？你做甚麼！"

看著小學弟一臉懵的睜眼圓圓，像小樹熊一樣被人抱走，冰帝正選為首的急脾氣岳人先驚怒大叫。  
"搞甚麼啊！！——四天寶寺？"

緊隨其後的忍足幾乎腳滑，一臉驚愣看清楚是誰人，瞬間拉高了聲調，少見關西腔是隱藏不住的震驚與暴怒。  
"喂—謙也！？" 

日吉追著方向飛奔，臉如鬼色的兇惡。  
"那些混蛋可惡！！放下他！" 

鳳一臉緊張地跑去，聲音宏亮又急切。  
"龍馬——！"

從頭到尾把人偷拐不回頭的速度之星，不管身後多少人追趕，腳下飛速跑到四天場席邊，抱緊著寶藏一樣再獻在所有人笑意陽光之下。

"謙也GOOD JOB！！"  
"恭喜！！"  
"很精彩的決鬥啊"  
"太好了啊龍馬~~"

部員們慣接梗快如接住龍馬，把寶藏舉起一起歡呼。

白石看著部員笑鬧也不阻撓，揚聲向被舉高高的龍馬稱讚。   
"贏得很精彩，很了不起啊，龍馬。"

"這個時候，白石不應該是Ecstasy~！嗎？"   
部員瞬間吐槽。

財前臉上難得彎起唇，驕傲滿滿的笑。  
"龍馬，實至名歸。"

龍馬眨眼，理解之後，臉上薄紅透漏出稚拙可愛的微笑。  
"謝謝。" 

"喂喂喂——明明是敵人為什麼他們比冰帝的還興奮啊！？"  
切原死死按住欄台，目光盯緊那邊的熱鬧，兇狠如發釘。

"嘖﹑那幫人又乘機抱著不放—...."  
仁王瞇眼抱胸，表情佈滿不悅不爽不高興。

"......."  
幸村默默看著那邊熱鬧。

"真是的......"  
柳生淡淡嘆一口氣。

"除了被斬斷三連霸，還有另一種意義上的挫敗....嗎"  
蓮二看著隊友不由得淡淡感慨出心聲。

"……這些可憐的男人。"  
經歷大起大落的心情，看著沒出息的隊友，丸井聞太此刻只想頭腦靜靜。

終於趕上黃綠間隊服群，在好不容易擠出路的冰帝灰白黑正選，都朝著被搶奪的寶藏呼叫伸手。

"越前！！"  
"那些混蛋！！"  
"喂﹑明明都是下一場的對手！能不能有點自覺！"  
"你們把龍馬還回來啊！"  
"龍馬﹑沒事嗎？——"

背景裡傳來怨念深重的一句，".....為什麼是謙也，我反而是忍足前輩？"

在人潮群湧中破海走出一條路，跡部揚聲不耐煩地警告那些別校外人。

"喂，已經夠了把本大爺的龍馬還回來——"

耳尖捕捉到聲浪之中辨識度仍然很高的聲線，龍馬即使被拋在半空中時，也準確無誤找到位置，轉臉跟部長對上眼，揚起燦爛一笑。

"部長——！"

像個真正的一年生，被眾人開心擁戴其中，半空中縱放比櫻花還要粉嫩甜笑的笑顏。

"真是的—...."

看著跡部也笑了，走近在下，朝龍馬示意，雙臂一展就接住了，眼神會意從空中落下時也朝自己展開雙臂的少年。

"龍馬——"

很沉重的寶藏。  
絕對是金光燦燦的耀眼。

貓眼對上冰藍眼眸，清澈不失堅定的愉悅聲線。

"我贏了，部長。" 

並不是毫無意義的重申，是對部長的期望和承諾，最大的回應和確定。

跡部與龍馬輕輕抵住額，滿心意足的慨嘆。

"是的，你贏了"

不止是比賽，冰帝的未來，所有人的心，和本大爺的心。


	9. Chapter 9

休戰期的烤肉大會 (上)

慶功宴就是烤肉大會，因為最先入座的冰帝坐在扉間，卻好巧不巧遇上青學不知情卻跟隨其後，在外頭一陣說聲笑語。

更奇怪的是外面陸陸續續有不同聲浪聚集，很多學校有立海﹑四天寶寺﹑比嘉中﹑六角中﹑山吹等等不約而同入店了，一下子人聲鼎沸。 

作為冰帝掛名軍師的忍足還猶多慮擔心跡部會忽然來一句「你們這些手下敗將哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

越前就首先被吵得摁起耳朵，臉頰微鼓，小抱怨「好吵.....」

有這個囂張學弟領先第一毫不上心地得罪人，日吉更是不怕死的傲慢補上一句「這些弱犬的吠聲。」

雖然聲量不大並不是隱約聽不見。

間隔的扉門被人徐徐拉開。

這種場合——  
作為這種反派——  
不就是很快會被群起而攻之嗎——

忍足內心一抖，然而當察覺到危險那刻，世界的惡意已經趕鴨子上架了。

「啊！超前——！！」

猶如響雷炸起，一把天真童稚大嗓門，立即就拉住烤肉店所有人視線。

啊。

為什麼。

是說為什麼忽然就舉行烤肉大胃王比賽了？

「就.是.這.樣！學校對抗之吃烤肉大戰開賽！！賓況解說由我菊丸英二和忍足侑士為大家播報——」

「....為什麼啊」

由青學菊丸英二朝氣十足的主持下，拉著有點不情願的冰帝忍足，每所學校都派出六人參賽，毫無意義的一個個選手輪流介紹。

「那麼各位！這是冰帝的Super rookie！！小—不—點！！」  
「——雖然他人小小，但胃口食欲意外的很大呢。」

「有帝王之稱的跡部景吾，雖然很厲害的氣場但在大胃王比賽似乎沒有戰鬥力的樣子！」  
「——是說這個佔人便宜的稱號，算了......」

「使用月返的向日岳人！」  
「——跟吃飯完全沒關係啊」

「芥川慈郎！」  
「——這傢伙絕對會吃到半途睡著吧」

「柔韌和毅力的佼佼者，冥戶亮~」  
「——也只能拜託你了」

「仿佛是冰帝巨人的樺地崇弘！」  
「——啊，一點贏的感覺都沒有啊。」

「......我說忍足さん有這種吐槽的機會，很開心吧」 龍馬咬筷子跟身旁的鳳悄聲交流。 

「龍馬~就算是私下悄悄話，也是要叫侑士さん啊。」  
然後被耳尖聽見的忍足回以人模斯樣的假笑，在烤肉店公開處刑。

眾學校人默然。

「.......」 這就是龍馬平日的學長嗎。  
「........」真是鬆懈。  
「.......」 那個眼鏡男是甚麼回事。  
「.......」還拿著主持咪說這些真的好嗎。  
「.......」但是，我也想被龍馬醬喊名字啊。

「侑士是笨蛋嗎。」堂弟丟臉又無奈。

「別把主持當是話語權一樣私欲濫用啊，忍足。」跡部斜睨。

無視台下投訴，忍足繼續念台本「嘛規矩很簡單，一小時內吃得最多的隊伍算贏。」

青學菊丸宣佈「可是！最初是一杯，後面是每10碟一杯——乾式特製飲料！ 開始—！」

「——首先是乾式特制蔬菜汁」  
看著發出螢螢綠光的飲杯，放在桌上無人敢問津。

「很奇怪的樣子......」  
越前指出。

「嘖，都是些膽小的傢伙，這種程度我一口氣就能搞定！」  
岳人瞬間一口氣臉色變青，聲調拔尖一路敗走出店。

冥戶吃驚「岳人！！」  
越前擔心「向日前輩——」

其他學校桌面上都陸續傳來受乾汁折磨的呼喊。

「才氣煥發領悟之極限——」  
「千歲！！」

「看上去沒那麼難飲嘛——」  
「葵——！」

「太鬆懈了！隨便就被一杯飲品就放倒，成何體統嗚啊！」  
「——真田！！」

這是第一次，全國終於認知了青學乾汁的恐懼。

除了青學不二的平靜微笑，誠心推薦的讓人不寒而慄，還有比嘉中直接灌下一秒開戰夾肉的強勢對手。

「再來一杯！」  
「田仁志贏定了！」

「哼，樺地」跡部抱胸，靜觀大局。

瞬間模仿起對手，樺地前輩一邊風雲殘卷，用夾子擄起所有燒肉，似乎整個網爐都就是他一份的食盤。

兩所學校一下子勢鈞力敵，其他人都是滿心觀賽，鳳前輩努力填上燒網架的空隙，然而，一心想填飽肚子的越前因為失去夾子，趁機搶過來放在碟上的只得僅僅幾片燒肉。

立海大的勝負欲由家裡開餐館的胡狼和一腔鬥志的切原負責，其他人都是食量維持著不緊不慢的節奏，對於甜食以外沒有特別興趣的丸井很有閒心打量其他組別，瞧見了搶不過前輩無奈不能抗聲，碟子上份量像餵小貓一樣，臉上悶悶不樂的越前小學弟。

丸井一下失笑，覺得可愛就朝人吹口哨，輕輕打眼色。  
「小學弟，過來~」

冰帝的樺地繼續洶湧地狼吞苦嚥一片，每有肉碟上來就全都掃光，速度跟險險領先的比嘉中不分上下平峙10碟。

「....那麼，接下來的飲料是懲罰茶。」  
一滿杯鮮紅艷麗的顏色，光是外觀就讓人陷入恐懼的深淵，眾人瞬間剎白了臉。

「再來一杯！」  
「又是瞬間就....」  
「真是可怕的田仁志慧」

「那麼相對的，冰帝會由誰來喝懲罰之茶呢？」忍足平淡聲線沒有絲毫同理心。

「我來喝吧。為了勝利，不能讓樺地被淘汰啊」  
桌上沉默之後，冥戶主動承擔了重任。

「冥戶前輩！你的男子氣概我絕對不會忘記的！」  
鳳前輩十分感動。

「再見了啊——」  
「冥戶前輩——」

大家留心戰況，卻沒發現異樣。

「終於，四天寶寺﹑立海和青學也完成10碟了！」

菊丸興奮「青學的懲罰之茶由不二喝下！果然是不二！」  
不二微笑「這個也很好喝呢~」

「四天寶寺拿著懲罰茶的——是完美模仿不二的一氏裕次！」

小金大叫「啊，厲害啊~！」  
一氏儒雅舉杯「這杯飲料，要消失了。」

然而，一同消失的還有他自己。

白石感嘆「......果然，模仿味覺果然是不可能的吧」

「那麼立海的就是——為了蒐集資料不顧一試的柳蓮二！」

柳語氣肯定「要能知道飲品的成分，我就能寫出解毒的數據——」

對於隊友百分一百預料之中的殞落，冷靜平淡。

幸村遠望「再見吧，蓮二」  
柳生「好走」

戰況漸漸朝比嘉中的勝利傾斜，不同學校都不斷有人暴走脫席，奇怪的是沒有人發現異樣。

——青學大石桃城﹑冰帝日吉慈郎﹑四天寶寺石田銀謙也﹑立海柳生切原﹑六角中全員·脫落。

菊丸大驚「又有神秘的事件接連有人出局，究竟在他們身上發生了甚麼？！」

有人驚喊「我看到了，是比嘉中那些傢伙往醬汗加了甚麼！」

木手冷笑「現在才發覺沖繩秘傳的辛辣醬恐怖之處嗎？我們的勝利就確鑿無誤了。」

冰帝桌上忽然騷動，開始點算了人頭卻少了個後輩。  
「越前呢，他在哪？」  
「難道龍馬也被——？！」

紛紛攘攘之中，作為主持的忍足侑士一眼就在全場找出墨綠的頭髮，身影竟然與其他制服坐在別桌上。

遠處一桌上座落的都是不參賽的其他正選，網球界出名的桃花色胚千石清純竟然手腳勤快地往網爐上烤肉片。

立海大之中挑食又食量小的仁王雅治一臉懶洋洋又饒有樂趣夾肉片，用筷子投餵別人家的大胃王越前。

「誒小不點一個人吃了四大碟？」菊丸一眼看到旁邊上的疊碟子。  
「...—餵貓組？」忍足一愕，關注點不同。

「海賊的號角！！」  
「等等甲斐﹑網上面還有——」  
幾乎不理睬比嘉中那邊因為換網子事件而全陣脫落。

冰帝學長全體瞬間轉過來，都是如臨大敵的臉色，瞬間築起共同的心聲。

——那些不在乎學校勝負的人，都一心打著龍馬的主意嗎？

眼看著那個千石清純一口哄人語氣「龍馬，要橘子果汁？還是冰水？」——這才想起來，山吹全隊原本就沒參與比賽。

對所有事物漠不關心的財前光，放下手機拿紙巾幫小朋友擦臉頰。  
「....髒臉貓。」

「多謝前輩...」  
龍馬一口一口叼肉吃，還不忘點頭說話間，兩邊的臉頰軟鼓鼓，粉唇閃膩膩，確實能感到烤肉非常幸福好吃，模樣可愛到能讓別懷心思的人食指大動。

仁王用手抹唇角的醬汁。  
「嘛，吃飽了再感謝也可以唷」

「喂！」白石聞言站起，臉色一變。  
「怎麼....原來都是啊」千石抬眼，前後朝兩人一瞥。

「咦怎麼了？」鳳看不明白眼前的變故。  
「這氣氛...？」侑士察覺到甚麼。

「沒事。」財前拿過筷子，朝越前示意，繼續吃。

「甚麼甚麼？」小金好奇應聲。  
「嗯？」對於眾人反應很大，有點好奇的幸村。

丸井聞太吹泡泡糖托臉，看熱鬧「真開心啊~」

「怎麼也好——」

——無事獻殷勤的人不少啊？倒不如說已經太多了....

跡部壓迎怒氣，反笑挑眉，磨牙吩咐「龍馬，回來。」

休戰期的烤肉大會 (下)

冰帝部長宣佈了自家後輩禁止投餵之後，戰況重點又回復到烤肉比賽上。

因為比嘉中隊伍全員一致退場，冰帝三人戰只有樺地和跡部越前，在碟數上遠遠率先所有隊伍。進度徐徐跟上第二的是四天寶寺隊的白石金色和遠山，青學情況安穩仍有手塚不二以及海堂，立海大剩下胡狼一人奮戰，旁邊監視他的丸井和一直安坐抱胸的幸村。

既是網球賽又是大胃王比賽的勝者候選，但冰帝跡部沒有胸有成竹的自信和得意洋洋，暫時臉色很難看一直沒有半句重話，但越前很安靜跪坐旁邊，跟小孩子被訓話一樣。

眾人望去向來怎麼傲然不羈就怎麼囂張來的越前，憑著在球場上不可一世的氣勢和小惡魔似的一臉邪氣笑意，把外校人一視同仁都毫無芥蒂地欺負打壓的小學弟，竟然在部長面前有垂頭歛目安然乖巧的一面。 

見慣越前直懟前輩腳踩學長的作態，其他隊伍紛紛一副認定越前是莫名慘遭懲罰不公冷待，讓人心疼。 

青學手塚目光柔和下來，自如靠近在越前桌前，緩緩放下一杯暖麥茶。   
「越前，吃多了，最好喝茶消食。」

這作為學長前輩只是淡雅的關照，然而這關心之舉偏偏出自「那個手塚」對那個冰帝越前的主動。

跡部冷冷一哼「你是認為冰帝沒有好好對待越前嗎？」

手塚淡然無視「跡部，我的行事須要過問你嗎。」

意外地，眾人見證了烤肉店之中，一場青學與冰帝部長的交鋒。

*仁王視角

暗嘆一口氣。

——要收服惡鬼的難度幾何級提升，怎麼不讓人心急煩躁。

這場仗孤軍作戰，四面為敵，感覺比立海大三連霸還要崎嶇難行。

關東地區冰帝早就知道了，立海也是窩裡摸底誰不知道誰，至於山吹的千石.....也不算意料之外。

但是青學的手塚？不知哪裡來的四天寶寺？

很早以前就叫你不要招惹其他人，果然有聽沒有懂。

那個笨蛋，明明年紀還小又懵懂，為何這麼會處處撩桃花開啊？第一印象誠不欺我，長得一臉小狐狸的可愛邪氣就夠了，還不時眨巴著一雙勾動人心的貓眼，果不然是天生的愛情欺詐師，小騙子。

說到底，我在他心目中大概是很輕易能泯然於眾多或欣賞或疼愛或喜歡他的學長前輩之中，一個網球打得還不錯的左撇子——

真不公平啊。

你還一無所覺，我卻淪陷到無法自拔。

這隻小狐狸在遊樂園玩得恣意坦然，我身為大狐狸卻無辜憋屈地杵在隊伍裡等到天荒地老，這道理怎麼說都說不過去，怎麼不讓人生氣？明明是你馴服的我，卻沒心沒肺地甩開疆繩，怎麼想都太不公平了。

你不讓我咬一下，真的沒法解氣。

*

越前向來深信事不關己，高高掛起，部長之間只是借自己為刀子言語交鋒，就裝作聽不見讓鳳前輩幫忙一邊燒，自己一個幫忙吃。

中途看著King of 牛肉沙托布里亞發生的慘劇，男生們都感到惋惜。沉默  
之後，成功奪頂目前最高碟數的冰帝，要即將挑戰接下來的一杯「可樂 」。

考慮到身邊是沒參賽的鳳前輩，因為「咖啡」差點一昏而去的部長，最為可靠完成70碟份量的樺地前輩，最後能挑戰飲品的該是自己了。

「這次說不定是普通的飲品.....」

抱著一點僥倖的心理，伸手去拿那杯冰凍凝起水汽，看上去還算可以的氣泡飲料，越前充滿男子氣概的大口喝下，毫不男子氣概地慘叫出聲，傾倒了大半杯的可樂，悄無聲息地向後昏倒了。

「越前﹑！」  
「龍馬！」  
「小男孩？」

這一瞬間，好幾人同時站起來，高聲互喊，也就忍足主持的解釋慢慢讓所有人分神。

「啊.....這可不是普通的「可樂」，是由甲魚生血制成的甲羅——」

「.....他沒事嗎？」 

跡部剛好伸手穩住越前的背，手臂一彎就攬在懷裡，見人只是昏睡過去，有一半就安心了。

鳳抬起了杯，微笑道「只是喝了一點，應該沒事的」

幸村看向桌面上傾倒的大半杯，饒有意味地看越前一眼。

剛剛接連敗於乾汁之下的人不是少數，看到越前拿起飲品就心裡有點數，然而也有很明顯厚此薄彼到幾乎讓忍足想吐槽是不是以為老婆臨產過於緊張的其他人，例如過度關心的千石。

仁王臉色一頓，一會兒又恢復平常，托臉抿唇一笑，「還是小孩子嘛...」

菊丸聞言轉頭看向那邊，飲完了甲羅卻精神爽利的一氏﹑海堂和胡狼的男人組，喵一聲感慨「真的啊，都是精力滿滿的樣子。」

觀察著冰帝桌面的情形，白石跟跡部對上了眼神，瞬間較量出訊息和情敵感的火花，在空氣散佈出的敵意逐漸籠罩了易燃易爆炸的現場。

彼此不止是球場上的競爭對手，更能預見的是名為越前戰場上必須面對的最強大敵。

幸村心思清明，淡笑不語。

烤肉店內，忽然沉默降臨。

真正參加烤肉大賽的人都僅餘零丁，冰帝的勝局也似乎無法扭轉，對此一切都漠不關心而默默打開手機的財前光，紀錄下了冰帝跡部額現青筋，臉現不爽的護崽態度，讓山吹的千石無法靠近一臉無奈，看熱鬧覺得有趣的青學不二，再後面的遠座背景，是閉目嘆息的仁王和沉默不語的手塚。

全國大賽決賽：冰帝對四天寶寺

藍天風高，黑白灰和明黃綠制服的兩隊列陣，臉上自信和耀眼又如同照過會場的陽光一樣，降臨在對峙的隔網之間是雙方不分伯仲的氣勢，己方必勝的堅定。

終於來到全國大賽決賽這一天，正好是關東與關西風格分明的佼佼者，冰帝宛如帝王般沉穩傲然的張揚，與烈焰般自由狂妄又歡樂的四天寶寺。這種冠軍規格的大賽不但會有電視台廣播，在職業界也會有星探記者來參觀，但這些都不是所有國中生參賽者會考慮的事情，只有獲得勝利的信念是正選心中唯一的重點。

首先開場的是雙打D2的慈郎和岳人的吵鬧組合對上裕次和小春的搞笑二人組。雖然對方戰術讓人不敢仔細看，更是沒法形容的吵鬧，但作為旁觀的球員很快就看清楚，其實兩邊都有不分上下的恐怖，過於樂天到讓人生氣，控球技術很高而且天然黑到不受精神攻擊影響的慈郎前輩，搭著雖然火氣大衝動時沒頭腦但被激怒時會更專注，一心一意對勝負很固執的岳人前輩。

D1組合是忍足和樺地前輩對上忍足謙也和石田師傅，就冰帝而言可謂是遠謀心計與純真配力道的厲害組合，然而面對堂兄擅長設下陷阱和控制節奏，堂弟適應能力卻非常好，以最基拙卻實用的速度和毅力填補了空缺，有人忍不住吐槽這就是堂兄弟鬩牆嗎。不過旁邊是勝負更難解難分的兩方巨人以純力量比拚的戰鬥，全力以赴的男子漢氣慨讓人起敬。

S3是同為二年級肩負了重任的日吉若對財前光，候任部長之間的頭腦戰比較前兩場的都顯得安靜過頭了。前者更像是拚搏努力型的人才，頭腦冷靜但不失熱血衝勁，後者卻是悠閒到慵懶的天才型選手，想要偷懶反而會懂得用心思反心計，精明地引莊入局，以圖兵不血刃。

S2是兩方超級新人的對決，越前龍馬對遠山金太郎，就表面打球風格而言就似學院派與自由派的高下較量，而且都是代表學校實力和未來的一年級，各種相似又截然不同的底子為這場比賽賦予了更大話題度，然而大部人並不知道這倆人曾經就有一球較量，雙方都期待著下次必勝的強大自信。

一方是被譽為關東孤高又可怕的天才，一方是執著又狂狷得像野獸的關西新人，有著極為不同類型的球風和迥異的打球經歷，都在這一刻站在彼此面前。網球就是這樣，站在愈輝煌盛大的舞台上就會遇到愈多各色各樣有實力的選手，這才更有意思，這才有樂趣。

毫不在乎未來背後的意義，兩人都只著眼於當下此刻的對決，似要燃燒殆盡的快樂和高昂戰意。

遠山笑容燦爛，朝對場大喊 "超前！這次，徹徹底底決勝負吧！"

越前眼亮勾唇，手下咚咚開球 "當然，我可不會手下留情。"

跡部 v.s. 白石

「——緊接著是全國大賽最後的第一單打，冰帝學園的跡部景吾與四天寶寺的白石藏之介的比賽，雙方選手請進場。」

眾望所歸，今屆一眾網球豪門學校裡戰火到最後的兩強，關東冰帝與關西四天寶寺之間，是誰問鼎冠軍稱霸全國的決勝局的命運，終於降臨在S1最強部長，跡部景吾對決白石藏之介。

儼如帝王征戰的姿態，像是居高臨下的跡部景吾立於場地，浸淫在冰帝勝利歡聲呼擁之中，一把拖慢又傲然的聲音就越眾而出，先發制人。

「念在你在關西對越前的照顧， 作為感謝——  
本大爺會徹徹底底打敗你」

仿佛輕風拂揚的丁子茶髮，對場而峙，四天寶寺部長即使被挑釁也不落於下風的氣度高遠明雅，仍然一臉恣意從容，微微一笑。

「感謝就不必了，我與越前之間的事，本來就與學校無關。  
——我與你的較量，這才剛剛開始。」

所以是明目張膽承認私情嗎？跡部揚眉，這關西的對手比想像以上的還要狂妄，從烤肉店一夜就讓人察覺到種種跡象，對於冰帝家的私人寶藏，隱約透露出不恰當的關注。

猶如溫水煮蛙之中的越前卻毫無所覺，那些被忽略卻潛藏的危險就如同賽前不多話卻一撃必殺的攻勢竟如綿針入大海，掀起的波紋微小又無力。

——哼，我家小鬼太會拈花惹草，招來麻煩的狂蜂浪蝶一大堆。

跡部先上的發球局，揚拍一跳，聲音是自信的勢在必得，球挾雷霆之勢殺去對場「勝者會是我！」

橫拍截下，輕如刀砍煙，身手迅捷俐落的白石把相當重擊的發球舉重若輕地返還，嘴角還勾起薄薄的笑意「——不是說過了嗎？還不知道會鹿死誰手。」

一球相峙就顯示出彼此的實力不分軒輊，唐懷瑟發球也被看透了在彈跳的起點前就被擊回，不能直下分數的發球壓力也沒有絲毫影響，跡部猶如持刀強征的將軍，掀起波濤浪聲一樣的殺球強攻，接二連三把返擊的球都切擊如水，明明是來球攻勢卻把對方緊釘出宛如防守的位置。

對尋常選手是致命的切入球直角轉彎，卻預料先知一樣能打出極為完美的回擊，白石能瞬間看出招數的洞察力和瞬間應對的心理質素，可以說是作為全能型選手的最高水平，雙方來往幾分鐘的交撃之球，最後猛然落在發球者身後的場地底線。

背臨百數為計的觀眾和隊友此起彼伏的驚呼聲，球場上的氣氛宛如戰火鼓擊的硝煙，明明是毫無餘裕的對立，雙方的神色卻異常平靜。

即使是落在身後的一球，不過是容讓對手水平的觀察，跡部更是勾起輕鬆自如的笑「——有這種程度的實力，本大爺能認可你是個不錯的對手。」

「但是也到此為至了。」

人是無法打破死角的弱點，一個個冰柱就是最佳撃落點，令對手凍結住的無法動彈。仿佛是碎冰聲的清脆悅耳，在對方場地上顯現出數以十計的極地冰錐，猶如具現化的撃落死角，在發球的一瞬間位移到難以夠到的冰柱上。

戰事愈得愈長久，對本人爺看穿你的視線死角就更有利了，更何況愈是完美如教科書的攻勢就愈容易預測到落點。

「——冰之世界」

這一球相當於先聲奪人一樣的戰炮，在場上墜落成得分的宣判聲，炸響了所有人的驚呼聲，剛剛還是難分上下的僵局，怎麼忽然就是1:1的得分直落。

*幸村視角

一局峙平之後，跡部使出冰之世界的眼力和絕妙控球，令局勢如破竹的仿佛一面倒，收拍姿態就如狙擊手一撃必殺，閉眼就是輕吹槍煙的反派，高傲至極的宣判死刑。

「——抽擊球A」

冰帝席上也是議論紛紛。  
「跡部那傢伙.....」  
「是越前的招式.....」  
「是故意在挑釁對方嗎？」

望眼似乎打碎冰柱落在地上的球痕，挾著驟然一變的來球風格，處於劣勢局數一比三的白石仍然冷靜沉著的表情頓然抿唇一笑，是讓人覺得凜然又鋒利的眼神，忽然輕輕以血抹刀的武士。

「冰帝的部長先生，你是不是弄錯了甚麼，難道你眼中的完美定義是只有這麼膚淺的程度嗎？」

往底線上站的身姿，似是蓄勢待發的十字弩，在迎來下一次針對死角的來球，竟然是碎冰之後就正正落入拍面，不管是陷阱的預設還是臨場進化的應對，都只能說明了白石藏之介是個可怕的對手。

逆風一樣撞上冰山的碎冰船，潛伏隱匿在冰光水色下刀鋒，一旦出鞘就直刺人心的銳利見血。就像駛入北極冰地斬開厚冰層的土地，以身抿血的刃完全不是虛張聲勢的追擊，長旗把北風一拉，局勢扯平到最初局一樣秋色平分。

「Ecstasy！！」  
「白石很厲害嘛~」  
「部長最高﹑最高——」

熱鬧不休的黃綠場席上，同樣是依靠著無數隊員寄望歡呼的四天寶寺，對於全國勝利奪者成王的欲望，在戰場上也幻化成嗜血野獸一樣，伯仲不分。

雙方都背負著最重要的決勝賽，壓力比所有選手的都要重若千鈞，但是這兩人偏偏都是頭腦比誰都要冷靜，心理精神相當強大。

也許是看著那張表情無法不想起了誰，也或許是頭腦冷靜到讓人不悅的對手，跡部低沉哼了一聲。

「啊嗯，前言撤回——  
看來你不是甚麼脆弱易折的蝴蝶啊。」

盡管立海大已經失卻衛冕的寶座，但是這場紅心皇后和白皇后的勝負之分，確實讓人很感興趣呢。

只要墜地就是雷聲轟落會場的撃球聲，一方是燃燒起勝者為王的信念，無畏生死的姿態象徵神聖的白騎士，一方是率領著聲勢浩大凌人的軍隊，揮舞雄獅旗幟而至的混沌紅龍。

在決戰之地兩人都全力以赴的姿態，是作為部長所具備不敗的自負與耀眼，要奪取勝利而不惜一切的賭博。

身後是隊友的聲嘶力竭——  
「咚咚﹑咚咚咚四天寶寺！」

白石藏之介像個武士一樣以刀劍打破冰柱，逐步逐點抹殺死角弱點，其實就是代表背後無數汗水訓練所浸淫出的本能，正如聖書浸歷而來千錘百鍊的話語，由手上的球拍變幻成刀光銀閃鋒利無比，直刺敵人心臟的長予。

數百人喊聲震耳的渴望——  
「勝者是冰帝﹑勝者是跡部！」

在跡部帶領下三年間就脫穎而出成為關東網球數一數二豪強，冰帝上下都是以破斧沉舟的決心一旦敗陣就會落選的正選制度，把許勝不許敗的信條烙印在心中把身心都脫胎換骨，像是經歷如浴火而出的不死鳳凰，望眼只是勝利的旗幟。

這場雙方都是不進則退的絕地之戰背後，同樣是三年級作為部長的最後一戰，從實力到意志的每一分都是全力比拚，最後無論是誰哪間學校贏得勝利都不覺得意外。

因此我分神看向那邊的小男孩，貓眼微睜，像是攝錄像一樣緊緊盯視場上記下眼前的場景。

讓人不由得想像，究竟他在想甚麼呢？

山谷中聽風而動的雪影鈴蘭花，幸福的花香帶著愉悅的鐘聲輕撞心屏，幽雅清麗，是氣質純淨剔透白的詩意，偏偏渾身上下都蘊含素淨致命的劇毒。

眼見盡頭卻是不滅焰火融入冰雪的轟轟烈烈，讓人聽見威脅與壓力的龍息低語，能讓一般人屈膝投降的霸道強硬，對於勇於挑戰的冒險者而言，最為危險卻是最極致的浪漫，冰火交錯的耀眼是最為致命的吸引力。


End file.
